Arcade of Fire
by AliceXS
Summary: Kimiko Tohomiko es la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia hasta que la Corte Heylin decide atacar los reinos y formar un imperio. Ella logra huir de la tragedia y se oculta en una colonia como campesina. Harta de tanta injusticia, opta por ayudar a su reino. Su esperanza para entrenarla es un apuesto y misterioso espadachín, pero se da cuenta de que él esconde un oscuro secreto.
1. Once Upon a Time

**A/N: ¡Soy AliceXS y yo soy habitante del Planeta Tierra! ¡Saludos! Heme aquí con un nuevo fic para su deleite. Después de tanto tiempo de espera. El momento llegó: ¡Ante nosotros el primer capi de Arcade of Fire! Contiene elementos de romance /fantasía /drama /sci-fi /adventure con rating T. Enfocado a una perspectiva medieval/futurista. Adoro las historias como esta. El fic tiene narradores múltiples. Aquí los personajes en su mayoría fueron afectados físicamente, se usaron muchas prótesis (especialmente las dentales) y se sometieron a una estricta dieta (para verle los huesitos), sin mencionar los duros entrenamientos en que se vieron visto unos para ejercitar su cuerpo porque el papel lo exigía y otro para el manejo de varias herramientas, pues que debíamos demostrar a nuestro público las condiciones miserables que vivían. Hay varias palabritas extrañas (producto de mí locura) y unas que deberían conocer, pero con un significado especial para el fic aquí, para no tener que explicarlas todas, decidí crear un diccionario al final del fic que se irán agregando palabras por cómo se me ocurran para que si ven una palabra extraña nomás vayan al 1º capítulo y consulten su significado. Aunque por clave de contexto pueden hacerlo. Los personajes presentan algunas características sobrenaturales. Así que no se les caiga la quijada si digo que Omi saltó tres edificios en un solo viaje. No tienen idea "del dineral que gasté" para hacer esto posible, así que con mucho amor de parte de mí y todos los que trabajamos les dedicamos el primer capítulo. ¡Disfruten corazones!**

* * *

**Año 2025**

Había una vez en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el mundo, un gran pueblo desigual con un centro de poder: El país Neo Xiaolin. Un lugar en donde los recuerdos son largamente olvidados. El poder que otorga aliento de la vida y prosperidad a su gente. Extendiéndose en una cadenas de reinos distribuidos en territorios. Cada casa era reconocida por tener sus propias cualidades. Pese de que su gente vivían separados los unos de los otros estábamos conectados en uno solo. Pero en estos tiempos, en que la insensatez de las grandes pasiones sobrepasa todos los límites. La historia ahora narrada empieza en la Dinastía Pyronia, un reino libre ubicado en el lado oriental cerca de Neo Xiaolin. Su rey era Toshiro Tohomiko.

Era considerado un hombre justo y apreciado. Se preocupaba por lo que creía su gente y se consideraban a sí mismos hombres y mujeres libres. Estaba desposado con una encantadora mujer de origen humilde y a la que todos en el reino amaban por su bondadoso corazón. La pareja tenía una hija que con el pasar del tiempo era admirada por su espíritu y su belleza. La familia real vivía en un regocijo que parecía casi un sueño inalcanzable. Sin embargo, la pequeña familia no sabía que su felicidad estaba por terminar.

El invierno siguiente fue el más frío de todos. La benévola reina murió. El corazón del rey se llenó de dolor ante la pérdida de su consorte y, la madre de su hija. Y mientras cedía a su apogeo. Un ejército oscuro se catapultó. La Dinastía Pyronia fue conducida a la batalla.

El monarca de la Corte Heylin (uno de los reinos) contrajo nupcias con una mujer del que se rumorea era dueña de una belleza imbatible, su nombre era Wuya Miyo; el matrimonio duró pocos días porque la soberana asesinó a su cónyuge y tomó el trono junto a su general de tropas: Chase Young. Unidos en una alianza se rebelaron contra los reinos y zanjaron en conquistarlos para formar un poderoso Imperio. El régimen adoptado por Heylin era muy similar a una dictadura con regulaciones específicas que debían ser seguidas. Al cabo de un año lo que antes había sido Australia, Europa, África y partes de América se convirtieron en _Colonias _de Heylin. La guerra empezó cuando Heylin descubrió una fuente de poder más productiva y menos limitada que cualquier otra herramienta usada en cualquier campo de batalla: La tecnología. Chase Young disparó 12 misiles nucleares destinados a las sedes principales de Sudamérica, donde se ubicaba uno de los más grandes reinos: El Palacio de los Eolos.

Los demás reinos forjaron una alianza para combatir con este nuevo mal. Suramérica en la época del 2032 se convirtió en un territorio neutral y no quería involucrarse en la guerra. Chase Young envió decenas de hombres durante meses penetrando el territorio suramericano y por más que la alianza entre reinos trató de proteger su independencia. El reino cayó. El rey y la reina fueron condenados a muerte. Sus herederos y los sirvientes encarcelados por toda la eternidad. Heylin se extendió hacia Asia. Su siguiente objetivo era la Dinastía Pyronia. El rey Toshiro Tohomiko peleó hasta su último aliento, pero las fuerzas que tenía de vivir lo habían abandonado desde hace mucho. Fue fácil conseguir atacar el palacio en una noche oscura. Fue su última batalla. El rey murió en ese mismo día. Su esposa y muchos de sus sirvientes. El destino de la princesa fue diferente. El general de tropas de la Dinastía Pyronia: Guan, siguió la última voluntad de su rey y él junto con unos soldados y sirvientes escaparon de la masacre a tierras seguras.

Hubo territorios que prefirieron aliarse con Heylin en vez de pelear por ellos mismos tras la caída de dos reinos tan poderosos. Pero el objetivo principal y más codiciado de Heylin ha sido la Antártida, un territorio del cual se extiende por todas partes de la cima del mundo.

Es el año de 2042. El único reino que ha sobrevivido tras las batallas ha sido el país Neo Xiaolin y su rey Dashi, la batalla en el desierto helado todavía continua. Las fuerzas de Neo Xiaolin a lo largo de los años se han vuelto vulnerables por el hecho de que las fuerzas de Chase Young han invadido los campamentos de Xiaolin y acabó con ellas. Por este motivo se han alistado a nuevos reclutas en espera de que acabe la guerra.

* * *

_**Arcade of Fire**_

**1º**

_**Once Upon a Time...**_

* * *

El jadeo rompió el aire quieto. Me bajó de la cama tenía los dedos enfurruñados, me ahogué en su propio sudor. Descalza fue hasta la habitación de mí mejor amiga, golpeé tres veces la aldaba. Esperando que abriera o dijera algo, pero no se escuchó ninguna voz provenir del interior. Así que por mí misma abrió la puerta. Encontré a Keiko mí mejor amiga y dama de compañía. Era dos años mayor que yo, probé con tratar de despertarla. Keiko dormía profundamente.

-Kei, Kei... Kei por favor despierta, no me puedo dormir –sollocé- Tuve un sueño feo, Kei ¡Por favor, Kei! ¡Kei! –me mordí el interior de la mejilla. No soporté que me ignorara así que la tiré de la cama, jalando de las sábanas.

-¿Eh, Kimi-chan? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? ¿Me caí dormida? –indagó sobándose.

-Es que yo no puedo dormir, he tenido otra pesadilla... –desde la muerte de mi madre, las pesadillas han sido frecuentes y la única manera de sentirme tranquila era hablando con su padre. Keiko la miró con gentileza, cogió su mano y la llevó a sí misma hasta el cuarto del rey. "Tranquila princesa, tu padre ya sabrá que hacer", confortó. No obstante, la puerta ya estaba abierta. Las corrientes de aire iban en un vaivén. Keiko asomó su cabeza. Adentro el rey encaraba, frente a frente, con varios personajes. Un hombre tan alto como una espiga, la mandíbula afilada, los ojos acaramelados, la cara delgada en forma de diamante, su cabello negro como alas de cuervo vestía una armadura negra refulgente con la lámpara de aceite, empuñaba una vaina plateada llevaba grabada el emblema de Heylin.

-Young... Maldito...

-El mandato de los Tohomiko terminó Toshiro, ahora será transmitido a Heylin...

-¡Princesa, me temo que no es buen momento! –me dijo exasperada Keiko.

Pero antes que pueda evitarlo. El caballero negro enterró su hoja de acero en el cuerpo de papá derribándolo al instante. "¡Papá!", exclamé. El caballero negro clavó su mirada, e hizo un ademán. "¡Kimiko corre!", Keiko me tomó de la mano. Corrimos por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudimos antes que nos alcanzara. No entendí el por qué debíamos correr. Keiko y yo nos dirigíamos por el pasillo principal cuando los soldados de armadura negra saltaron sobre la mesa y se columpiaron por el chandélier, cerrándonos el paso. Keiko retrocedió, se abrazó a mí cuerpo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos. Respiraba fuertemente. La imité, oímos el blandir de los aceros cuando abrimos los ojos. El general Guan estaba de pie frente nosotras con algunos de sus soldados. Los soldados de armadura negra se hallaban en el piso, sobre un charco rojo.

-Venga conmigo, princesa, la llevaremos a un lugar donde esté a salvo –dijo Guan dándome la mano. El oficial me sacó cargando hasta el final del pasillo a toda marcha. Susurró algo a sus acompañantes. Luego abrazó a Keiko. Brincó por una ventana rota. Keiko soltó un grito de ratón. Yo temblaba por la adrenalina galopante. Caímos en el suave lomo de uno de esos dragones mágicos voladores y surcamos por el cielo, para siempre lejos del castillo.

Me despertó el papar de los patos a la segunda vez. Eso quiere decir que llegaba tarde a mis deberes de la mañana. Debían estar tan hambrientos como mí estómago, automáticamente emitió un gruñido. Nuevamente lo que sucedió aquella noche invadió mis sueños. Estiro el brazo despojándome de la lona y me bajo del colchón. Volviéndome a calzar mis ridículos y viejos zapatos desgastados. Duermo con la ropa puesta, puesto que me incomoda dormir desnuda. No tengo mucha elección en mí armario. Los animales entran y salen como locos por la puerta de entrada pidiéndome que les dé de comer. Sin embargo, antes de atenderlos.

Me atiendo a mí misma. Cojo una cesta de mimbre con mí ropa lavada y a la única cubeta que no está agujerada y salgo al exterior. Vivo en una humilde colonia situada en lo que fue una vez la poderosa Dinastía Pyronia, en una münshik como todo el mundo. Aunque me abstengo a sobrevivir de lo que me proporcionan mis animales, no me alcanzaba lo suficiente para cubrir lo necesario así que también trabajo como costurera para ganar más Wus. Por lo que sé, alguna vez fui la hermosa princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia. Hija del todopoderoso rey Toshiro Tohomiko hasta que Heylin destronó a mí padre en una invasión y perdí todo lo que tengo, incluyendo mí título. Una princesa no tendría harapos como los míos ni trabajaría para ganarse la vida. Como es la costumbre, me acerco con las mujeres al río. Me quito la ropa y me restriego el agua por todo mí cuerpo peludo, no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarme un jabón decente o una crema depilatoria. Siempre escogemos la mañana para esto pues que los hombres de la aldea se desperezan un poco después que las mujeres, aparte que no deseábamos ningún pervertido espiándonos. Terminada de bañarme. Me visto con un vestido blanco de flores que me llega hasta las rodillas. Vuelvo a entrar en la casa empujando la cerca. Haciendo camino en la hilera de müshik. La mía está ubicada casi al final. Con patear la cerca de madera entré a mí casa. Me recibieron las cabras.

Trabajaba con cabras, patos, gallinas hasta con vacas. Ovejas no, las ovejas son problemas de los pastores. Me dirigí a la zona detrás de mi müshik y saqué un costal, lo vacié sobre el suelo. Los animales me saltaron encima. Se notaba que estaban hambrientos. Me dirigí hacia las vacas donde les abrí un segundo paquete de heno (o alfalfa), tenía todos apilados ordenadamente. Para el final dejaba las gallinas que vivían en su gallinero propio. Después de revisar toda la mañana cuántos huevos pusieron les daba de comer como recompensa. A pesar de que no es honesto. Me robaba una de las ganancias de cada uno de mis animales ya que no solo era fuente de los Wus sino de alimento, por eso no me he querido deshacer de mis animales y quedarme con el negocio de costurera que me proporcionaba ropa. A mis clientes les vendía huevos, leche (la otra opción aparte de agua), queso... A un precio noble pues que si vendías una mercancía a 20 Wus era inaccesible comprarla (un ojo de la cara), creo que de mis precios 12 Wus es el más cariñoso de todos. Y muy comúnmente recurría a trueques con mis amigos agricultores, el carnicero y al panadero. Una barra de pan era un pavo de navidad, un salmón, una langosta en esta colonia. En la mañana me fajaba duro en sacarle provecho a los animales, después de sacarle leche a mis vacas y cabras.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Digo yo, aquí nos regimos por un reloj solar. Me pongo a trabajar con el hilo y la aguja. Mi mejor amiga, Keiko se gana la vida con el negocio de costurera y ella me daba bastante material para hacer mis propios diseños y de ella estoy aprendiendo el arte de coser. Es típico que las mujeres tuvieran oficios de costurera. Las manos de Keiko son una joya para todo. Las mías son un poco desastrosas, esta mañana me tocó desayunar huevo quemado. Nunca fui buena cocinando. Pues que no teníamos mucho entretenimiento en la aldea, Keiko y yo nos divertíamos jugando con nuestro pelo creando varios peinados raros y locos. Me senté a punto de dar la última punteada a esta camiseta mientras uno de mis patos me revoloteaba.

-Ya casi, ya casi...

-Buena mañana, Kim –Me saludó Keiko entrando como Pedro por su casa. No le contesté. Estaba tan concentrada en el hilo y aguja que ni me di cuenta cuando tocó.

-Listo, uf –suspiré-. Keiko, no te había visto... ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mira lo conseguí de Ciudad Capital –Ciudad Capital es la sede principal, y por ende es una ciudad rica en comparación con las colonias. Admiré cintas de seda de diferentes colores.

-¡¿Oh por Dios, de dónde las conseguiste?! Te debió haber costado mucho.

-Fue fácil cuando se trata de poder femenino –Nos reímos las dos. Para almorzar tenía pan y algo de fruta mientras que Keiko tenía mermelada para acompañar al pan. Por desgracia, no teníamos variedad en el almuerzo. Este era el de casi siempre. Creo que únicamente en días de fiesta (no precisamente los días de navidad) sino celebramos las fiestas de Heylin.

Después de calentar el pan. Keiko tuvo la amabilidad de untarme la mermelada en el pan, con una sonrisa para hacerme sentirme bien. Fui por algo de queso de cabra para cambiar la táctica. Traté de devolverle la sonrisa. Sinceramente en estos últimos años he aprendido a morderme la lengua más a menudo. Cuando era una niña generaba un escándalo al decirles a los Caribdis sus cuatro verdades en la cara. Cuando fui más mayorcita comprendí que eso nos metería en problemas y a mostrar una cara de indiferencia para no decir lo que pienso. Hago mis transacciones comerciales en silencio. Incluso con Keiko y otros aldeanos como el Sr. MacGuffin (él es el proveedor de alimentos de mis animales) me limito a conversar educadamente y con temas superficiales. Terminamos de comer. Keiko se quedó a trabajar con mí largo cabello negro tupido. Keiko nunca paraba de decirme desde pequeña cómo le encantaba cepillarlo con un hueso. Era un cabello color ébano refulgente liso y resistente, ninguna otra mujer de la aldea podía tenerlo igual que el mío. En cambio cuando me miro al espejo, me veo una maraña desgreñada, rebelde y seca.

-Esto no debería continuar... -dije irritada- si la gente capitula por temor o por abandono de fe, perderemos contra Heylin.

-Ay Kimi-chan no es tan fácil... Sabes que el general Guan hace todo lo posible.

Guan y sus hombres se fueron al instante de dejarme en esta villa a combatir junto a Dashi. Y según el pronunciador estábamos perdiendo feo. "Listo mírate". El espejo de las colonias era el reflejo del agua de una de mis cubetas. Me había trenzado el pelo en una trenza con una corona de flores adornando mí mata de pelo negro. Era lo que más resaltaba de mí cara sucia. Tomé la trenza y la acaricié desde la coronilla hasta las puntas. Me dijo que era linda. Sonreí. Yo solo veía una niña embarrada, triste y sola sin un futuro. Fue cuando oímos un crujido. _¿Qué fue eso? _Me levanté de mí asiento hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde no era la única que salió a chismear.

Los Caribdis encontraron un nuevo juguete que masticar con sus dientes. Era una jovencita de mi misma edad con cabello negro y ojos tan claros como los míos. Una mujer lloraba y gritaba mientras era retenida por los Caribdis. Debía de ser otro de esos días. Desde mí desaparición, a Chase se le ocurrió la brillante idea de montar una recompensa a quien le trajera a la princesa perdida de la Dinastía Pyronia. Por cada año aumentaba la suma. Estaba a 50000 Wus este año, no está mal. Vivirías bien por un año pero este año añadió otra cosa: prometió dar un buen cargo, sería el protegido de Heylin. Lo decía porque este año la princesa alcanza la mayoría de edad. Y como la princesa tiene un ejército de ángeles rodeándola y que puede matar con solo verte a los ojos, debían hallarla. Casi una vez al año una nueva chica es acusada de ser la princesa Kimiko Tohomiko por un sapo, pues que no era muy común ver chicas asiáticas con ojos azules y piel blanca.

-¡Piedad! ¡Piedad, mí niña no es la princesa perdida! Piedad, le suplico que os le perdonéis la vida. No me la quiten –rogó de rodillas la desesperada mujer, retenida por los Caribdis-. Mi hija no hizo nada.

-¡Silencio!

-Señor, y-yo no sé nada de los Tohomiko.

-¿Será demasiado tarde para ella?

-¡Ella no hizo nada!

-¡CÁLLENSE LA BOCA! Esta chica es sospechosa de ser una sobreviviente de Tohomiko, aquí tengo en mi poder un testimonio de un ciudadano que se preocupa de la ley –el guardia sacó un documento con el sello de Heylin, mostrándoselas a todos los aldeanos que apenas sabían leer y escribir. Yo porque Keiko sabía un poquito más que yo.

-¡Esas son calumnias!

-¡Eso es cierto!

-¡GUARDEN SILENCIO! –rugió él-. Llévensela al cadalso, allá le darán a esta princesa lo que se merece.

Aquella chica yo lo había visto. Una chica tímida, dulce y muy discreta, una muestra de la mujer colona. La tomaron de los brazos mientras la amarraban y amordazaban. Ya no pude resistir el impulso de ir hacer algo por mucho que me mordí la lengua, crucé los brazos bajo el pecho y contener la respiración. Cogí uno de los cuchillos con el que matarían al cerdo. Y lo arrojé en dirección de la hoja de papel que sostenían. Quedando clavada en la pared.

-¡Ya basta, lo que hace es una barbarie contra esta pobre chica indefensa! Yo la conozco, es la hija del pescadero y es una buena chica... ¡No es una Tohomiko!

-Le recuerdo que piense en su posición, señorita... Usted le está hablando a un oficial, quizá no le enseñaron en casa qué se debe callar la boca ante un hombre.

-Y a usted debieron haberle enseñado que un hombre debe ser caballeroso con una dama.

-Bastarda...

-¡JUSTICIA! –recogí el cuchillo que se quedó atorado en la pared, corté las cuerdas que la sujetaban y la dejé ir con sus hermanitos y su madre.

-Pagará esto, mujer –tembló de ira-. ¡Llévensela!

Traté de huir corriendo de regreso hacia donde estaban los aldeanos. Sin embargo ellos eran de por sí una barricada humana. Debía probar otra forma de huir. Vi unos barriles al lado de la licorería más cercana. Me dirigí hacia ellos y salté. Extendí los brazos cuando salté por segunda vez. Sujetándome fuerte de los aleros del techo. Impulsé el resto del cuerpo a subir y de salto en salto entre las techumbres fui dejando atrás a los Caribdis. Tampoco a ellos los dejaron pasar. En uno de los techos en los que salté lo atravesé. Caí estrepitosamente contra el piso. Me estremecí. Noté que había alguien dormido.

-Disculpe.

Me levanté rápidamente del suelo. Salí. Los Caribdis lograron atravesar la multitud, venían detrás de mí. El único escape que tenía a la vista era deslizarme por el drenaje. Corrí hacia la cañería. Tropecé al correr contra mis propios pies cuando comencé a resbalar por el agua recia. Me desplomé y me deslicé hacia dentro del tubo. El agua negra me salpicaba encima. Finalmente precipité hacia un remolino de aguas negras. Me ensucié hasta la coronilla. Me sentía asquerosa, pero era lo de menos. Salí a flote de la superficie. Tragué una bocanada de aire. Sentía como la corriente me jalaba hacia el centro. Me arrimé hacia lo más lejos que pude del ciclón. El agua me cubría las piernas hasta entonces. Distinguí una alcantarilla al otro lado. Me arrastré sin despegarme de la pared hasta el otro lado. Jalé fuertemente y arrojé la boca de alcantarilla a un lado. Me agarré el vestido. Apoyé las manos mientras me impulsaba a entrar. Gateé un buen rato hasta que divisé de una segunda boca de alcantarilla. La empujé con todas mis fuerzas. No me esperaba que saliera tan rápido y caí por tercera vez. Maldita sea. Iba a levantarme, pero no pude. La punta de los rifles de los Caribdis casi me franqueaban la espalda. Me agarraron del brazo y me llevaron con ellos. Toda la aldea vio mi arresto público. Keiko era la más afectada. Intenté transmitirle energías positivas, que yo estaría bien. Pero solo pude verla a los ojos.

Desgraciadamente este pueblo era tan pequeño, que no teníamos cárceles propias. Nuestros criminales (o los que ellos veían como tal) eran enviados a Ciudad Capital, a la Fortaleza Acorazada Roja. En ese momento, aporreé la espinilla del Caribdis que me sujetaba. Y me dirigí por última vez a mí pueblo:

-¡Escuchad, colonos y colanas! ¡¿Cuántas puertas dejamos de abrir por el temor al fracaso?! ¡¿No se han dado cuenta que todos le tememos a lo desconocido y nos condenamos a lo conocido?! Si no temieran de la libertad, si supieran su precio tendrían más dignidad de la que tienen ahorita, la única libertad que conocen es la muerte; pero no es tarde aún... Yo sé que aquí hay alguien que tiene ganas de luchar, pero él o ella no es nadie si no lo ayudan. Somos una familia, señores. Y si nadie la o lo ayuda, pues no tiene caso... –los Caribdis me volvieron a retomar y me llevaron al interior de una camioneta con las muñecas atadas que se dirigía a Ciudad Capital con los productos (pescado, huevo, carne, frutas... aquí tal vez estaban las mías) que ofrecía el pueblo a sus soberanos. Le dijeron al conductor que tuviera cuidado conmigo. Le saqué la lengua al Caribdis como niña chiquita. Como es tan bobo ni se dio cuenta.

En horas de la tarde arrancó. Pasé la noche rodeada de sacos, redes y barriles por mucho que traté de zafarme. No podía salir del furgón blindado. La única salida era las puertas de acero. Estábamos fuera del pueblo porque el ruido se desvaneció. Mi cabeza no se acostumbraba al silencio. En su interior tenía voces y ruidos retumbando. Me recosté. Allá afuera era una jungla. Recordé lo que oía cada noche después de que mis animales se echaban a dormir: El llanto de otro bebé, el blandir de las hojas de acero, jadeos, las pisadas huecas... Pensé en la época en que existía la bondad y todos nos apoyábamos los uno de los otros. Donde no había rastros de egoísmo y envidia, los rasgos humanos que destruyen la sociedad. Y el mundo era una canción. Hasta que todo empezó a salir mal. Hubo un tiempo en que la esperanza era alta, el amor era ciego y no moría nunca y, cuando la vida valía la pena vivirla. Pero eso ya pasó. Eran otros tiempos.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Diccionario de Arcade of Fire**

**Arcano: Es una raza de gente con apariencia humana; pero con dotes especiales muy poderosos, pero a la vez dañinos. Utilizar su fuerza debilita al mismo tiempo al portador de dicho poder. Se diferencian mucho de los magos porque estos dominan las técnicas ofensivas y defensivas, mientras que los arcanos únicamente saben las defensivas (que a su vez contienen los milagrosos poderes de curación a diferencia de los magos). **

**Alto Clérigo: Es la autoridad suprema dentro del ámbito religioso, quien tiene una mayor influencia sobre el pueblo, pero es también un subordinado bajo las órdenes de Heylin. Los altos clérigos ocupan el rango máximo en curación. **

**Armas: Aunque su término es el que conocemos. Les presento las armas que manejan los personajes: Espada, hacha, cuchillos, lanza, magia, **_**arquería**_**, defensa personal, y se usa escudos de madera. **

**El Baño de Sangre: En realidad es un hipódromo, localizados en cada Ciudad Capital, donde son llevados los guerreros que fueron capturados en una batalla y son obligados a matarse entre ellos. Bajo la faceta sangrienta de entretenimiento es un castigo cruel. **

**Caribdis: Son como los "polis" de nuestro fic. Mantienen más el orden que prevalecer la justicia. Las figuras de autoridad en las colonias. Tienen un criterio distorsionado que concuerda con la ideología de Heylin. Están de parte de Heylin, obvio, aunque son solo pericos de estos, son tan pobretones como los campesinos. **

**Castillo de Gales: Es la morada Heylin. Es un enorme castillo negro que está ubicado encima de una montaña. **

**Colonia: Son pueblos conquistados y sometidos por el régimen Heylin. Normalmente su gente trabaja en artesanía, orfebrería, minería, agricultura, ganadería... **

**Colonos: El gentilicio de los habitantes de las **_**colonias**_**. **

**Contrato de Vida: Es un contrato entre un señor espiritual. Ese contrato concede al usuario la energía de convocar a todos los espíritus (de cierto elemento, dependiendo del elemento del señor espiritual) en la atmósfera o aún en la energía del señor espiritual. Se dice que los contratistas tienen el mayor dominio de energía. En la mayoría de los casos, una porción de la energía del contratista duraría en su linaje para las generaciones futuras.**

**Corte Heylin: No es un reino en realidad. Formaba parte del país de Neo Xiaolin, pero decidió ser independiente. Ahora se propone conquistar los demás reinos. Al contrario de los otros reinos, su gente no posee ningún poder. **

**Crioquinesis: Permitiría el control sobre el hielo. **

**Dinastía Pyronia: Fue uno de los grandes reinos en la historia de la humanidad. Su gente fue bendecida por el Espíritu del Fuego, de ahí el nombre de su reino. El reino se extiende en una parte del continente asiático y la otra parte que cubre a Oceanía, Japón es su sede principal. La familia real sigue una línea matriarcal ya que solo las generaciones con hijas pueden heredar el poder de la pyroquinesis. **

**Draka: Son embarcaciones que miden aproximadamente 70 metros, se les dice así ya que en su proa y popa son adornados con efigies de dragón.**

**Enraiha: Es una espada sagrada con propiedades de fuego trascendente de generación en generación al próximo sucesor de la familia Tohomiko. **

**Eoloquinesis: Permite controlar el flujo de aire mediante la energía que fluye por ésta. El poder despierta cuando el portador alcanza la mayoría de edad. **

**Eslavos: Son más bien sirvientes de Heylin, son tratados muy duramente por ellos. **

**Espadachín: Son trotamundos más bien, conocen bien la vida en las calles y saben manejar todo tipo de arma; pero como su nombre lo indica son maestros manejando espadas ya sean corrientes o que tengan un poder especial. **

**Exilio: Es el peor castigo al que pueden sancionar en una **_**colonia. **_**No puede estar más de tres días en una misma ciudad o serán hechos prisioneros. **

**Fortaleza de Hidrogenia: Fue uno de los grandes reinos en la historia de la humanidad. Bendecidos por el Espíritu del Agua de ahí el nombre de su reino. Abarca los límites de los pocos ártico y antártico y a lo largo de las islas suspendidas en el océano. No son liderados por una familia de sangre azul sino por un grupo de eruditos quienes tienen el poder de la hidroquinesis. Su gente está dispersa. **

**Geoquinesis: Manipulación de la tierra, la roca y diversas clases de suelos minerales. El poder despierta cuando el portador alcanza la mayoría de edad. **

**Guerrero: O denominados igualmente como infantería de soldados. Pues al igual que los militares en nuestra época, su misión es proteger al reino de invasores internos y externos por el bien de todos. Son liderados por un general nombrado por su alteza. **

**Guerreros mágicos: En realidad no tiene mucha diferencia con el primero salvo que estos son reconocidos ante su nación y son recompensados con el otorgamiento de un arma con un poder mágico generalmente ocupan un lugar especial dentro del ejército.**

**Hannibal Roy Bean (WTF?!): Es uno de los señores espirituales que al igual que los anteriores puede conceder tratos, sin embargo, sus contratos exigen un pago... **

**Hidroquinesis: Permitía controlar el flujo del agua y manipularla a voluntad. El poder despierta cuando el portador alcanza la mayoría de edad. **

**Hidromiel: Es una bebida mucho más antigua que el vino. Resulta de la fermentación entre el agua y la miel. **

**Jinji: Son un tipo de documentación redactada por una institución gubernamental de Heylin que identifica a una persona y describe el crimen cometido por el cual fue exiliado. Normalmente los que cargan este papel son muy maltratados por la sociedad. **

**Kokusen: Es el poderoso caballo de Chase Young. Es puro esqueleto y fuego ardiente, a diferencia de los demás caballos puede levantar cortinas de humo negro y volar, es inmortal al igual que su amo. **

**Ladrones: Pues técnicamente son eso. Escorias de la sociedad que hacen pasar a sus habitantes malos tragos. Son especialistas en el lanzamiento de cuchillos. Por un buen dinerito son capaces de lo que sea. **

**Müshik: Son casitas a nivel de la tierra construidas de madera, aunque la piedra y el tepe también, pero eso depende de que recursos económicos dispones para construirla. La madera distingue el rango social pobre conque a duras penas cuentan para sobrellevar todas sus necesidades sin ningún problema. Sus techos están hechos de musgo. Tienen una sola habitación y una puerta. **

**Magos: Son personas bendecidas con prioridades mágicas. Viven cerca (pero no en él) de colonias y ciudades. Los magos manejan técnicas ofensivas y defensivas. Los aprendices conocen hasta 5 hechizos, a medida que va pasando el tiempo adquieren más conocimiento. Solo existen dos tipos de magos: Los magos normales (que pueden ser magos o brujos, que es la terminación para los que son malvados) y los sabios, que es una mezcla entre arcanos y los magos. **

**Monaguillo: Son un grupo de cinco jóvenes (niños especialmente) preseleccionados para ser posibles sacerdotes(isas) y de los cuales uno de ellos se convierta en el sucesor de Alto Clérigo. Se les envían a una escuela especial para aprender a leer, escribir, conocer y practicar sus funciones como curas y especialmente dominar el poder de la curación. Para ejercer este poder debes tener sangre arcana. **

**Palacio de los Eolos: Fue uno de los grandes reinos en la historia de la humanidad. Su reino comprende a todo el continente americano (América del Norte, Centroamérica y América del Sur). Su sede principal es Brasil. Fueron bendecidos por el Espíritu del Viento, de ahí el nombre de su reino. La línea de la familia real es patriarcal ya que solo las generaciones con hijos varones heredan el poder de eoloquinesis. **

**Pastor: Son al igual campesinos. Trabajan con ovejas específicamente. La diferencia es que no viven en colectividad sino una familia muy pequeña. No tienen hogar fijo. Van de pueblo en pueblo vendiendo mercancía pues que las ovejas son de importancia mayúscula: Lana, carne, leche. Sus huesos son utilizados para construir muchas cosas. **

**Pronunciador: Pues pienso que debe de ser lindamente obvio. Ya que aquí no existe el periódico. Entonces hay un tipo que se pasea por las calles a pregonar las noticias más recientes. **

**Pyroquinesis: Permite la manipulación del fuego. El poder despierta cuando el portador alcanza la mayoría de edad. **

**Sabios: Son magos y a la vez arcanos. Existen muy pocos en el mundo. **

**Sacerdote(isa): Es el rango intermedio dentro del ámbito religioso. Cumplen con sus obligaciones con el pueblo y a la vez para ejercer este puesto debe de haber dominado los puntos básicos de los poderes de curación. **

**Señor espiritual: Son seres mágicos basados en los cuatro elementos fundamentales. **

**Torre Geonova: Fue uno de los de los grandes reinos en la historia de la humanidad. Su reino comprende el continente europeo. Su sede principal es Reino Unido. Fueron bendecidos por el Espíritu de la Tierra, de ahí el nombre de su reino. La línea de la familia es patriarcal. A diferencia de los otros reinos, no exclusivamente el poder se le otorga a un grupo concreto la capacidad de usar geoquinesis, sino toda su gente. **

**Wu(s): El sistema monetario de este universo paralelo. Háganle caso a las cifras. **

**Listo... Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capi. El título se lo debo a la canción Abraham's Daughter de Arcade Fire, quien me inspiró a crear este maravilloso fic. ¿Comentarios? **


	2. Solitary Ground

**A/N: ¡Hola, gente! He aquí el capítulo dos. Tengo mariposas en el estómago, las piernas me tiemblan como gelatina y estoy sudando del frío. Hice una travesura. Pero los resultados no dependen de mí, sino en otras manos. Estoy tratando de conseguir información, pero no puedo. No sé si hacer la vieja rutina que hice con El Escritor Fantasma y Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái y actualizar una semana sí y una semana no. Estoy actualmente encallada en el capítulo ocho. Mi cerebro tuvo un breve colapso mental en una partecita cómo si fuera una búsqueda (estoy pensando en los obstáculos que podrían atravesarse en el camino del protagonista). Creo que el destino me quiere insinuar: "Alice, esta no es la taza de tu café". **

**-Alice, aquí tienes algo...**

**¿Algo? ¡Oh miren qué bonito! Es el libro del Mago de Oz, una completa inspiración en cuanto a fantasía. Qué lindo. Con respecto a mi otro fic (What Have You Done?!) que posiblemente sustituya a este, he estado pensando en ciertos elementos sobrenaturales que podrían convertir el fic en algo más que una novela rosa y policíaca, sino en un fic que incluya elementos sobrenaturales. Y creo, creo, que no quedaría mal. Hasta ahora es una idea. En cualquier caso los mantengo informados. O en otras palabras, no estoy hecha para la fantasía, me cuesta más que el suspense (soy más suelta con el misterio). Al menos tendría algo en que pensar durante todas esas semanas si tengo adelantado seis capis. El problema es que quizá mis estudios no me dejen escribir si se me ocurre algo bueno para entonces. Bienvenida sean las ideas si ustedes tienen. Aunque un review podría ayudarme a pensar más rápido. Ahora cambiado de tema radicalmente. Por alguna razón me fijo mucho en establecer las edades, no sé si es porque me gusta o porque tengo una obsesión con la edad (y ya tengo muchas adicciones), a diferencia de otros autores que no dicen nada y uno estipula una aproximadamente. Aquí tienen las edades de los personajes del fic:**

**Kimiko Tohomiko – 18 años**

"**Rai" – 22 años**

**Omi Crudo – 13 años**

**Clay Bailey – 24 años **

**Wuya – 30 años eternos**

**Chase Young – 28 años eternos**

**Clérigo Fung – 77 años**

**General Guan – 49 años **

**Jack Spicer – 25 años**

**Keiko Izumi – 20 años**

**Jermaine – 23 años**

**Rey Dashi – 48 años**

**Ashley – 25 años**

**Vlad – 26 años**

**Tubbimura – 27 años**

**Uf, no fue difícil. Este capítulo me gustó. Bueno no me voy a encadenar a seis años de dictadura, así que, disfrútenlo por favor. ¿Comentarios, please? :3**

* * *

**2º**

**Solitary ground**

Me despierto justo cuando alguien abre la puerta. El haz de luz cegó mis ojos. El hombre era un tipo flacucho descalzo con unos pantalones cortos y rotos, una camisa a rayas con un chaleco, se notaba que él no se había afeitado en meses, el cabello gris largo hasta el cuello sujetado por una badana. El hombre era desgarbado. Apenas salí. Noté que estaba a pie de la fortaleza. Unos Caribdis, no tan diferentes de los que habían en el pueblo, cuidaban la entrada. Miré por encima de mí hombro. Ciudad Capital era cien por ciento pavimentada, cruzando por el medio desde caballos hasta furgonetas. Mis ojos reventaban por el smog del motor. Se traslucía un horizonte gris. La gente vestía del mismo modo que en la aldea en condiciones miserables. Los edificios eran de bloque. Las residencias eran hasta a veces de 2 pisos. El mercado se vendía en las aceras. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro como sin vida. Y ahí estaba. El castillo. Distinguí el balcón por donde mí padre salí a saludar a sus súbitos, su esposa detrás y sujetando su mano una bebita chupándose el dedo. El aire se me escapó de los pulmones. Percibí a unos pordioseros matándose entre ellos por beber del agua que salía de un tubo del castigo. Su sed era contagiosa. Me golpearon con la culata del arma, empujándome al interior de la fortaleza. Ya la habían abierto entre dos guardias, los 2 jalaron de adentro hacia afuera.

-Ya voy –gruñí.

Fui conducida a una torre. Caminamos por un angosto pasillo alumbrado por las antorchas. Allí había varios presidiarios. Me encerraron en una de las celdas vacías. Abrieron la puerta y me empujaron. Me encerraron apenas me volteé.

-La comida, ¡Vamos despierten holgazanes! Hora de levantarse que después podrán salir.

Me arrastré a mí misma hacia un rinconcito. Únicamente tenía un lecho hecho de piedras. Un jarrón de agua roto. _Grandioso. _Y paja alrededor. Si iba a estar aquí no dormiría sobre piedras. Acomodé la paja para hacer una suave cama. Terminada la actividad. Me abracé a mis piernas. A sentirme familiarizada. Mi única distracción era contar las piedras. Era un poco curioso pero no me sentí rara en la celda. Una parte de mí sabía que algún día esto iba a pasarme por cómo soy. Y me había preparado lo suficiente para ello. Pasaron las horas. A pesar de que estábamos divididos por un muro de piedras. Cogí una y golpeé la pared. Le pregunté al prisionero de al lado cuando nos llevarían a comer. Me contestó a las diez. Yo era madrugadora, no estaba acostumbrada a comer tarde; pero debía de hacerlo a partir de ahora. ¡¿Qué burradas estás diciendo Kimiko Tohomiko?! Usted va a salir de aquí aunque sea a trompadas. ¡¿Pero cómo?! No tenía un plan. Oí unos pasos. Me inmuté a la situación. Me abracé a mis piernas y hundí la cabeza. Era el carcelero por la voz. Me dijo que tenía una visita. Cuando alcé la vista vi que se trataba de Keiko. Me lancé a los barrotes. Mi pecho se estrelló, perdiendo todo el aire al instante. Esos barrotes se desaparecieron cuando reconocí a Keiko solo pudimos tocarnos la punta de los dedos.

-Keiko, qué bueno verte...

-El Sr. MacGuffin fue quien me trajo, no te preocupes. Te vamos a sacar de aquí. Ya hablé con los guardias y pregunté por la fianza: Piden exactamente 75 Wus. Ya revisé mí alcancía y tengo 25 Wus exactos, el Sr. MacGuffin aceptó en prestarme 40 Wus.

-Por Dios, Kei. ¿Cómo hiciste para sacarle plata a ese viejo? Por favor no me digas que te acostaste con él o fijaron fecha de boda...

-No, por fortuna no llegué a eso, le vendí mis cintas de seda...

-¡¿Qué?! Kei te costó mucho conseguir esas cintas, te costó los ahorros de toda tu vida para tenerlas. Recuerda que cada noche soñabas con tocarlas y usarlas en tus diseños porque tú querías saber si eran tan buenas como oías decir a las de Ciudad Capital. ¡Regrésalas! Yo conseguiré otro modo de salir, me escaparé y...

-¡Kimiko no! –exclamó Keiko, se mordió el labio porque era peligroso que pronunciara mí nombre en Ciudad Capital. Se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz- Vamos a sacarte aquí en forma legal, no quiero que te metas en más problemas. No quiero que seas una prófuga. Es cierto, me costó mucho conseguirlas, pero ninguna cinta es más valiosa que mi amiga y aún si no las tuviera y MacGuffin hubiera querido acostarse conmigo... Yo hubiera hecho lo que sea necesario con tal de sacarte de este infierno.

-No digas eso, no digas eso, no digas eso... –Keiko silenció mis palabras poniendo una de sus manos en mí mejilla.

-Iré a tu granja, te supliré en el negocio así como seguiré en el mío. Volveré con los 75 Wus completos, serás una mujer libre, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a sobrevivir. Apenas salgas de aquí no más política, sé que te gusta hablar de política, pero es peligroso... No vas a morir por un pueblo ciego. Ni quiero perder a mí única amiga. Venderemos los animales y mis vestidos. Y nos iremos a otro pueblo porque en este no podremos seguir después de lo que pasó.

-¡15 segundos!

-¡Ya voy! –le gritó Keiko-. ¿Entendido? Sé una mujer fuerte –se inclinó y besó mí frente.

El carcelero asomó su cabeza. Keiko me sonrió. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Ella pasó la noche llorando, lo sé. Yo solo la pude ver alejándose. Despidiéndose todavía con la mano, mirándome. Keiko se fue con el carcelero. Me fui desplomando. Caí postrada. Miré al cielo en busca del Dios que me hablaban en las iglesias y leía. El Dios misericordioso del que decían que nunca abandonó a su pueblo. Bajé la mirada. Eran sacrificios que debían de hacerse. Pero sentía una pena inmediata por Keiko, todos los sacrificios que hacía porque ella me quería. Únicamente causaba estragos en la gente que me quería. Y enseguida oí las olas estremecerse. La esencia salina era imposible evitarla. Me asomé a la ventana. Me di cuenta de la presencia de un enorme barco de remos navegar hacia acá. Este reino recogía características costeras. Reconocí la bandera de Heylin. Era un navío de guerra. Un draka venía a toda velocidad. Abrieron la puerta. El carcelero me ordenó que saliera. Los demás prisioneros eran hombres. Caminamos en fila india hasta el enorme patio. No sin antes de recoger un cuenco de madera con arroz (o lo que se parecía).

Me pareció que agarraron cemento, lo mezclaron y lo convirtieron en comida. Alguien me empujó. Había pocas mujeres. La mayoría eran hombres. No quería juntarme con ninguno. Me senté sola sobre una roca a probar mí comida. Sabía horrible. Pero tenía tanta hambre. Lo devoré todo rápido. Escuché por segunda vez el cuerno y las olas del mar estremecerse. Me limpié con el dorso de la mano la boca. Los muros de la fortaleza eran enormes. Intenté treparlos, empero no lograba engancharme. La textura era lisa. Vi una cuadrilla de soldados ir a la puerta. La abrieron. Me bajé de un salto. Estaba demasiado lejos como para intentar leer sus labios. Me senté como si nada sobre la roca. Mi pequeño rinconcito fue invadido por un anciano (saboreaba su comida como si probara por primera vez pollo al curry), un hombre maduro que bostezaba y gruñía con dos verrugas repugnantes (una en la nariz y la otra en la mejilla) y, otro tipo grandulón que examinaba un pelo como si fuera la maravilla del mundo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –le pregunté al anciano (el menos repugnante de los tres). El anciano de barba blanca tiró una piedrita al hombre de pelo quemado (para no decirle, "el hombre verruga"). Le hizo un ademán. Noté que el hombre quemado tenía dos dedos en su mano derecha. Oh por Dios. Con sus manos se comunicó con el anciano. No entendía el lenguaje de señas así que tenía que esperar la traducción. Él me respondió al cabo de unos segundos:

-Son prisioneros de guerra, señorita, fueron capturados al este de Europa y son traídos aquí un día antes de enviarlos al Baño de Sangre.

-¿Luchan por parte de la alianza de los reinos?

-Así es.

-Ay por Dios –traían mensajes de las tropas- ¿Y qué le pasó a él porque tiene...?

-¿Dos dedos? Un dedo por hurto, lo hizo por necesidad de alimentar a su familia y no puede hablar porque le cortaron la lengua cuando lo pillaron hablar mal de la soberana Wuya.

-Lo siento.

Las puertas estaban abiertas. Hicieron pasar a los prisioneros de guerra. Casi todos eran hombres que se habían dejado crecer la barba por estar pensando en la guerra. Unos eran más mayores que otros. Vestían al igual que nosotros harapos anudados al vientre. Nosotros no usamos los botones sino broches. Ni siquiera un apellido decente, era demasiado cariñoso para nosotros. Andaban descalzos. Y amarrados. Descalzos. Sucios. Parece que fueron todos. Solo hasta que le ordenaron seguir a un último prisionero. Me sorprendí. Era un muchacho. Los treinta años le quedaban largos. Era un hombre corpulento, cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros (hace tiempo que no se lo ha cortado), alto y... Un parche en el ojo, el otro ojo era azul. Me llevé una mano a la boca. Él se unió a los demás. Las puertas de la libertad se les cerraron. Los obligaron a dispersarse. Los hombres se movieron en conjunto al interior del patio. Se sentaron alrededor del círculo. Debía acercarme a ellos antes que se acabara el tiempo. Les pregunte nuevamente cuánto tiempo estaríamos afuera. Él me señaló el enorme reloj que estaba sobre la fortaleza. Cuando marcara las once y media. Todos nos teníamos que ir adentro. Les agradecí por su amabilidad. Y me les acerqué. Los oía discutir.

-_¿Ahora qué haremos? Una vez que nos envíen al Baño de Sangre seremos inútiles. _

_-Tranquilícense, nuestro principal problema sería quién le entregaría el mensaje al rey..._

_-_Disculpen, he oído que ustedes son prisioneros de guerra y... –se voltearon, dándome la espalda- ¡Oigan! Estoy aquí ya que los defendí ni dejaré que vengan a irrespetarme solo porque soy mujer, estoy de vuestro lado.

-Escuche mujer, estos son asuntos de guerra agradecemos su buena intención, pero...

-¡¿Pero qué?! Yo más que ninguna otra mujer estaría interesada en esto, escuchen yo soy… Yo soy la princesa.

-¿Está hablando que usted es la princesa Tohomiko, la heredera al trono del mismo Toshiro Tohomiko? –inquirió impactado el muchacho con un parche en el ojo que se había quedado callado en mi parlamento.

-La misma.

-Es imposible.

-Tienen que creerme que soy yo. En la noche de la invasión vi como el general de las tropas de Heylin, Chase Young asesinaba a mí padre frente de mí. Keiko sabía lo que pasaba. Me sacó rápidamente, pero fuimos acorraladas y entonces fue cuando el general Guan nos salvó y cargándonos a las dos. Él saltó por una ventana, caímos en el lomo de un dragón blanco y escapamos. Aún recuerdo la noche pese que tenía siete años.

-E-eso es un cuento, una leyenda que debió haber sido infundida por Heylin y no es prueba alguna para demostrar que usted es la princesa –dijo uno sin creerme.

-Pero no ha probado que no lo soy –sonó el timbre, todos adentro de nuestras celdas-. Con permiso, caballeros, debo atender asuntos en la prisión –di una reverencia toda enojada. Me marché. Aún no podía borrar el rojo de ira que manchó mí rostro. Aún siendo de mí mismo bando, me menospreciaban.

* * *

Fue una de las noches más frías que recuerdo. Mí ropa seguía empapada por el remojo en el desagüe. Temblaba de frío a pesar de que podía reposar en el suave pajar. No podía dormir. Mí oportunidad de escapar... Ah, casi era más inalcanzable. Fue cuando oí tres golpes del piso. Los ignoré al principio. Pero luego volvieron a repetirse. Tiré la jarra al suelo. Con un pedazo, el que tenía la punta más afilada, comencé a raspar el bloque. Cuando comenzó a aflojar. Éste se desprendió solo al ser empujado desde arriba.

-_Princesa, princesa... ¿Es usted? Me dijeron que mí celda estaba ubicada bajo la suya._

_-_¿Quién es usted? –inquirí acercándome. Reconocí al rubio con un parche en el ojo.

-Soy uno de los prisioneros de guerra. Mi nombre es Clay Bailey.

Extendí mí mano y lo ayudé a subir.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cambiaron de opinión?

-No, mis compañeros no saben que estoy aquí. Vine aquí porque yo creo que usted decía la verdad. Ellos, por mucho dolor que sienta, han perdido la fe en usted y no son los únicos. Las pérdidas en el campo de batalla nos tienen deprimidos.

-¿Me crees? Eso es un alivio. ¿Qué sabes sobre asuntos de guerra? ¿Qué pasó para que los hubieran metido aquí?

-Lo normal. Somos lo que queda de lo que preliminarmente fue una gran tropa nombrada por el rey Dashi, del reino Neo Xiaolin. Localizado en lo que una vez era China. El rey nos dio la misión de conseguir el mapa que nos permitiría saber el paradero de Enraiha –cómo no. La espada sagrada que es heredara de generación en generación Tohomiko. Chase logró hacerse su dueño cuando mató a mí padre, pero se deshizo de ella-. En nuestra búsqueda de encontrarla fuimos emboscados por Heylin y perdimos feo. Por suerte no nos arrebataron el mapa sino continúa conmigo… –Clay se llevó la mano al cuello sacando un collar en forma de crucifijo, éste logró abrirse sacó un pedazo de papel al que fue desplegándose- Ya que seremos sangre y arena en pocos segundos, tal vez sea más seguro que permanezca con la princesa. Usted tiene que reclamar su derecho al trono en la Dinastía Tohomiko. Debe de ir a Neo Xiaolin y unirse a las tropas para la batalla, ¡La necesitan!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tiene que hacerlo. Debe de luchar por su pueblo, princesa. La necesitan. Su armadura está a salvo con el general Guan, más solo le falta una espada. Él y el rey confían plenamente en usted. Usted puede hacer que el pueblo confíe, debe de liderarlos a la batalla contra Heylin.

-No sé siquiera manejar una espada, nunca antes he estado en un campo de batalla.

-Si usted dice que la metieron presa por hablar mal del gobierno de Wuya. Levantando los ánimos del pueblo para su insurrección, los Caribdis debieron haber sudado para sacarte de allí inmediatamente –me reí-. Y me contaron que trataste de escaparte y que intentaste subir por el muro. Tienes el espíritu de un guerrero. Alguien que no se da por vencido –sabía las consecuencias si aceptaba unirme a las tropas. Podría morir en la lucha por la libertad o de hambre soportando un día más. Fue cuando recordé uno de los días con mi padre. El día en que lo vi saludando al balcón. Como la multitud aclamaba su nombre y lo colmaban de bendiciones para una larga vida prospera y feliz. Le pregunté por qué lo hacían, ¿Por qué era su rey? curiosamente. Solo tenía 5 años. Él me dijo que verdadero rey es aquel que es padre, amigo y hermano de su gente. Un líder que piensa más en su pueblo que en él. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que este pueblo necesita a alguien que reanime su fe, los invite a pelear, enseñar... Un ejemplo a seguir a través de alguien.

Mi padre fue un gran líder. Pese la muerte de su esposa no ignoró su compromiso con el pueblo. Y ahora está muerto. Pero él dejó un legado. Yo. Yo debía terminar lo que empezó. Mí reino, el mundo... Necesitan a un nuevo líder. Y solo yo puede ser ese líder. Si muero al menos será puesto que estuve equivocada todo el tiempo de que podía salvar a este mundo perdido. Si sobrevivo es que hice un buen trabajo y tenía razón cuando dije que podíamos ser libres. Si quieres lograr tu sueño debes trabajar por él.

-Tiene usted razón, Sr. Clay. Allá me necesitan. Y a partir de hoy me dispongo para ellos. No obstante, primero debo salir de aquí.

-Solo necesitas un plan para escaparte y ya tengo uno, compañera mañana serás mujer libre. Pero si aceptas, aceptas que debes enfrentar a la otra líder. Tendrás que matar a Wuya.

-Lo sé, lo sé... –no quería pensar cuando llegara ese momento. No podía pensar que esto me llegara a convertir en una asesina. Clay me entregó el mapa. No sin antes de llamarme "su majestad". Me reí nerviosa y le dije que preferiría que me llamara "Kimiko". Clay alzó los hombros. Los deseos de su majestad son su mandato. Y se me acercó, susurrándome al oído muy abajito, para decirme mí plan de escape...

* * *

Al día siguiente, fui despertada por la campana. Me levanté y sacudí mí falda sin mucho éxito, para haber pasado dos noches aquí me sentía sucia. La tierra estaba tan pegada a mí cuerpo que era imposible sacármela. Mí baja estatura me permitió estar de pie sin mucha incomodidad de los brazos como las cadenas, que era de una longitud media de los presos. El sol entró por la ventana iluminando las frías paredes de piedra y el alto techo. La puerta era reforzada con acero y bloqueada desde el exterior se abrió mecánicamente. Avancé a mí fila normalmente. Alcé la cabeza, mis ojos se cruzaron con un cristal. Algo que me parecía terriblemente injusto era el uso de la tecnología que está restringido exclusivamente al uso de Heylin, si alguien del pueblo empleaba tecnología sería castigado con el peso de la ley.

Doblé la esquina. Llegamos al patio. Después de que recogiéramos nuestra ración de "pasta nutritiva" y nos sentábamos en cualquier espacio para disfrutar de este platillo. Enfoqué mí mirada en uno de los prisioneros, la lancé hacia mí seleccionado. Me escondí detrás de una roca. Clay efectuó su parte, también provocó una guerra de comida, lanzando la suya a otro de los reos. El espíritu retozón se despertó en los prisioneros pareció haberse levantado por la provocación de parte de Clay y mía. Gateé en medio de la masacre. Según Clay ya había estudiado cada punto de la prisión y solo existían dos salidas. La enorme puerta custodiada por los 2 gorilas y el carro de la basura. ¿Qué era un poco de basura infestada de gérmenes con perder la libertad? No iba a sentarme y esperar que algún príncipe venga a rescatarme. Me aventé sin pensarlo a un carromato de basura. Traté de esconderme, hundiéndome en la basura y cubriéndome con la misma. Clay me dijo que desechaban la basura alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Me quedé esperando, acurrucada. Cruzando los dedos de que llegaran rápido las tres de la tarde. Estuve quietecita, respirando el olor del pescado muerto.

Cuando repentinamente todo empezó a moverse, supuse que ya era hora de tirar la basura. Nos fuimos trasladando. Sentí que me arrojaban a un depósito, pero comprendí que estaba dentro de un camión en realidad. Sin embargo, antes que cerraran la portezuela. Ya estaba preparada. En la prisión pasé toda la noche frotando dos piedras, tratando de sacarle punta a una y conseguí engancharla en mí zapato. Comencé a perforar en un lado de la bolsa, una pequeña abertura para luego abrir un espacio mayor con todas mis fuerzas. Salí rebotando.

Me quité los restos de basura del cabello. Corrí antes de que alguien viniera y me viera. Me mantuve en las sombras, luego me colé como si fuera una clienta frente a un puesto de fruta cuando los Caribdis paseaban a un extremo de mí punto actual. Apenas vi que se marcharon por el cristal reverso. Me marché. Suspiré llena de alivio. Respirando aires de libertad. Por fin era libre. El aire de la noche era ligeramente más frío que durante el día, y aún sin brisa. Gasté buena parte de mí tiempo tratando de buscar en donde quedarme. Todos me trataban como una indigente. Por lo tanto buscaban zafarse de mí rápidamente. Incluso los propios indigentes me rechazaban. Recibía la misma respuesta en cada posada que me paraba a pedir asilo, incluso si les ofrecía quedarme a trabajar: "No hay lugar...". Cuando creí que no podía complicarse más mí situación empezó a llover. Probé con ponerme encima un cartón que encontré desechado mientras huía a refugiarme del aguacero bajo un techo. Pensé en el almacén al que me había servido para desviar la atención de los Caribdis, el techo era justo a la medida. Justamente un grupo de personas apareció en la esquina a la que me dirigía.

Me pareció demasiado sospechoso si cambiaba de dirección y tan solo me alejé para darles el espacio libre. Enfoqué mí vista en la esquina. Di la vuelta con un suspiro de alivio. Pero una respiración por detrás me hizo saltar en la intensa quietud. Un escalofrío recorrió mí espalda. Descargué una patada sobre uno de ellos antes que me toquetearan. Y pateé la espinilla de otro. Metí un codazo en el segundo que se me atravesó. Pero dos de ellos me tomaron de los brazos, inmovilizándome por más que me pataleara.

-¡Ustedes no tienen nada qué hacer aquí! ¡Váyanse! –fue lo único y más patético que se me ocurrió decir.

-¡Cállate! –me amenazó con voz tronadora una mujer poniéndome un cuchillo en el cuello. Decidieron tocarme por si escondía dinero debajo de las ropas. Pero antes que me pusieran una mano encima. Alguien se los impidió.

-¡Alto!... –ellos se voltearon buscando entre los edificios hasta dar con una figura-. Si van a asaltar a una dama, sean más gentiles...

-¡Escogiste un mal momento para interrumpirnos! ¡Apártate!

Era un hombre medianamente alto, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que electrizaba mí piel (de otra forma no hubiera explicación para que los vellos de la nuca se me erizaran), piel aceitunada que brillaba al sol, los músculos tonificados. Tenía un chaleco de cuero rasgado en las mangas con cuerdas que se unían a través de su abdomen, usaba unas muñequeras, llevaba unos collares de la suerte uno era con la forma de martillos para protegerse de los malos espíritus y otro era una espiral hecha de oro quizás, pantalones vaqueros y un par de botas. Guindaba cruzando su torso una funda donde portaba su espada, tal vez. Tenían los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho. Saltó hacia nosotros.

-¿Y si no lo hago? –inquirió en tono divertido. La capitana se abalanzó sobre el hombre.

Éste dio una cabriola en el aire completa, aterrizando detrás de él. Se volteó, blandiendo el acero de su espada. Pero el apuesto forastero desenvainó 2 espadas de doble filo. Doblegó a su adversaria. Desplegó ambas armas, volviéndolas a cruzar. Éste repeló el ataque. Hubo un momento en que tras tantos ataques simultáneos. Las espadas rozaron sus cuellos. Apartó su espada. La ladrona descargó su arma sobre él, pero ya había dado un pequeño brinco a la libertad. Parecía dejarse llevar por el ritmo que acogía el viento. El forastero se lanzó sobre él. Con su espada la ladrona se protegió. Sin embargo, hizo más que golpearlo. Lo pateó. Ella rebotó hasta estrellarse la cabeza contra una edificación en construcción. Los otros que me resguardaban, me abandonaron y tiraron sus cuchillos en ataque del extraño. El forastero desvió los cuchillos ágilmente. Luego recogió usando solo su espada uno de ellos, lo tiró como bumerán a una de las columnas que sujetaban el techo. El techo se les vino encima, aplastándolos. Los ladrones resolvieron en huir. Yo estaba pasmada para apenas decirle "gracias" por aquel ballet radical de artes marciales. No había sentido esa sensación de estar protegida desde que Guan me rescató ya que siempre era yo quien golpeaba a los Caribdis mientras ayudaba a alguien de mi pueblo. De inmediato me pongo a pensar en la posibilidad de que si éste tipo portaba armas y desarmó a los otros, debía ser más criminal que esos ladrones. ¿Qué haría conmigo?

-Ahí lo tienes, una cucharada de tu propia medicina... –miró por encima de su hombro, me guiñó un ojo- A ver si lo piensas 2 veces antes de meterte conmigo –el forastero deslizó su pie debajo de la empuñadura, lo lanzó hacia arriba y lo atrapó. Pretendí darle las gracias e irme corriendo.

-Mu-chas gracias –mi voz salió sin volumen cuando el forastero blandió su espada tocando mí mejilla. Me asusté mientras iba deslizándola por mí quijada y se extendió por el cuello.

-Bueno no me había divertido tanto desde que un perro mordió el trasero de uno de esos despreciables Caribdis –me dijo evaluándome cada detalle, su mirada parecía desvestirme. Me sentí incómoda-. Para ser _chiquita _eres muy apasionada y dispuesta a morir cuando te llenas de aire caliente. Cabello negro como el abenuz a pesar de que desde este punto de vista se ve mugroso es refulgente irónicamente, ojos azul celeste muy profundo, piel blanca como la nieve, ascendencia asiática y ¿cuánto mides? Te calculo aproximadamente como un metro cincuenta y nueve –su boca se iluminó con una sonrisa-. Pero tú rostro es lindo así que por eso te doy 7.1 -_¿está tratando coquetear conmigo o está actuando como playboy? ¿Quién se ha creído?, _no podía darle créditos a mis oídos-, me gustó mucho qué trataras de defenderte que decidí ayudarte, no me debes nada. Es tarde, debo irme así que no te mestas en problemas, fue divertido conocerte chiquita –él se dio media vuelta.

-¡Espera! –_debo estar muy, muy loca. Debo haber perdido la cabeza, estoy demente- _Estoy perdida y sola, no conozco la ciudad. Necesito un lugar dónde quedarme.

-He escuchado ese cuento muchas veces, primor. Pero resulta que tampoco soy de la ciudad sino estoy de paso, ¡adiós!

-¡Por favor!... –supliqué-. Vi como derribaste a esa cuadrilla de ladrones, eso fue grandioso. ¡Necesito un profesional! Te voy a pagar.

-Lo que buscas no lo encontrarás aquí linda damita, que el cielo te ayude. Vete por favor.

-¿Por qué no me escuchas?

-Uno.

-No tengo un lugar a dónde ir, necesito pasar la noche en algún lugar.

-Dos.

-¡Maldita sea! Estoy buscando a alguien que me enseñe a defenderme. Tú podrías ser. No conozco a nadie más que pueda.

-¡¿Una mujer practicando artes marciales y manejando espadas?! –él se echó a reír- Tres.

-¡Pues sigue contando hasta perder la consciencia porque ya me decidí que no me voy! ¡no puedo!

-Haz lo que quieras –él se encogió de hombros sin voltearse siguió avanzando.

Lo seguí. Varias veces intentó perderme de vista, pero no pudo. Jamás separé mí vista de él. Se dirigía a una especie de casa. A pesar de que Ciudad-Capital era más ricas que el pueblo dónde yo vivía. Las residencias privadas eran müshik. La diferencia es que existían de hasta dos pisos. Por lo menos no cerró se atrevió a cerrar la puerta en mí cara para evitar que yo no entrara. Su casa era menos ordenada que la mía. Típico de un hombre soltero. Tampoco tenía muchas cosas aparte de las usuales y esenciales. El forastero se sentó en un sillón y sacó una botella de hidromiel sin destapar, con fuerza destapó el corcho y comenzó a beber directamente de la botella. ¿Tenía que ser más vulgar?

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

-¿Para qué? Esta es mi casa, usted no debe interrumpir sin invitación y exigirme que te de...

-¿Entrenamiento?

-¡Exacto! –no reñí. Me limité a mirarlo contemplar el vacío como si buscara algo irreal.

-Yo sé que usted no me quiere aquí, pero estoy desesperada. Realmente yo... Yo no soy de aquí –decidí ser sincera con él- soy de un pueblo cercano a una bahía de la Dinastía Pyronia y un día unos Caribdis se metieron con una muchacha, la acusaron de ser la princesa, no me contuve y les di una lección –él se rió y siguió bebiendo como si nada-. Ellos me arrestaron y llevaron hasta acá, apenas pude escapar. Solo te ruego un mes de tu tiempo, eso es todo lo que quiero, te voy a pagar –pensaba que después que terminara la guerra, si milagrosamente recuperaba mí corona podría pagarle hasta con una mansión; empero hasta a mí me parece absurdo, tendría que conformarme con lo que me ofreciera mí granja, sin embargo, si no le bastaba tendría que...- con lo que sea...

-¿Con lo que sea? –repitió echándome una segunda mirada de pies a cabeza.

-¡No con eso! –exclamé alarmada, pero sabía que sería mí última alternativa en mí lista de opciones-, quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes por favor, solo exigiré esto; estaré bajo tus condiciones. Yo soy más fuerte de lo que piensas. Aprendo rápido. No te quejes.

-¿Cómo te llamas, chiquita?... -¿cabría la posibilidad que reconociera mí identidad soy si le digo mí verdadero nombre? Ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro, da igual. Keiko me vas a perdonar a algún día.

-Keiko Izumi.

-¿Por qué una granjera necesita un entrenamiento, Keiko Izumi?

-En la cárcel dónde estuve conocí a un prisionero de guerra, él me dio este mapa donde está Enraiha, la espada mágica perteneciente a la familia Tohomiko. Él sabe que yo fui la dama de compañía de la princesa, ella sabe quién soy y la conozco, ella es quién le pagará… –me descolgué el crucifijo y le abrí el compartimiento, mostrándole el mapa. Por primera vez en nuestra conversación dejó la botella de hidromiel a un lado y examinó el mapa- También es porque quiero ir a Neo Xiaolin y pelear con los soldados en la lucha por la libertad.

-¿Por qué no dejas esas cosas a los soldaditos de plomo y me dejas en paz?

-¿Aún no lo he convencido? Usted no lo entiende –terminé encogida por el frío, postrada a sus pies, ladeé la cabeza debido al tono ensimismado de mí voz. Mis ojos desmentían mis palabras, revelando mis verdaderas emociones, una sensación de pérdida y dolor que no tenían sentido para él-. En cualquier momento, Heylin sabrá de mí e intentaran atraparme para que les diga el paradero de la princesa. Usted debe de saber qué ella es la esperanza de todos. Un mes es lo que necesito, un entrenamiento intensivo.

-¡¿Es qué todavía no entiendes?! ¡¿Crees que una batalla se realiza durante la noche?! ¡¿Tú crees que cualquiera de esos generales se levantó de la tierra?! Toma _años_ aprender este tipo de enfoque... –me mordí el labio, podía verme en un espejo en un intento de parecer enferma-, por favor de sal de aquí y no vuelvas.

-Yo... yo... ¡yo te regalo mi virginidad para cubrir el mes si eso deseas!

-Chiquita, quédate con tu dinero –sonreí con una expresión de disculpas.

-Pediré limosna hasta tener completos el precio que fijes.

-Por Dios, nunca te vas a dar por vencida –él me tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndome como si eso hiciera que recuperar algo de sentido común.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Abrió la boca. Trató de gritarme. Trató de gruñirme. Pero en este punto, rechinó los dientes solamente. Las palabras no salían de su boca. Tantos años de vida sucia, y aún podía verse frustrado por unas palabras tan simples como _por favor. _Él se levantó. Lo imité, pero mis rodillas se empiezan a doblar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Acuéstate en mí cama y duérmete. Esta noche no duermo aquí. No quiero que me sigas a menos que cargues contigo una botella de hidromiel, ¡fuera de mí vista!

No tuve otra opción. Cerró la puerta frustrado. Estuve a punto de desplomarme por segunda vez. Si no fuera por mí intuición femenina aposté que se dirigía a unos bares. A estas horas algunos deberían estar abiertos. Y él con sus fachas en un intento de parecer campesino, su cartera forrada de billetes y las manos desesperadas por una botella de hidromiel. Me senté en lo que creía a qué se refería cama, era un colchón con unas sábanas. Las abracé mientras me acurrucaba muy lentamente al colchón. Me fue difícil dormir. De repente me acordé las noches en el palacio cuando no podía dormir y mi madre venía a arrullarme con melodías tiernas y alegres del folklore de nuestra gente. A pesar de tantos años. Las recordaba. Sobre todo a mí favorita:

_Floreciendo en las nubes_

_Es la flor de la luna_

_La luz del amor_

_Está irradiando en la tierra..._

* * *

_(Normal P.O.V)_

_Castillo de Gales_

Saltó una chispa en su tren de pensamientos. Salió a la superficie de su baño de leche. Hizo llamar inmediatamente a su general de tropas. Por fin había llegado el momento que más temía la pérfida soberana. No solo saltaron a la vista sus recuerdos en que el monarca de Heylin pidió desposarla cuando la miró por primera vez. En su noche de bodas, enterró un puñal en su costado hasta clavarlo al mango y luego usurpó el trono. La soberana caminaba de un lado a otro en sus aposentos, masajeándose las sienes. Una bata encubría su etérea figura. Al acto seguido, entró el general.

-¿Me mandó a llamar, su majestad?

-Hoy es el día. Hoy la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia alcanza la mayoría de edad, en estos últimos diez años mí poder se ha visto disminuido por más reinos que conquiste...

-Todos, excepto uno: Neo Xiaolin.

-Le recuerdo que no soy del todo indefensa.

-No lo dudo, su majestad. Ya que fue idea suya asesinar al rey en su luna de miel y también liquidar discretamente a los jóvenes príncipes del Palacio de los Eolos, yo solo me aseguré que se acataran sus órdenes.

-No tiene que exponerlo como si gozara aniquilar niños Sr. Young, yo solo lo hago cuando es indispensable.

-Por supuesto su majestad, su gran ambición no oculta los sentimientos nobles.

-Si debo admitir que mí consciencia permanece serena pese de todo –sonrió perversamente la soberana levantándose de su trono para admirar las joyas de su joyero y acariciándolas.

-A eso me refiero… –apuntó Chase-. Si sus necios padres no hubieran comprometido a los príncipes para fomentar una unión entre ambos reinos ahora esos príncipes quizá obtuvieran algo de compasión y estuvieran con vida.

-¡No sea insolente! _Él_ debía morir; una vez casado con Kimiko Tohomiko, sería coronado en dos reinos y a su lado yo sería reina de... ¡Nada!

-Es una pena que Kimiko ascienda al trono de la Dinastía Pyronia cuando cumpliera sus 18 años casada o no –cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. Wuya cruzó su mirada con la suya.

-Si eso llegara a suceder, debo recordarle que mí derrota es su derrota.

-Siempre he ejercido paciencia y precaución, señora, en ocasiones usted es muy impetuosa.

-¡Soy la reina y pretendo seguir siéndolo! –no obstante, algo interrumpió su conversación. Wuya se frotó las sienes, se balanceó hacia adelante como si las fuerzas la abandonaron en una ráfaga de segundo. No solo ella. Chase padeció bajo los mismos efectos. Wuya miró un horrible reflejo de sí mismo al ver sus manos huesudas y plegadas en millones de arrugas. Su cabellera se tornaba hasta la raíz de color ceniza. Sus nudillos comienzan a hincharse...

-_No._ _El contrato de vida que os ofrecí a ambos ha llegado a su fin y es hora de que reclame mis derechos sobre ellos y me devolváis todo, incluye el precio de vuestras vidas. Tu poder se ha visto disminuido porque rivaliza contra un nuevo poder destinado a sobrepasarte con los dieciocho años asegurados de la joven princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia, ya está lista para asumir su compromiso con el destino y ese es dar fin a tu reinado oscuro, Wuya._

_-_¡Tú nunca me hablaste de eso, Hannibal! –rugió la soberana a las paredes, apenas recuperó su aspecto-, ¿qué debo de hacer para renovar nuestro contrato?

-_Hay una clausula establecida que indica que puedes renovarlo siempre y cuando ofrezcas algo a cambio. Y te exige a cambio el corazón de la princesa, si llevas a cabo ese cometido, no necesitarás de este contrato para ser perenne en el tiempo ni poseer juventud eterna ni perder para siempre tus poderes mágicos… –_la voz gruesa se desvaneció en el aire. Tanto como Chase y Wuya ya habían escuchado atentamente las palabras de Hannibal.

-Ya bastas de recompensas, debemos capturar por nuestra cuenta a la princesa o ese sí que será el fin de nuestros logros, Chase –remató la cruel monarca.


	3. Run for a fall

**3º**

**Run for a fall**

Salí de la cama. Me moví lentamente. El forastero no ha vuelto. Hoy era un día de los que valía la pena recordar si vivieras todavía en el palacio. Volví mi atención en la cama. Metí las esquinas de las sábanas con fuerza y precisión militar. Abrí la puerta. No había rastros del forastero. Bueno ya que iba a estar aquí. Y él no estaba. Me dispuse a explorar la casa. Me dirigí a las cómodas de comedor. Y abrí las gavetas, no había nada de comida. Por Dios, ¿cómo ha sobrevivido este hombre sin comer? A menos que su fuente de alimento esté afuera. Sí, debe de ser eso. Lo único que encontré dentro de las gavetas eran botellas y botellas de hidromiel. Unas descorchadas y otras no. Me mudé a otra zona de la casa. Los sillones totalmente desordenados. Una mesilla frente el sillón rojo del que se sentó la otra vez. Encontré detrás del sillón un escudo, el escudo guardaba unas espadas de diferentes modelos (variaba mucho el estilo de la hoja). Quizá él fuera uno de esos coleccionistas enfermizos. Volví a poner el escudo en su lugar. Escuché unos pliegues arrugarse. Me alejé de inmediato. La casa del forastero tenía anuncios tirados y regados por el piso, este en particular me llamó la atención cuando lo recogí. La imagen era del forastero y el anuncio era uno de SE BUSCA. Leí más abajo en la descripción:

-¿Espadachín? –dejé el anuncio en el mismo lugar donde lo encontré. Me levanté. Decidí indagar el segundo piso. Unas palomas echaron a volar por la ventana cuando pisé madera floja. Las ventanas eran cubiertas por persianas. Encontré a lo largo de la estancia varias tabletas de madera. En una esquina hallé unas cubetas de agua al lado de una tina algo sucia y atornillada al piso sinsentido por lo que aquí no funciona un sistema de tuberías o algo así. Metí la mano en una de las cubetas. Todavía está tibia…

...Me restriego para quitarme la tierra y el sudor de la cárcel, e incluso me lavo el pelo. Oía el leve golpeteo de mis pies desnudos contra la loza. Dejé el cubo de agua en el piso. Algo corrió las cortinas. Nos miramos de frente a frente. El olor a hidromiel apestaba en él. No se cambió de ropa. Vestía igual a cómo lo vi ayer. Levantó una botella de hidromiel medio llena.

-Toma.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La toalla –tardíamente miré la toalla que agitaba con desesperación, en realidad no era una toalla sino un trapo de lo que alguna vez debió haber sido una prenda. La tomé con cautela-cuando hayas terminado, alcánzame en el patio -él cerró la cortina. No había hecho nada. Pero tenía miedo de todos modos. Los hombres, en particular los musculosos, representan una clara amenaza para la mujer. Ya había estado en su casa por veinticuatro horas sin un incidente. Con más prisa terminé, apenas salí del estupor. Seguramente me encontró tan atractiva como un esqueleto animado. El reflejo de las ventanas señala lo delgaducha que estoy, aún puedo contarme las costillas sin ningún problema. Bajé las escaleras. El forastero estaba sentado de nuevo en el sillón fumando de una pipa.

-Hábito sucio, ¿quieres uno? –extendió la mano, ofreciéndome una segunda pipa- ah no, se me olvidó; apenas puedes caminar, esto te puede matar en 3 segundos –dijo. Solo me invitó a sentarme. No puso las piernas sobre la mesilla ya que allí había un plato de lo que parecía una pierna de pollo y una manzana-. Estamos en confianza, cómelo como se te dé la gana, lo necesitas más que yo.

Dudé al principio, cogí con miedo la pierna y di una mordida. Estaba jugosa. No sabía si era porque no había comido nada como esto en diez años o porque en serio estaba jugosa. Mi hambruna me llevó a devorar como salvaje la pierna de pollo incluso a mordisquear el hueso. Él no me cuestionó. Si no me ofreció un vaso de agua. Estaba tan sedienta que se me olvidó pensar si le había echado algo a la bebida. Él no me miró, tenía la mirada extraviada.

-No sabía que fumabas.

-Me gustaría dejar de fumar –dijo él.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas y ya? –no estaba en posición de reclamar nada, estaba tirada al suelo y él estaba sentado en ese horrible sillón rojo. No me respondió. Me froté los brazos. Tenía frío. Miré de nuevo a la cama. Estaba pávida de que las pesadillas volvieran a encontrarme.

-Un mes de entrenamiento. Lo haré. Empezaremos con la aptitud física, defensa personal, practicaremos con armas; voy a quemar tu culo hasta el suelo y te convertirás en una nueva mujer. Empezaremos mañana en la mañana puntualmente, es una promesa.

-Está bien.

-¿No vas a preguntarme por qué cambié de opinión?

-No importa si no quieres decírmelo.

-Pero a mí sí, no soy dueño de esta realidad que ves aquí. Cada centímetro cuadrado de este lugar le pertenece a alguien que conocí hace mucho y lo estoy cuidado, si hago esto es por mí. No tienes idea con quién estás.

-Bueno eres un espadachín buscado por la Ley, es lo único que sé y es lo que me basta. Los espadachines son trotamundos, libres de andar por dónde les apetece, pero sé que también ellos no pierden el tiempo en retar a quienes se consideran a sí mismos como el mejor espadachín y una vez que los vences les quitan sus espadas y las venden... eso es usted ¿no?

-Tal vez, sin embargo, esta casita no nos puede ofrecer un entrenamiento meticuloso. Yo estaba pensando más bien en nadar por una bonita laguna, te ayudará a ponerte en forma.

-No soy excelente nadadora.

-Creí haber escuchado ayer que no te quejarías.

-Lo siento –bajé la cabeza de inmediato, sus dedos se detuvieron en mi brazo. Las yemas de sus dedos eran ásperas y calientes, comenzó a garabatear algo extraño en mí piel. Retiré el brazo.

-¿No te gustó?

-No lo creo.

-Mientes –se echó a reír entre dientes.

-Estoy buscando a un profesor, no eso que piensas. Creo que estoy un poco en desventajas, ¿podría saber el nombre de mí profesor?

-Llámame Viento… –respondió el forastero divertido y alzó la botella de hidromiel, tuve el coraje de arrancársela de su mano.

-Es en serio –dije mirándolo a los ojos como desafiándolo-, ahora eres mi maestro, y quiero que estés sobrio.

-Un espadachín ebrio sabe mejor empuñar una espada –dijo secamente, la diversión en su rostro desapareció, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos-. Chiquita eres peligrosa, soy Rai –no podía ser su nombre, tenía que ser un diminutivo. Era tan desconfiado como yo debía admitirlo. No quise seguir insistiendo y me conformé con el diminutivo. Vi los largos mechones de punta marrón influir muy suavemente en la brisa pequeña. La luz del sol parpadeaba sobre el espadachín. Quería tocar su piel, a ver si se sentía tan cálido como parecía. Parpadeé sorprendida de mi propia reacción.

-¿Ya estás echando de menos el hidromiel?... –inquirí. Se inclinó sobre mí. Tan cerca que pude ver el brillo salvaje de sus ojos. Él no era para nada tímido con las mujeres.

-No la verdad, tal vez quieras besarme. Si haces algo peligroso, ¿no te hará sentir fuerte? –él se inclinó aún más, pero no tocó mis labios, quería que yo diera el primer paso-. Adelante chiquita, dame un beso. Te voy a mostrar la tercera cosa que soy muy, muy bueno.

Levanté la mano con cuida y tomé su rostro, mis dedos tantearon con el roce espinoso de su barba. Era más suave de lo que imaginaba. Él contuvo el aliento. Vacilante, enredé los dedos de mí otra mano en su cuello cabelludo.

-Por amor de Dios, chiquita, ¿no sabes cómo besar a un hombre? –Rai me jaló más cerca. Yo le di un puñetazo en el hombro y me zafé de sus brazos. Lo oí gruñir tras de mí. Era más por la sorpresa que por el dolor.

-No soy una de tus putas, Rai. ¿No es eso lo que te gusta hacer? se supone que debí tomar una posición y ya lo hice y odio fumar, no me gustan esas cosas –me dirigía a encerrarme al segundo piso. Pero él me tomó de la mano, me atrajo hacia él con facilidad. Al momento que iba agarrarme del pasamano, mi cuerpo quedó presionado contra el suyo. Mí torso se vio sujeto de sus brazos. Mis piernas se enredaron con las de él. Abrí la boca para protestar cuando capturó mis labios en un apasionado beso. Quería cavar mis dedos en sus hombros y aferrarme más a él, profundizando aún más ese beso. Pero el sentido común me golpeó de forma abrupta y lo mordí. Él me dejó ir. Salí corriendo al segundo piso. Lo escuché aullar de dolor.

-¡Hijo de puta!

-Por supuesto te lo advertí, tomaré eso como mí primer pago; bien hecho chiquita... Has progresado, pero sé que puedes hacerlo mejor. Ven acá, no me abandones.

-¡Usted está loco!

-Mucho mejor, no pierdas ese espíritu lo necesitarás cuando hagas pedazos a esos Heylin.

Maldito bastardo, hijo de tu madre, ¿cómo se atrevió a robar mí primer beso y convertirlo en esa asquerosidad? Que bochorno. No quería bajar para encontrarme con él. Lo hice por su bien. Quizá no sabía luchar a su altura, empero podía romperle los dientes. Sin embargo lo que más me daba coraje es que lo dejé hacerlo. Cualquier otro hombre hubiera intentado hacer lo mismo y estoy segura que no llegaría más allá de agarrarme la mano. Lo hubiera recibido con un puñetazo en la nariz. Una parte de mí no quiso romper el beso. Me quedé arrinconada. Quieta. Abrazada a mis piernas. Me quedé sola en el segundo piso oyendo el regazo del agua de la bañera mientras en algún lugar a lo lejos un coyote aullaba a la luna sin respuestas.

_Como en una tarde después de renunciar de divertirse y correr por la Pradera cuando te encuentras con una pequeña golondrina lastimada. La pequeña princesa corrió hasta donde estaba su madre. Al parecer había interrumpido una sesión médica. La niña mostró la golondrina a su madre, colgando en sus manos. _

_-Keiko y yo la encontramos en la Pradera, ¿Qué crees que tenga madre?..._

_-Tiene el ala rota –Susurró ella hincándose y examinando el ave cuidadosamente._

_-Entonces yo la cuidaré..._

_-Tienes un corazón noble dispuesto a ayudar a los demás –Dijo con voz dulce, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano- No pierdas nunca esa cualidad, mí princesa. _

No sabía qué hora era exactamente, pero cuando bajé Rai seguía dormido. Esperé a que él se despertara, no pareció haber recordado nada de nuestro beso. Solo tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. De vez en cuando soltaba un quejido mientras se frotaba los ojos con dureza. De repente comprendí que ese beso formaba parte de los olvidos por los efectos del alcohol. Le pregunté si estaba seguro de ayudarme a entrenar. A regañadientes me dijo que sí.

-¿Seguro?... La resaca es muy fuerte en algunas personas...

-No soy alcohólico.

-Por supuesto que no, Rai –no pude evitar reírme de la ironía.

Rai me condujo hasta el patio al día siguiente, llevaba a cuesta de sus hombros el escudo donde portaba todas las espadas robadas de los que había confrontado. Era un área bastante espaciosa para empezar a practicar.

-Hay múltiples formas para la defensa: Una es la defensa persona que será uso obligatorio y la otra es un arma. Existen hachas, cuchillos, arco y flecha, espadas, bastones y magia. La pistola es otra arma, sin embargo, es altamente ilegal al igual que las otras salvo que ejerzas una profesión que implique armas, exceptuando claro la famosa pistola. Para tu suerte, yo sé manejarlas todas y cuentas con cada una de ellas, excepto...

-...La pistola… –Rai asintió con la cabeza. Sacó escondido una despensa de armas tras un receptáculo con una mata. Ahí estaba todas las armas de las que él me habló. Rai cogió un cuchillo y me lo lanzó. Estiré el brazo, lo atrapé. Era pequeño y fácil de esconder, su mango estaba diseñado con la cultura de mí pueblo y su hoja se doblaba al final con un fin letal.

-Te enseñaré algo, ¿con cuál pie te apoyas? –arqueé una ceja sin entender, Rai me intimidó acercándose; retrocedí-. Eres diestra está bien, cuando alguien te ataca te proteges con este brazo –alzó mi mano izquierda y golpeó rudamente mí brazo. Rai retrocedió y volvió en su modo de ataque, alcé el brazo izquierdo y recibió el golpe- Usa su fuerza en su contra, eres pequeña deja que se acerque –me dijo mientras trataba de empujarme; seguidamente agarró mi mano derecha que sostenía el cuchillo- y apuñalas a tu oponente, hasta el mango, no sueltes el arma si ves que el alma de esa persona sigue en sus ojos –se inclinó hacia mí.

-No me creo capaz de...

-No tendrás otra alternativa allá afuera, mí chiquita. Los cuchillos son utilizados por los ladrones en particular porque son fáciles de esconder en las ropas y letales, vamos a ver qué arma se te da bien... Empecemos con la espada… –Rai se descolgó del escudo y sacó dos espadas. Una me la arrojó. Escapó de mis manos. La recogí de repente. Imité su posición.

Rai me atacó descargando la espada. Intenté repeler cada uno de sus golpes. Pero era muy rápido. Creo que me golpeó más de una vez en los costados. Y consiguió desarmarme. Yo como acto reflejo me escondí tras la maceta.

-Quizás deberíamos probar con algo diferente… –pensó en voz alta apoyando el codo del mango de la espada. Regresó a la despensa. Seleccionó precisamente la enorme hacha. Su empuñadura era demasiado gruesa para mis manos. Incluso creí que era pesada hasta para él por como la arrastraba. Salí de la maceta y la arrojó, apenas se desplazó unos centímetros a mí posición. La traté de recoger. No pude levantarla ni quince milímetros. Mis brazos se agotaron en menos de dos segundos. Qué deprimente. Me desplomé para atrás. Esa arma únicamente la podía cargar Clay.

-No me digas que no puedes con eso.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! Eres demasiado brusco, piensas demasiado como hombre.

-¿Y cómo quieres que pienses? Desde un punto de vista biológico soy hombre.

-¡Esta cosa está demasiado pesada para mí! Y tú apenas puedes mantenerla recta.

-Tal vez tengas razón, esa hacha podría mutilar tus delicados dedos, entonces veremos…

-¡No! ¡No! Déjame escoger a mí, estoy grande y puedo escoger yo misma.

-Me parece bien, escoge chiquita –se encogió de hombros. Eché un vistazo a las armas. Las toqueteé, admirándolas. Debía centrarme cuál sería más práctica para mí que elegir a la más bonita. Estuve a punto de preferir nuevamente el cuchillo cuando me percaté del arco y la flecha. Los recuerdos me envuelven otra vez:

Los momentos en que los días se llenaban de maravillas interminables eran cuando venía la noche. Su madre le deseaba las buenas noches dándole la bendición y plantándole un beso en la frente. Pero siempre imploraba a mí madre la lectura de un cuento. Precisamente su favorito: Arcade of Fire. A diferencia de los demás cuentos, este narraba las odiseas de una simpática e hiperactiva niña de nueve años, hija de un herrero al que en el día de su último cumpleaños le regaló un arco. En cada aventura iba perdiendo una a una su flecha mientras iba encontrándose con nuevos amigos y luchaba contra las fuerzas del mal. Lo más curioso es que la protagonista no tenía nombre a diferencia de sus demás personajes quienes eran nombrados por un apodo o como ella solía llamarles. La princesa acariciaba el ala de la golondrina sentada en su cama mientras bebía agua graciosamente, al lado de su dama de compañía y su padre escuchando recostado a la puerta. Adoraba como su esposa animaba a los personajes con voces, dándole vida a cada palabra que recitaba. El cuento era un folclore popular en los pueblos de los reinos, pero últimamente se había prohibido por el temor de algunos que a la mujer se le metiera ideas locas en la cabeza de tener las mismas concepciones y oportunidades que el hombre. ¿Una niña con arco y flechas? Por favor...

-...Y mi padre tomó las manos de mí hermano y lo llevó a una solitaria colina mientras me escondía y miraba, no me atrevía respirar. Estaba muy quieta. Justo cuando un ángel lloraba la matanza. Alcé mí voz. Y el ángel preguntó por mí nombre. Yo dije: No tengo uno. Y él me preguntó: ¿Cómo ha de hacer eso posible?... Y yo respondí: Mí padre jamás me dio uno. Y cuando me vio alzada por la matanza. Levanté mí arco. "¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a tu Padre?... Mejor déjalo ir"...*.

Decidida cogí el arco y la flecha como arma. Me echo el carcaj encima del hombro y tenso el arco.

-¿Arco y flecha? Bueno no es mí arma favorita, empero si te gusta está bien... traeré lo que podríamos tener como diana –dijo Rai. Este arco estaba hecho de madera, no podía esperar de Rai sobrevaluando sus condiciones módicas. Las flechas con plumas cortadas en líneas uniforme. Aunque Rai dijo que no era suya, la amuebló como un campo de entrenamiento o podía imaginármelo como tal. La diana estándar que Rai trajo era en realidad una tabla de madera con un círculo adentro de otro y así sucesivamente cada diámetro era menor que el anterior. La cuerda de la cuerda está demasiado tensa y la flecha era muy rígida. Me quedo a cinco centímetro y pierdo la poca atención que había ganado.

-Permíteme –dijo Rai contemplándome con los brazos cruzados.

Se me acerca. Adopta mí misma postura. Jalando con sutileza mis pies y me conlleva a una posición diferente a la que tenía antes. Nos quedamos inmóviles mientras me acostumbro a las nuevas armas. Me susurra al oído que adiestre mí arma como si fuera una parte de mí. Creo que me preocupaba más por el contacto físico entre nosotros que cualquier otra cosa. Y disparamos. La flecha atravesó justo en el centro de la "diana".

-Necesitas practicar, pero ya que la seleccionaste no diré nada.

Asentí con la cabeza. En ese momento oímos el galope de unos caballos. Di un paso atrás en estado de shock, de forma automática. Él se sorprendió, pero no se imaginaba el por qué. No había ninguna regla que dijera que todos los oficiales en la historia debían ser buenos. Rai me dijo que me mantuviera escondida, él iría a ver. Tocaron la puerta. Me asomé por la ventana. Rai les abrió la puerta. Oh por Dios, eran unos Caribdis seguramente venían a llevarme ya se enteraron que escapé. Me asomé discretamente. Me di cuenta que el jefe de los Caribdis y a su vez capitán de la guardia estaba entre ellos, el subalterno aprendiz y el más cercano a Young. No sabía mucho sobre él porque era un hombre de pocas palabras. No vestía con el uniforme de los Caribdis (pantalones estrechos de lino añil opaco, una camisa ondulada que va hasta los ajustados puños adornados con el emblema de Heylin en el pecho, un cinturón de cuero diagonal con una espada colgada en la cintura y unas botas con suelas planas y un tacón delgado, portaban cascos). El capitán portaba la espada con el mismo cinturón y también llevaba las botas, igualmente el uniforme solamente variaba el color que era teñido completamente de negro, su camisa de cuello alto acarreaba una capa de titanio pulverizado muy parecida a la de Young (tal vez el mismo sastre se las cosió), y poseía una máscara de metal blanca que podía disimular una calavera con unas aberturas en los ojos (quizá para inspirar miedo) y una capucha negra que cubría totalmente su cabeza.

-Disculpe, ciudadano, hemos recibido órdenes estrictas del Palacio de Gales de llevarnos a todas las chicas con edades comprendidas entre diecisiete y dieciocho años –explicó él. La máscara altera su voz en cierta forma, agravando su voz.

-Lamento decirles, oficiales, que aquí no vive nadie conmigo. Su búsqueda ha sido en vano, que tengan buen día –Rai iba a cerrarles la puerta en la nariz.

-Espero que no le importe si investigamos, si no oculta a ninguna chica no se verá metido en ningún problema –dijo el capitán deteniéndolo. Rai no tuvo más alternativa que dejarlo entrar junto a sus hombres. Resolví en esconderme. Me recosté de la pared. Los Caribdis se esparcieron en el territorio en mí busca. Rai se pegó a la puerta vacilante, cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. Los Caribdis llegaron al patio trasero a inspeccionar los alrededores. Mi respiración se aceleró. Mi estómago se desplomó. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Me acerqué al borde de la ansiedad. Rai iba tras el capitán. Rai se volteó mirando mí escondrijo. Hizo un ademán instándome que me tranquilizara. Me tapó con su enorme sombra, disimuladamente. Para cuando el capitán se dio media vuelta. Rai hizo un mohín.

-Nada señor, el patio está despejado.

-También el primer y segundo piso. Este hombre no oculta nada –dijo un segundo oficial.

-De acuerdo, seguiremos nuestra búsqueda en otra parte. Lamento arruinarle su día, señor.

El capitán se marchó. Rai se fue tras de él, guiándolos hasta la puerta. Solo hasta que oí el cerrar de la puerta. Me doblé hacia delante, hiperventilando de alivio. Rai vino hasta mí.

-Por Dios, chiquita luces como el infierno. ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿Por qué les tienes miedo? ¿qué escondes, chiquita?... –oímos el cabalgar de los caballos alejarse, destrozando mi paz.

-Deben de estar buscando a la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia, no encuentro otra respuesta inteligente para que esos hombres estuvieran aquí bajo el mandato de la reina. La reina me quiere muerta. ¡Dame el arco y flecha o cualquier cosa!

-Un arma no te ayudará.

-¡No tengo tiempo! –le grité desesperada. Mis brazos envolvieron alrededor de una cintura muy delgada. Me paseé en un círculo vertiginoso. Las manos de Rai agarraron mis hombros pero de repente ya no estaba tan segura. Mí miedo era demasiado real. Podía sentir esos galopes a partir de ahora, serpenteando por mí cuerpo.

-Únicamente me traes problemas chiquita –suspiró el espadachín, llevándose dos dedos y frotándose el puente de la nariz-, si la reina te está buscando ya no nos podemos seguir escondiéndonos en Ciudad-Capital donde somos vulnerables, debemos irnos de aquí, pero necesitamos provisiones y caballos para el viaje... Yo ya sé quien nos ayudará sin hacernos preguntas, me debe su pellejo así que tendrá que este es el momento de pagármelo, pero antes te tienes que proteger –Rai me dio una capa sucia y vieja. Me ordenó ponérmela. La colgué sobre mis hombros. Me quedaba demasiado grande ya que pertenecía al espadachín.

La tuvo que cortar a más o menos mi altura con su espada. Luego me puse la capucha encima de mí cabeza. Salimos cuando el cielo se agrietó en un muy triste atardecer. Rai me estrechó de los hombros. Me susurró al oído que era mejor que los Caribdis pensara que andábamos juntos. Rai no me soltó. Nos dirigimos a los suburbios. Me contó que su amigo era un mercader del mercado negro. Tenía buenos contactos, no obstante, no era de fiar. Sin embargo, estábamos en medidas desesperadas. Fuimos hasta un anticuario abandonado. Y él tocó la puerta. Se abrió una pequeña sección.

-¿Vlad?

-Depende de quién lo busque...

-Esa actitud no te queda ni de comiquita, ábrenos la puerta. Soy el espadachín ¿te acordarás de mí, no? –en la sección divisé de unos ojos pequeños azul bebé como los míos. Al abrir la puerta. Rai me indicó esperar, hablaría con él. Vlad era un hombre corpulento, altísimo, piel crema, la mandíbula cuadrada, la cara llena de acné y el cabello rubio recortado en una pollina alrededor de la frente. Me sentí un poco rechazada y me quedé escuchando a través de la puerta. Rai le pidió provisiones y un par de caballos para viajar. Con voz roñosa, dijo que el favor que le había hecho hace años saldaba una parte de su petición. Rai debía pagar con algo más. Y en eso, viendo a través de la sección, le entregó uno de sus collares de la suerte. Vlad la examinó minuciosamente.

-¿Una prenda del Palacio de los Eolos? ¿Sabe cuánto valen estas reliquias?

-Lo sé, por eso consérvela a cambio de lo que le pido.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-La gané en un duelo de espadas –Rai desenvainó su espada.

-Entiendo.

Me sorprendió que Rai tuviera en su poder una prenda del Palacio de los Eolos y aún más que no la pude reconocer cuando la vi por primera vez, quizá era un sobreviviente. Lo que me parecía raro ya que América era actualmente una planta de energía para el Castillo de Gales. La caída de este gran reino era uno de mis cuentos preferidos para dormir cuando tenía cinco años. Fue el último cuento que pude contarme mi madre. Acto seguido Vlad nos prestó dos caballos. Uno blanco y otro negro, irónicamente. Y nos dio una cesta de mimbre con provisiones que nos alcanzaría por un tiempo, en su interior. Quise cargarla en lugar de Rai. Éste asintió a Vlad. Aún no sabía montar a caballo. Rai me subió al corcel y me enseñó a montar. Optar una posición enhiesta, los talones en los estribos y las manos sujetas a las riendas. Asintió con la cabeza, me dijo que quería ver mí caballo tras del mío y lo siguiera. Cabalgamos fuera de las fronteras de la Dinastía Pyronia durante toda la noche. Cruzamos por una espesa vegetación muerta. Ciudad-Capital lindaba con un bosque tenebroso. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver lo que tenía al frente y no tenía una visión nocturna. El lugar me parecía el mismo sin importar a dónde fuéramos. Atravesamos una maleza espesa. Oía los quedos sonidos de las hojas al caer al suelo. Empecé a temer que nos hubiéramos perdido, pero Rai parecía saber lo que hacía y eso me tranquilizaba en parte.

-¿Ya sabes a dónde vamos? –gruñí.

-Sí, nos vamos a Neo Xiaolin con el ejército. Te dejaré allí sana y salva. En el camino te iré entrenando, no hay de otra. Y luego desapareceré de tu vida para siempre.

-¿Qué? –detuve al caballo-, creí que nos íbamos en busca de Enraiha.

-Pues no, chiquita, tus planes tendrán que cambiar –dijo él, deteniéndose sin mirarme.

-¡Pues no! Le prometí a ese prisionero de guerra que yo iría en busca de la espada costara lo que me costara, esa espada tiene que ser devuelta a Dashi y...

-Y te recuerdo que yo soy el profesional.

-Y yo la clienta en cuestión, Rai por favor, ten en cuenta por qué lo hago. Concédeme este favor, te prometo duplicar los cien mil Wus que te ofrecí, si no lo concedes entonces yo me veré obligada a separarme de ti... –_estúpida Kimiko, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor? _

-Por favor, chiquita no bromees, te perderías sin un adulto que te mantuviera supervisada.

-Tengo dieciocho años, gracias.

-Pero no maduramente.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Técnicamente te paso por cuatro años.

-¡Lo que quiero decir que antes pude cuidar de mí y puedo seguir haciéndolo, con permiso! –me di la vuelta cambiando el rumbo al oeste.

-¡Espera! –lo escuché tras de mí espalda-, está bien chiquita, tú ganas. Iremos en busca de tu espada mágica... ¿hablamos de doscientos mil Wus, o no me equivoco?

-Sí, por supuesto… –_maldito hijo de tu madre, pesetero, ojalá te asalten apenas recibas tu mugroso dinero- _¿Nos vamos?

-No, hoy acampamos aquí. Es muy tarde y con dificultad veo por dónde nos dirigimos. Mañana resolveremos...

-¿Y dónde dormiremos? –le pregunté. Rai me contestó que sería en este mismo sitio. Me ordenó quedarme aquí mientras iba a buscar leña para encender una fogata.

Rai me dejó sola en el bosque, portando el enorme escudo a cuesta de sus hombros. Yo me sentí completamente inútil. Así que decidí contribuir y, me dispuse a arrancar hojas de los árboles para formar como una especie de edredón para ambos. Rai regresó arrastrando unos gruesos troncos. Los tiró uno sobre otros. Y tomando dos varitas, él trató de encender una fogata. Me dio algo de risa, él se me quedó viendo cuando la llama de fuego salpicó hacia mí. Con la ramita atizó la leña. Crucé las piernas y estiré los brazos calentándome. El frío recorrió mí espalda. Sentí el deseo de volver a la confortable choza de Rai. Y dormir con la misma tranquilidad de anoche. Temía que las pesadillas me encontraran.

-¿Tienes frío?... –inquirió él; no contesté, Rai se levantó y se puso tras de mí, sus brazos me rodearon-, no te preocupes chiquita, estaré siempre aquí para protegerte –me retorcí en sus brazos.

-¡A tu lugar! –gruñí algo molesta por tal impertinente actitud.

Él se separó de mí con una risita estúpida enredada entre sus dientes. Se recostó del otro lado del fuego y me deseó buenas noches. Solo pude articular con los labios _buenas noches_. Me arrojé al pasto, dándole la espalda. Caí rápidamente en un sueño ligero.

_Normal P.O.V_

Chase Young esperaba el reporte de sus hombres desde el Castillo de Gales en una postura erguida, de frente a la torre norte vigilando cada movimiento de los sirvientes de castillo. El cuervo favorito de Wuya voló hasta su hombro. Chase sonrió de medio lado acariciando las alas de cuervo con la mano donde llevaba una sortija, la montura era de plata y la gema era un ópalo. Escuchó unos pasos. Se volteó, hasta su posición actual venía el capitán:

-Mí señor, hemos recorrido los puntos del perímetro de cada uno de los reinos. Aquí están las jóvenes entre diecisiete y dieciocho.

-Excelente, echémosle un vistazo –asintió.

Cada una de las jóvenes fueron colocadas en filas. Chase iba paseándose y chequeándolas. Ninguna se asemejaba a la descripción del anuncio. Pero para estar completamente seguros les revisó el hombro derecho a cada uno donde esperaba encontrar el sello real del anillo de su ex majestad Toshiro Tohomiko, pero los resultaron fueron nulos. Chase se indignó que ninguna de las doncellas fuera la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia. No recordó haber errado en ningún cálculo con respecto la edad a la princesa y no olvidaba la apariencia física de la muchacha cuando se cruzaron sus miradas la primera vez.

-Mí señor, mí señor, tiene una llamada –comunicó el capitán.

-Horita no tengo tiempo para tonterías como...

-Mí señor, quizá esta no sea una tontería. Es de un tal Vladimir que quiere hablar con usted sobre una pieza del Palacio de los Eolos. Espera una audiencia con usted, ¿qué le decimos?

-¿Una pieza del Palacio de los Eolos? es mejor que vaya en persona ¿dónde dices que vive?

Chase se envolvió con la capa negra de su armadura de cromo, mágicamente se transformó en un cuervo y éste salió volando por los cielos. Siguiendo las indicaciones de su capitán de la guardia. Chase llegó hasta la Dinastía Pyronia frente un anticuario. Dando un giro sobre sí mismo. Adquirió una segunda forma. La humana. Envestía una capa negra abrochada al cuello con bordes rojos para ocultar su armadura de los curiosos. Toqueteó con los nudillos la puerta. Vlad abrió la pequeña sección por donde únicamente se asomaban sus ojos.

-Soy Chase Young… –se presentó a sí mismo. Vlad puso los ojos desorbitados y le abrió la puerta. Chase se agachó cuando entró al anticuario, frunció los labios desaprobando como vivía el hombrecillo.

-Toma asiento, por favor.

-Prefiero quedarme de pie –Vlad se encogió de hombros-. Soy un hombre con un tiempo muy limitado, por favor dígame qué es lo que quiere –el ruso le hizo entrega de un collar en espiral del Palacio de los Eolos. Chase cogió entre dos dedos la pieza y la examinó.

-Interesante, una pieza de oro esculpida bajo el fuego de un buen herrero. Los detalles son muy precisos. Es una linda pieza, el símbolo es de palacio, lo recuerdo bien... ¿dónde usted sacó esta pieza?

-Mi memoria no es muy buena –Chase rechinó entre dientes, apretó el puño e hizo aparecer un cofre lleno hasta el tope de monedas de oro y gemas preciosas; Vlad salió corriendo a sondear la legitimidad de las monedas- me la dio un mozo joven al que conocí hace tiempo, me la dio a cambio de que le diera provisiones como comida, agua y ropa y unos caballos. Tenía las intenciones de irse con una chica a las afueras de Ciudad-Capital.

-¿Una chica? ¿Un mozo joven? ¿Qué querían? ¿Cómo eran?

-Mi memoria sigue siendo muy mala –Chase puso los ojos en blanco y tronó los dedos, al instante apareció unos objetos (utensilios) de oro y plata en una lluvia que golpeó todo el suelo, estos bordearon alrededor del hechicero-, no vi bien la chica porque iba encapuchada ni me dijeron sus motivos, solo sé que querían irse con destino a Neo Xiaolin, lo deduje ya que me pidió un mapa de esta zona del mundo. En cuanto al mozo joven era parecido a –las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire hasta que señaló una pizarra- ¡a él! Sí, era él.

El general se acercó a la pizarra de los anuncios publicados en las colonias. Arrancó uno de un muchacho con una máscara tapando su rostro, los ojos remarcados en oscuro, profundos y fijos. El anuncio estaba a unos tonos claroscuros. Chase leyó la descripción. Se trataba de un espadachín errante al que acostumbraba retar a poseedores de espadas a un duelo y les arrebata sus espadas luego de vencerlo, era considerado altamente peligroso por el dominio de artes marciales y mostraba una inclinación a actitudes rebeldes. Se desconocía si tenía un escondrijo (si es que lo tenía). Chase comenzó a recapitular los hechos y atando cabos para dar con una posible teoría.

-¿Un espadachín errante cuyos orígenes desconocidos lo lleva a poseer una pieza del reino del Palacio de los Eolos?

-Me dijo que la consiguió en un duelo.

-E iba una chica encapuchada con él, ¿eso ocurrió muy recientemente?... –Vlad titubeó, él hizo un ademán y precisamente un busto de un felino con ojos de rubíes.

-Sí, hace un día más o menos.

-¿Qué otra razón tendría una muchacha de esconderse en estos días a no ser que fuera la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia?... Tiene que ser ella, empero, lo que no me encaja en este cuento es qué tiene que ver el mozo joven a menos que... –Chase se mordió el labio inferior y llegó a una terrible conclusión- listo, hemos terminado por hoy–Chase extendió el brazo.

-Espera, espera... puedes llevarte todo lo que quieras, pero no me hagas daño…

-¡Suficiente rata asquerosa, ya tus servicios no son requeridos, serás convertido en algo más útil! –Apretó su puño, el anillo disparó un chorro de energía oscura apuntando al hombre. Se oyó un leve quejido. Chase levantó los brazos, todas las riquezas ofrecidas al informante regresaron a él metiéndose por sus mangas. Luego abandonó el anticuario en forma de un cuervo y salió volando directo al Palacio de los Eolos con una jugosa información para la reina.

***Básicamente son las letras de la canción que me inspiró para hacer el fic :) Y como es lógico, no soy dueña de la canción. **

**A/N: ¡¿Qué hay de nuevo, mí gente?! Aquí les traigo el tercer gran capítulo de este fic. Estoy escribiendo en estos momentos el capítulo número 10 del fic, no me he atrevido a subir lo que tengo hasta ahora porque en las próximas semanas estaré ocupada con mis estudios y no tendré nada nuevo para entretenerlos. Mientras escribo este capi se me ocurrió una idea sensacional que me permitirá extender el fic hasta doce capítulos y si Dios quiere, a trece (sip, este fic no es tan largo). Esta idea confío que ha sido un toque maestro (a mí me encantó) y espero que a todos les guste (no diré qué fue lo que agregué hasta después), me vi obligada a reformar lo que tenía hasta ahora, pero no quité nada sino agregué pues que el fic está narrado en mayor parte por Kimiko-chan. Les tengo noticias nuevas sobre mí próximo fic (What Have You Done?!) y es sobre el título, pienso reformar la trama totalmente cambiándolo a un fic con elementos de sobrenatural/crimen/suspense/ciencia ficción/misterio/horror (el fic va a ser muy gore, tan gore como El Camino a Casa que temo que pueda a ser un fic con rated M y es MUY probable que Omi esté tan "cuerdo" como lo estuvo en El Camino a Casa, los personajes a diferencia de esto van a estar afectados psicológicamente, en otras palabras, exploraremos su lado oscuro) y esa trama que di será una idea para alargarlo más. Tengo a la vista dos títulos: **

**-What Have You Done?!**

**-Los Juegos del Destino **

**Éste último se aplica mucho más a la trama, lastimosamente es muy repetitivo y no me gustaría caer en el cliché, pero pienso que podría captar la atención del lector más que el primero. Creo que había un tercero, pero no me acuerdo muy bien. Aún así pienso que será parte del título de un capítulo del fic como el primer título. Casi todos los capítulos tienen títulos de canciones que me inspiran, sin embargo, tal vez los títulos traigan algo diferente y se conviertan en frases claves que digan personajes de dicho capi. Es una idea, aunque también tengo otra por ahí. ¡Otra cosa! Sé que he declarado abiertamente que no me gustan los OCS (y todavía sigo con lo mismo), pero los pongo cuando es sumamente necesario y aquí en este fic hay un OMC en particular que si yo fuera ustedes no le quitaría el ojo ni un segundo porque si AliceXS lo pone tan constantemente debe de ser importante. Si sois lo suficientemente listos sabrán a quién me refiero. En fin, esperando de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me despido hasta la próxima semana, mis malvaviscos asados. ¡Ciao, se les quiere mucho! **

**Mensaje para Guest: ¡Holis! Mis inspiraciones se deben más que todo a un maratón de películas en anteriores fics dije que me inspiré a través de dos fics en inglés con el mismo contexto medieval y películas como Los Juegos del Hambre, Blancanieves y los Tres Chiflados, Les Miseràbles y Blancanieves y la Leyenda del Cazador. Tienes toda la razón, antes los escritores se inspiraban por los múltiples viajes que hacían, la gente que conocían y sobretodo la época en que vivía, ahora no, el mundo viene a nosotros gracias a la tecnología. Como dije, mis personajes/actores fueron afectados en gran medida físicamente porque tratábamos de explicar al mundo que la vida los convirtieron en unos miserables. La pobrecita estaba totalmente desaliñada es cierto. Espero de corazón que te haya gustado el capítulo. Pues estoy tratando de actualizar cada semana porque si subo todo de una vez no tendré nada que actualizar y tardaría añales en escribir un nuevo capi, mis estudios me absorben. Recuerda que al principio de la historia los protagonistas sufren y sufren, habrá que ver cuál es el desenlace de este cuento medieval. Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Nos leemos! **

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¡¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?! ¡Pues claro, chico, de mí tienes que esperar obras maestras no novelas baratas! Este fic ES una buena historia. Creo que tengo que agregar palabras al diccionario hay varios términos por ahí más adelante, estas palabras son una gloria, soy bastante nula en general creando palabras nuevas. Y sip, esa es la idea. Esa idea de la que estaba hablando arriba, una corazonada me dice que te va a gustar mucho, **_**es de tu tipo **_**(una idea ridículamente genial). Gracias por leer y comentar. Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho. ¡Hasta entonces! **


	4. Quietus

**4º**

**Quietus **

El sueño no duró mucho. Acabé por despertarme cuando algo constantemente me empujaba y susurraba mí nombre. Como acto reflejo alcé mí puño.

-¡Auch!

-¡Ay lo siento, creí que...! –Rai se sobaba su nariz rota-. Ah eres tú, entonces no importa.

-Hay que irnos.

-¿Por qué?

Rai me contó que el bosque tenebroso no lo dejó dormir o siquiera pegar los ojos. El pasto se movía por sí solo. El agua era un ácido que acababa asesinando a los peces y criaturas acuáticas. El viento silbaba en un vaivén dentro de las cavidades de los árboles. El mismo bosque prevalecía un aliento de vida que no dejaba tranquilo a Rai. Temía que el bosque esperara que nos distrajéramos para devorarnos. Lamentándolo en el alma no podíamos quedarnos a acampar en un lugar. Me recordó que aún no habíamos salido del todo de las fronteras del reino de Wuya, por lo tanto podríamos esperarnos cualquier cosa. Eran muy buenos puntos. Me tomó de la mano. Seguimos andando con intenciones de abandonar el bosque tenebroso. Pegaba unos bostezos de vez en cuando. Rai se ofreció a subirme a su espada y cargarme. Obviamente me denegué a su oferta, amablemente. Solo quería hallar un buen sitio para descansar. Lamenté que Rai no trajo más armas para defendernos. Él me dijo que esa era la parte divertida, si alguien nos atacaba debíamos pelear por nuestras vidas y el botín: quedarnos con sus armas. Solo cargaba con su escudo donde llevaba dos espadas de las que cargaba el día en que nos conocimos. Rai iba al frente mío, con una mano me tomó las riendas de nuestros caballos (yo iba montada en el mío) y con la otra empuñaba la espada cortando la maleza abriendo camino.

Iba pasando mis piernas entre los troncos. Con la otra mano hacía a un lado las enredaderas que me estorbaban de frente. Habíamos salido del bosque tenebroso para entrar en un claro. Dejamos los árboles atrás. Y entramos a un desnivel del suelo donde carecía de vegetación abundante. Subíamos y bajábamos por unas pequeñas colinas rocosas. Rai me explicó que ese era el resultado del reino maléfico de Wuya, su frío corazón mató a la naturaleza. Me contó en un hilo de voz sobre las tierras a las que había viajado. Se interrumpió diciendo que quizá no me interesara. Sin embargo, le rogué que siguiera relatándome. Rai me hizo referencia la primera vez que hizo un recorrido completo al Palacio de los Eolos. Era una planta de energía para Heylin ahora, no contaba con las condiciones necesarias para que una familia se estableciera. Me contó que tuvo que cambiar de lugar constantemente. Saltó a la vez que visitó a la Torre de Geonova. Me dijo que gran parte de sus habitantes trabaja en la tierra aprovechando los recursos que ofrece el suelo, me recordó al pueblo donde yo crecí. Casi todos los pueblos de Geonova no habían hombres, todos se fueron a la guerra.

Me dijo que pisó tierra de la Fortaleza de Hidrogenia, su gente era muy amable también, a pesar de que no le gustaba su tipo de clima. No duró muchos días por la misma causa. Y luego visitó a la Dinastía Pyronia y me conoció a mí.

-¿Cuál de todos te gustó más?

-No sé, me importó más por lo que aprendí en esa experiencia que ver cuál era el más lindo. Pero todos me referían a Neo Xiaolin, me han dicho que el reinado oscuro de la reina no transfiera para con sus límites, es el reino más magnífico. Claro que está en ventaja por como los Heylin han dejado a los otros reinos. Nunca he ido así que no puedo comprobarlo. Okey hacemos una parada aquí para comer, consecutivamente un breve adiestramiento y continuaremos avanzando.

Nos sentamos en posición contraria del otro. Rai sacó una hogaza de pan y queso de cabra. La dividió en dos mitades perfectamente simétricas y nos la repartió, al igual con el queso, y una mora (de un racimo). Terminamos con un trago de agua. Seguidamente, Rai estudió el mapa del crucifijo que tenía. Me dijo que llegó a la conclusión que seguiríamos al este. Aparentemente Enraiha se encontraba en el interior de una torre conocida como la Torre de los Augurios, una mítica torre escondida en algún lugar del reino. Debíamos atravesar el bosque tenebroso hasta llegar a una pradera. Sonreí inmediatamente. Era mí lugar favorito cuando era una niña.

-¿Por qué tan feliz de repente?

-La princesa y yo íbamos allá a jugar y, esas cosas de niñas. Volver allá es reencontrarme con mi infancia, se me fue arrebatada cuando apenas tenía siete años.

-Cómo lo siento, chiquita.

-No es tú culpa, ¿decías?

-Atravesaremos el bosque tenebroso y llegaremos a una pradera, de la pradera iremos a un valle localizado cerca de un pueblo y se supone que allí hallaremos la torre.

-De acuerdo –dije partiendo mí hogaza a la mitad y dándole esa mitad a mí caballo mientras acariciaba su cresta. El siguiente paso consistía en entrenarme. Rai me sometió a un duro adiestramiento, incluidos en hacer unos sólidos 200 abdominales, sobreviví a 20 saltos, me obligó a hacer 20 sentadillas y a estirarme 50 veces (mi flexibilidad era bastante buena contando que desde niña trepaba árboles, corría de allá para acá, me metía por dónde veía un hueco...). Terminé desplomada sobre él. No hay ni un solo músculo en brazos y piernas, es un problema para las mujeres. Estaba totalmente fuera de forma. Solo era hueso y piel.

-Otra vez.

-No... –jadeé. Él frunció el ceño.

-Creí que no te quejarías, chiquita ¿cómo has sobrevivido en esta vida tan cruel?

-Soy una campesina, tú lo dijiste, no soy la mujer maravilla.

Rai necesitaba con urgencia un silbato. Seguidamente repetí cada uno de los ejercicios. Me dijo que no me enseñaría a pelear hasta que estuviera en forma. Terminé rodando sobre mí estómago y cuidadosamente tendida boca arriba. Rai me comentó que también aprendería a levantar pesas apenas encontrara algo que le fuera de utilidad. Me dolía el estómago, las costillas y todo el cuerpo. Rai seguía tan fresco como una lechuga.

-Esto es horrible.

-No lo quieres poner fácil.

-Intenta pensar en la primera vez que hiciste esto...

-Nadie dijo que la vida era fácil, chiquita. No me fue difícil. Yo nací para esto –dijo él. De sopetón, Rai se puso de cabeza y bajó las piernas rectas hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso. Me dolió el estómago con solo ver eso. _Jactancioso presumido. _

-Te odio.

-Seguiremos avanzando a pie –dijo Rai bebiendo un sorbo de una cantimplora. Se colgó el escudo del hombro, cogió la cesta de mimbre y tomó las riendas de los caballos. Me quedé en el mismo sitio como si fuera una pataleta, solté un bufido.

-¿Sabes cuál es tú problema, chiquita? –masculló entre dientes molesto.

-No, pero todo el mundo siempre me encuentra uno.

-Piensas demasiado.

-He escuchado eso antes.

-Es en serio, estás ahí tirada y piensas: estoy cansada, me duelen las piernas. Dime si estoy equivocado por favor.

-Está bien: estoy cansada, me duelen las piernas, los oídos, las costillas, los brazos...

-Debes encontrar _la zona. _

-¿Qué coño de zona me estás hablando?

-Sí, la zona. ¿Has hecho alguna vez en tu vida alguna actividad atlética o algo?

Iba a responder, pero un crujido me interrumpió. Rai se dio media vuelta buscando dónde provenía ese algo. Repentinamente se echó para atrás cuando se alzó un cíclope de más de 50 metros de largo y 80 de ancho. Su piel era rojiza. Su ojo deforme nos miraba a ambos. Unos brazaletes adornaban su brazo derecho. Sus dientes grandes y colmilludos se levantan por encima de su labio inferior. Los caballos relincharon echándose para atrás, yo traté de calmarlos. Rai me ordenó correr. Apenas pude retroceder unos metros y escondernos detrás unos arbustos. El cíclope dio el alarido de su vida, comenzó a chapotear unos pozos de agua estancada y se dirigió agresivamente. Retrocedió y luego se lanzó al ataque. Le veía pocas oportunidades de lograr un avance contra esa enorme bestia, pero debía admitir la actitud temeraria de Rai. Empuñó su espada y se enfrentó frente a frente, consiguió arañarla un par de veces. El cíclope contraatacó, lanzando un chorro de energía que quemó la vegetación. Causando un incendio. Rai rebotó, seguidamente con la espada cortó unas ramas y la acercó al cíclope, blandiéndola. Éste reculó como un niño asustado. Desesperadamente comenzó a golpear sin mirar a qué criatura o por dónde iba. Lo siguiente que pasó fue verlo volar por los aires. El cíclope volvió a brincar, chillando. Alzó su puño sobre él. Salí de mí escondite.

-¡Noooooooooooooooo! –rugí anteponiéndome delante de Rai. El cíclope se detuvo. Se me quedó mirando a los ojos. Detrás de los ojos de esa criatura no vi un monstruo sino un bebé asustado por este bosque tenebroso. Pareció haberme contado toda su historia. Vaciló y él me hizo una reverencia, se marchó.

-Maldita sea creo que... –trató de levantarse-. Te dije que corrieras.

-Él te habría matado, está tan asustado de este bosque como nosotros. Sigamos avanzando, ¿estás herido? Déjame ver.

-No, no te molestes en ayudarme...

-Déjame echar un vistazo por favor, no seas terco.

-No soy terco, estoy desesperado.

-Yo diría terco.

Me arrodillé, no tuve que abrir su chaleco para ver que la herida supuraba sangre. Veía una enorme mancha roja. Lamentablemente no contaba con un kit de medicinas ni era doctora. Mi condición de campesina me daba el privilegio de conocer algunas hierbas medicinales. En este bosque tenebroso no poseía ninguna de ellas, eso es seguro. Pero sabía de un lugar donde podía hacerlas. En la pradera, era nuestro siguiente punto de parada. Rai se montó en uno de los caballos por "ordenes" mías. Se rehusó al principio pero al final le gané. Salimos del bosque finalmente y entramos a la pradera para cuando vimos por primera vez señales de vida al ver a un arrendajo volar encima de nosotros. La pradera no estaba en tan malos contextos comparados con ese bosque que en una vez estuvo lleno de vida. El prado crecía en una espesa maleza amarilla verdosa y junto a ellas flores silvestres. El cielo era azul. Nos detuvimos frente una laguna por petición de Rai, sería dónde empezaría a nadar. Quizá me fuera mejor para mantenerme en forma. Se bajó del caballo. Llevé a ambos a beber del lago. Me dirigí nuevamente a Rai y le dije que cuidara a los caballos, iría por unas hierbas para su herida. Encontré un puñado de hojas que me serviría para la magulladura de Rai. Volví cuando supuse tener las suficientes no solo para él sino para ambos por si acaso. Le pedí amablemente que abriera el chaleco y me dejara ver la herida. Dudó un poco, aceptó al fin y al cabo. Distinguí cada curva de sus abdominales perfectamente esculpidos. Parpadeé. Me estaba ciertamente desconcentrado. En cuanto a la herida en el costado derecho, no era muy profunda puesto que solo lo bofeteo con sus enormes garras por lo que tal vez estas plantas evitarían que se infestara, rasgué una parte de mí vestido (o lo que podría ser) la empapé con el agua de la cantimplora, limpié la sangre. Rai desvió la mirada.

-Ohhhhhh –exclamó sin poder evitarlo-, ¿cómo sabes de estas cosas, Dra. Izumi?

-He visto a las mujeres de mí pueblo cuidar a los enfermos, a veces no llegaba tolerar las profundidades de las heridas y salía corriendo. No sé mucho de cocinar ni esas cosas algo femeninas, yo solo me preocupaba por sobrevivir con ayuda de "mí granja", empero, lo que ganaba no era suficiente y tuve que dedicarme a ser costurera y, morderme la lengua de vez en cuando.

-Recuérdame pagártelo algún día.

-Puedes hacerlo: deja de llamarme _chiquita_.

-Okey –vaciló.

-Cuéntame, ¿cómo aprendiste todo esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo te duró?

-Es una historia aburrida –se rió entre dientes- sucedió una vez cuando de casualidad conocí a un viejo espadachín que manejaba con orgullo una poderosa espada del que contaba podía cortar cualquier cosa de un tajo, al igual que tú le imploré que me enseñara porque estaba harto de ser malo en todo y quería tener un afín. No sé si me explico bien. El espadachín creía que mis motivos no eran suficientes para aprender las técnicas maestras, pero prometí consagrarme cuerpo y alma por ser tan genial como él; el espadachín fue mi ídolo que cuando me hice hombre yo me convertí en espadachín... De los malos, debo admitir, él no robaba a los presumidos sino que ayudaba a los demás. Era un héroe, quizá por eso me inspiró a ser un espadachín –nuestras miradas se encontraron, no se sentía cómodo por cómo lo miraba. Con mi cara de fascinada (me parecía más de idiota). Me estaba contando una anécdota no los secretos del universo.

-Por favor sigue.

-La gente piensa que hombres como yo somos denodados, algunos tienen cara de sabios como mi maestro. Y otros son lo suficientemente bajitos para ser apodados ratón. Otros apenas podían caminar a través de un vendaval. Cuando descubrí mí zona, entendí que era el rendimiento extremo no físico sino mental. Un enfoque de concentración absoluta. Es una sensación más allá del agotamiento cuando ignoras el dolor de todo tu cuerpo como si no tuvieras y te dejas llevar y solo existe el movimiento. Esa es la zona. Podía arar boca abajo el barro, bajo la lluvia, ya no pensaba el peso de mi "mochila" o la picadura del frío o el sabor a barro. Después de eso el mundo se convirtió en un lugar simple –terminé de curar su herida. La tanteé viendo mí gran trabajo. Rai mostraba una perfecta salud a pesar de ser un alcohólico. En ese momento noto que hay una marca en uno de los costados de Rai.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué? –espetó.

-Eso –señalé la marca. Rai se volvió a abrochar el chaleco algo agitado.

-Nada, nada.

-Voy a nadar.

-¿En serio? –dijo él como si su charla hubiera funcionado. No tenía una ropa cómoda para nadar. Rai me dijo que no me preocupara por ello, le pidió a Vlad algo de ropa de hombre- Espero que no te importe.

-Claro que no –_idiota._

Me desvanecí en él. Mis trazos hacía tiempo que pasé el punto fluido. El ritmo del agua era lento que podía dejar a simple vista mi barbilla temblorosa. Veinte vueltas, es todo lo que había hecho. Más o menos cuatrocientos yardas en el mar abierto cuando Rai me exigió tres mil yardas. Pude escucharlo los gritos de Rai, me metía a fondo del lago con tal de no oírlo. Llegué al extremo de la laguna, para ser pequeña desde lejos ahora que estaba nadando en ella me parecía el océano. Sin su permiso me aferré de los bordes de la grama. Saliéndome totalmente cansada. Mis hombros temblaban. Coloqué mi mejilla contra el pasto en busca de una almohada invisible. Daba lástima. Había dado con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-¡Se acabó! ¡No hay zona! –jadeé.

Rai se sentó en los bordes de la laguna a mí lado y metió los pies en el agua. Me dejó de sentir lástima de mí misma por unos minutos. Había un mundo de diferencias entre ambos. Él tiene años de entrenamiento y los genes seguramente de algún general con un parche en el ojo del Palacio de los Eolos. Yo soy pequeña, ligera y sin coordinación natural (o ningún talento para una actividad física traduciendo). Tenía que luchar por cada vuelta.

-Piensa en la princesa... –susurró, lo miré por el rabillo del ojo-, piensa en la causa, piensa en el pueblo de la Dinastía Pyronia, entonces. No pienses en ti, concéntrate en la libertad, ¿no fue lo que te trajo hasta aquí conmigo?

-Está bien, es el momento de otra vuelta.

-Muñequita pareces rescatada de ser ahogada.

-Creí que ya habías dejado los apodos.

-No, tú dijiste que no te llamara "chiquita", pero no que te diera otro apodo.

-Eres despreciable.

-Lo sé.

-Tengo que aprender de esto. Si estoy débil, debo fortalecerme. Dos vueltas más, ¿bien?

-Y dices que yo soy obstinado... Algo me dice que un mes no será suficiente –mí rostro se puso rojo remolacha. Indignada me dirigí de nuevo a la laguna y me tiré al agua una vez más. Luché por ir al camino de regreso. Fue un proceso largo y doloroso para los dos.

Al terminar mis brazos estaban tan exhaustos que no querían cooperar en sacarme del agua y él tuvo que agarrarme de los hombros. Me levantó como si fuera una pluma. Qué horror.

Con gran esfuerzo me tuve que cambiar (lejos de Rai, no dejaría que me viese no después de aquella vez... no estaba segura de lo que vio realmente), por suerte la ropa de hombre me quedaba bien y Rai coincidió conmigo. Estaba demasiado cansada, que Rai sabía que caería dormida en cualquier momento. El sol se estaba poniendo. _¿Qué sigue en la lista?_ Rai me cargó y me llevó al lomo del caballo me prometió que continuaríamos con el entrenamiento mañana. Tomando las riendas de los caballos buscó un sitio para acampar. Lo encontró más adelante en un campo silvestre de flores. A veces extendía la mano para acariciar las flores, recostada sobre el lomo del caballo blanco. Rai empuñó su espada (la que era de su maestro entonces), se montó en su caballo y dio un recorrido por todo el campo cortando flores para mí. Di un golpe amistoso a Blancanieves (debía ponerle un nombre) y echó a andar persiguiendo a Rai. Éste apresuró el paso en tono juguetón.

-¡Rai espera!... –grité en tono de sorpresa y riéndome. Lo alcancé y antes que hiciera algo, salté a la silla de su caballo y lo abracé. Choqué contra él con una magnitud de fuerza, del impacto nos caímos del caballo y rodamos en círculos por el campo. Tanto él como yo nos echamos a reír. Terminamos tendidos boca arriba. O algo así mis brazos quedaron colgando de sus hombros y mi mejilla se apoyó contra su pecho. Su brazo se estiró alrededor de mí cuerpo. Nos separamos de inmediato apenas nos miramos. Nos quedamos mirando el cielo.

-¿Te parece bien aquí?

-Sí, fue un bonito día ¿no te parece?...

-Iré por algo de leña –se apoyó del codo y se levantó. En aquel espacio traje a los caballos a este punto y amarré sus riendas a una rama de un árbol. Rai regresó con algo de leña. Logró encender una fogata rápidamente. Asamos unas piernas de cordero que teníamos dentro de las provisiones. Le anticipé a Rai que a partir de ahora quería encargarme de la cocina para nosotros. Él tensó las facciones.

-No quiero dejarte todo a ti, quiero hacer algo por los dos, tú ya has hecho mucho por mí. Me sentiré más tranquila si me dejas hacerlo, por favor.

-Está bien… –me contestó después de pensarlo bien. Reconozco que la cocina no es uno de mis puntos fuertes, pero dudaba que Rai supiera cocinar mejor que yo. Creo que dejé que se tostara un poco. Rai puso una mueca-. No tienes que ser amable conmigo, ya lo sé, sabe horrible no soy buena cocinera, discúlpame esa, adelante dilo.

-No eres tan mala, por Dios, he comido cosas peores que esta –trató de reanimarme. Pero no me incliné mucho. No teníamos muchas opciones de comer, tuvimos que terminárnoslo para después irnos a dormir. Y tal como pensó me quedé dormida profundamente…

* * *

Ya era de día. Podía sentir el sol cercano a la tierra. Yo continuaba sumida en la penumbra de los sueños sobre el pasto, silenciosa. Súbitamente sentí un objeto con un extremo curvo. Tocarme en uno de los costados. Me estremecí con pereza. Cambiando de posición. Luché por volverme a dormir. Era imposible que Rai se despertara tan temprano o a no ser que el pobre se quedara de guardia toda la noche. Volví a sentir que me punzaban en el costado.

-Ya en serio, déjalo...

-Beeeeeeee.

-¡¿Me estás berreando?!

-_¡Oigan, ustedes, ahí! –_escuché una voz ronca- _¡Levántense, están dormidos en el pasto de mis orejas!_ _¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! –_esa no era la voz de Rai. Entreabrí los ojos. Delante de mí había un chico que medía por lo menos un metro cincuenta y cinco, los ojos achinados negros pronunciados, nariz y orejas pequeñas, la piel amarilla, no tenía cabello. Su cabeza era esférica, me pareció muy chistosa. Calzaba unas sandalias de cuero al estilo griego. Él disponía de una túnica hecha con piel de cabra castaña (podía reconocerlo hasta yo misma) le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, guindaba por su cuello una bufanda anaranjada al reverso mientras que colgaba al mismo tiempo un cuerno de alce, empuñaba un bastón de madera más o menos grueso. Bostecé sin poder evitarlo. Me apoyé de un codo y me levanté. Rai no estaba conmigo. Escudriñé con la mirada donde debía estar. En ese preciso instante, que me apoyé hacia atrás. Rai apareció de la nada tras de mí.

-¿Dónde estabas? –musité.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora, ¿qué pasa? –Rai se dio cuenta de la presencia del pastor furioso. Estábamos encerrados dentro de un ángulo formado por un rebaño de ovejas.

-Perdone, señor pastor… –no sabía si utilizaba el término apropiado, lucía muy joven para tener siquiera nuestra edad-, mi amigo y yo nos quedamos desvelados en toda la noche, no teníamos a donde ir y acampamos aquí, en serio no teníamos idea de que era el comedor de sus ovejas –nos alzamos, nosotros ahora teníamos que bajar la mirada para verlo de frente.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí, extraños?

-Somos de la Dinastía Pyronia. Nos dirigimos a Neo Xiaolin en busca de una mejor vida.

-Tal vez soy joven, señor, pero no soy imbécil si cree que puede jugar conmigo. Este no es el camino que los llevara a Neo Xiaolin.

-¿Ah sí? Pues creo que erramos con el mapa, mala suerte. Lamentamos hacerlo perder su tiempo, señor pastor, mi amiga y yo nos vamos –Rai me estrechó de los hombros de vuelta.

-¡Aguarden! No es asunto mío vayan a donde vayan, supongo que deben estar cansados y hambrientos, aquí cerca hay un pueblo. Puedo guiarlos hasta allá si lo desean.

-Muchas gracias –me adelanté a Rai, tomando control de la conversación- me temo que no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Keiko y él es Rai, un gusto conocerlo.

-El placer es mío señorita mi nombre es Omi Crudo –sonrió el pastor estrechando mí mano. Para llevarnos al pueblo. Omi cogió el cuerno y sopló con fuerza-, vengan orejitas, orejitas ya terminamos de pastar aquí –golpeó el bastón con fuerza contra el suelo.

Me río a carcajadas, las ovejas vienen hacia nosotros en una perfecta fila. Se nota que Omi las entrenó bien. Se puso al frente de nosotros. Y se dirigió hacia el norte, hacia las colinas. Las ovejas caminaban tras de él en una fila india. Nos pusimos al lado del joven pastor, montando nuestros caballos. Cruzamos la pradera hasta llegar a un arroyo, lo dejamos atrás atravesando un puente. Nos adentramos a un pueblo. Y al tiempo encontramos un sendero que nos llevó a un pueblo. No era una colonia. Aquí no existían müshik sino edificaciones hechas de piedra y ladrillo.

-Bienvenidos al pueblo de Kaupang –susurró Omi, quien no dijo ni una sola palabra en el viaje.

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, jugando. Los adultos desfilaban tranquilamente entre ellos. Algo curioso es que la mayoría eran mujeres. No vestía mejores que nosotros, eso sí que era seguro. Las calles asfaltadas. Los animales junto a sus amos. Lo más bonito, es que al final del pueblo distinguía una enorme iglesia que campaneaba al compás del viento.

-¿Ves algo que te gusta? –inquirió Rai un poco molesto de que no le prestara atención.

-El pueblo, nunca antes había visto un pueblo tan alegre, pero en realidad estaba viendo las indumentarias sencillas y a la vez tan bonitas de sus pueblerinos –admití.

-Yo que pensaba que te estabas emocionando con esos chicos guapos que vienen hacia acá -Rai suspiró de alivio.

-¿Te parecen lindos?

-Espero, yo no quise decir...

-Lo que sea, tenemos muchas cosas más importantes en que pensar que chicos lindos.

-¿Así que sí pensaste que eran guapos?

-Eh, eh, te estás saliendo del tema –reproché-. Te aconsejo que centres tu linda cabeza en una cosa a la vez.

-¿Crees que soy atractivo? –me preguntó en medio en broma y medio en serio.

-Ahora te saliste completamente del tema –gruñí.

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente? -espetó Omi-, he estado oyendo toda su conversación y si no es de mucha molestia, me gustaría incluirme a opinar.

-No es nada importante, Omi. ¿Pero dónde están los demás hombres? Veo muy pocos.

-Se fueron a la guerra, a Neo Xiaolin, a luchar junto a Dashi. Solo quedan _focos_ hombres, los ancianos, los enfermos, las mujeres, los niños y los extranjeros como en _nuestro _caso.

-¿No eres de aquí?

-Los pastores somos nómadas, estoy aliado con un pequeño grupo de pastores en una casa alquilada. Se los presentaré cuando lleguemos. Ahí podrán abastecerse para continuar con su viaje.

-¿Son tu familia? –inquirí nuevamente.

-Algo así.

La casa de Omi no era quizá el palacio de la Dinastía Pyronia, no obstante, me encantó. Era preciosa. La casa que yo quería comprar si lograba algunos bonos extras. Hecha de piedras. Con una chimenea de ladrillos. El techo de madera. Una combinación extraña, pero genial.

-De veras, es hermosa.

-Lo sé, tu reacción es ineludible ¿no? –me dijo en tono presumido.

Las ventanas de cristal con cortinas y unas flores. Había una cerca al lado. Omi metió todas las ovejas soplando el cuerno por trigésima vez (Omi lo usaba constantemente). Aunque no llegaba a oír nada. Las ovejas se metieron una por una al cercado. Omi cerró de inmediato. En ese momento salieron unos pastores. Vestían muy parecido a Omi, solo que sus túnicas cambiaban de color. Eran dos hombres y una mujer. Se mostraron amables con nosotros. Ay que ver el espíritu del campesino. Nos dejaron pasar a su casa. Y acomodaron a los caballos junto a los demás animales. Lo primero que les pedí fue ir al baño. El baño no era como había visto. Era un lugar decente, no tenían electricidad pero los aldeanos se las arreglaron en construir un sistema hidráulico para que el agua les llegara. Fueron los minutos más relajantes que pasé en una tina de baño y luego unos minutos dolorosos tras "rasurarme", parecía un pájaro desplumado, aún así creo que podía soportarlo. Pero aquí contaban con mejores medicinas. Salí vistiendo ropa de mujer que me había sido prestada. Eleonora, la mujer, entró a llevarme algunas de sus prendas. Me ayudó a vestirme. Luego se fue con Rai a echarle un ungüento para sus heridas, se supone que deberían estar mejor. Insistí que tuviera un mejor chequeo médico, contando que aquí había mejores medicinas. Unas zapatillas de cuero, un traje de verano sencillo y femenino, con un diseño de rayas gruesas azules y blancas, el corpiño justo en forma de corazón, la falda es ancha y suelta, tiene unos tirantes gruesos. Salí a tomar un poco de aire. Omi estaba sentando sobre una roca, mirando el cielo.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad.

-No hay problema –dijo Omi mirándome de reojo, me senté con él a mirar el cielo azul-. A veces me detengo a admirar la noche estrellada y me pongo a pensar en el infortunio de este mundo –dijo-, he visto lo que _ella _hace y es horrible. No me es inaudito que en realidad ustedes quieran una mejor vida en Neo Xiaolin, siéndote franco, si fuera por mí me iría también a pelear por los míos. Ellos no son mi familia, como ves, somos un grupo que vino formándose desde hace poco tiempo; vengo de la Fortaleza de Hidrogenia. Por fortuna pude irme antes que Wuya conquistara a mi tierra, ahora quiero que mi gente sean hombres y mujeres libres y se levanten como un gran pueblo, no sé si me entiendes.

-¿El reino del agua? –Omi asintió- Mi madre me contaba maravillas de ese reino, estoy de acuerdo contigo de hecho Rai y yo nos dirigimos a las tropas del rey Dashi, nosotros somos oriundos de la Dinastía Pyronia.

-Ah ya veo, además es lógico porque la Dinastía Pyronia es el reino más cercano al pueblo.

-Veras, ¿puedes guardar un secreto?... –él vaciló al principio y luego asintió, creo que Omi podría comprenderme si entendía el sentimiento horrible de saber que tu pueblo es esclavo-. Mi compañero y yo estamos en busca de Enraiha, una espada mágica que antes pertenecía a la familia real… Y por legitimidad a la misma princesa.

-He oído que la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia sigue viva y ofrecen una gran recompensa en las colonias de Heylin para quien la capture y entregue a dichas autoridades, ¿es cierto?

-Sí –respondí después de tanto vacilar.

-¿Y la has visto? ¿Qué crees que piensa de esto? –inquirió.

-Sí, ella... Ella piensa en lo mucho que sufre su pueblo, no solo el de ella, sino el de sus reinos hermanos y quiere luchar junto a hombres como tú para recuperar esos tiempos de libertad.

-Me parece muy bien… -Omi volvió a concentrar su mirada en el cielo-, te quiero presentar a alguien –dijo impensadamente. Se levantó y sacudió. Me extendió la mano. La tomé sin pensarlo. Omi me arrastró hasta la catedral del pueblo. Aún siendo las tres de la tarde. Oía a las campanas. El interior de la iglesia era hermoso. Los azulejos de los vitrales parpadeaban sobre un suelo limpio, los confesionarios a un lado, las replicas de las figuras religiosas en pedestales de madera, los reclinatorios y bancos puestos en fila frente un altar donde un coro de chicos entonaba una canción dirigidos por un maestro. Al otro lado los observaba un clérigo. Vestía una túnica blanca, una banda suelta sobre un hombro que baje alrededor del torso, las mangas sueltas y largas que cubrían las manos, la falda era larga y fruncida, y una banda alrededor de la cintura, calzaba unas sandalias de cuero parecidas a las de Omi.

_¿Oyes el pueblo cantar?_

_¿Cantando una canción de los hombres bravos?_

_Es la canción de un pueblo_

_Quien no será esclavo otra vez _

_Cuando los latidos de tu corazón _

_Se hacen eco de los golpes de los tambores _

_Hay una vida a punto de comenzar_

_Cuando llegue el mañana* _

-¡Clérigo Fung!... –gritó Omi alzando las manos para llamar su atención.

-Shhhhhh –llevé un dedo a mis labios. Omi enmudeció. Nos acercamos al alto clérigo. Éste recibió con un fuerte abrazo al muchacho. Él levantó la vista y me vio. Omi me presentó.

Preferí una breve caravana que estrechar su mano. Inmediatamente Omi me refirió como una pueblerina (o colona) de la Dinastía Pyronia. Omi soltó de improviso que el alto clérigo tampoco era del pueblo sino de la Dinastía Pyronia. Es más, uno de los pocos Arcanos con vida, pero tenía sentido ya que los Arcanos fueron los primeros clérigos de nuestra historia junto al rey actual de Neo Xiaolin. En cuanto a los fundadores de los reinos se deben a los magos.

-¿En serio? –no muy pocos tuvieron la osadía de abandonar la Dinastía Pyronia.

-Me fui hace un par de años, desde entonces he estado en este pueblo reconstruyendo mí cobardía. Los altos clérigos empezamos a perder nuestro poder dentro del ámbito religioso cuando Wuya se hizo con el poder y en vez de fortalecer la esperanza de la gente, perdí la mía y decidí irme, será algo que nunca perdonaré. Anteriormente trabajaba en la catedral cercana del palacio de la Dinastía de Pyronia, era amigo del rey fallecido… –nos comentó mientras avanzábamos recorriendo los pasillos de la iglesia.

-¿Usted conoció al anterior rey?

-Sí, Wuya no perdió el tiempo en degradarme al trabajar en una de sus colonias donde debíamos influir en la gente que lo mejor que le ha pasado este mundo es que Heylin haya tomado control del reino, me rehúse a decir mentiras al pueblo. El rey Toshiro Tohomiko fue un gran hombre al que todos sus habitantes recordaran con gran cariño, señorita -sonreí.

-Lástima que no pudo defender su pueblo de eso último ni evitó su degradación, lo siento.

-La vida misma es un aprendizaje del que debemos agradecer cada amigo y enemigo que encontramos, no es lo mismo que conocer el camino que recorrerlo.

-Ella y su amigo están en busca de una espada mágica, la llaman Enraiha o algo así.

-¿Enraiha? Ah sí, la conozco. Fue ocultada por el primer rey que tuvo la Dinastía Pyronia cuando unificó las provincias y formó un reino, con el fin de evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas, su ojo revela los secretos de nuestro pasado y el poder bendito que ofrece el Espíritu del Fuego, quien la tenga será capaz de controlar el fuego. Los clérigos se hicieron corresponsables de la espada y se llevaron a la tumba su ubicación, la espada fue escondida en una torre bajo una serie de encantamientos mágicos para protegerla; a cada nuevo alto clérigo se le transmite por medio de su antecesor el lugar de su escondite así sucesivamente.

-¿Quiere decir que usted sabe dónde se encuentra? –el alto clérigo toma una vela encendida y comenzó a repartir fuego entre las demás velas frente a la virgen, se marchó; me persigné antes de alcanzarlos-, eso nos sería de mucha ayuda. Mi amigo y yo solo sabemos que está pasando por un valle cerca de aquí. Verá, yo soy…

-Sé muy bien quién eres, no necesitas repetírmelo –me interrumpió tajante.

-¿Lo sabe?

-¿Cómo lo supo, mí señor? –indagó Omi intrigado. Fung cambió el tema de la conversación protegiendo así mí identidad.

-¿Queréis que os lleve hasta la espada, cierto? –me dijo mirándome a los ojos-, seré quien abra la puerta, pero tú serás quien tendrás que cruzarla. Durante dos años no he tenido el vigor de salir de estos muros y ya estoy viejo para ayudarlos, solo estorbaría en el camino.

-Disculpe que me entrometa en su conversación, empero, yo sé dónde queda el valle... Si usted no puede quizá yo...

-Agradezco tu acción, pero es muy peligroso para ti, no soportaría dejarte en una situación complicada. Está bien, los llevaré hasta la espada, pues es lo último que puedo hacer por ustedes.

-¡Muchas gracias! Iré a avisarle a mí compañero –exclamé alegremente, hice una pequeña reverencia y él me echó la bendición. Salí corriendo de la iglesia rápidamente. Me dirigí a toda marcha hacia la casa. Antes de entrar ya empezaba a llamarlo. Buscándolo. No lo hallé en el vestíbulo ni en la cocina. Noté que Eleonora había puesto la cena llena de comida y agua enlatada en la mesa. No hay rastros de Rai. Corrí rápidamente a la habitación de Rai. Lo llamé. Sin embargo, él ya estaba esperándome. De espaldas hacia la pared. _"¿Rai?", _me acerqué para tocarlo. Se volteó de repente. La peste del hidromiel me llegaba otra vez. Él me juró no beber mientras estuviera entrenándome. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Se lanzó contra mí, reteniéndome contra la pared. Sus manos me atraparon en un espacio reducido. Traté de controlar la respiración, no me salió muy bien. Intercambiamos miradas. Sus ojos verdes mostraban un profundo dolor. Pude sentir el hálito cálido de Rai soplarme las puntas de los mechones sobre mí pecho. Me miró con ojos duros.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?! –le grité.

-Eres una estúpida, estúpida, estúpida chica –escupió él, terminando en una risa seca.

-Si no me dejas ir gritaré con todas mis fuerzas –amenacé. No se movió ni un centímetro. Su cuerpo estaba tenso.

-Omi no regresó contigo, Mancitosh salió a pastar ovejas y los otros dos salieron a hacer un mercado. Estamos completamente solos. ¿Por qué? –preguntó con la voz quebrada en esas 2 últimas palabras-, ¿por qué no me dijiste la verdad? ¡¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta nunca?! Ya sé todo. Sé que eres Kimiko Tohomiko, la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia, ¡por eso nos estaban siguiendo! –masculló entre dientes, me mordí el interior de la mejilla y no dejé que salieran a la luz mis emociones-. Eleonora me lo dijo, cuando te ayudó a vestir, te vio el sello real de la Dinastía Pyronia en tu hombro derecho. Una marca que únicamente tienen las herederas al trono, creyó que yo lo sabía y me lo dijo… –me perdí en sus ojos heridos un minuto mientras me hablaba. Reaccioné como una fiera y lo empujé.

-¡¿Qué hay de ti?! No soy tonta, sé que Rai no puede ser tú verdadero nombre. Has estado reaccionando de una manera distinta a una persona normal con todos estos problemas como si fuera parte de tu cotidianidad, les vendes piezas del Palacio de los Eolos a escondidas a cualquier extraño y bebes... ¿por qué bebes, Rai? ¿qué escondes en esa maletas de secretos que no puedes compartir conmigo?

-¡¿Qué sabe una niña de penas?!... ¿Creíste que la tarea de cuidar a la princesa me parecería muy pesada hasta para mí? Quizá si lo fue.

-No digas eso, perdóname, no confié en ti –Rai se rió entre dientes secamente-; tal vez no empezamos con buen pie, debemos ser honestos el uno con el otro...

-Sí, _debimos _serlo –Rai salió de la habitación. Trancó con fuerza la puerta. Algo estalló en mis venas, una adrenalina que me obligó a luchar contra la ausencia de sensaciones, una explosión de adrenalina que echó a un lugar el miedo en mí. Corrí hacia la puerta. Salí al patio. Llamé a Rai, pero ya no estaba ni en la casa ni en el patio. Los músculos no se me agarrotaron. Percibía la vista, el sonido, el frío del aire azotando mi cara. Estaba sola, pero no me importó aventurarme en busca de Rai.

-¡Rai! ¡Rai! ¡Rai! ¡Rai!... –corrí a cada una de las esquinas, no vi respuestas. Se acabó. Mí caballero andante se había desaparecido para siempre de mí vida. Me había abandonado.

* * *

*Do you hear the people sing? Soundtrack de Les Miserables. Gran película

* * *

**A/N:**

"**-Soy tu gitano, tu peregrino, la única llave de tu destino. El que te cuida más que a su vida. Soy tu ladrón.**

_**-Soy tu gitana, tu compañera, la que te sigue, la que te espera. Voy a quererte aunque me saquen del corazón. **_

**-Y aunque nos cueste la vida...**

_**-Y aunque duela lo que duela...**_

_**-**_**Esta guerra la ha ganado... ¡Nuestro amor!". **

**Ah, me atraparon cantando. No sé, creí que sería buena idea añadirle un soundtrack. Y por alguna misteriosa razón decidí cantar esta cancioncita. Oh bueno ya empezaron a ponerse fastidiosos mis profesores, pero descuiden ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo 13. El capítulo final (si hay un catorce será para un epílogo corto). Pronto comenzaré a escribir los proyectos que les he planteado durante todo el camino. Calculando las semanas que me quedan de clases, los capítulos abarcan el número preciso para cada semana, en otras palabras, actualizaré un capítulo cada semana. Francamente no sé cual de mis dos fics publicaré primero (obviamente será el que tenga más adelantado). Ambos me gustan. Tras ver cuales títulos podrían encajar me decidí finalmente. Los Juegos del Destino y Xiaolin Showdown: The Ultimate Challenge (el otro título en cuestión sería Xiaolin Showdown: The Episode Final). Podría decirse que tendría los primeros capítulos de ésta última y el argumento, pero me faltaría más ideas para hacerla realidad. Igualmente con la otra, a la que pienso reestructurar la trama y pues que en mi saga de misterios de los jóvenes protagonistas (los monjes y Jack son los que más sobresalen obviamente) tenían una mentalidad más madura y adulta, esta vez me gustaría acercarla a la original (adolescentes) y creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo... Pues mis malvaviscos asados espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Hasta entonces!**

* * *

**************Mensaje para AmoreHearts: ¡Holis! ¿Chase tacaño? Puede ser... Raimundo como pervertido, la mayoría de los entes masculinos son pervertidos. De hecho una estadística reveló que los hombres pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en ñiqui, ñiqui y esas cosas sucias. Y que, bueno, ellos _necesitan_ un poco más que las mujeresalcanzar el éxtasis a través del ñiqui, ñiqui. Si a mí me preguntaran que personajes de XS tendrían esa mente tan**** obscena serían Raimundo y Jack. Pero ese no es el punto, no tengo un grave problema con el gore porque si lo tuviera entonces no tendría pesadillas sobre las pelis de terror que veo, salgo corriendo cuando veo sangre y difícilmente trato de abrir los ojos en el baño porque siento que me va a salir un espectro a asustarme. Omi si está cuerdo, lo que pasa es que se interioriza tanto en el papel del "niño loco y sádico" que nos lo llegamos a creer de verdad, un caso... Típico en las pelis de terror. Lo que sí es, es un buen actor. Difiero un poco en ese aspecto porque si Raimundo viola a Kimiko y ella le gusta, no creo que sería un acto de violación sino un acto sexual muy salvaje. No gracias, eso tendría que ser para otro fic porque como dije allá arriba ya tengo listo casi todo el fic y eso no tendría mucho sentido a estas alturas. Bueno, gracias por comentar. ¡Nos leemos! **


	5. Unleashed

**A/N: Mierda... ¡Buenas noches, buenos días, buenas tardes dependiendo donde usted se ubique geográficamente! Les traigo Nuevos Xiaolin Rumores de Xiaolin Chronicles. Como ustedes saben, hay una red social llamada Facebook y allí se publicó una página llamada Xiaolin Chronicles (la nueva serie) y a su vez como los tipos vieron que había una manada de gente que duerme encima de su teclado en espera de nuevas noticias. Decidieron abrir una página (la cual estaba montada antes, pero estaba fuera de circulación) en la que cualquiera podría subscribirse y recibir noticias directas de la misma autora: Christy Hui. En otras palabras, se ha contactado con sus Xiaolin Fans. Y si ustedes me permiten voy a ser su canal para hacerles llegar a toda mi gente de habla hispana sus buenas nuevas. Hui se ha contactado con todos nosotros desde París a pie de la Catedral de Notre Dame junto al río Sena (es en serio, tengo la foto) para informarnos oficialmente de 3 actualizaciones. Aquí se los dejo con lo que textualmente me llegó el mensaje traducido, por supuesto: **

"**-En esta nueva serie, el reparto original vuelve en gloria con dos nuevos miembros de la marca. El primero es un aprendiz de monje de cabeza redonda llamado Ping Pong, que es de origen europeo, a pesar de que parece un mini-Omi. Ping Pong admira a Omi y quiere convertirse en un Dragón Xiaolin, pero a diferencia de Omi, es muy humilde y va sobre el logro de sus objetivos de una manera tranquila. (A continuación sale el poster de Ping Pong por fin descubierto) **

**-En el otro lado de la rueda Yang Ying está Shadow, una villana astucia bug-chomping (ni idea de lo que significa), que tiene una agenda misteriosa. Usted se dará cuenta de lo que ella es cuando la serie se van desarrollando. Esta es una ilustración 2D de sombra para el modelado de CGI. (A continuación sale una imagen de Shadow por fin descubierta).**

**-¿Dónde estamos en la serie? Todo es très très bien! Sólo deseo que podría clonar a mí misma. ¡Menos mal! La vida ha sido un torbellino... Ahora estamos en París trabajando en la posproducción. Para aquellos de ustedes que no están familiarizados con la producción en general, esta es la etapa de producción en el que se crea la música y los sonidos, por separado, y después nos fusionamos estos dos elementos, junto con las imágenes finales. ¡Después es un montón de diversión! ¡Y aquí es cuando la magia que realmente sucede! Los dibujos estallan a la vida con los sonidos y la música. Sin embargo, mandar un mensaje en París no es tan cómodo como LA. ¡La ciudad es cara, por lo que los espacios de trabajo son muy ajustados y el café y croissants definitivamente no son gratis! Por suerte para nosotros, nos hemos inspirado en la gente de aquí y de la propia ciudad. París está lleno de maravillas que deleitan todos los sentidos, y me digo a mí mismo todos los días, lo que es una hermosa ciudad en la que para hacer las cosas bellas...!**

"**Como muchos de ustedes ya saben, esta nueva serie es una coproducción internacional. Esto significa que tenemos que vivir dentro de ciertas reglas y límites. Uno de los principales cambios que se escuchan en esta nueva serie es el talento de la voz. Por mucho que me hubiera gustado tener todo nuestro elenco de voces originales, no se podía. El tiempo y el presupuesto son elementos importantes a las que hacer y es un acto de equilibrio constante para los productores independientes como nosotros. Sin embargo, estoy encantada de decir que tenemos un elenco fabuloso a bordo. ¡Cada día, me sorprende cuando escucho sus voces! La mayoría de ustedes ya saben que un par de nuestros miembros del reparto originales, como Tara Strong y Jennifer Hale, están regresando a esta serie. El nuevo elenco, dirigida por Collette Sunderman, también incluye Eric Bauzá, David Kaye, Michael Donovan, y Cree Summer. ¿Quién está jugando qué papel? Bueno, tendrán que esperar hasta que el programa sale al aire! Así que estad atentos (bueno sale una fotografía de los tipos, David es Chase, Cree es Wuya, los otros ni idea, pero no nos interesa porque son de habla en español).**

"**Estamos encantados de anunciar que el nuevo programa se emitirá en Cartoon Network en muchos territorios internacionales, incluyendo partes de Europa, **_**América Latina**_** y Asia. En los . y Canadá, todavía estamos trabajando en los detalles y haremos un anuncio tan pronto como tengamos algo concreto! Te lo prometo. Por favor, pasar por nuestro sitio ( ), ya que vamos a anunciar nuestros socios de la red por el territorio dentro de los próximos dos meses, junto con fechas de emisión." (resalté América Latina porque los latinoamericanos como yo, están muy interesados en esta parte). **

"**¡Conozcan a Trueno! ¿Con un nombre así, necesitamos decir más?" (a ver Trueno es un caballito poni que vuela y tiene poder sobre el trueno, es muy cuchi)**

"**Toc-Toc". **

**"¿Quién está ahí?" **

**"Platos". **

**"¿Platos de quién?" **

**"Platos de tu enemigo!" **

**"Abre la puerta"**

**-Omi dice una broma toc-toc durante un enfrentamiento contra el plato-enemigo. **

**BREVE Xiaolin Showdown" (se ilustran las imágenes del mismo)**

"**¿Sabía usted que a cierta edad, dragones podría cambiar de género como pez payaso? Imagínese el miedo de Dojo si se entera de ello... **

**Hasta la próxima, ¡Hágase la luz! **

**- Christy Hui". (En seguida se ve un póster tráiler de lo más arrechísimo)... Sin más interrupciones sigamos.**

* * *

**5º**

**Unleashed **

Los pastores recorrieron el pueblo tocando puerta en puerta, allanando los callejones, no había rastros del espadachín. Omi se quedó conmigo dándome ánimos. No encontré sentido de seguir ocultando mi secreto si ya uno de ellos lo sabía y les revelé quién realmente era. Los pastores no podían creerlo, especialmente Omi. Aún sentía la mirada de Rai, sus ojos heridos... No olvidaba como me miró la última vez, me sentía como una cerda. Altamente culpable de que haya tomado esa decisión de abandonarme. No sabía que un tipo tan rudo podría ser herido tan fácil, aunque una vocecita dentro de mí cabeza me decía que había un motivo oculto. Los pastores regresaron. Rai se había marchado oficialmente del pueblo. Sin embargo, Eleonora no ha vuelto. Mancitosh acordó ir a buscarla. Omi me tocó la mano.

-No seas tan _ruda _consigo misma, princesa. Él aparecerá, mis intentos de tigre me lo dicen. Mientras tanto debe ir a guardar cama, recuerde que mañana el alto clérigo Fung la guiará a la torre mística para buscar la espada y no se preocupe por el entrenamiento, en el ejército he oído que hay buenos profesores de defensa personal.

-Gracias por tu intención, Omi –suspiré-. Bueno, quizá sea mejor que me vaya a acostar. Nos vemos mañana –dije, me levanté de la mesa. Despedí a todos en la estancia. Me dirigí al cuarto que se me fue apartado. Me esperaba una tibia cama suave decente con edredones, sábanas y almohadas. Me recosté sobre la cama y relajé mí cuerpo, era tan cómoda que ya empecé a bostezar de inmediato, me dormí al momento.

Unas cuantas horas después me despierta unos gritos y una estampida de animales, no creo que haya otras pisadas tan fuertes. Miro a mi alrededor, desconcertada. Aún no amanece. Y entonces las tablas de madera caen del techo ardiendo en lluvias de chipas al frente de mí. Mi primer impulso es bajarme de la cama rápidamente y salir por la puerta. No consigo a nadie. Salí al exterior. El pueblo se ha convertido un infierno en llamas y humo. Sentí como un flashback me golpeó la cabeza justamente. Cuando era pequeña, le tenía temor al fuego por como dejó destartalada a mí muñeca favorita tras un accidente. Mi padre me dijo que no debía tener "pyrofobia" si era la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia. Nuestro fuego no era como el que todos pintaban: Destructivo y malo. Sino un fuego cálido y lleno de vida, es energía que transmite a los seres vivos, es una luz pura. A partir de ese día mi miedo por el fuego desapareció. Y se convirtió en mí mayor aliado. Levanto la cabeza. Unos enormes humanoides robóticos se acercan hacia nosotros disparando cohetes y misiles contra el pueblo. La gente corría de un lado a otro desesperada por salvarse. Los animales enajenados se vienen sobre mí como estampida. Me veo obligada a correr junto a ellos, no sé hacia donde, pero sus instintos deben de estar indicándoles cuál es el próximo lugar más seguro. El calor es horrible. No obstante, no tan peor como el humo, corría con el riesgo de asfixiarme. Me tapé con el brazo la nariz, intentando no respirar el humo. Justo en ese momento los soldados Heylin entran en acción, portando armaduras de metal que los cubren completamente y armados con rifles se lanzan al ataque. El pueblo es pacífico, no sabe cómo defenderse. Sigo corriendo, sin detenerme. La gente parece desertar el pueblo.

Los soldados avanzan destruyendo todo con fuego, descubro un grupo armado penetrando en el interior de la Iglesia. ¡Iban a llevarse a Fung! Empujo a la gente con tal de ganarme un espacio del que pueda avanzar para ayudarlo, sin embargo, algo me detiene. Siento como los pulmones me fríen desde el interior de la cavidad torácica cuando reconozco la figura omnipotente de Chase Young, el general de las tropas de Heylin montando sobre su caballo (un caballo alado esquelético prendido en fuego como un demonio viviente), a un extremo de donde me encontraba dando órdenes a los soldados dirigidos por el capitán de la guardia.

_Pero antes que pueda evitarlo. El caballero negro enterró su hoja de acero en el cuerpo de papá derribándolo al instante. "¡Papá!", exclamé. El caballero negro clavó su mirada, e hizo un ademán._

La garganta y la nariz me arden. No sé si es por el incendio o por el miedo que me agarra infraganti. No sé si seguir y ayudar un amigo, dejándome que me vea o protegerme a mí misma y correr hacia una zona sana y salva. Fung, Rai, Omi, Clay, Keiko, todos hubieran votado por la segunda si les preguntaría. Estoy temblando y mareada de tanto correr con el humor alrededor de mí cabeza engrosó mis músculos, impidiéndome moverme. La gente y los animales me dejaron atrás. Justamente alguien toca mi brazo. Me volteé. Es un clérigo de Fung por la capa azul y el hábito blanco con las cruces rojas bordeadas de dorado, tenía la cara cubierta y cargaba un bastón de madera grueso. Me hace una seña de que lo siga. Él me jala del brazo. Corrimos en zigzag evitando las bolas de fuego tras nosotros, ciñendo en llamas a troncos y casas. Los árboles se desplomaban bloqueando nuestra salida. El clérigo no me soltó para nada la mano, rodeamos el obstáculo, siguiendo adelante. El miedo me dio energías renovadas.

Las bolas de fuego eran del tamaño de una manzana, pero al tener contacto adquiría una enorme fuerza. No puedo ver quiénes los lanza. Solo cuento con mis sentidos para evitarlas.

Fuimos hacia la derecha. Los hombres montan a los ancianos, enfermos, niños y mujeres en el mismo orden en unas furgonetas en dirección hacia el bosque. El clérigo me empuja, me da entender que entre al camión y se regresa. Empero, en vez de eso tomo entre brazos a los niños y los meto en el interior de las furgonetas así como los ancianos y mantener el orden en las filas en medio de este caos. Cuando cerré la puerta del cuarto vehículo. Un soldado de Heylin me agarra del cuello y comienza a estrangularme, el humo contribuye a perder el poco oxígeno que tienen mis pulmones, solo siento el ácido que he absorbido durante todo el tiempo que he estado en el fuego quemando mi garganta. Empiezo a convulsionar y... Me caigo al suelo. Miro por el rabillo del ojo, una espada atraviesa el cuerpo del soldado, lo mata instantáneamente. Se desploma al piso, escupiendo sangre y con los ojos abiertos. Quien lo había apuñalado yacía detrás de él, contemplándolo. El corazón se me cae a los pies.

-¡RAI! –mis músculos reaccionen y me levanto del suelo, empero, antes de lanzarme a sus brazos. Él se adelantó y me abrazó, me sentí cómoda y segura en sus fuertes brazos, me doy cuenta de que su rostro y ropa diluía un flujo sanguíneo-. ¡Por Dios, ¿qué te pasó?!... ¡Me abandonaste! –grité, al recapacitar inmediatamente.

-Perdóname princesa, yo no quería...

-¡Pero lo hiciste!

-Debemos salir de aquí.

-¡No, hay que salvar a Fung!

-¡No hay tiempo, debo sacarte de aquí y llevarte a un lugar seguro!

-¡Por favor! –le rogué sin soltarme de él. Mirándolo a los ojos fijamente...

Rai me tomó de la mano y juntos atravesamos el pueblo. Blandiendo su espada, cortó el cuello (sin llegar a decapitar), creando una herida profusa y mortal, de cada soldado que se nos atravesaba a atacarnos. De una patada devastó las puertas. No había nadie. Salvo aquel clérigo que nos salvó, yacía en el suelo sin mostrar señales de movimientos. Corrimos hasta él. Rai tocó su hombro. El clérigo se levanta con gran esfuerzo. Creo que llegamos tarde. El alto clérigo fue secuestrado por los Heylin's. Sin embargo el pequeño clérigo tenía una idea para sacarnos sanos y salvos. Se pone de pie rápidamente. Se soba la cabeza. Luego apunta a una pared. Rai empuja con fuerza un confesionario. El clérigo tanteó la pared y se abrió automáticamente una pared mostrando un pasadizo secreto. El clérigo tomó una antorcha y nos condujo por un angosto pasillo, subimos por unas escaleras. Y empujamos una portilla entre los tres. Llegando alguna parte de un bosque. Exhaustos nos tiramos a la grama.

-Nunca debimos ir allá –gruñí-. Eché todo a perder si no hubiera sido por mí, el alto clérigo Fung no estaría secuestrado y me hubiera ahorrado una masacre.

-No es tú culpa, princesa, no sabías. Yo soy el que debería estar arrepentido, te abandoné cuando más me necesitabas, mi misión es protegerte y no lo hice.

-No, no te pedí nunca que me protegieras sino que me entrenaras. Rai, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más –jadeé vislumbrado la luna burlándose de nosotros- solo quiero que me digas por qué…

-...Creí... creí que estarías más segura si me alejaba de ti, tengo una maldición conmigo de perder a quienes me importan...

-Por amor de Dios, yo...

-Entonces vi el fuego y regresé por ti, sé que donde está el peligro está usted. ¿Para qué los Heylin's querrían llevarse a un sacerdote? Creí que te perseguían a ti.

-Él sabe dónde está ubicada Enraiha, aunque si lo ves desde ese modo tienes mucha razón.

-_El alto clérigo Fung ve que estás destinada a algo importante como para que renunciara voluntariamente y se dejara entregar –_susurró el clérigo, se quitó la capa.

-¡Omi! ¡¿También eres monaguillo?! No sabíamos que tenías sangre arcana. ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?!

-No me preguntaron que hacía los domingos en la tarde –responde con ironía-, antes de que fuera llevado por los Heylin's, me pidió que les enseñara el camino a la torre en su lugar. Él dice que ve en ti una señal de que fuiste ungida por una bendición del mismísimo Señor del Fuego a traer la luz a este mundo tan oscuro, que estás destinada a una gran misión, eres La Elegida... Le sorprende que ni tu amigo se haya dado cuenta –le echó una mirada a Rai.

-¿Elegida? –Omi asiente con la cabeza.

-Y por eso debo llevarte a reencontrarte con tu espada. Mi maestro es viejo, quizá, pero no está mal de la cabeza y si él dice que usted es la única que puede dar fin con el reinado de oscuridad de Wuya, es porque así es y para mí, un humilde pastor, será un honor llevarla a la Torre de los Augurios, princesa. Para llegar a la cañada se necesita días, uno si tenemos suerte, propongo que nos desplacemos ahora y ya que Chase mató a mi fuente de ingreso, estoy libre en esta semana –se rió sarcástico, escuchamos un ruidos- ¡son los soldados de la reina! ¡Vámonos!

Corrimos hacia el interior del bosque. Omi era súper veloz, Rai y yo le pisábamos los talones. Lo único que nos perseguían eran las apestosas nubes negras. Solo oímos disparos, estallidos, gritos de gente aterrorizada y como sus voces se desvanece. Pronto dejamos de oír a las furgonetas. Heylin capturó a toda la multitud. Nunca he visto con mis propios ojos cómo Heylin sometía a un pueblo y la convertía en su colonia pues que cuando yo estaba en el pueblo ya había sido invadida, Guan me dejó ahí a sabiendas de que no correría con el riesgo que Heylin viniera a masacrar a su gente. Era horrible y era mucho peor quedarme sin hacer nada. Seguimos a trote, nos quedamos en un claro de un bosque. Rai cortó unas ramas para hacernos a Omi y a mí un lecho hecho de las hojas del bosque. La noche era fría y no podíamos encender una fogata porque nos delataría. Teníamos que calentarnos con el calor de nuestros cuerpos. Le pedí a Omi acurrucarse junto a mí. El cuerpo del chico era cálido, pero no tanto como el de Rai que se sentó sobre una roca para vigilar, aunque nos aseguramos de correr lo bastante lejos de Heylin. No quería fiarse. Pero quería que nosotros durmiéramos lo suficiente. Omi se despertó dos veces porque las pesadillas lo turbaban, se había encariñado mucho con la gente del pueblo y no podía dejar de pensar en sus gritos o imaginarse sus cuerpos muertos. Omi me despertaba horrorizado, tenía que lograr calmarlo, pero Omi aún cuando me dijera que ya se le pasó el susto no estaba del todo seguro. A la segunda vez hundió su cabeza en mi hombro llorando:

-Heylin, fuego, sangre, vi tantas caras –gimió-, tantas caras, no podía hacer nada por ellos.

-Omi calma, solo fue un mal sueño –Omi apretó mi mano mientras estrechaba sus hombros.

-No te vayas –me suplicó, apoyo la cabeza de Omi en mi regazo-. Princ... Kimiko, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Podrías cantar una canción de cuna? –me preguntó con voz ahogada, titubeé.

-¿Qué? –pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Busco apoyo en mí espadachín. Rai vacila.

-Sí, canta, Eleonora antes de... bueno, me cantaba una canción cuando tenía sueños feos.

Estoy ronca por el humo y la fatiga. Aunque de todos modos soy una cantante horrible. Me acuerdo entonces de la nana con la que mi madre me arrullaba. Me aclaro la garganta y empiezo a canturrear:

_Floreciendo en las nubes_

_Es la flor de la luna_

_La luz del amor_

_Está irradiando en la tierra..._

_El viento en lo alto_

_El agua está bailando _

_Juntos en el bosque_

_Disfrutando la vida_

_Resonando el uno al otro _

_Este corazón mío _

_Miles de llamas se están levantando_

_Brillando amablemente_

_Y reluciendo en mí*_

Omi cerró los ojos, sonriendo mientras me oía cantar. Su corazón acelerado disminuyó a ir a un ritmo lento y calmado. El nudo de mi garganta se deshizo mientras yo cantaba. Se ve a leguas que los tres lo necesitábamos. Todo se queda en silencio. Omi suelta unos silbidos. Está dormido. Lo recuesto en el lecho de hojas y le suelto la mano.

-Dulces sueños Omi.

-Cantas hermoso –me dijo Rai dulcemente-. ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

-Mí madre me la enseñó hace mucho tiempo, desde entonces no la he olvidado, es lo único que me recuerda a ella... Mi padre adoraba que la cantara decía que cantaba tan bello como ella, le recordaba mucho a ella; cuando se fue, mi padre y yo pasamos por una pena grande. Papá no la pudo superar, yo... Debía hacerlo por los dos.

-Lo siento –negué con la cabeza y bostecé de inmediato-. Estás cansada, acuéstate, buenas noches –susurró.

-Buenas noches –contesté. Me recosté y me dejé vencer por el sueño y decido que mañana volverán las tornas.

* * *

Otra luz de un nuevo día, empieza a surgir poco a poco. Rai, Omi y yo pasamos toda la noche corriendo de Heylin hasta salir del bosque. Y, según Omi, el valle quedaba pasando el bosque. Nos comentó que el alto clérigo, Fung, le había dicho que antiguamente el valle es un santuario para las hadas y criaturas mágicas. Un lugar sagrado. Salto por encima de un tronco, caminó dando arcadas. Rai tomó mi mano, ayudándome a bajar. Omi iba a la cabeza. Oímos unos pájaros con las alas en forma de hojas. Reculamos porque no nos esperábamos.

-Ya estamos cerca del valle, supongo que aquí debe de haber algo de comida.

Omi arrojó con presión su lanza hacia los árboles, se desplomó contra el suelo unas frutas. Naranjas, qué bien. Corrimos hacia ellas hambrientos. Seguidamente que nos sentamos a comer. Rai me enseñó a poner algunas trampas con solo contar lo que nos da la madreselva. E incluso a aprender a hacer fuego. Seguidamente ejercicios de calistenia tan fuertes como los anteriores. Luego, Rai me lanzó una de sus espadas y me enseñó a usarla, puesto que si iba a manejar una, debía saber cómo podía blandirla. Me enseñó a ponerme en posición, cómo empuñarla y blandirla. Primero me sentó en la tierra y con un palo me puse a escribir en la tierra. La caligrafía plasmaba mi identidad en donde escribía y debía hacerlo con la espada. Creí que solo me daba agilidad en la muñeca. Rai desenvainó su espada, la blandió.

-Una espada es una simple herramienta, pero en manos de un maestro es un arma versátil con una infinidad de técnicas. Es tan ilimitada como la imaginación.

Me dijo que debía pensar que era una parte de mí brazo más afilado. En los primeros golpes él pudo desarmarme con facilidad, pero yo volvía a insistir. Lo máximo que pude hacer hoy fue contraatacarlo. Omi nos miraba a los dos, comiendo la última naranja. También intentó precisar mi puntería y pidió prestada la lanza de Omi (se la entregó a regañadientes), no se me daba mal el tiro de "jabalinas". Nos llevó a un arroyo con plantas acuáticas comestibles del que pudimos servirnos algo para la tarde.

Luego quiso probar un poco con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Extendió los brazos, me pidió que golpeara sus palmas con todas mis fuerzas. No lo dudara ni lo creyera, simplemente le diera con todo y tuviera la seguridad de derribarlo. Probé con dar unos duros golpes en sus palmas, me cansé al décimo golpe. Rai me ordenó continuar. Para cuando alcé mi puño. Él lo tomó y golpeó con la palma los nudillos. "Mantén tu fuerza, mantén tu firmeza". Cogió mi segundo antebrazo encubriéndome en la cara, me golpeó con el antebrazo. Él quería comprobar mi solidez.

-No pierdas la concentración; pie derecho atrás, pie izquierdo atrás, pie derecho... –Rai me obligó irme hacia atrás. Yo solo obedecí instrucciones. Entrejuntó mis manos y golpeó mis palmas a una altura cercana al suelo. "Mantén tu fuerza, mantén tu firmeza". Las alzó sin esperar a nada y golpeó entonces mis muñecas. Me dijo que me doblara hacia adelante.

Seguidamente él me atacó. Tal como me enseñó a bloquear los ataques le respondí. Él no desistió y siguió atacando. Solo procuraba neutralizar cada golpe. Dio una patada. Yo me agaché rápidamente, alcé mis manos de la manera que él me enseñó y elevé mis muñecas.

Abofeteando el bloqueo de Rai, éste puse un mohín de dolor, finalmente conseguí atacarlo.

Rai asintió con la cabeza. Pero no era todo lo que él me tenía preparado. Continuamos en nuestra lucha juguetona, me caí al piso y se abalanzó sobre mí. Me cansé de impulsarme hacia arriba. No obstante, Rai quería saber si alguien me hubiera atrapado de esta manera. Traté de conseguir su peso encima antes de que sintiera el calor aumentar en mí cara. De repente, Rai me rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda cuando empecé a gatear. Sujetando mis brazos a su lado. Probé con darle una patada en las espinillas. Un punto muy sensible. Rai soltó un gruñido y se desplomó al piso.

-Bien hecho, has avanzado, ahora más que nunca seguiremos entrenando. Hagamos una pausa y sigamos caminando.

Omi puso una mueca, se levantó y se puso al frente de nuestra marcha. Llegamos al valle en cuanto vimos el agua salir de una grieta en las rocas cayendo en picada a un estanque. Río arriba. Omi bajó de un salto. Rai se bajó y luego, tomándome de la cintura me ayudó a bajar. Luego tomó mi mano y descendimos por una pendiente. Todo el paisaje era hermoso. Todo era color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgos, el dosel de las ramas, el suelo cubierto de helecho. Incluso el aire que se filtraba era de un matiz verde. Oímos un canturreo en coro provenir desde el interior de los árboles.

-Es aquí, este es el santuario de las hadas.

Acercándose hacia nosotros saliendo de los árboles, de los arbustos y de las flores. Unas criaturas diminutas azules, pelonas, con alas de mosca y orejas de duende. Echaban a volar a nuestro alrededor. Extendí las manos. Sentía como me tocaban las puntas de los dedos. Rebotando en mis palmas. Me reí, me hacían cosquillas. Ellas me llevaron a la parte más alta del valle. No podía escuchar más nada. Bajé la colina. Llegué a pie de un árbol, echaba sus ramas extendiéndolas a todo el valle como si levantara las copas de los demás árboles. Montado sobre una de las ramas, un hermoso pájaro. El pico curvilíneo hacia abajo, ojos color café grandes y oscuros, las alas grandes el plumaje era rojo y amarillo en las puntas daba una impresión flameante, las patas largas, era un ave hermosa. Me quedé admirándola. En ese momento que me iba acercando a aquella ave tan singular, los animales escondidos de mí salen a vernos a los dos. Normalmente si fuera de verdad una princesa les cantaría. Pero quería que siguieran aquí haciéndome compañía. No ahuyentarlos. Extiendo mi mano y acaricio la cabeza del ave, éste solo se arrima a mi mano disfrutando de mis caricias. Su cabeza era suave. El ave empieza a cantar para mí. Le sonrío. Inmediatamente el ave, me hace una caravana. Escucho unos crujidos detrás de mí. Seguramente eran más animales viniendo…

-¿Princesa?

El ave se desvanece en llamas de fuego. Me volteo. Los animales se fueron con aquella ave. Y las hadas también desaparecieron. Me encontraba sola frente el árbol. Eran Rai y Omi.

-Eso fue lindo –sonrió Omi-. Fuiste ungida por una bendición del mismo Señor del Fuego, quien tomó la humilde forma de un ave para acercarte y, ver si eras digna. Princesa, el alto clérigo Fung, tenía razón. Eres la reencarnación de la vida, la sanación de la tierra, lo que el pueblo estaba esperando por más de 14 años... ¡Eres La Elegida para salvarnos del reinado del terror de la reina! –exclama Omi emocionado.

-No soy La Elegida, _somos _los elegidos para cambiar nuestro destino, y les agradecería por favor a ambos que dejaran de llamarme "princesa" y aunque yo misma no quiera creérmelo. Me gustaría que volvieras a retomar el apodo de muñequita, chiquita o lo que sea en vez de "princesa" porque no lo soy.

-Para mí lo eres, no te imaginas de la fortuna que me estoy ganando sabiendo que te estoy acompañando ¡es que todavía me muero del asombro!... Ah, tú también espadachín, nada me haría más feliz que acompañarla... ¿le puedo decir "Kimiko"?

-Sí y háblame de "tú".

-¿Qué es eso detrás de ti? –inquirió Rai. Me volteé. En la corteza del árbol veía inscrito un dibujo de la cabeza de un enorme dragón enseñando sus fauces, sus ojos feroces se clavaron en mí. Sus bigotes se alargaban conectando con el círculo al que encerraba la cabeza. Yo toqueteé, curiosa, la figura. Sentía el relieve. Raudamente se escuchó un crujido y se abrió un compartimiento oculto que conducía a un pasillo. Omi se acercó. Leyó en la pared al frente, descifrando los jeroglíficos que aprendió a leer como clérigo.

-Heylin no solo destronó un reino y lo convirtió en una colonia, sino destruyó también su cultura. Estos caracteres formaban parte de un alfabeto utilizado por los habitantes de la Dinastía Pyronia, eso se perdió hace mucho, lo sé porque Fung me enseñó a escribir y a leer con este lenguaje por sus orígenes.

-Que decepción, ni la misma princesa entiende la escritura de su gente –me compadecí.

-Se lo leeré con mucho gusto, prin... Kimiko: aquí dice que solo los que tienen sangre real de la Dinastía Pyronia pueden entrar a ver los secretos de su pueblo, veamos.

Animada por la energía de Omi entramos. La puerta se cerró detrás de Rai mágicamente. Nos adentramos por aquel túnel oscuro. Las antorchas iban encendiéndose instintivamente. Encontramos una luz al fondo. Y esta nos llevó al palco donde contemplamos las ruinas de una ciudad. El sol parpadeaba sobre ella, refulgiendo escandalosamente. Había templos, residencias privadas, tribunales, escuelas, centros de atención médica. Mi madre me contó acerca de una gran civilización, de una gran ciudad donde surgieron nuestros antepasados. Es muy posible que se trate de esta. A lo lejos divisamos de una catarata, eran las Cataratas de Fuego. Bajamos por unas escaleras, exploramos un poco el lugar. Se levantaban grandes murales que relataban la historia de la ciudad y los movimientos esenciales para aprender a hacer fuego. Uno en particular hablaba sobre la espada. Era una espada mágica de fuego. Por más que recorrimos la ciudad no hallábamos la Torre de los Augurios. Creímos que no era lo que buscábamos hasta que nos paramos en el último lugar: Las Cataratas de Fuego. No parecía ser nada en especial al contrario de la leyenda de los juglares. Empero, Rai le cambió el sentido cuando usó su espada al divisar de un interruptor en la punta de las rocas.

Utilizando el acero de su espada y blandiéndola delante del sol, refleja un rayo de luz en la punta. El brillo de esta rebota. Y como cortina las aguas se separan en dos y sale a su vez una poderosa torre. ¡La encontramos! No lo puedo creer. Sin embargo, a punto de entrar. Divisamos de un arco que atravesaba el cielo. Rai nos aconsejó darnos prisa y tomar la espada por evitar que algo pase. Atravesamos primero por una cámara que aparentemente lucía normal hasta que por accidente tropecé con una cuerda y activa una trampa donde se levanta unas púas. Casi llegan a atravesarme el cuello de no ser porque Rai me agarró de la mano antes que fuera demasiado tarde, mis respiraciones palpaban una de las púas. Él me levantó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy, sigamos avanzando.

Omi cruzó del otro lado, tomando impulso y apoyándose de su bastón saltó al otro extremo. En cuanto Rai y a mí, él me agarró de la cintura y corrió por la pared sorteando la trampa.

-Recuerden que los antiguos lanzaron un conjuro a este lugar para que no cualquiera pueda obtener la espada –recalcó Omi. Seguimos adelante, el siguiente obstáculo era una cámara donde los péndulos oscilaban peligrosamente con hacernos mil pedazos. Tras eso había una puerta y una clavija que detenía los péndulos. Rai iba a encargarse, pero Omi no lo dejó.

-Tú proteges a la princesa, espadachín, yo en cambio soy solo un apuesto lacayo más. Si yo muero, al menos se queda contigo –susurró Omi. Rápidamente salió corriendo, saltando por encima de las trampas y agachándose y serpenteando por debajo de los péndulos. Omi pudo llegar al otro lado. Empujando con el bastón dos interruptores, las trampas se escondieron y Rai y yo pudimos cruzar tranquilamente. Detrás de Omi se abrió una puerta. La cruzó justo después de nosotros. La tercera cámara era una habitación solitaria, del que no se esperaba nada hasta que de la boca de las estatuas empezó a ahogarnos cuando alguien accionó un botón. Corrimos hacia la parte más alta. Me atemoricé porque no sabía nadar y mi estatura no me ayudaba a mantenerme a flote. Apenas el agua comenzó a llegarme al cuello, no pude luchar contra la corriente, me hundí al agua. Por más que braceara no podía ayudarme a mí misma a salir. Cuando toqué fondo divisé de una boca de drenaje y la destapé, subí por un ducto hasta abrir una segunda boca. Había llegado a una cuarta cámara por encima de las demás. Vi a mis otros dos compañeros de cara contra la rejilla, atrapados. De inmediato salí a ayudarlos, los ayudé a subir apenas desatranqué las rejillas.

La cuarta cámara dependía de una escalera en espiral en el centro, deducimos que la espada debía estar al final. Arriba. Subimos con más esperanza aun cuando nuestros pies no podían aguantar ni un segundo más.

-Vamos, vamos, ya casi llegamos.

-_Sí ya casi han llegado –_responde una voz. Era Chase Young, había llegado a la torre. Sus dedos largos y finos sostenían una esfera con el alma de Fung contenida en su interior.

-¡Clérigo Fung!

-Aún sigue vivo por ahora, su vida es tan frágil como esta esfera, gracias a él me guió hacia ustedes –Chase soltó deliberadamente la esfera. Rai se abalanzó atrapándola justo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Montado en su caballo de fuego alado les informó a sus soldados atacarnos mientras él iba por la espada. Omi empuñó su bastón.

-Ustedes vayan por Young, me encargaré de ellos –anunció Omi determinado. Los soldados se lanzaron sobre el pequeño. Me resultaba sorprendente la astucia del chico al enfrentarse a todos los soldados él solo. Omi se defendía haciendo uso de su bastón. Golpeando ambos extremos a los soldados, luego saltó para apoyarse usando el bastón y separando las piernas pateó al mismo tiempo a dos soldados. Un soldado se le avecinó encima. Omi no dejaba de saltar esquivando cada estocada, saltó por encima del soldado apoyándose en su espalda. El capitán de la guardia sería su próximo adversario y por los músculos tensos en la cara del chico, denotaba que se habían enfrentado anteriormente y Omi estaba decidido retomar la revancha. Me tranquilizó en algo que supiera defenderse. Rai se me adelantó y fue subiendo por las escaleras. Lo acompañé. Chase llegó antes por supuesto. Se había bajado de su corcel en llamas. Alzó la cabeza, manteniendo la vista fija en un capullo que contenía en su interior la flameante espada de fuego. Con su magia negra forzó a abrirlo. Rai iba a atacarlo por atrás. Para cuando Chase envió un chorro de energía sintiendo sus pisadas. Rai salió volando por los aires. La esfera cayó peligrosamente a unos centímetros de caer por el borde. Rai se sujetó firmemente. La espada había caído junto a mí. Chase me atacó, me apresuré a correr de mi puesto y llegar junto a la espada. Para cuando me lanzó un segundo hechizo de magia negra, lo revertí utilizando la hoja de la espada. Chase logró anular su propio hechizo. La tarea de vencer a un hechicero poderoso se me hacía difícil cuando con un dedo podía hacerme volar en pedazos. Si así era él, no quería imaginarme como sería si enfrentamos a la malvada reina.

-No puedes hacerme daño, niña tonta –dijo él. Hizo un ademán. Y un tornado de fuego se creó en su torno. Chase metió su mano en el fuego adrede, ésta no se quemó ni reaccionó ante el fuego. Se mantuvo impertérrito. Seguidamente extendió los brazos, me envió una llamarada de fuego que adquirió gran potencia al envolver una columna. Ésta se desmoronó a punto de caerme encima, consigo rodar y salvarme. Continuó atacándome, esta vez yo fui su siguiente objetivo. Traté de contrarrestar con la espada, empero consiguió arrodillarme al verme tan inútil contra su potencia. Reboté. Chase no perdió el tiempo y me volvió a atacar, el rayo de luz me recorre por las venas, electrizándome. Me retuerzo, me agacho, chillo de dolor, intento apartarme del dolor, pero no puedo. Quedo a su merced. Era como si me electrocutara, una dolorosa tortura hasta morir. Escuché un vidrio romperse. Una estela de luz arremetió contra el hechicero. Chase soltó un alarido. Éste repercutió, atontado. La luz, claro por supuesto, solamente lástima a los seres malignos. Chase pareció haber perdido la vista momentáneamente, me apresuré a ayudar a Rai a subir. Chase se vio completamente vulnerable y decidió irse antes de que Rai, Omi (quien venía subiendo las escaleras tras derrotar a los soldados) y yo hiciéramos algo. Chase hizo llamar a su caballo, a ciegas, se montó en él y ambos desaparecieron en un torbellino de fuego verde negro.

-Se fue, ¿pero cómo...?

-Oh no, el alto clérigo –Omi se hincó delante de la esfera rota. Fung estaba...-, se sacrificó para salvarnos a todos, tal vez él creyó que no estabas lista para enfrentarte a Chase y Wuya y ofreció su vida –gimió abrazándose al objeto. Sin embargo, aún teníamos algo qué hacer. Miramos el enorme capullo encima de nuestras cabezas. Éste comenzó a descender. Rai y Omi retrocedieron. La cápsula tocó el suelo, lentamente se abrió. En el interior vi una caja roja rectangular y delgada. La tomé entre mis manos y la destapé...

-¿Ya la tienes? ¡¿cómo es?! ¡¿cómo es?! –exclama Omi emocionado.

-No... No hay nada, ¡la espada desapareció! –grité. El interior de la caja estaba acolchonada pero no había rastros de la espada. Omi pareció haber entrado en estado de shock. Que me arrancó de las manos la caja y la examinó por sí mismo. Rai repitió el mismo movimiento. Omi se dirigió a la cápsula rebuscando entre los almohadones. Desesperado de no encontrar nada se puso a buscar en toda la zona. Yo estaba demasiado conmocionada para decir algo. Después de tanto viajar... ¡¿en vano?! No puede ser, Clay se moriría de la tristeza, no, todos nos sentimos traicionados.

-No... no lo entiendo... –dijo apagadamente. Omi se desmoronó al suelo, desilusionado. En ese instante Rai se percata antes de que ni Omi ni yo nos dimos cuenta, cuando Omi tiraba las almohadas de la cápsula como lunático, una tarjeta cayó al suelo. Rai nos la mostró. Me acerqué a leerla. Leí en voz alta una invitación a la Biblioteca de Paraxifonia.

-¡Pero la Biblioteca de Paraxifonia queda en la Torre de Geonova! –protestó Omi-. Tendrían que embarcarse hasta allá, la única manera que existe es viajando de contrabando en una bahía.

-Entonces tendremos que ir a Neo Xiaolin antes de lo previsto, recuperar Enraiha, reunirnos con el ejército de Neo Xiaolin y su rey Dashi y derrocar el reinado de terror de Wuya. Omi, dinos dónde debemos ir.

* * *

*Flor de luna de vida. Soundtrack de Kaze No Stigma. Hermosa canción. Triste. Como es lindamente obvio la canción no me pertenece sino a su autora.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Pues como lo prometí, mis malvaviscos asados, el quinto capítulo está aquí con ustedes! Cuando estéis leyendo esto es porque ya terminé de escribir Arcade of Fire. Y déjenme decirles que tiene un final muy personalizado... Es inesperado, pero a mí me encantó. Como les había dicho, tendré trece capítulos. Y hablando de finales, este final del capítulo fue toda una sorpresita. Pero en serio iba a ser estúpido si lo encontraban así tan fácil. Otro dato. Al principio cuando me uní a FanFiction creí que tal vez descuidaría un poco mis estudios, ¡pero noooooo! ¡No! Si antes llegué desde la tierra hasta el cielo, llegué desde la tierra hasta la luna. ¡Bravo! Ahora falta comparar mi nota a nivel general de todo para ver en qué número me posiciono entre las notas más altas. Sé que no seré el número uno, pero algo es algo. Faltan semanas para que salga de esta esclavitud, de este año súper pesado, de este estrés... Ay, aires de libertad ya falta poco. Últimamente he estado jugando por ahí. Los que son inteligentes deberían suponer que yo soy muy juguetona. Y me gusta bromear (¡ojo! Bromas tipo: AliceXS te voy a contar un chiste... O cualquier comentario humorístico en un momento de tensión, más no las que implican un susto o una broma de mal gusto). Ustedes dirán que ya me imaginan jugando jueguitos a lo Escritor Fantasma y el Camino a Casa. Bueno así que para romper el hielo les contaré un chiste pesado. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe de casualidad cuál es el género musical favorito de los monjes? Yo sí, el "ROCK" ¿qué como lo sé? Sus nombres me lo dijeron: **

_**R**_**aimundo**

_**O**_**mi**

_**C**_**lay **

_**K**_**imiko**

**¡Rock! ¿Entienden? ¡¿Entienden?! Ah bueno está bien me callo. **

**Ya puedo empezar a trabajar con mis futuros proyectos: Los Juegos del Destino y Xiaolin Showdown: The Ultimate Challenge. La mayoría de mis ideas las recibo como si alguien me golpeara con una piedra (hasta ahora mi lluvia de ideas es lo más liviano que me han lanzado a mi cabecita). Eso quiere decir que cuando tengo una idea, tengo varias. ¡Y, entre ellas, se me ocurrió una idea súper sensacional que únicamente creo que se me ocurrió a mí a nivel de todo el planeta Tierra para Los Juegos del Destino! Pero no se las diré... :P Es una sorpresita. Pues vida y más na'. Y no se olviden jamás:**

**-¡No griten que es peor!**

**Esa frase me mata de la risa. Luis Moncho Martínez, eres grande. ¡Hasta la vista, mi querida Latinoamérica, se les quiere mucho, chao! **


	6. Never Enough

**6º**

_**Never Enough**_

Omi nos llevó personalmente a una bahía, en los cofines de Japón en un pequeño pueblo. Los de la Dinastía Pyronia los habíamos dejado hace mucho tiempo atrás. Me espantaba un poco por 2 razones. Nunca antes visité otra tierra que no fuera la Dinastía Pyronia ni menos me había aventurado en un barco. Las olas meciéndose contra el barco me mareaban con solo verlas. Las personas eran tan iguales como las de Ciudad-Capital, la colonia donde yo estaba y el pueblo de Kaupang. Con los hombros caídos, los nudillos hinchados, las arrugas de sus rostros hundidos y llenos de polvo de carbón. Rai me tomó de la mano. Sabía que yo me incomodaba con las personas extrañas. En el muelle había un enorme navío de Heylin, hecho de madera. Un draka por las efigies de dragón pintado de rojo. Apunto de subir por la rampa junto a los hombres que cargaba un costal a cuesta de sus hombros. Omi nos dio una bolsa de piel de cabra:

-Esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer –dijo, Rai la agitó se escuchaba las monedas rebotar-, apenas pueda reunir suficiente dinero para mí iré a Neo Xiaolin, nos reencontraremos en el ejército. Suerte –abracé a Omi. Rai solo estrechó su mano. Y subimos por la rampa.

Apenas subimos, hicieron a un lado la rampa. El barco se movía a remos. Estos salieron por unas ventanillas y remaron con fuerza lejos de la bahía. Omi nos despidió con la mano. Le devolvimos el gesto. Abandoné los bordes cuando Omi era a distancia un punto en un cuadro. El cielo tenía un horrible aspecto. Las gaviotas nos sobrevolaban en círculo. Ya me estaba mareando. Empiezo a vomitar y pierdo mi escasa cena de ayer en el bosque devuelta a la bahía y todo lo demás que me quedó en el estómago. El olor a vómito era insoportable. Rai se me acercó. Me volteé. Él arqueó las cejas:

-Te ves como el infierno, mí muñequita –se me acercó, apoyó sus codos de los bordes de la cubierta-. Espero que no te moleste, no quedaban más lugares excepto una habitación y nos registré como una pareja de recién casados. No te dije nada porque eres capaz de saltar por la borda antes de quedarte en una habitación conmigo, pero tranquila yo dormiré en el piso.

-No, está bien, entiendo. Recuérdame que más nunca vuelva a montar en un barco –Rai se rió. Me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos feroces desaparecieron. En su lugar estaba una mirada un poco compasiva, más tierna. ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado tan de repente?... Nos habíamos inclinado cada vez más cerca del otro inconscientemente. Nos separamos de inmediato.

-No recuerdo la primera vez que monté en un barco, fue hace mucho. Te acostumbrarás si viajas más seguido, créeme. No podremos entrenar con toda esta gente encima ni con tus mareos, tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos a tierra firme, ¿quieres que te traiga agua?

-Si no es mucha molestia.

-Para nada, ya tengo hambre, de paso le preguntaré al cocinero cuánto sirve. ¿Por qué no te recuesta en nuestro cuarto? Es la 3-A, es mejor ahí, que ver las olas estremecer el barco. Y pórtate bien, muñequita, basta de travesuras por hoy –sonrió volteándose brevemente.

-Está bien, seré una niña buena.

Rai golpeó juguetón el borde y se marchó. Me quedé mirando más un poco el océano. Me fui a los camarotes, pasando entre los trabajadores que trapeaban la cubierta. El viento era bueno, los draka son a pesar de todo, barcos de vela y reconocí inmediatamente que esto era propiedad de Heylin por el emblema. Me abracé a la capa de Rai, pese que se chamuscó, me servía como velo para proteger mi identidad de los soldados de Heylin y una cuadrilla de personas encapuchadas que estaban mirándome desde hace un rato, ellos pasaron antes que nosotros, me daban un aire de desconfianza. Algo me decía que los había visto en otro lado, sentí escalofríos cuando la mujer me miró nuevamente a los ojos. Me dirigí como niña buena al camarote. Los pasillos eran angostos. Ni dos personas flacas podrían pasar juntas. El 3-A quedaba casi al final irónicamente, justo entonces un tipo pasó como flecha y sus artefactos volaron en el aire. Decidí ayudarlo. Pero se agachó y recogió todo antes de que pudiera decir algo. Solo pude recoger un cacharro como un dispositivo explosivo con el sello del Palacio de los Eolos.

-¿Esto es tecnología? –inquirí examinándolo más cerca.

-Gracias, gracias. ¡Ahora adiós! –dijo una voz masculina un poco mandona, arrancándome desesperado el cachivache y una mata pelirroja huyendo con él a gran esfuerzo. El barco se tambaleaba.

-Qué gentil –apunté sarcásticamente. Me di cuenta que la siguiente puerta era la mía. Y la de al lado era de aquel extraño vecino. Era un camarote precioso aunque era humilde. Una cama matrimonial con sábanas sucias, un cuarto oscuro con unas cortinas pesadas. Decidí hacer un poco de limpieza y "añadir el viejo toque femenino", una vocecita dentro de mí me decía que aquí anteriormente tuvo que haber estado un hombre por cómo estaba tan mugroso. Cuando salí para botar la basura incluso los bucaneros fueron groseros conmigo, recordé que así eran las cosas en la colonia. Debí aceptar la sociedad machista en que vivía. Regresé a mirar las nubes como único atractivo en este barco, uno me pareció un caballo. Es superlativo ver como la imaginación juega con la mente. Rai vino al poco tiempo con un cuenco de agua, sin pensar si estaba sucia, me lo bebí todo rápidamente.

-Caray, estabas sedienta, princesa. Iremos a comer dentro de poco. Vámonos.

Fuimos a la cocina del barco un pequeño cuarto bajando unas escaleras de madera. Rai me estrechó los hombros. Me dijo que ante los ojos de los bucaneros que éramos una pareja y debíamos actuar como tal. La vocecita dentro de mí volvió a hablar, a Rai le gustaba esta actuación. Aunque sabía por su bien que tenía prohibido tocar unas partes de las que podría merecer un puñetazo, nos pusimos en fila a pedir nuestra ración de comida, cogiendo una charola. Atrás de nosotros venían los eslavos. Sin derecho a usar camisa, andaban descalzos e iban con unos pantalones rotos. Se veían nauseabundos. Pero sentía una enorme pena por ellos. He visto como los maltrataban en la colonia. Los torturaban considerablemente con castigos crueles. Los que nos daban era una miseria. Detrás de nosotros venía un eslavo. Era un hombre de piel cetrina muy oscuro (más que la de Rai), los ojos castaños oscuros, el cabello crespo negro, se veía en forma como Rai (claro teniendo en cuenta si era uno de los que remaba).

-Disculpe, ¿tendría algo que no fuera carne? Es que soy vegetariano y no quiero...

-Lo que hay es lo que ves si no te gusta pues bótalo, hay ratas muertas como tú que se matarían por comer esto y no dejaré que un mugroso como tú venga a darme ordenes; aquí está lo más vegetariano que te puedo hacer en tu condición –el cocinero escupió en la comida del eslavo y se lo entregó. La ira hierve debajo de mí piel y salto a la acción:

-Eres un asqueroso bicho malandro, él tiene lo mismo derecho que tienes tú para escupir tu comida y darte un puñetazo en la nariz. ¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?! –les rugí a los eslavos- ¡Todos son la fuerza de Heylin, ellos son fuertes porque los tienen ustedes! ¡Sin ustedes, no son nada! ¡¿Por qué se dejan ofender por basura como esta?! ¡No sientan miedo!... ¡Me parece increíble que te refugies en Heylin para hacer de las tuyas!

-¡¿Y quién eres tú para defenderlo?! No tienes ni la mitad de sus derechos, ¡A tu lugar, mujer!

-Más respeto cómo le habla a esta mujer, ciudadano, la mujer es mi esposa. Y tiene nombre. Si le atreves a tratarla con irrespeto, te juro que no querrás verme enojado –masculló entre dientes. Tomé el brazo de Rai, no quería que se metiera en esto. Pero no pude moverlo ni un centímetro. Su brazo estaba totalmente rígido. En una posición lista para protegerme. No me había sentido así desde la última vez que fue cuando me defendió la primera vez que nos vimos. No sabía si lo hacía por cortesía o porque en verdad quería interceder por mí. Los Caribdis intervinieron, por fortuna, separaron a los dos y nos mandaron a sentarnos. Escogimos una mesa y nos sentamos a comer. Rai solamente apuñalaba a la carne.

-Rai, tranquilízate, come.

-No estoy tranquilo, ¿cómo pudo atreverse a hablar así?

-Así es el gobierno. Gracias por tu intervención innecesaria.

Él me fulminó con la mirada. Seguí comiendo como si nada. Rai no se sintió cómodo y se marchó con la excusa de ir al baño. Más tarde se nos acercó aquel eslavo con timidez.

-¿Ah hola, gusta sentarte?

-No gracias mí señora, no debo abusar de su gentileza. Me mantendré parado. Solo vine a decirles gracias por haberme ayudado, aunque no estaba obligada a hacerlo...

-Claro que sí, alguien tiene que enseñarte a ti y a tu gente a defenderse; creo que ese hábito se ha perdido por culpa de Heylin –él se encogió de hombros-. ¿Quieres algo de comer? No tengo mucha hambre y dudo que vayas a comer algo que alguien escupió.

-No gracias, me mantengo con mi dieta vegetariana.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunté antes de que se fuera, había algo en él que me agradaba.

-Me llamo Jermaine –si nosotros teníamos con dificultad un apellido, ellos menos tenían derecho a usar uno.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo has sido eslavo?

-Desde hace mucho, prácticamente desde que nací, mí señora. No me siento muy extrañado con el cambio, salvo que ahora se incluyen los maltratos. Soy de origen del Palacio de los Eolos, era un sirviente del palacio, servía al príncipe heredero al trono.

-¿Eres un inmigrante del reino caído? Guau, jamás creí que iba a llegar a hablar con alguien de aquel reino –Jermaine se echó a reír, su boca iluminaba una dentadura blanca- pero tenía entendido de que todos los sirvientes y los príncipes fueron ejecutados posteriormente de haber vivido la tragedia.

-Quién imaginaría que aquel día iba a dar un giro a mí vida, no todos fueron ejecutados. En realidad Heylin lo dice porque quiere evitar entrar en un caos, un día unos formularon un plan de escape y resultó. Sin embargo, Heylin era astuto y logró hacer prisioneros a los que se intentaron de fugar, yo estaba en ese grupo, Chase zanjó vendernos a unos comerciantes como eslavos; trabajaba como eslavo para un Heylin, pero luego se cansó de mí y descubrió que ganaría mucho dinero si me vendía a este barco. Y bueno he estado aquí durante 5 años –Jermaine me enseñó una marca que tenía en el cuello que lo marcaba como eslavo de por vida. Debió haber dolido, era una quemadura que no cicatrizaría nunca.

-¿Dices que eras sirviente del príncipe heredero, verdad?

-Así es, yo era el mejor amigo del príncipe. Nos queríamos mucho como hermanitos, los dos hacíamos travesuras en el castillo, lo poníamos a todos con los pelos pa' arriba.

-¿Cómo era él? –inquirí curiosa.

-Era un príncipe bastante juguetón, más despreocupado que una brisa, bastante gallardo, un soñador, holgazán, un tanto cínico, bastante sarcástico; pero era bastante noble, amaba a sus hermanitos, era un gran príncipe –ultimó- un día Wuya lo sacó de la prisión discretamente ya que la gente exigía por qué no podían ver el rostro del joven príncipe, él se fue con unos sujetos encapuchados y nunca más volvió, pensamos que eran asesinos que tenían órdenes de matarlo. Wuya salió más tarde y dijo que el joven príncipe no quería ver a su pueblo, les metió una idea incierta en su cabeza, la gente perdió la esperanza creyendo que su príncipe los había abandonado e inmigró a los otros reinos.

-Nunca lo conocí, lo único que sabía de él es que el estaba comprometido con la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia, de donde vengo. Disculpe, usted, si peco en ignorancia, pero conocía poco sobre la matanza en el Palacio de los Eolos, a secas sabía que asesinaron a los reyes y encarcelaron a todos los sirvientes como a los hijos e hijas del matrimonio y presuntamente muchos aseguran que están muertos. El caso más singular fue el del joven príncipe, no me sorprende que quisieran eliminarlo en primer lugar cuando era el pretendiente al trono de la familia y si se iba a casar con la princesa tendría autoridad sobre ambos reinos.

-No solamente eso, señorita, hay otro motivo por el cual se interesaban en deshacerse de él. Y ese es sobre un Contrato de Vida que habían fijado entre el rey y el Señor Espiritual del Viento donde le permitía convocar todos los espíritus de su mismo elemento, o en pocas palabras, asumir el control absoluto sobre el elemento predicho. Como usted sabrá estas personas son altamente poderosas, la porción de energía dada duraría en su linaje para las generaciones futuras a través de una marca al próximo sucesor en una ceremonia donde los miembros de la familia y sus concejeros decidían quien sería el heredero al trono, quien por supuesto debía ser el hijo mayor y varón aunque en algunos casos, que nacen niñas, no se les reconoce ser la sucesora al trono puesto que no puede prevalecer el apellido y ante la sociedad en que vivimos y la reina debe darle a su marido un hijo varón. No que recuerde he visto excepciones, la familia real siempre ha tenido varones como líderes de su reino. No obstante, esta generación ocurrió algo inesperado –arqueé las cejas, Jermaine se mordió los labios como si hubiera hablado demasiado- Heylin busca conseguir esas energías mágicas para hacerse dueño de todos elementos y significa que serían automáticamente invencibles contra cualquier obstáculos aunque se le enfrenten los mismos Señores Espirituales.

-¿Así que es por eso que quieren asesinar a los miembros de la realeza? ¿para quitarles su poder?

-Sí, no estuve presente cuando el joven príncipe recibió la marca a causa de que estaba muy pequeño entonces, me lo dijo mí padre que sí estuvo en la ceremonia _y en el sacrificio_.

-¿Sacrificio? ¿de qué sacrificio me hablas?

-¡Jermaine, rata mugrosa! ¡No te metas por donde llaman!

-¡Oiga, usted no puede...!

-No, no, está bien señora. No se tome más molestias por mí, adiós –susurró entrecortado.

El soldado lo tomó del hombro, jalándolo junto a los demás. Hoy fue un día peculiar. Me quedé terminando de comer mi almuerzo. Rai volvió y se sentó junto a mí, terminando de engullirse su plato. No notó mí estado de desconexión con el mundo, eso es bueno, no me gusta que alguien se meta en mis pensamientos. La primera vez que oí hablar de él, fue cuando aún apenas era una niña de seis años de que mi padre me dijo una vez que nuestro reino no era todo el mundo sino existían otros reinos. Se me hizo familiar el nombre del Palacio de los Eolos por las historias que me contaba mi madre, me dijo que desde hace tiempo no los había visto ni a los jóvenes príncipes. "Deben de estar grandes ya", no me sorprende mucho ya que nací mucho más tarde que la mayoría de los otros niños. Las historias del Palacio de los Eolos muestran a sus gobernantes llenos de fuerza y orgullo, no obstante, se niegan a luchar solo hasta que sea necesario. La segunda vez que oí de él, fue cuando tenía 15 años. Me arriesgué a lavarme en el río tras un laborioso día. Metí mis pies en el agua y tomando un puñado, lavaba mi cuello y extremidades sin quitarme el vestido. Entonces un vulgar campesino pasaba por allí y me vio en plena sesión de limpieza:

-Quisiera ser agua para pasar por ese cuello...

-Y yo quisiera ser cuchillo para pasarme por el suyo.

Curiosamente Keiko pasaba por ahí y me ordenó salir del agua exaltada, salí de inmediato y me fui con ella. Primero me vino con los sermones: ¡Kimiko Tohomiko, sabes que está determinadamente prohibido irse a bañar en horas de la noche! Esa no es la forma creativa de atraer el sexo masculino, no te busques más problemas. Actualmente Keiko entra en la edad de casarse como yo que ya cumplí la mayoría de edad, lo recomendable es buscar un buen esposo con un buen ingreso económico que permita alimentar a la esposa y a los hijos que tendrían, he visto como las mujeres enseñan de pequeña a sus hijas como deben de comportarse para conseguir un buen candidato que las ayude con su estatus social. Todos se mueren por salir de la pobreza de la manera menos trabajosa posible. Los hombres escogen siempre las mujeres jóvenes y hermosas (aunque claro no hay muchas cosas bonitas que pueden ayudar a sacarnos esta mugre), en la flor de su juventud, por eso el desespero de casarse jóvenes. Para ganarse el corazón de un hombre las mujeres debíamos mostrarnos amables, dulces, sumisas y encantadoras. Una frágil joya. Un golpe de mirada y una sonrisa dicen más que mil palabras. Aunque también influyen las habilidades de cocina o cualquier otra cosa delicada y de que debería ocuparse una mujer. Claro, lo más amable que he hecho es patear las bolas de un hombre si me echan piropos. Keiko, en cambio, se ríe sonrosada.

Está claro que con mi conducta nunca atraería ni una mosca ni tenía habilidades (en la cocina soy un desastre, coser a duras penas, bailar tengo dos pies izquierdos) para enamorar a alguien. ¿A quién quiero atraer con esto? Mi atractivo físico era una cosa y mi carácter era otra cosa. Si desde pequeña fue terrible al decir cosas que a los mayores les preocupaba, de grande sería peor. Keiko me comentó lacónica que ella se casaría primero que yo y no era precisamente por la edad, he visto como la miran. Despierta un sentimiento de empatía en todos y ya varios admiradores ha tenido, los hombres de su edad la saludan como unos completos bobos longos, algunos traen flores y otros les traen invitaciones. Keiko tiene pretendientes de sobra. Pero no está interesada en ninguno por lo que yo sepa, más bien me envidiaba por no tener que quitarme a sombrerazos los pretendientes. El único momento más romántico (y sexual) que he tenido y tendré en mi vida fue cuando Rai me robó un beso. Mí primer beso. Qué triste mí vida.

-No busco problemas ni menos atraer un hombre, sabes que el matrimonio no se hizo para mí. ¿Qué atractivo le ven a una chica arrojando a un tipo por el aire?

-Kimita llorona –dijo en voz mingona, ella se puso detrás de mí para hacerme un peinado. Eso nos serenaba a las dos-. En realidad, si Heylin no hubiera atacado al palacio, nuestros roles serían muy diferentes; las damas de compañía no tenía mucha oportunidad para poder desposarse ni tenían que preocuparse por eso aún cuando la base de su matrimonio eran los sentimientos. Cuando apenas eras una niña recién nacida, tu padre arregló tu matrimonio para hacerte la esposa del hijo mayor del Palacio de los Eolos, el heredero al trono.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, tú sabes que los reyes se preocupan de conservar su estirpe desposando a sus hijos entre acuerdos, aparte que no habían muchas opciones –me quejé por el hecho de que mi padre tratara de casarme tan joven con alguien quien ni siquiera conociera-, es una lástima lo que le pasó, él era un joven encantador.

-¿Era mucho mayor?

-No tanto como podrías pensar, casi cuatro años de diferencia, tenías dos años cuando se conocieron ustedes dos para sellar el matrimonio. Ahora si estuviera vivo tendría 19 años.

-¿Nos conocimos? No me acuerdo –no entendí porque esa parte de mi cabeza me bloqueaba nuestro primer encuentro, tantos recuerdos que tenía de mí pasado real y ese precisamente no me lo permitía-, ¿cómo era quién iba a ser mí esposo?

-Él era uno de los jóvenes más galantes que conocí, creo que fue mí primer amor platónico y también mí amor de la niñez. Sus hermosos ojos verdes atraparon mi mirada y mi corazón rápidamente, tenías que haber visto cómo se presentó tan caballerosamente, nunca había visto un niño tan educado. Tú también quedaste prendada de él, estabas boquiabierta de la primera impresión. Él al principio arqueó una ceja como si quisiera decir: ¿contigo me voy a casar? Recuerdo que se fueron al patio mientras sus padres arreglaban sus nupcias, los dos se quedaron observando todo al aire libre y luego los vi muy juntitos viendo a los conejos. No se dijeron ni una palabra sus miradas lo decían todo, se llevaron muy bien. Él se quedó encantado contigo por tus hermosos ojos, de ninguna manera explicaría el por qué miraba tus ojos cada vez que te hablaba y porque lo escuché comentar acerca de eso.

-¿Mis ojos?

Me reí entre dientes. Tener a un príncipe valiente y lozano como novio era una idea muy linda. Aunque seguía disgustada porque para mí el amor era una decisión que yo tomaba, no mí padre por mí. Esa misma noche soñé una versión paralela a la historia de Keiko. Me imaginaba al príncipe tal como me lo describió Keiko, me enamoré de mí propio sueño. Yo me senté a observar los conejos asombrada, le presumí que nunca encontraría conejitos tan lindos que en Pyronia. Él me refutó que también había conejos en el Palacio de los Eolos. No dudaba en contestarle y le dije todas las maravillas que habían en la Dinastía Pyronia, como la gente que me apreciaba. Él se quedó estupefacto, se sentó junto a mí a observar los conejos. ¿Cómo pudo anochecer tan rápido? Me encontraba caminando por el estrecho pasillo, me di cuenta que Rai estaba en nuestra alcoba. Calmé mi respiración para guardar silencio. El corazón me latía tan fuerte que podía oírlo. Entreví a Rai a pie de la ventana. Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando reconocí sangre en la boca de Rai. Él sostenía una cubeta de madera. Observé como el líquido rojo goteaba de su comisura. Oí que estaba vomitando. No era mucho, pero se supone que el cuerpo humano no podía hacer eso. No podía pensar. No podía moverme. Estaba aterrorizada. Su sonrisa perfecta estaba contaminada. Sus ojos... Ardían en rojo. Dejé escapar un grito ahogado, me tapé la boca como acto reflejo. Rai giró la cabeza. Corrí tan rápido como pude, huyendo.

-¿Buscas algo? –me preguntó Rai con voz profunda. Me volteé. Rai estaba implacable, ya no tenía la cubeta ni había un rastro de sangre en su cara. Sus ojos eran de ese verde oscuro. Rai era el único hombre que más se me había acercado. Se me acercó.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-¿Ocurre algo que te incomoda? –arqueó una ceja.

-Te estaba buscando a ti, noté que no volvías y me preocupé así que fui por ti. Creí haber escuchado que estabas regurgitando.

-No te preocupes por eso, muñequita, estoy un poco enfermo eso es todo. Vamos a nuestro cuarto –me dijo sonriente, rodeó con un brazo mi cintura llevándonos devuelta al cuarto. En el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra.

-¿En qué piensas?... –me preguntó de sopetón cuando regresamos a nuestro camarote. No podía borrar esa impresión que tenía cuando fui a verle.

-Cuando te fuiste, Jermaine, el hombre al que defendí. Se me acercó. Y estuvimos hablando me contó que era un sirviente del Palacio de los Eolos, que era el mejor amigo del príncipe. Es curioso porque justo antes de eso un pelirrojo se estrelló contra mí y una pieza de las que traía cargando pertenecía al Palacio de los Eolos y me recordó... Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –él arqueó una ceja, pero no se opuso a mi pregunta-. Cuando entregaste el medallón a Vlad; escuché que Vlad dijo que era una pieza del Palacio de los Eolos y tú la obtuviste tras un duelo de espadas, ¿eso es cierto o lo dijiste solo para quitártelo de encima?... –Rai se quedó boquiabierto, yo insistí-: ¿de dónde eres, Rai? ¿quién eres?

-Yo era... yo era un sirviente de palacio –dijo con voz profunda.

-¿Estuviste en el día de la tragedia? ¿Conociste al príncipe?

-¿Por qué tanto interés en el príncipe?

-No recuerdo bien el día en que conocí al príncipe, solamente sé que de pequeña mi padre me comprometió con él. Tanto Jermaine como la verdadera Keiko me han dicho maravillas de él, ¿era tan increíble como todo el mundo decía?

-Era un niño codicioso sin ningún respeto, egocéntrico, inmaduro –estaba confundida, me dijeron que era un chico dulce-, abandonó a su pueblo cuando ellos más lo necesitaban –yo supuse que a partir de un punto de vista diferente no era real, el carácter parecía diferente. Sonreí y le reproché juguetonamente:

-Oh no podía ser tan malo. Tan solo tenía diez años de edad cuando él murió.

-¡Esa mierdita arruinó mí vida y tuvo lo que se merecía cuando Wuya lo mandó a matar! –dijo Rai con frialdad.

-¡¿Rai, cómo puedes ser tan cruel?! –se quedó en silencio un momento y se marchó. Creo que entre dientes afirmaba que necesitaba un trago. ¿Cómo un niño puede arruinar su vida? Necesitaba saber lo qué pasó y ya sé quién podría tener las respuestas.

Al día siguiente, me desperté sola. Rai ni siquiera tocó las sábanas para dormir. No durmió aquí. A veces me pregunto si ese hombre dormía, nunca lo he visto dormido sino tumbado en el piso. Aunque había momentos en que se desligaba de mí sin decir una palabra y, se desaparecía, volvía al cabo de un rato. Cuando le preguntaba a dónde iba. Me decía excusas como que exploraba el lugar o iba a cazar algo para los dos. Rai tenía un aire de misterios, impenetrable. Me levanté. La gente iba en un vaivén. Toqueteé la puerta del vecino con mis nudillos y se entreabrió, la encadenaron. Vi un ojo rojo observándome.

-¿Qui-quién es? ¿qué quieres? –tartamudeó con una voz mandona.

-Hola, soy su "vecina" de al lado. Ayer usted y yo tropezamos y quiero hablar con usted, de una pieza particular que me llamó la atención. No vine a denunciarlo ni nada por el estilo. Si no a hablar con usted.

-Espéreme, preciosa… –trancó la puerta abruptamente. Reboté por el impacto. Acerqué mí oído. Escuché como él desencadenaba los candados de la puerta. Parecía que tenía algo que no quería que nadie viera. Abrió la puerta, de repente. Y me invitó a pasar. Apenas crucé el umbral, él cerró la puerta de sopetón. Ahora que podía verlo de frente. Mi vecino no era tan mayor como había pensado, creo que me pasaba por siete años. Un año mayor que Clay.

Era un muchacho desgarbado, presuntamente albino, me llamó mucho la atención la mata de pelo pelirroja vibrante y me pregunté si cabía la posibilidad de que fuera natural, medía alrededor de la altura de Rai, me captaron sus ojos rojos, no había ningún músculo añadido en su cuerpo delgado (parecía tan esquelético como yo), dientes amarillos y deformes (no lo culpo, en estos tiempos no conocía a nadie con dientes totalmente blanco ni siquiera los propios Caribdis; me atrevería apostar que solo Chase y Wuya tienen una dentadura blanca) y su atuendo tenía mucho que decir de sí mismo: Vestía unos harapos sucios color olivo con una capucha y unas enaguas largas. Los harapos le llegaban alrededor de la pantorrilla. Mí vecino tenía los hombros hundidos, las uñas amarillas y me temí que tres uñas fueron arrancadas desde la cutícula y lentamente se estaban reponiendo. El proceso de renovación es doloroso y largo si no te has nutrido bien. Su piel mostraba a lo largo varias quemaduras, incluso creo que estaba más mugriento que yo. En sus muñecas tenía unos brazaletes de hierro. Eso brazaletes tienen un significado especial: representan la humillación pública. A mí alrededor pude notar que había varios objetos. El muchacho me mostró maravillado los objetos. Con una piedra hizo un reloj solar que también funciona como calendario y mapa astronómico, la aguja que indicaba la hora era una espina de pescado. Para la lámpara de aceite que alumbraba su habitación utilizaba la grasa de la carne del almuerzo como un prototipo de combustible, para encenderla, fabricaba fósforos con un azufre que utilizó para una supuesta enfermedad de la piel debido a tantas horas bajo el sol. Incluso elaboró una navaja y una daga con parte del armazón de la cama. El individuo parecía frágil, empero, también es un tipo inteligente. Únicamente quien era capaz de hacer todo esto, debía de ser un inventor. Incluso vi unos objetos hechos con tecnología. Y si era un colono, sabía muy claramente que estaba rotundamente prohibido el uso de la tecnología a cualquier colono. Las paredes estaban llenas de planos sobre futuros proyectos donde dibujaba la estructura de los aparatos y luego la descripción de cada parte. Me acerqué a leer uno, el lenguaje era muy estilizado. Las piezas estaban esparcidas por ahí. Era un tipo desordenado.

-Tienes unos objetos interesantes, -comenté examinando la daga- ¿los fabricaste tú mismo?

-Eh... sí.

-¿Eres un exiliado? –solté sin pensarlo.

-Exiliado es un término muy feo, señorita...

-Izumi, Keiko Izumi –me presenté-, soy tan solo una pasajera abordo rumbo a la Torre de Geonova. También provengo de una colonia mí origen es de la Dinastía Pyronia.

-Ah okey, como iba diciendo no soy un exiliado. Prefería ser llamado inmigrante, allá había tanto orden que me estaba asfixiando y osé a irme. Pero dígame, ¿a qué vino?

-Cuando chocamos recogí una pieza del Palacio de los Eolos, me gustaría saber dónde la consiguió.

-Esas piezas son muy difíciles de conseguir, después de que Heylin destruyera el reino no quedó nada. Hubo un tiempo en que se pudo rescatar algunas piezas de valor y entraron en circulación por el mercado negro, eran una ganga. Afortunadamente pude conseguir esta, verá usted, como joven genio inventor he pasado toda mi vida estudiando el desarrollo de la tecnología de cada cultura de los reinos y Heylin es la que tiene la más avanzada, yo lo hice con el fin de poder crear una tecnología más poderosa... –Él cogió el artefacto en cuestión jugó un poco con él y me lo mostró-, primitivamente mis origines son del Palacio de los Eolos, pero antes de que Heylin sentara cabeza en conquistar a todos los reinos nos fuimos a la Torre de Geonova y nos establecimos allí aunque no nos salvamos igualmente, el resto es historia.

-¿Es usted partidario de Heylin? –pude notar un tono de rencor cuando mencionó a Heylin, pero quise estar segura.

-¡¿HEYLIN?! Esa basura, pftt... nunca, por Dios, a ellos les debo mi figura y que erre como vagabundo a cada pueblo que voy: Ellos me dieron esta tarjeta de presentación –él sacó un documento de un bolsillo de su túnica. Lo tomé. Era un jinji. Lo identifiqué por el emblema de Heylin arriba, el color amarillo del papel y la firma de un alcaide. Leí para mis adentros.

Condenaban al ciudadano Jack Spicer por emplear y desenrollar la tecnología cuando está precisamente prohibida, fue delatado por un aldeano de su propio colonia y sorprendido en un taller donde habían evidencias del delito, y es por demás acusado que quizá los motivos de su inclinación a violar las reglas es porque presenta una actitud rebelde y pretende sublevar al pueblo contra la autoridad e iniciar un régimen de anarquía intolerable. A veces me parece ridículo como se expresan los Caribdis, le ponen melodrama a lo que no lo tiene. Fue sentenciado a cinco años en el presidio y al salir fue duramente condenado a arrancarle tres uñas de su mano derecha, recordándole que a partir de ahora tenía que ser un buen ciudadano, pero no en la colonia debía marcharse al pueblo y nunca más volver. Por haber cometido una transgresión de primera clase a la ley, deben de ser castigados con el exilio. Tengo entendido que los que portan este papel son constantemente despreciados por todos.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas linda, conocer el mundo me abrió puertas para enriquecer mis conocimientos sobre la tecnología. Desde que era pequeño esos enormes animales de metal y acero me han llamado mucho la atención, mi padre es herrero y bueno siempre me ha simpatizado crear nuevas cosas, siempre lo veía trabajar en su taller y lo ayudaba; y a pesar de ser humillado y golpeado duramente, aún recuerdo la mirada de mí familia, aún soy fiel a mí sangre…

-¿Quieres demostrar de lo qué eres capaz? ¿Quieres conseguir algo de respeto o gloriarse a alguien?

-Si lo ve desde ese punto, Srta. Izumi. ¿A qué persona con curiosidad infantil no le llama la atención la idea de volverse rico y famoso? He viajado aprendiendo la tecnología de los demás reinos y tengo algunas ideas que pueden servir para ayudar a ganar la guerra. Esta es una: éste globo de guerra, por ejemplo, creo que serviría de utilidad para un ataque aéreo.

-Ya lo creo Sr. Spicer, su ingenio podría servirle al General Guan en grande. Puedo hablarle de usted.

-¿Lo conoce? –alzó una ceja.

-Sí, básicamente era una sirvienta de palacio y pudo rescatarnos a la princesa y a mí cuando Heylin atacó a la Dinastía Pyronia.

-Ah sí, ya he oído algo sobre ese rumor de que la princesa está viva y, Heylin la busca con desesperación. ¿Y qué ofrecen una gran recompensa por ella?

-Sí es cierto. ¿Qué sabes sobre el día de la tragedia en el Palacio de los Eolos?

-No mucho, sé lo que todos saben. La masacre de todos los herederos al trono, la ejecución de los reyes, el sometimiento de sus pueblos en colonia... Junto a la pieza del Palacio de los Eolos, me dieron esto también… –Jack sacó debajo del armazón de la cama, un reloj del bolsillo de oro sólido. Lo arrastró hasta encima del colchón. Y me lo mostró. Me indicó que pertenecía originalmente al Palacio de los Eolos mismísimo, estaba destruido puesto que se produjo un incendio en medio de la conquista. Oprimiendo un botón, éste automáticamente se abrió mostrando un pequeño retrato. De la familia real del Palacio de los Eolos. Vestían como era debido, de la realeza. Estaban en un vestíbulo. Se podía distinguir los carísimos sofás, la chimenea echando fuego a una sección del fondo, los objetos de porcelana importados. No obstante aquello perdía atención cuando en el centro lo eclipsaba la familia real vistiendo trajes destellantes. El rey y la reina portando unos vestidos, se notaba que el fuego los alcanzó. Delante de ellos. Los príncipes y princesas de la familia. Conté siete hermanos. La más pequeña la reina la abrazaba contra su pecho, se veía cómoda recostando su cabeza junto a su madre. Los hermanos estaban colocados de mayor a menor. Mientras iba en forma decreciente el fuego disminuía también contaba el hecho de que el lienzo fue rasgado con gran dolor. Del hijo mayor, tomando la mano de su padre solamente quedaron sus hermosos ojos verdes oscuros. Recuerdo que mí dama de compañía me había dicho que era un rasgo especial que solo tenía la familia real del Palacio de los Eolos. Pero los ojos del joven príncipe: Hermosos, oscuros, una mirada aguda y arrebatadora de aliento. Una mirada que sentía que me desnudaba. ¿Dónde antes he visto esa mirada?

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwww... Tengo qué decirlo, no puedo contener mis deseos: ¡I LOVE YOU, RAI! Esta es la décima (o no sé cuanta vez, perdí la cuenta después del número cinco) en que acabo profundamente enamorada de mí Rai. Contando la primera vez que fue cuando lo vi, las otras veces incluyen los fics que leo donde Rai tiene el rol principal y los fics que escribo. Siempre lo describen así tal cual como lo están leyendo... ¿Por qué nadie en mi clase se parece a él, aunque sea psicológicamente?... ¡¿POR QUÉ RAI NO SE ME APARECE EN MI PUERTA CON UN MOÑO EN LA CABEZA Y CON UNA TARJETA QUE DIGA: SIN DEVOLUCIONES?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PRÍNCIPE AZUL?! *suena el timbre*. Ah voy a ver quién es…**

**-Hola Alice pasaba por aquí y...**

***le tranco la puerta en su nariz* Falsa alarma, señores, él es Manny (le digo así por qué se parece mucho a El Tigre), que está medio loco. A veces me dice que soy una diosa, que soy un ángel, que rivalizo con la Virgen María o no sé qué cosa y en otras me dice que soy un demonio, que soy malvada, falta que me diga que soy pariente de Satanás. A menudo me dice que le pegue, otras que no porque le doy muy duro y eso contando que soy una debilucha. Es una masoquista, una persona muy contradictoria. En fin, este capítulo me gustó mucho por su contexto principal: El príncipe del Palacio de los Eolos. Y por fin, apareció Jack y Jermaine tuvo una breve aparición (habrá un cameo de él más tarde, Jack tendrá un poco más de participación, me gusta como es su personaje, el papel de desterrado le queda muy bien). Y más importante, ¿de quién pertenecerá esa mirada? **

**-Me lo imagino, me lo imagino...**

**Aunque cabe destacar esa parte donde vio a Rai "vomitando sangre". Demonios, una persona normal no puede hacer eso ¿o sí?... ¿Qué crees que está pasando?**

**-¡Dios, ¿es un vampiro o qué?!**

**Otra cosa. Se me han ocurrido varias cosas para mi futuro fic Los Juegos del Destino (tanto Los Juegos del Destino como Xiaolin Showdown: The Ultimate Challenge he escrito el primer capítulo para matar la ansiedad, porque mientras escribo las ideas de uno se me ocurren ideas para el otro, lastimosamente no tengo tiempo para escribir un parrafito aunque lo tenga libre). Me di cuenta que varios elementos que introduje en Los Juegos del Destino lo hacen un fic rated M. Xiaolin Showdown: Ultimate Challenge será rated T, el humor alivianará gran peso y bueno porque quería enfocar mi fic para una perspectiva más grandecita. Mientras que Los Juegos del Destino por tocar temas subiditos de tono, el trasfondo del fic es gore obvio, entre otras cosas. Y ahora Jack pasó a ser el protagonista central del fic. Raimundo y Kimiko son coprotagonistas. Bueno, en El Escritor Fantasma era coprotagonista y en Warriors of the Caribbean, era protagonista solo que no era una historia original mía. Xiaolin Showdown tendrá un estilo de redacción único, yo le digo "estilo comentado". Aquí los protagonistas, por supuesto, son los monjes. Okey, he hablado demasiado, deseando de corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Mensaje para Gushu: A ti como te está gustando esto, ya me estoy dando cuenta...**

**Solitary Ground: Pues dado lo que dice el tercer capítulo, ese chico se llama Rai. Más no sabemos cuál es su nombre original. Es verdad, me inspiré mucho en su aparición y esa charla al final, el capítulo me gustó mucho también.**

**Run for a fall: Es cierto, la relación entre Kimiko y Rai es genial. La más compleja en comparación a todos los fics que he hecho. Quizá por eso es que sobresale mucho. Si, Chase hizo un excelente papel. El Caribdis es el OC, porque Jack apareció en este capi así que eso tiene mucho que decir y por como Kimiko lo describió creo que eso quedó fuera de dudas. **

**Quietus: Antes ni idea cómo iba a seguir el trayecto, luego de golpe me vino una lluvia de ideas y ya pude construir el puente del inicio al final. Me encantó poner a Omi como pastor y bueno, Fung decidí ponerlo clérigo ya que en una historia medieval y en la historia original sería mejor tal como está. **

**Unleashed: Sí, se me ocurrió mientras jugaba con los nombres de los monjes. Algún día, Rai tenía que saber que Kimiko era la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia, ¿no crees? Pues debería, Rai es un hombre de palabra. Sí, lo del poder extremo es bastante cliché y como no quería ponerlo justamente ahí cuando Kimiko apenas podía dar un golpe. Decidí que Fung intervendría, además que los personajes buenos también tienen que morir, no únicamente los malos. Y no sé a qué te refieres con "que tiene con Rai". Eso es todo, supongo, hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	7. Our destiny

_**7º**_

_**Our destiny **_

Jack guardó el reloj debajo del armazón de la cama. Le pregunté cómo las consiguió y en donde. Él solo se echó a reír. Me dijo que fue en el mercado negro, la transportaba como mercancía de contrabando. Se intercambiaban muchas cosas entre las costas de la Torre de Geonova y el Palacio de los Eolos, una vez que la gente desalojó el reino, Heylin aprovechó en convertirlo en una nueva planta de energía para el uso de sus maquinarias. Curiosa, le pregunté si sabía algo sobre la Biblioteca Paraxifonia. Vaciló y respondió que eso quedaba en la Torre de Geonova. Cerca del pueblo donde él vivió. No podía creerlo cuando terminó.

-¡¿Sabes dónde queda, aún lo tienes?! ¡¿Nos podría llevar allá?!

-¿Nos?

-Sí, vengo con un acompañante y nos dirigimos allá.

-A ver, a ver, no sé si te quedó claro. Pero tengo prohibido regresar a mi tierra natal por eso quiero unirme a Neo Xiaolin para patearles el trasero a esos Heylin's y volver.

-Te cubriremos. Es que no entiendes, tenemos la misión de rescatar a la Espada Enraiha, no la encontramos en la torre y en su lugar encontramos una tarjeta a la Biblioteca Paraxifonia. No sabemos dónde queda y podrías sernos de gran ayuda.

-¿Eh? No me dijiste que estabas involucrada en una especie de misión súper espía.

-Por favor, le daré referencias de mí parte al General Guan y te recompensaré.

-¿Recompensa incluida? Bueno pues no lo había pensado, pero... puede ser.

No fue tan difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Nos despedimos amablemente. Fui a buscar a Rai. Me sorprendió donde estaba cuando lo encontré. Estaba junto a unos niños del barco, enseñándoles a tocar instrumentos musicales de viento. Me consta que los más populares instrumentos en el Palacio de los Eolos son los de viento. Lo que me sorprendía es que si ese era el mismo hombre que me gritó en la cara y puso una hoja filosa debajo de mi garganta. Parecía tan suave, tan paciente, tan divertido. ¿Puede ser verdad lo que estoy viendo? ¿Qué esconderá debajo de ese curtido exterior? Aunque en un momento cuando nos conocimos creí que era rudo y malo, pero esto me demuestra que quizá hay algo más debajo de esa coraza. Me acerqué lentamente. Capté su mirada. Él devolvió la flauta de madera al niño, después de limpiarla para él.

-Vaya, señor, quisiera ser tan bueno como usted algún día.

-Lo serás algún día, tienes que practicar diariamente y nunca rendirte, esa es la clave del éxito.

-¡Gracias señor! Debo irme, mi madre me llamará en cualquier momento. ¡Nos vemos!

El niño se alejó corriendo. Rai lo vio partir con una sonrisa pequeña y tierna. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, "tan vulnerable". Sentí mi corazón encogerse.

-No pienses nada de eso, él estaba tocando y yo casualmente lo oí. Le di unas clasecitas.

-No, está bien, solo quiero decirte algo.

Le dije a Rai sobre nuestro compañero de viaje cuando estábamos comiendo (así tendría la excusa de que enojarse era malo para la digestión y si me gritaba la pasta nutritiva que tenía en la boca me impediría escucharlo) y se lo conté cuando vi que estaba muy relajado. Al principio él reaccionó con un bufido y frunció los labios. Luego le expliqué el por qué lo había hecho.

-No lo sé.

-Por favor, Rai, es lo único que tenemos a la mano –lo miré a los ojos.

-Está bien... –dijo en voz baja. De repente, mí cuerpo se desconectó de mí mente y salté a sus brazos, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuelo, quedándome colgada. Le planté un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Gracias Rai! ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás nada de esto! –exclamé. Me solté cuando me di cuenta de que captamos la mirada de todos los que estaban almorzando. Él suspiró.

Se sacudió sin ningún signo de emoción. Nos sentamos a comer normalmente. Le pregunté por cuánto tiempo estaríamos en mar abierto no soportaba seguir vomitando. Él se echó a reír. Me dijo que mañana me despertaría tempranamente. Cambiando la conversación, le pregunté cómo aprendió a tocar la flauta. Rai me respondió que en el palacio les enseñaron hacer eso para entretener la realeza.

-Tal vez deberías tocar para mí, lo hiciste muy bien.

-Si, tal vez.

El sol se desapareció. El silencio era un amigo por un tiempo en que no quería provocar una conversación. Me quedé mirando el cielo, me encantaba mirar el cielo. Me hacía sentir muy tranquila. Un abismo más lejos que nunca se ha explorado más lejos, la luna. Por lo menos lo que dicen los juglares. Recordé entonces cómo era la vida en tiempos pasados, no sabía nada de tiempos pasados a partir del 2024. Ahora es el año del 2043 y es difícil mantenerse al día con tantas cosas.

-¿Sabes algo de tiempos pasados?

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Pensé que te habían enseñado esa basura de clases particulares.

-Tan solo era una niñita, no me dieron clases completas.

-Te das cuenta de que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ellos cambiaron el sistema democrático a una monarquía.

-¿Monarquía?

-Tu padre fue un rey ¿y no sabes qué es monarquía? –él me miró con la esperanza de que estuviera bromeando, lamenté desilusionarlo-, no trato de ser grosero, solo me sorprende. El régimen democrático: donde el poder está determinado por el pueblo, todas las personas tienen oportunidades de gobernar, no sólo en uno. El mundo fue así durante mucho tiempo, luego surgieron las "casas" y declararon monarquía. La Dinastía Pyronia fue gran parte de Asia, su sede era Japón. Ella junto al Palacio de los Eolos y Neo Xiaolin.

-Japón...

-Entonces las casas consiguieron lo que querían, se hicieron cargo del hemisferio occidental y luego surgieron la Torre de Geonova y la Fortaleza de Hidrogenia. Más adelante nació la Corte de Heylin. Separándose así en 6 países. Desde entonces el mundo ha estado separado por sectores, áreas y distritos. Los sectores o distritos son viviendas para todo el mundo y las áreas son de uso militar, ahí lo tienes, muñequita, una lección de historia gratis.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? –su sonrisa se desvaneció. Él se acercó a observar el cielo conmigo y levantó la vista hacia el cielo una vez más.

-Yo estudio mucho porque pensé que era una buena idea lo que teníamos hasta el momento. Una democracia. Desde que era niño, yo solo quería que todos fueran tratados por igual. Tantas cosas que se me ocurrió sobre esa época impresionante. Quería ver esas cosas tan emocionantes. Los parques de atracciones, monumentos, museos... Quería verlo todo –lo miré con asombro, ¿cómo se puede amar verdaderamente algo tan apasionadamente?- No me gusta esta vida. No me parece bonito que una madre llore porque no pudo alimentar su hijo esa noche, un padre desesperado porque vio a su hijo ser asaltado por 5 míseros Wus que tenía en el bolsillo. En este mundo, solo hay seres humanos, no humanidad. Antes todo era una gran familia, aceptábamos como éramos aunque nos vean como una paria, nosotros somos parte de la humanidad.

Su respuesta honesta me sorprendió. Aunque "solo estaba de paso" en la colonia, era mí hogar. Cerré los ojos un momento pensando en mí madre cuando estaba viva, ella era una extranjera ¿o qué otro modo explicaría el color singular de mis ojos? Y estoy seguro que en el lecho de mí muerte, me abrazó con fuerza. La echaba de menos. Me pregunto si Rai echa de menos a su familia, nunca hablamos de ella, pero era un hombre solo.

-Rai... ¿cómo el príncipe pudo arruinar tu vida? –se puso rígido, apretó la mandíbula y miró hacia arriba otra vez.

-Tomó unas malas acciones, eso afectó mucho más de lo que pensaba que haría. Es un ciclo sinfín cuando se vive en un mundo en el que vale menos la mascota de la familia. Es una lucha sin importar qué pase. Acabo de encontrar mucho más fácil echarle la culpa a alguien quien no existe... –me estremecí ligeramente por ese último comentario- es tarde, vámonos a dormir –Rai se durmió en el suelo tal como lo prometió. Y yo sobre la cama, me acosté pensando en las decisiones que había tomado unos últimos años atrás.

El sol estaba ardiente el día siguiente. El aire era pesado. Los pájaros canturreaban en los árboles tan fuertes como pudieron. Ya me había acostumbrado al barco por lo que me fue un cambio brusco cuando bajé del barco. Rai me despertó con un buen humor porque hoy termina el descanso para retomar las clases de defensa personal, etc. Para colmar el día la cuadrilla de encapuchados bajaron detrás de nosotros. Rai me aconsejó ignorarlos. Al bajar. Le presenté a Jack formalmente. Ambos se estrecharon la mano temblorosamente.

-Rai, mucho gusto.

-Jack Spicer, a mí también me da gusto... Cielo, ¿podrías hablar contigo un minuto a solas? –Jack me jaló del brazo bruscamente sin que Rai se tomara la molestia de dejarme permiso- ¡no me dijiste que tu acompañante era un espadachín!

-No me preguntaste.

-¡¿Es que no sabes qué tipos como estos son peligrosos?!

-Él es bueno, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Jack. Vámonos. Tú dirígenos.

-Eso es raro teniendo en cuenta de que él tiene una enorme espada si no la viste.

-Yo le pedí que me entrenara, quería ser más fuerte, más rápida, quería mantenerme al día con él –Jack estaba boquiabierto.

Rai se nos acercó entrometido. No sé si era porque quería escuchar nuestra conversación o en serio porque debíamos darnos prisa. Él miró de reojo a la cuadrilla de encapuchados que caminaban disimuladamente. Jack indicó que debíamos salir primero de aquel páramo para adentrarnos al desierto. La biblioteca quedaba enterrada en el subsuelo y teníamos un largo camino que recorrer. Rai se encogió de hombros, consciente del viaje. Yo estaba dispuesta. La Torre Geonova había oído de sus bellos paisajes y ciudades provincianas pintorescas. Su geografía era muy variada. Gran parte de su centro está conformado por pastizales áridos y un desierto. Estábamos en la costa del sur es exuberante y cálida. Recordé la lección de Rai sobre la historia y este lugar podría ser... ¿La India? Tal vez. La geografía se extendía desde regiones montañosas con bosques de pino y coníferas hasta bosques de caduca. También tiene pantanos. El muelle donde aparcamos nos llevaba a un pueblo pequeño. Percibimos que las herramientas más utilizadas en su totalidad eran la roca. Al igual que en Kaupang, los hombres escaseaban. Se habían ido a la guerra. Predominaba la vivienda hecha de rocas, a diferencia de la Dinastía Pyronia. Antes de que fuera subyugada por Heylin, dominaba el ladrillo. También sé que hay varias minas y se explota mucho en el negocio forestal por lo que lo convierte en un país rico. La arquitectura, la ganadería, la carpintería, la cacería y la agricultura, eran unos maestros y reconocían que estaban más adelantados que nosotros. Recordaba que traíamos mercancía de allá. Sus ciudadanos han logrado desarrollar un sistema de economía avanzada y un sistema de comercio que beneficiaba a todos. Jack se cubrió con la capucha por temor de que lo descubrieran. Seguimos hasta los confines de la tierra donde unas mujeres cosechaban. Noté que la cosecha había ido mal. El reinado de Wuya traía sequía por doquier. Penetramos en un bosque de caduca. Jack nos informó que el desierto estaba en el centro de toda la Torre de Geonova y debíamos caminar mucho. Rai me enseñó un truco en el camino.

-Trae tu codo hacia arriba justo por encima del cuello de la persona, entonces rápidamente baja el codo en el hueco de su cuello. Los nervios del cuello se verán afectados y golpeas hacia afuera.

-¿Puedo probar contigo?

-Tú ni siquiera puedes atraparme.

Me quedé picada. Estaba confundida más allá de la creencia. Ver como disfrutaba jugar con mis emociones. Lo odiaba. Odiaba esa sensación de la oscuridad envolviéndome. Lo que dijo, lo que hace, lo que piensa. Pensó que ahora que estábamos más que cerca que iba a hacer algo que haría más fácil la atmósfera de aliento. Pero no. Sabía cómo hacer las cosas más difíciles. Sabía cómo ahogarme en mí propia mente curiosa. Quería que me ahogara. Él quería eso para que no fuera a volver y hacer preguntas continuas. No es justo. Soy un libro abierto mientras Rai era una cámara cerrada. Omi, Clay, Jack, Keiko, Guan todos ellos, que estaban tan dispuestos a contar su historia de vida para el mundo. No se avergüenzan. Pero Rai, ¿un héroe o un villano?

-¿Muñequita? –su voz era lejana, pero sofocante. Lo miré con ojos vacíos, él inclinó hacia a un lado la cabeza confundido-, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-_Sabes muy bien lo que me pasa –_pensé.

Algo que nos hizo gracia durante el viaje fue que Jack siempre acarreaba una maleta donde metió sus planos y el dichoso retrato. Todos sus inventos los desarmó y los volvía a armar como pasatiempo mientras Rai me enseñaba defensa personal. Me dijo que él tuvo un taller donde tenía todos estos experimentos y, fue demasiado listo para recordar cómo los había armado. Vivía de lo que creaba y lo vendía en el mercado negro, luego lo intercambiaba por comida para abastecer. Pocas veces contaba con suerte. Todos despreciaban a los exiliados. Debíamos hidratarnos. Jack se le ocurrió purificar el agua con yodo. Rai se sorprendía con los conocimientos de Jack, a pesar de su increíble torpeza. Caía incluso con tonterías por delante como una rama y Rai siempre tenía que intervenir para ayudarlo. Sus torpezas nos puso en riesgo varias ocasiones como cuando consiguió que una colmena de abejas nos cayera encima en esa noche cuando decidimos descansar. Salimos corriendo, pegándonos en los brazos mientras chillábamos como locos. Jack pegaba gritos de niña. Teníamos algunas picaduras de las que nos perforaba y torturaba todo el tiempo (algo me decía quien yo estaba en desventajas, Rai y Jack son hombres que están acostumbrados a recorrer lugares al aire libre mientras que yo apenas salí de la Dinastía Pyronia). No teníamos pomada para aliviarnos. Jack comentó que la medicina de Heylin su composición química está alterada y sana la piel rápidamente, la próxima colonia de la Torre de Geonova está lejos, por lo que teníamos que conformarnos con lo que nos diera la naturaleza. Jack nos mostró varias plantas medicinales de las que desconocía y nos enseñó a preparar un eficaz antídoto. Otro pequeño incidente que tuvimos fue cuando nos condujo a unas arenas movedizas accidentalmente. Irónicamente fue Jack quien se salvó y tomando un palo nos sacó a los dos a punto de hundirnos completamente, me resultaba imposible de creer que existiera otra persona en el mundo el doble de patética y débil que yo. Rai y yo nos sacudimos el barro que teníamos encima.

-Lo siento, creo que en realidad era la izquierda... –Rai soltó un bufido-. ¡¿Qué?! Siempre me he confundido con la izquierda y la derecha. En verdad, lo siento y... ¡Oigan, escucho un río sonar! Y donde hay río es porque hay árboles frutales.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Pues claro, Jack Spicer nunca se equivoca. ¡Vayamos al este, tal vez nos reoriente en el camino! –Jack se marchó.

-A pesar de que no existe una cura para la estupidez extrema de Spicer ni que he visto otro ser humano en la tierra tan torpe como él, me cuesta admitir que la arma más mortífera de este tipo sea su ingenio para la creación de múltiples herramientas útiles y su instinto para la supervivencia.

Jack tenía razón hallamos un río a la deriva del que bebimos su agua después de purificarla. Y árboles frutales, empero, para nuestra desgracia sus frutos eran venenosos. Nos alejamos rápidamente. Estuvimos caminando en círculos más de una hora y cuando creímos que nos habíamos perdido. Encontramos el desierto. Jack nos informó que el próximo pueblo más a nuestro alcance está a cinco kilómetros. A pesar de que no nos movimos por mucho tiempo. El calor del sol era insoportable. Más para Jack y para mí que andábamos descalzos pisando la tierra árida. Aunque Jack cuenta con una capucha contra el sol. Quizá por ella su piel no ha perdido del todo su color. Rai fue amable en prestarme nuevamente la capa que me dio desde un inicio, empero, no me ayudó mucho. Comencé a arrastrar los pies hasta que Rai ofreció llevarme en su espalda. Me negué rápidamente. Pero al cabo de una hora, me subí a su espalda. Encontramos varios cactus en el camino. Jack nos aconsejó no beber nada de ellos porque muchos tenían efectos secundarios que nos podrían llevar a la locura. Rai le dio la razón. Sin embargo, Jack comenzó a gritar que por fin habíamos llegado al pueblo.

Esta vez no se trataba de otra alucinación de Jack (la primera fue la de un pudín gigante, Rai evitó que Jack tragara arena, la segunda era una nave de alta tecnología y la tercera era un oasis, esta me era razonable porque también estaba sedienta) porque Rai también la veía. Aún tenía esos granitos de arena entre los dedos de los pies. Estaba demasiado cansada para sacármelos. Con mayor entusiasmo fuimos hasta allá. Lamentablemente no teníamos dinero para pedir algo de comida y agua o siquiera una sombra. Rai sugirió que no tendríamos otra alternativa que robar cuando estábamos sentados al lado de una taberna, el olor a comida y la bebida nos tentaba. A Jack le gustó la idea. Pero a mí me parecía abominable recurrir al robo e inmediatamente sugerí el retrato que Jack tenía sobre la familia real del Palacio de los Eolos. Jack soltó un chillido:

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿el retrato?! ¡No, eso nunca, ni soñarlo, olvídate, mejor vete por la sombrita! Esa cosa me costó mitad de mí vida, deshacerme de ella es intolerable.

-¿Cuál retrato?

-Jack, por favor entiende, necesitamos comer y beber. No tenemos nada para el final de las semanas, por favor –imploré.

Jack se convenció en mí décimo ruego. Cada vez iba mejorando, empero, Rai mantenía un temple más duro. En la distancia de la calle, hallamos un anciano interesado en la baratija. Observaba minuciosamente la veracidad del oro y especialmente el retrato de la familia.

-550 Wus.

-Pura mierda –fruncí el ceño, esa no era la manera de convencer a un cliente, Rai.

-Oro falso nunca lleva a ninguna parte –replicó el anciano.

-¡¿Falso?! –rugió Jack indignado-. Fue tallado especialmente para la reina… –dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Entrecerró los ojos al joven y tarareó.

-¡Ninguno de ustedes se ve como alguien que tenga relaciones con la realeza como para conseguir algo así! ¿Cómo pudiste conseguirla?

-Eso no te importa, viejo –le lancé una mirada fulminante, él moderó su vocabulario-, ¿por qué no hacemos un pequeño acuerdo y te vendo uno de mis inventos, sale? –inquirió Jack, abrió su pequeña maleta y ofreció el reloj solar que a la vez funcionaba como calendario y mapa astronómico.

-10 mil Wus.

-¡20 mil Wus! –rugió Rai.

-Ahora chico, el tallado es fino, pero pienso que diez mil es suficiente para un ladrón como tú –me sentí frustrada, apenas teníamos para pagarnos una sola pieza de pan. Con diez mil no podías conseguir nada. Esa cantidad no es suficiente. Rai se rió entre dientes.

-Ah okey.

Puse los ojos fuera de mis órbitas cuando Rai desenfundó su espada, deslizó el extremo puntiagudo en la barbilla del anciano. El viejo gritó en estado de shock, comenzó a temblar de terror cuando Rai presionaba el mentón. Podía sentirlo en la lengua.

-Ahora señor, espero que entienda por las malas que su oferta de diez mil no me es útil, me das veinte mil por el cacharro de Spicer y estaremos a mano. ¿Estamos claro en eso? Y en cuanto al reloj del bolsillo, si fuera usted pagaría 50 mil ya que me consideraría afortunado al haber sido capaz de tocar algo tan valioso tanto en cómo fue forjado como su valor sentimental para Spicer –susurró ásperamente.

Me quedé en estado de shock, cómo pude haber olvidado que Rai podría a llegar ser tan violento en algunos puntos. Mantuve la distancia y tragué saliva. Él abrió la boca.

-No te vas a salir con la tuya, los Caribdis se pasean por todo este lugar, van a ver de lo que eres capaz –Rai presionó con más fuerza, abriendo un pequeño corte en el lateral del cuello; él se rió jugueteando con su comida y se recostó de la pared, al lado del anuncio de un SE BUSCA. Maldita sea, ya sé por qué escogió esta zona específica para vender, el anuncio era de él. El anciano se descoloró, su labio inferior y piernas temblaron como una gelatina- T-t-u-tú –apenas podía hablar, se ahogaba en sus palabras rápidamente. Cerró la boca.

-¿Y mí dinero?

El anciano entregó setenta mil por el reloj solar y el reloj de bolsillo de oro respectivamente tomó los objetos y salió corriendo. Estaba petrificada. Una oleada de ira vino después de la marea. Tomé a Rai del brazo y lo golpeé contra la pared.

-¡¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?! ¡¿BLANDIR UNA ESPADA EN UNA COLONIA?! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!

-¡Baja la voz, ¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere?!

-Ese hombre te denunciará con los Caribdis por la acción que usted tomó, tienes muchos problemas como para buscarte otro.

-Él no dirá nada –dijo con calma-, relax muñequita.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TRANQUILO?! ¡RECONOCIÓ TÚ ROSTRO! –rugí, Rai me tapó la boca.

-Muñequita, solo un silencio por un segundo. Él sabe quién soy y por eso no dirá nada, él estará tan muerto del miedo de que le corte el cuello si me delata… –Rai se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza. Me sonrió con esa sonrisa fresca. Mi ira alcanzó una nueva altura-. Te ves linda cuando te enojas –me sonrió picaronamente. Contempló como mis mejillas se coloraban.

-¡Suficiente! –desvié la mirada-. No hables al menos que tengas algo productivo que decir.

-Todos mis pensamientos son productivos –afirmó él con una sonrisa ganadora. Me mordí el labio inferior en señal de frustración.

-67, 68, 69, 70... Si están completos, vámonos a comer algo… –interrumpió Jack. Entramos en la taberna así sin más. Jack se puso en el medio de los dos para evitar que matara a Rai.

Él ordenó por los dos tanto un almuerzo como provisiones y pagó la cantidad exacta. Por suerte lo que teníamos alcanzó para pagar. Me asombré como el encargado nos sirvió, era un espadachín al igual que Rai y picando las frutas con sus dos espadas, nos preparó un "coctel" y algo para el almuerzo. Nos sentamos en la barra y empezamos a comer. Jack nos empezó a hablar en lo más bajo tono posible de voz sobre la espada mágica. Nos indicó que la biblioteca está perdida en algún lugar del desierto, fue construida bajo tierra por los señores espirituales a fin de proteger los secretos del universo y de las ambiciones humanas por destruir a sus enemigos. No solo guardaba libros sino piezas para coleccionar. Era el sueño de todos los arquitectos por su estructura antigua. Aunque dudaba que hacía ahí una espada mágica que propiciaba fuego. Trataba de oírlo, que hacerle caso a unos sujetos que estaban en una mesa bebiendo y charlando entre dientes se me hizo familiar con la cuadrilla que vimos en el barco.

-¿Una espada mágica de fuego? –inquirió el cantinero limpiando una copa-, así hablaba un profesor de historia que vino aquí hace unos meses atrás. Decía que había encontrado una biblioteca antigua en medio del desierto, era enriquecida con el vasto conocimiento de los espíritus de cada una de las culturas de los cinco reinos, ahora seis, mañana siete. Es lo mismo. Halló unos libros que revelaban la ubicación de una espada mágica de la Dinastía Pyronia, su tierra patria, a la que estudió toda su vida, venía con unos historiadores y ellos se burlaron de su historia, pero él se veía decidido a continuar con su viajecito.

-¿Sabe cómo era, aún lo recuerda, cuándo pasó?

-Escuche señorita, los cantineros somos como una especie de psiquiatra que va oyendo los cuentos de las personas por ahí, he aprendido que a mí siempre me tocan los locos. Ocurrió hace alrededor de tres meses atrás, pagó con esta moneda su coctel –pude reconocer el Wu de oro de la Dinastía Pyronia-, incluso me dejó su tarjeta aunque no entiendo para qué la utilizaría –el cantinero los lanzó una tarjeta. La leímos.

_Profesor de historia y antropología Tubbimura Sonozaki_

Jack me la arrancó de las manos antes de que terminara de leer.

-No queda muy lejos, es un pueblo vecino de dónde antes vivía, tal vez este tipo es quien tiene la espada y deberíamos hacerle una visita –Jack se levantó de la barra y apenas nos desplazamos cinco pies de la taberna. Rai se detuvo de repente.

-¡Son ellos! –nos acusó el anciano. Los Caribdis se nos abalanzaron encima. Rai nos agarró de los brazos jalándonos a otra dirección. Fuimos arrastrados por un callejón, esquivando todas las esquinas.

-¡La gente nos verá! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-¡Salvar nuestros culos!

Me fue difícil ponerme al ritmo de sus pasos. A medida que continuábamos corriendo por estas calles. Atraíamos mucho la atención. Las mujeres chillaban y escondían a sus hijos. Los hombres gritaron y nos atacaron, lanzándonos múltiples cosas. Sentí frustración de que esto no nos estaba llegando a ninguna parte. Nuestros cuerpos dejaron el suelo cuando saltamos desde el suelo hasta la pared. Rai se agachó ayudando a Jack a subir totalmente. Y empujarnos a sí mismos por encima de los tejados del edificio más pequeño. Empezamos a correr, saltando de tejado en tejado.

-Tenemos que ir un poco más alto... –murmuró Rai.

Seguimos a toda velocidad las hileras. Me tomó en brazos. Le pidió a Jack que lo agarrara del pie.

-¿Qué?

-¡Solo hazlo cuando sea el momento!

En un movimiento rápido, nos encontrábamos en el aire rumbo al edificio. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Oí los gritos de niña de Jack. Me aferré a la camisa de Rai. No quería dejarlo ir. Era mí único broche seguridad. Un broche de seguridad cálido y reconfortante. Acerca de mí agarre llegué a escuchar el latido de su corazón. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Estábamos en un edificio muy alto. Jack se tambaleaba.

-Maldita sea, las alturas provocan que mí nariz sangre.

Levanté la mirada para ver a Rai de pie sonriendo. Sentí una oleada de alivio al saber que los tres estábamos sanos y a salvos, pero una nueva ola de ira se disparó. Tiré uno de sus brazos hacia atrás y golpeé con suficiente fuerza su hombro.

-Eso duele...

-¡¿SERÍAS TAN AMABLE DE EXPLICARME QUE PASABA POR TU CABEZA DE CUBO CUANDO ESTABAS SALTANDO POR LOS TEJADOS?! ¡¿CÓMO TÚ...?!

-Instinto.

-¡¿Instinto?! ¡Volabas entre techo y techo! –chilló Jack. Me agaché, me quité uno de mis zapatos y se lo golpeé a Rai en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan agresiva?

-¡Eso no fue instinto, eso fue peligroso y pudo habernos matado a los tres! –le grité. Él me sonrió con una sonrisa encantadora. El calor comenzó a subir mis mejillas. Él era perfecto. Su piel bronceada, su sonrisa pícara, sus ojos verdes. Sus ojos me llamaron la atención desde el primer momento, era un color que no había visto en ninguna persona con ojos de color verde. Más oscuro. Miré hacia abajo, rompiendo el contacto visual entre ambos.

-Vamos a buscar al profesor.

-¿Y si nos encuentran?

-Estamos en uno de los edificios más altos, estaremos bien… –me calmó- Jack, tú diriges.

El sol comenzó a bajar unas horas. El dinero que habíamos ganado nos bastó para adquirir dos camellos y cruzar el desierto. Rai quiso que me montara con él. Entre él y Jack no había mucha confianza que digamos. A Jack le fue difícil dominarlo, él se cayó como un par de veces. A la segunda vez admitió que por esa razón elegía montar en máquinas. Rai y yo nos reímos. El sol bajó en un par de horas más tarde. Todo el tiempo en que tardamos de cruzar el desierto para llegar al otro pueblo se llevó la noche. Amanecí al día siguiente en el otro pueblo. Incluso dormida no me había dejado de abrazar a Rai. Él me despertó gentilmente. Un pueblo distinto a otro no era mucho la diferencia. Éste en particular me recordó un poco a Ciudad-Capital, empero en la arena, por los müshik de doble piso y los grandes vehículos. Tanto Rai como Jack tenían ojeras por qué no habían descansado lo suficiente como yo. Jack llegó a comentar que el profesor éste vivía metido cerca de una avenida. Estuvimos caminando por un buen rato tratando de reorientarnos. Jack se metió la capucha y caminaba como un "indigente", observaba como algunos lo empujaban o decían "x" cosas sobre él. Parecía estar acostumbrado. Finalmente llegamos a las afuera de una morada. Rai tocó dos veces con los nudillos.

-¡Adelante! ¡La puerta está abierta! –apenas la abrió. Un perro chihuahua nos saltó encima- ¡Rosquilla, vuelve acá no ataques la visita, perro malo! -Rosquilla se devolvió de mala gana al oír la voz del amo. Jack se recuperaba del alivio. Era una casa simpática por la variedad de libros que llenaban los estantes y piezas de diferentes reinos guardadas dentro de cajas de cristales. Ninguna era Enraiha por supuesto. El profesor era un hombre rechoncho de tez pálida, cabello negro azabache, nariz recta y ojos negros. Vestía con unos pantalones cortos y una playera para tratarse de un profesor de antropología, parecía que estaba listo para un día de campo. Estaba sobre un escritorio con mucha luz revisando algunos libros. Él alzó la vista. Jack se asustó por segunda vez en el día (la primera fue por el perro), dio un respingo ya que el profesor tenía puesto unos lentes de aumento que estaban a su máxima capacidad.

-¿Es usted el profesor Tubbimura?

-¡Oh qué maravilla! ¡Son clientes! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos, efectivamente soy el profesor Tubbimura!... –dijo estrechándonos la mano con mucha emoción-, ¿y díganme qué es lo que los trae por aquí?

-¿Qué sabe sobre Enraiha? –inquirió Rai directamente.

-¡¿Enraiha?! Es una maravillosa espada otorgada por el primer rey de la Dinastía Pyronia por el Espíritu del Fuego en el arte de enseñarle el poder de la pyroquinesis.

-Vamos por buen camino porque sabe de qué estamos hablando, esta señorita tiene una misión de uno de los soldados en guerra de ir en busca de esa mítica espada –Tubbimura arqueó las cejas-, ella y yo fuimos a la torre donde se rumoreaba donde estaba la espada y graciosamente no la encontramos sino una cartulina hacia la Biblioteca Paraxifonia. Éste caballero nos hizo el favor de guiarnos durante todo el trayecto y alguien nos dijo sobre usted, así que si usted tiene la espada le _ordenamos _que nos las entregue de inmediato.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchó si usted se rehúsa a colaborar tendremos que obligarlo a cooperar por otros métodos –Rai desenvainó la espada. Tubbimura abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, fuimos atacados. El establecimiento tembló violentamente. Las ventanas se hicieron añicos contra el suelo. Nos agachamos. La cuadrilla que no me agradaba eran los causantes. Ellos soltaron bombas lacrimógenas al suelo. Comenzamos a toser. El gas se metió en mis ojos, picándome. Quemando mí garganta. Escuché que Rai se preparaba para asestar un golpe al desenvainar la espada. A lo lejos podría oír la voz de Rai ordenándome escapar. Apenas podía moverme con este gas perforando mi cabeza. Y entonces mí corazón despegó girando como la hélice del helicóptero. Algo abrió camino entre mis costillas absorbiendo los restos de llamas alimentando el más abrasador de los rescoldos. El suplicio fue tan intenso que me aturdió e hizo que me desplomara hacia atrás. La espalda se me arqueó. Doblándome como si el fuego me estuviera alzando. Una batalla se inició dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo rechazaba un nuevo individuo que invadía mis organismos. Estaba perdiendo la batalla. El fuego se encogió. Mi corazón latió una vez más sordamente. Y después no había ningún sonido más. Ni una respiración, ni siquiera la mía. Durante un momento, hubo una ausencia del dolor. Pero por más que pude mis músculos no reaccionaban ni podía abrir los ojos, estaba inerte totalmente. Como si estuviera dormida y despierta al mismo tiempo. Poco después, el olor a gas desapareció. Escuché unas pisadas. Y escuchaba las voces de Jack, Tubbimura y Rai:

-¡Muñequita, muñequita, por favor, respóndeme! Jesucristo, ¡hay una flecha clavada en su pecho! –escuché un crujido, Rai la partió en dos, pero aunque tuviera una flecha hundida no era razón para no responder a mí cuerpo-. ¡Háblame! ¡muñequita!

-Yo si fuera tú probaría con llevarla a salas de urgencias y a ti mismo o al menos date una lavadita, tienes los nudillos cubiertos de sangre. Esta flecha no es ordinaria –comentó Jack. Rai me tomó la muñeca y me tomó el pulso.

-No lo entiendo, aún está viva porque la flecha no pareció llegar al corazón y no parece que sufrió un desmayo.

-¿Una flecha poco común? Permíteme, caballero... ¡Oh no! ¡Esta es una flecha encantada! Si alguien es herido por esta flecha lo inducirá a un estado grave de coma y, si no se hace nada al respecto en tres días la víctima perecerá...

**A/N:**

**¡Vamos a jugar al juego de los "jemes"! Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo y Jack forman una fila y su respectivo cartel. A medida que vayan pasando, aplaudan, porfis.**

**-¡Un jeme! *aplausos***

**-¡Dos jemes! *aplausos***

**-¡Tres jemes! *aplausos***

**-¡Cuatro jemes! *aplausos***

**-¡Cinco...! –Jack se amordaza la boca y luego musita entre dientes-. ¿Cinco jemes?**

**-¡ESTÚPIDO! –una torta se estrella contra la cara de Jack, finalizando el juego.**

**Ay, este juego siempre me da un ataque de risa. Yo creo que la mayoría de los autores en fanfics están en "Cinco jemes". Digo la mayoría porque cuando estaba paseándome entre los perfiles de autores encontré uno que decía: "Bueno, estoy casada". Y yo dije: Ah okey o sea... Y conozco a un autor que tiene 28 añitos, si que está viejito. Ahora no me vengan con decirme que no entendieron el juego de los jemes. Ay bueno, por si no lo entendieron, se los explico. Cuando dicen "Cinco jemes", es una expresión de doble sentido puesto que cuando lo leen es como si a la vez también estuvieran diciendo: Sin cogerme. ¿Ya entienden el juego? Si lo entienden, excelente y si no lo entienden, pues que mal. Debería estar haciendo mi informe, pero me da tanta ladilla... Y en vista de mi pobre garganta estropeada (tener amigdalitis no tiene ninguna gracia). Como estamos en las finales, todo me está cayendo encima y simplemente no puedo soportar tanta presión. ¿Dónde queda mi derecho a la recreación? Pues sí, en medio de esta odisea en busca de la espada mágica Kimi-chan quedó en un estado grave de coma, ya que mi intención era hacer esto lo más largo posible. El capítulo que viene está narrado en tercera persona ya que vamos a ver a Rai atravesando todo mundo para encontrar un antídoto que salve a la princesita, porque no creo que ustedes quieran leer seis mil y pico de páginas con Kimiko ahí tirada. **

**-El final del capítulo es a lo Disney. **

**Realmente me inspiré por Kaze No Stigma. Los capítulos que vienen tienen los títulos de mis canciones favoritas de Épica. La que más me gusta es Living a Lie, que es el capítulo número 11. El que viene es Chasing the dragon, que algunos dicen que es una canción con un mensaje subliminal respecto a la droga. Bueno, sin más reparo. Espero que este capi les haya gustado. ¡Hasta entonces! **


	8. Chasing the dragon

**8º**

_**Chasing the dragon **_

Entre los tres hombres acarrearon el cuerpo de la bella princesa a la cama del profesor, aún profundamente dormida. La joven tenía los brazos entrecruzados sobre el pecho. A pesar de que estaba inducida en un estado de subconsciencia, las mejillas de la joven todavía eran rosadas, el calor no abandonó su cuerpo y el color rosa de sus labios no fue absorbido por la muerte. Un pequeño pedazo continuaba dentro del cuerpo de la chica a pesar de que estaba roto a la mitad. Rai se rehusaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, no podía dejarla morir.

-Tiene que haber un antídoto o algo, si no actúo en tres días esa flecha se hundirá y hundirá hasta clavarse en su corazón y matarla. ¿Usted sabe qué es lo que necesito?

-Hay un elixir que puede...

-¡¿Dígame dónde lo consigo?!

-No se consigue, se hace. Necesitas la poderosa y delicada baya de ediptopus, es una hierba que crece nada más es las colinas de Carpetio, al noroeste de la Torre de Geonova, con removerla cuidadosamente en una copa de caldo de pulpo, bayas de canela y ojos de tritón, sanará rápidamente a la víctima. Tengo a los tres ingredientes aquí conmigo, más solo nos falta el más fundamental.

-Pero no entiendo qué interés tenían estos tipos en tratar de matarla –comentó Jack.

-Seguramente venían de parte de la reina, ningún ladrón es tan listo para haber planificado esa emboscada ni pudo haber conseguido esas armas. Keiko... Eh, sabe dónde está ubicada la princesa porque era su dama de compañía y a la reina le interesa saber su paradero.

-¿Y no crees que hubiera sido más inteligente matarla luego de extraerle la información? –gruñó Jack. Antes de que Rai pudiera responder. El profesor Tubbimura se le adelantó:

-Solo existe una razón para que la reina se interese en encontrar tan desesperadamente a la princesa y esa es su corazón. Algunos piensan que la reina antes de llegar a serlo, era una pueblerina de Neo Xiaolin, quien trabajaba en una fábrica para ayudar a su enfermo padre. Ella vivió en los tiempos en que Neo Xiaolin tenía problemas con un sector en particular y ocurrió la división así como la creación de un nuevo país: La Corte de Heylin, la gente es ignorante, ellos desconocían cuáles eran las consecuencias de un régimen autócrata y, se vieron amparados en unas condiciones de vida que exprimían todo lo que su gente tenía hasta quedarse sin nada. Su padre murió porque no podía pagar los medicamentos para su enfermedad. Ella fue despedida de su trabajo por su simpatía al otro régimen porque creía que en la Corte de Heylin tendría más oportunidades de las que tenía en Neo Xiaolin, en aquellos tiempos se doctrinaba a los niños que ser pobre era lo peor del mundo y debían luchar por conseguir un cambio de vida. Estamos en una sociedad conservadora, clasista, machista a la que se le ha inculcado a las mujeres que deben seguir a los hombres porque no tienen la fuerza suficiente para actuar y pensar por sí mismas; y deben someterse a la ignominia, la belleza de una mujer es su poder. La vida la arrastró poco a poco en la miseria hasta límites extremos, en una paria; y decidió cambiar su vida súbitamente al firmar un contrato con el espíritu Hannibal Roy Bean. Fue hasta las Colinas de Carpetio, el santuario de los espíritus y evocó a Hannibal por medio de un antiguo conjuro; ella le pidió poder, juventud y la inmortalidad. Convirtiéndola así en la más poderosa hechicera. Le dio una fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y reflejos sobrehumanos, teletransportación, manipulación de magia negra y sobre la materia, telequinesis y su atractivo femenino para la persuasión.

-¿Hannibal Roy Bean? Sé que es uno de los Señores Espirituales que a diferencia de los otros espíritus puede conceder deseos ilimitados aún si fueran malos, a cambio de su vida.

-Cada vida que la guerra se ha llevado ha sido para Hannibal cumpliendo con el contrato. Chase Young, ese es otro caso, se decía de qué degustaba enormemente del reinado al que él servía y conspiraba en su contra, pero no era ningún tonto y sabía con quién se casaría el rey y ella sabía de sus intenciones. Así que se unieron en una tregua por derrocar el reino y conquistar todos los demás reinos y convertirse en un poderoso imperio. Chase también hizo el pacto con Hannibal. Pero los contratos de Hannibal son temporales aún cuando hayan firmado la vida eterna, la única manera de renovarlos es que desafíen su destino. Está escrito en los murales de las colinas de Carpetio los sucesos futuros que los espíritus nos tienen preparado y aparentemente la heredera justa de la Dinastía Pyronia está destinada a acabar con el reinado oscuro de la pérfida soberana...

-Vaya... –Jack cruzó los brazos estupefacto.

-Su corazón puro sanaría la tierra, si lograba antes derrocarla el contrato no se prolongaría si no necesitaría de él –no obstante, Rai no estaba escuchando se colgó el escudo de madera del hombro.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a las colinas de Carpetio en busca de esa flor; voy solo es mi deber protegerla y no lo hice bien debo reparar el daño que hice. No tendré una vida para lamentar otra pérdida que yo hice –Rai no dejó tiempo para que el profesor o Jack opinara sobre su decisión.

-¿Estás seguro que eres humano? Hace cinco minutos estuviste en tremenda pea contra esos ladrones y ni te ves ni cansado, ¿estás seguro qué quieres hacer esto? –inquirió Jack, él y el profesor lo acompañaron hasta la puerta en donde Rai se encaramó al camello, tomó las provisiones para el viaje.

-Muy seguro. Quédense con ella y cuídenla en mi ausencia, si al menos muero durante el viaje que así sea –dictaminó. Y partió lejos del pueblo.

* * *

Durante el resto del día, no hubo aventuras que perturbaran la paz del viaje del espadachín. Camino durante horas y horas por el árido desierto. El camino comenzó a encresparse. Una tormenta de arena se levantó. Rai solventó en esperar a qué pasara a regañadientes y tuvo que desistir por un momento por no exponer en peligro al camello que lo acompañaba, al refugiarse en una cueva que encontró hace media hora atrás. Al día siguiente encontró un oasis del que pudo refrescarse y dejar que su camello bebiera, podía salir sin temor, ya que la tormenta se había desvanecido. En el camino se encontró con unos mercaderes que venía del oeste en dirección contraria a la que Rai se dirigía. Los mercaderes se transportaban por unos vehículos medianamente parecidos a unos trineos. Cuando se cruzaron, el encuentro le sirvió para lograr algunas cosas que le serían interesantes al intercambiarlas por el camello (de algún u otro modo no podría llevarlo por el desierto a causa de que no era un ambiente adecuado para él). Siguió su camino a pie, el resto que quedaba del desierto no era mucho.

Llegó a un bosque de conífera, tenía entendido que aquí había muchos campamentos de los soldados ya sea de Heylin o Xiaolin. Anduvo por espesos bosques, las ramas estaban secas y caídas de los árboles, de modo que era bastante difícil de caminar. En aquella parte del bosque había pocos pájaros, porque a ellos les gustaba el espacio abierto donde brilla el sol. Rai se vio obligado a desenfundar su espada y abrir camino. Alcanzó a oír profundos rugidos de algún animal salvaje escondido en la espesura, pero no tenía miedo de ellos. Se encontró posteriormente con un barranco muy ancho, y al echar un vistazo al borde notó que era muy hondo y en el fondo había enormes peñascos dentados. Las paredes eran tan escarpadas que nadie podía bajarlas. Debía probar con intentar saltarla. Se le ocurrió la idea de talar ramas delgadas, pero resistentes y unirlas por unas líneas para impulsarse mientras él saltaba. Tomó algo de impulso y luego se abalanzó por el aire, cayendo al otro lado del abismo. Debido al enorme salto se detuvo a respirar por escasos segundos, su respiración era entrecortada y jadeante. El resto del bosque siguió tupido, oscuro y tenebroso.

Rai sabía que también existían criaturas feroces, unas criaturas mutantes fabricadas por Heylin. Una en particular era una especie rara con cabeza de tigre, cuerpo de oso y la cola de león que combinaba a tres animales en una apariencia externa chistosa y temible. De repente ante él se apareció una sima en la que estaba seguro que no podía franquearla saltando. Esta era más profunda y ancha que la anterior. Rai tuvo la brillante idea de cortar un gran árbol que estaba al lado del precipicio, si lo talaba podía cruzar la brecha. Se pudo a trabajar rápido. Sabía que no tenía un hacha a la mano, pero debía de darse prisa ya había pasado un día. Y el viaje de regreso estaría igual de peligroso. Por suerte, la espada que Rai heredó de su maestro era afilada. De 5 cortes se inclinó lentamente y cayó con un crujido, con la copa al otro lado.

Se oyó un agudo bramido cuando se dispuso a cruzar el puente. Esas bestias mutantes corrían hacia él. Rai apretó el paso. Las bestias se lanzaron hacia él, cruzando el puente. Rai comenzó a cortar la copa del árbol que se apoyaba a su lado al otro lado del precipicio. Las fieras se hicieron pedazos en las afiladas rocas del fondo. Rai se alegró, aún iba a vivir un poco más para seguir buscando el antídoto para la princesa. Rai tuvo más ansias de salir del bosque. Los árboles comenzaron a hacerse menos espesos conforme él avanzaba. Por la tarde halló un pequeño manantial de aguas claras en el que podía reposar y comer, no tenía muchas ganas los pensamientos terminaron por absorber, empero, debía hacerlo. Siguió su camino. Oyó un crujido, bajó la mirada y notó que había una trampa. Rai las podía reconocer a la distancia, la experiencia le había ayudado mucho. Un campamento debía de estar cerca. Con más cautela siguió en su camino.

Efectivamente comprobó sus sospechas cuando se topó con un campamento de Heylin, originalmente parecía que era de Xiaolin, seguramente fue atacada. Los soldados salieron al ataque contra Rai. El espadachín desenvainó dos de sus espadas y, se lanzó a contraatacar a cada uno de los soldados. Los derribaba. No eran tan buenos espadachines en comparación con él pero eran muchos. Justo cuando quedó totalmente rodeado de una infantería de Heylin, de los árboles descendieron los posibles originales dueños del campamento a requerir lo que eran suyo. También venían de los arbustos escondidos. Parecía que desde hace tiempo venían preparándose para atacar contra el enemigo. Rai blandió su espada neutralizando un ataque y realizó un corte en una pantorrilla de uno de los soldados, derribándolo al instante. Rai esquivó un espadazo, se agachó y golpeó uno de sus costados. Giró sobre sí mismo y embistió contra uno, se volteó justamente cuando uno de los soldados arrojó cuchillos a espaldas suyas. Los desvió todos con solo blandir la espada. Un segundo soldado se abalanzó sobre él. Rai se dobló hacia atrás. Descargó una patada sobre él. Se agachó. Extendió el brazo hacia atrás, deteniendo a un soldado. Lo golpeó. Contrarrestó cada espadazo. Devolvió el tercer espadazo.

El soldado se llevó la mano a la boca, escupió sangre sucesivamente. Retrocedió rápidamente cuando un soldado portando una enorme hacha la descargó sobre él. Rai la esquivó y solamente pudo derribar un árbol. Arremetió contra él. Su batalla se vio interrumpida cuando uno de los soldados de Xiaolin hirió de muerte clavando su enorme hacha en la nuca. Rai se hizo a un lado mientras caía muerto a sus pies.

-No era necesario ya estaba por derribarlo a él y a todos. Me he visto en peores situaciones.

-Para ser joven, manejas muy bien la espada, niño saltarín –elogió el grandulón. Rai se rió entre dientes quizá se refería eso por los profusos saltos en el aire para esquivar los ataques.

-Y usted el hacha, muchas gracias por la ayuda.

-Para nada, la gente de Neo Xiaolin estamos para apoyarnos los unos a los otros. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Dime Rai.

-¿Rai? Ah okey como quieras... Soy Clay Bailey –los soldados Heylin huían despavoridos, algunos no tuvieron tanta suerte y fueron cautivos-. Llegaste en el momento justo, faltaba una distracción para retomar el campamento, te la debemos amigo...

-Tal vez sí, me dirijo a las colinas de Carpetio, al norte de la Torre de Geonova.

-¿Las colinas de Carpetio? ¿Qué vas a hacer allá?

-Busco una medicina para una amiga enferma. Tengo dos días para dársela o morirá.

-Ah como lo siento, en este momento nosotros nos dirigimos al ejército de Neo Xiaolin. Te podremos llevar con nosotros hasta cierto punto, cerca de las montañas nevadas y luego nos tendremos que separar.

-Acepto la ayuda, muchas gracias.

* * *

El campamento de Neo Xiaolin contaba con unas monstruosas furgonetas (Neo Xiaolin no era Heylin, ahí dejaban que todos sus conciudadanos usaran la tecnología para el beneficio de sus habitantes) que podían demoler los árboles y abrir camino. Inmediatamente de haber levantado la carpa y recogido todo lo demás, siguieron recorriendo el camino. Estuvieron todo el día atravesando el bosque de conífera. Rai no pudo despegar ojo, miraba atento a la ventana desde el asiento al copiloto en espera de divisar nieve. El sendero discurría a través de un maravilloso paisaje con verdes praderas salpicadas de flores brillantes y, bordeado de árboles con deliciosas frutas.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Somos unos peregrinos.

-¿Cómo se enfermó tu amiga?

-Unos bandoleros nos atracaron en el camino y nos resistimos, malhirieron a mi amiga con una flecha atravesando su pecho. Un erudito me dijo que la única manera de salvarla es buscar una planta que crecía únicamente en las colinas de Carpetio.

-Me sorprende que la hayan atacado, los ladrones normalmente no atacan a nadie y menos teniéndote a ti como amigo.

-Fue mí error y por eso estoy en esta búsqueda. Lo que pasa es que... mi amiga es especial. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen ustedes?

-Ah bueno ya sabes, aquí reclutando sangre fresca por todo el norte de la Torre Geonova, tenemos a más patrullas recorriendo otras zonas en busca de gente dispuesta a luchar por su nación. Yo en realidad tengo tiempo en la armada, soy teniente, ya que mi padre es coronel.

-¿Y por qué tú padre no está contigo?

-Mí padre está a cargo de otro grupo de reclutas. Yo, por otra parte, estaba subordinado por mí superior en jefe el capitán. Nos habían dado una relevante misión, pero fuimos cautivos por Heylin cerca de las fronteras de la Dinastía Pyronia y nos hicieron prisioneros de guerra –explicó, Rai cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho escuchando atentamente-. Y... no vas a creer lo que te voy a contar, pero en la fortaleza donde me retuvieron en espera de enviarme al Baño de Sangre, conocí a la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia –Rai puso los ojos desorbitados-. Lo sé, yo tampoco pude creer que estaba hablando con la heredera justa al trono, por años mí padre y el rey Dashi creíamos que estaba muerta y por ello no nos afanábamos en buscarla. Apenas todos se enteren de que la princesa está con nosotros, el pueblo se levantará en su nombre. Creí que moriría en el Baño de Sangre así que le encargué la misión que nosotros no pudimos cumplir.

-¿La misión era buscar una espada mágica de fuego llamada Enraiha?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Mi amiga especial es la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia –dijo Rai.

* * *

Al día siguiente catapultó un nuevo obstáculo. Era un ancho río que fluía lentamente justo por delante de ellos. Rai sugirió que Clay usara su hacha para construir una balsa y flotar hasta la otra orilla. Clay cogió el hacha y se puso a talar pequeños árboles para construir una balsa. Uno de los soldados halló en la orilla de un río un árbol cuajado de ricos frutos. Fue un agrado para los tripulantes para darse un atracón de frutas frescas. La balsa estaba casi terminada y en cuanto los soldados cortaron unos arbolitos más y ató sus troncos con unas lianas, estuvieron listos para partir. Sin embargo, la balsa solo era para cruzarla los que se dirigían a las colinas de Carpetio, es decir, Rai y Clay. Cuando éste se sentó la balsa tambaleó peligrosamente. Rai se sentó del otro lado con todas las provisiones equilibrando el peso.

Empezaron a empujar las balsas con unas pértigas largas que llevaban. Avanzaron con comodidad, pero más adelante, cuando llegaron al centro del río, la contracorriente empujó la balsa río abajo. Las aguas eran profundas cada vez más. Las pértigas no llegaban hasta fondo. Siguieron empujando tan fuerte como pudieron entre los dos, una pértiga se clavó en el lodo del fondo del río. Antes de que pudiera sacarla, la balsa siguió su camino. La balsa flotaba río abajo. Clay se arriesgó tirándose al agua y echó a nadar con toda fuerza hacia la orilla jalando la balsa con él. Era un trabajo duro, por muy corpulento que fuera, pero poco a poco fueron alejándose de la corriente. Rai siguió empujando hacia tierra firme con ayuda de la pértiga. Estuvieron agotados cuando por fin alcanzaron la orilla y pisaron el bonito césped verde, la corriente los había apartado bastante del camino. Lo mejor era subir por la verde ribera hacia el camino que les había alejado la corriente del río. Siguieron caminando, escuchando el canto de los pájaros de brillantes colores y mirando las flores maravillosas que ahora eran tan densas que la tierra estaba tapizada completamente con ellas. Había grandes macizos amarillos, blancos, azules y púrpuras.

-Gracias a Dios, hoy hemos podido vivir un poco más por nuestra princesa; tal vez esté escrito que tengo prohibido morir hasta ver con mis propios ojos el renacer de nuevos y dichosos amaneceres. Creí en serio que sería mi fin cuando nos enviaron al Baño de Sangre –hizo una pausa-, conozco al dedal cada una de las habilidades de mis compañeros difuntos en batalla y sé que fueron de los grandes guerreros que ya no hay, a su lado yo no tenía la oportunidad de salir airoso, más fui sorprendido porque mis compañeros decidieron que quien debía ganar estas olimpiadas sangrientas era yo... Para ellos representaba la juventud y la fortaleza, el futuro, que tenía más chance de vivir por nuestro propósito y veían en mí un gran guerrero. Estaba destinado. Jamás olvidaré la cara de mí capitán en mí última pelea tras matar a varios de mis compañeros, detrás sus ojos feroces y su actitud a la defensiva él quería que ganara y saliera de aquí a respirar los aires de libertad, esa pelea cambió mi vida por completo. Recuerdo que no tenía ganas de pelear y quería que todo terminara, él me conocía y sabía cuando no estaba dando lo mejor de mí, pero ingeniosamente me animó a ganar y hubo un momento en que la batalla se desarrolló en nuestras mentes y supe sus intenciones, fue algo mágico no te rías… –acortó rápidamente, Rai no tenía intenciones de hacerlo-. Conmigo traje el olor de la muerte de mis compañeros, un olor que me perseguirá hasta el día en que yo me muera y las caras de mis compañeros se aparecerán por siempre en mis sueños. No olvidaré la cara de Young cuando me declaró vencedor después de cómo nos torturó a mis compañeros y a mí cuando llegamos nos obligaron a desvestirnos de pies a cabeza y recibíamos azotes, nuestro cuarto de baño era un árbol. No estaba orgulloso de mi triunfo eso es obvio, el hipódromo estaba lleno de gente de Ciudad-Capital tanto obligados por el sistema como unos que están a favor de Heylin, hay que admitirlo, y Chase Young no se pierde ninguno de esos espectáculos sangrientos. Pero apenas tenía idea de que la verdadera lucha comenzaba...

-Tengo entendido que dejar a un ganador en el Baño de Sangre es una pantalla para engañar al pueblo ofreciéndoles el camino de la libertad, mas cuando el ganador lo dejan en libertad envían unos hombres con intenciones de asesinarlo discretamente, ¿a eso te refieres?

-Varias veces intentaron de matarme. La primera fue con veneno, estaba tan cansado, tan hambriento y tan sediento que fui a pedir algo de comer; pusieron algo en mi bebida, por suerte no pude beberlo todo y no me afectó tan fuerte. La segunda vez fue cuando salía de Ciudad-Capital, me encontré un lago y me detuve a descansar para refrescarme y lavarme y casualmente unos forajidos intentaron "asaltarme", pero no consiguieron ahogarme en el lago, un buen hombre que pasaba por ahí los asustó y temiendo de ser vistos huyeron, seguí mí recorrido con él hasta que por lo menos fuera el día siguiente. La tercera y última vez me acusaron de robar una copa de plata a una iglesia y debía pasar por lo menos veinte años preso, sin embargo, las pruebas no fueron tan contundentes para incriminarme contando con buenos testigos que apoyaban secretamente a Neo Xiaolin. En todos los distritos, los sectores, las ciudades y las colonias a las que he viajado encontré de todo, partidarios de Heylin como de Xiaolin, algunos abiertamente revelados y otros con miedos de actuar. En cuanto a Heylin unos que aman en silencio el régimen y otros que a gritos lo glorifican. Nunca tuve el privilegio de estar con mi padre, cuando se marchó a batallar, mi hermana era una bebé y apenas tenía dos años... Fui criado por mi familia materna, mi madre y mi abuelo especialmente; él siempre me solía decir que el pueblo está acostumbrado a todas estas calamidades y no conocen otra manera de vivir.

-Debe de ser muy duro pasar por todo esto, aunque usted no lo crea comprendo su posición.

-¿Y usted, qué tiene que decir, cómo conoció a la princesa?

-En Ciudad-Capital –dijo Rai quien en ningún segundo había parado de seguir caminando-, la encontré sola y perdida caminando en la noche, los mismos que fueron contratados para asesinarla la atacaron, yo de casualidad estaba ahí y decidí ayudarla. Fue una suerte para los dos que pude interceder, no sabía que ella era la princesa, me suplicó que le diera albergue y la entrenara para convertirla en una guerrera... yo... –Rai hizo una pausa- yo no sabía que era tan importante y me rehúse a ayudarla, ella nunca desistió y siguió allí rogándome... Su determinación era firme, no se callaría hasta que no tuviera un "sí" como respuesta. Si se lo di, algo dentro de mí cambió radicalmente. Sr. Bailey antes la situación del mundo no era de mí incumbencia y usaba el alcohol como una droga para ignorar todo, pero ahora que conocí a la princesa... Te juro que quise abandonarla y volver a mis días de alcohólico, pero una fuerza me obligó a devolverme una vez que la conocí, una vez que nuestros destinos entrelazados, ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión...

-Sí, yo también sentí lo mismo, es como si fuera una sensación de que todos nuestros males desaparecieran y si ella muere, la tierra morirán con ella, no podemos dejarla morir... Rai, mira esto –Clay se agachó y tanteó una flor cubierta de un polvillo blanco espeso- estamos cerca.

* * *

Siguiendo camino hacia arriba encontraron más y más montículos de nieve cada vez era más profunda hasta que el frío los recibió con una vigoroso ventisca. Hallaron una colina cubierta de nieve. Era imposible escalarla. Rai desenvainó dos de sus espadas y comenzó a escalarla. Dejó el escudo de madera con sus otras espadas robadas en el suelo junto a Clay. Rai iba a echar un vistazo a la primera de las colinas gemelas. En algunos instantes parecía que iba a caer a tan elevada altura, pero nunca dejó de seguir subiendo y subiendo aunque el clima se opusiera a que continuara con su viaje. Él no había llegado tan lejos como para ser rechazado por una ventisca. Prontamente extendió un brazo y se abrazó a los bordes de la colina. La cima de la colina desplegaba a la vista 5 anillos de fuego, cada anillo iba en forma decreciente en cuanto a la holgura. En el centro, crecía una flor algo maltrecha, pero tenía que ser la que necesitaba. Ahora sí que necesitaba un arco, una flecha y una cuerda.

De los materiales que Clay disponía de las tropas, solo ellos contaban con la cuerda. Rai no se daba por vencido. Escudriñó con la mirada, percibió unas estatuas alrededor en el primer anillo de fuego. Si lograba tumbarla podría crear un puente para el primer anillo, no más para las demás anillas. Inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea, se volteó hacia donde estaba Clay, que esperaba abajo. Le pidió buscar un palo y afilara uno de sus extremos y atara a ese mismo extremo la cuerda, después que subiera con ella. Clay se adentró en el bosque.

Ya habían pasado dos días, solo tenía medio día para volver con el antídoto. Clay regresó obedientemente con lo pedido, echándose en un hombro el escudo de Rai y tomando dos de sus espadas también subió por la colina nevada. Apenas llegó a su lado, Rai lanzó el palo al otro extremo. Jaló varias veces comprobando su resistencia. Clay asió muy fuerte la cuerda. Rai tomó su escudo únicamente y usándolo como un gancho se abalanzó hasta el centro de los anillos de fuego. Se soltó en el momento justo. Se agachó y arrancó la flor.

-Es mía –guardó la flor en su chaleco.

Se oyó un sonido sordo, volviendo la cabeza, vio una extraña bestia como si fuera un pájaro blanco y enorme saltó hacia la colina. Alzó sus alas y embistió. Sus ojos eran como 2 bolas de fuego. Venía a defender el campo sagrado de los señores espirituales.

-¡Devuélvete! –rugió Clay desde su extremo.

Rai se protegió con el escudo cuando la bestia intentó perforarlo con su enorme pico. A su vez lo golpeó con el mismo. La bestia sacudió la cabeza. Rai se aferró a la cuerda ágilmente y salió volando por los aires. El enorme animal desplegó sus alas y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Rai tuvo la idea de utilizar su escudo como un trineo y, jalando a Clay del brazo descendió en picada de la colina nevada. El ave comenzó a picotear tratando de pescarlos. Rai esquivó con agilidad cada embestida del animal, recorriendo en zigzag el camino. Apenas tocaron tierra nevada, continuaron a pie, apretaron el paso. El ave, por supuesto, iba mucho más rápido. Los dos se tuvieron que dispersar y esconderse. El ave echó un ojo a cada rincón en su busca. Rai la sorprendió cuando se puso a husmear cerca de una saliente, con su espada la atacó en los ojos. La sangre salpicó en la nieve. Ahora que estaba ciega podía tener un poco de ventaja. Clay salió de su escondite. El ave empezó a graznar y golpear con su cola todo su entorno en busca de los intrusos. Rai y Clay se aventuraron a huir. Pero Rai tenía algo más en mente, tomó la cuerda y regresó hacia donde estaba la enorme ave. Subió por la saliente. Le hizo una seña a su compañero mientras el ave se dirigía hacia Rai. Clay tomó una piedrita y la lanzó. El ave giró su cabeza, orientándose por dónde el sonido provenía. Rai saltó y tomando la cuerda rodeó el cuello del ave. Ésta trató de expulsar de su asiento al espadachín, pero no pudo. Estaba en su completo dominio.

-¡Clay, súbete, esta ave será nuestro boleto de regreso! –Rai extendió el brazo. Clay tomó su mano y subió al lomo del animal. Rai se dobló hacia atrás. La bestia emitió un chillido. Y alargó las alas, comenzó a batirlas y despegó sus patas del suelo...

* * *

Era luna nueva. Una noche oscura y fría. Jack se quedó observando a través de la ventana. El profesor Tubbimura de vez en cuando subía al cuarto para cuidar a Kimiko, se entretenía cambiándola de posición y mirándola. Superaba sus expectativas cuando decían que ella era el corazón puro que sembraría un renacer en el mundo. El calor en sus mejillas continuaba allí. Respiraba pausada y lentamente. La vida de la princesa se debatía entre la vida y la muerta. Ambas luchaban por quedarse con la princesa. Kimiko frunció los labios, la flecha emitió un brillo más potente y se hundió nuevamente en su pecho. Ella sudaba, deliraba, temblaba. A pesar de todo su subconsciente permanecía incólume.

_-Rai... ¿Rai, dónde estás? He estado por mucho tiempo esperando que vengas a salvarme, he estado mucho tiempo sola, pero tú nunca llegas, mi fe se está agotando... _

Jack divisó de un punto acercarse hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Soltó un grito de niña, se alejó de la ventana rápidamente, aunque no fue necesario. El pájaro aterrizó justamente a pie de la entrada. Rai se desmontó de primero y pateó la entrada, exasperado. Clay venía detrás. El ave batió sus alas y partió de vuelta a las colinas sagradas. El profesor Tubbimura bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

-¡Aquí tengo el antídoto para terminar la poción! –jadeó Rai. Tubbimura tomó la flor y la llevó hacia la cocina. Se notó que había sacado un equipo de tubos de ensayos y vació las gavetas en busca de todos los ingredientes y batió con cuidado dentro de la copa.

-Más vale que sirva, fue una experiencia asquerosa pedir caldo de pulpa a una marisquería. Aún tengo su pestilente olor en mis bellas manos –chilló Jack.

-Eso es lo de menos, Spicer.

-_Debe _de servir… –Tubbimura subió las escaleras hacia donde estaba la joven dormida. El siguiente paso era difícil, Kimiko debía beber la poción hasta la última gota, pero le era un tanto imposible si estaba sumida en un estado de inconsciencia. Y el tiempo se acababa. Si eso no servía no habría otra salida para salvar a la chica. El líquido corría por la mandíbula de Kimiko, sin llegar a tragar ni una gota.

-Así no funcionará –susurró Rai, se hincó en una rodilla y agarró el brebaje.

-Princesa, por favor, vuelve con nosotros... no abandones a tu pueblo, ellos necesitan a alguien que pelee encabezando la infantería de soldados y los inspire en sus batallas en los estándares del batallón de Neo Xiaolin –murmuró entre dientes- Vuelve conmigo por favor, no me abandones, te necesito... te debo mí vida, me salvaste de la oscuridad y como a mí, aún tienes mucho camino por recorrer. No puedes tirar la toalla. Por favor, vuelve –y bebió el contenido del elixir. Rai inclinó su cabeza hacia el rostro de la chica, los centímetros que separaban sus labios se consumieron en un tierno beso. Aún cuando el líquido se discurría por el mentón de Kimiko. Él siguió. Se separó despacio.

-¿No funcionó?

Rai todavía mantenía las esperanzas, se quedó con ella en esos momentos de tensión. De las pestañas pendían gotas de agua que caía y chipoteaba en sus mejillas. Aguardaron silencio. Entonces cuando se disponían a bajar la cabeza, terriblemente decepcionados, la princesa se tragó una bocanada entera de aire y entreabrió lentamente los ojos. La flecha estalló en miles de pedazos. Kimiko volvía a flexionar y estirar los dedos, retomando el control de su cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama.

-¡Princesa, está viva! –exclamaron entusiastas. Rai se levantó y se alejó prudentemente.

-¿Princesa? Esperen, esperen... ¿de qué me perdí? –inquirió Jack haciendo unos ademanes.

-¡Clay, estás con vida, no te han matado en el Baño de Sangre! –aclamó la princesa.

-Allá arriba a alguien le caigo bien… –se excusó Clay amistosamente antes de hacer una caravana a la princesa, pero ella no se bastó con eso y se lanzó a abrazarlo de la emoción.

-Su majestad, me alegro que sigáis con vida –se inclinó Tubbimura con respeto, al ver que Jack permanecía en la misma posición estupefacta le tuvo que meter un golpe en el costado para obligarlo a reverenciarla. Kimiko pidió que se levantara con voz amable, a pesar de su estado de inconsciencia sabía lo que ambos habían hecho por ella y se los agradecía con el corazón en la mano. Finalmente se dirigió a Rai, dejándolo para el final. Rai había salido de la habitación, pensativo. Mantuvo una postura enhiesta y se inclinó para reverenciarla, pero ella golpeó su pecho sutilmente deteniéndolo.

-Gracias, no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud, sé que en el fondo eres un muy buen hombre...

-No tiene que agradecerme nada, hacía mí deber, te prometí que te protegería a costa de mi vida no es la gran cosa. Por suerte conseguí el medicamento a tiempo, fue una coincidencia que Tubbimura pudiera diagnosticarte correctamente y supiera lo que necesitábamos.

-A mí sí me lo parece.

-Muñequita tienes que guardar reposo, tu estado es delicado –Kimiko miró las flechas que descansaban sobre una mesa de madera, los ladrones se fueron dejando tiradas las pruebas del atentado. Apenas el elixir hizo su trabajo con la chica, las flechas se convirtieron en flechas normales que Kimiko podría utilizar como armas de combate.

-Hemos guardado suficiente reposo, nuestro subsiguiente movimiento es arremeter a Heylin directamente. Debemos reunirnos con las tropas de Xiaolin, empero, también con el pueblo mismo y sacarlos del miedo, estoy convencida que estamos casi iguales en los que están puestos en lucha –los otros penetraron en el cuarto, Kimiko se dirigió a ellos con voz firme-, lo tenemos todo, no hay ni un momento en qué desperdiciar llegó el momento de irnos a Neo Xiaolin y hablar frente a frente con las tropas, llegó la hora de acabar con Heylin...

* * *

**A/N: ¡Vamos a jugar el juego de los meses! Omi, Clay, Raimundo y Kimiko forman una fila con sus respectivos carteles.**

**-Se me va Enero como una flor.**

**-Se me va Febrero como una flor.**

**-Se me va Marzo como una flor.**

**-Se me va Abril como una flor.**

**-¡ESTÚPIDA! –una torta se estrella contra la cara de Kimiko-chan. **

**Este no me da tanta risa como el anterior juego, seguramente porque el otro tenía un buen ritmo, y este es más triste. Para los que no entendieron, Abril no solo puede ser un mes sino el nombre de una mujer y se sobreentiende que parece fue el fin de una relación. Ahora, volviendo con el fic solo tengo que decir una cosa: **

**¡¿Por qué un doctor así igualito a él no me puede suministrar así la medicina?! ¡¿Por qué no?! **

**-Ya basta Alice, no era necesario que tuvieras que revelarnos tus deseos. Pareces una enferma. **

**Okey, está bien, ya que no se me ocurre más nada que hacer notas del autor que decir tonterías. Voy a escribir segmentos divertidos, este no es divertido lo admito, sino como una entrevista en la que podrán conocer mejor a su autora favorita: ¡Yooooooo! Ajá, Mia procede con la ronda de las preguntas. **

**-Bien, ¿cómo te llamas realmente?**

**-Pues me llamo...**

***Un automóvil suena el claxon fuertemente, se escucha un chillido y, se estrella contra un coche, truenos y centellas saltan. Se oye un trueno. Se escucha el llanto de un bebé. Se oye los compañeros de AliceXS hablar todos a la vez lo cual es para volverse loco.***

**-Interesante... ¿qué odias?**

**-Muchas cosas. **

**-¿Qué te gusta hacer?**

**-Bastantes cosas.**

**-No, en serio. **

**-Bueno, escribir mis fics, jugar Corazón de Melón, idear nuevas formas de molestar a las personas, ver los programas de Jaime Bayly, hablar sobre mis nuevas ideas con mis camaradas (me encanta hablar de mí), discutir de política (me importa el futuro de mi país mientras viva en él), leer, escuchar mi música, estar encerrada en mi casa, coleccionar frases del anime... Muchas cosas. **

**-¿Quién es tu musa a la hora de escribir?**

**-No creo en musas, la inspiración puede estar en cualquier parte. No se invoca. Viene así repentinamente. **

**-Bueno ya que obviamente estás estudiando, ¿qué asignatura odias más en la vida?**

**-Eso es fácil, física. **

**-¿La que más te gusta?**

**-Más obvio todavía, castellano. **

**-¿A qué le temes?**

**-Varias cosas.**

**-Aunque sea dime uno, mujer.**

**-Las escaleras, lo cual es estúpido (es como el temor a los payasos) porque yo casi todo el tiempo subo y bajo escaleras y sigo temiéndole. Me agarro del pasamano como si me voy a caer, es que la mayoría de mis compañeros han sufrido accidentes en las escaleras que han dejado sus piernas enyesadas y, yo temo que eso me pase a mí. Una vez me caí como las estrellas de rock. Suerte que no me golpeé. **

**-¿Cómo te describirías a ti misma en una palabra?**

**-¿Un sinónimo? Cítrica, solo necesito eso.**

**-¿Cuándo decidiste escribir?**

**-En una tarde reflexionando en el baño. **

**-¿Alguna canción que te identifique?**

**-Hay varias a decir verdad: Reflection, This is Me, La Estrella Soy Yo. Las canciones son alrededor de uno mismo, es mí mundo y yo lo controlo. **

**-¿Qué género te gusta más?**

**-No lo sé, me gusta de todo un poco. ¿J-pop? ¿Alternative metal? ¿Heavey Metal? ¿Rock alternativo? ¿Dance-pop? ¿Symphonic metal? No sé, me gustan muchos. **

**-Acabas de decir que te gusta coleccionar frases, ¿qué frase es tu preferida?**

**-No lo sé, dependiendo del momento. Tengo una para cada ocasión. A ver aquí va una: "La mayoría casi nunca tiene la razón". **

**-¿Tienes novio?**

**-¿Perdón?**

**-Aquí yo hago las preguntas, no tú, ¿cuál sería tu chico ideal?**

**-Uf, tal vez un punto intermedio entre el chico tipo príncipe y el rudo. Ni tan allá ni tan para acá. Es complicado... Pero ante todo tiene que respetarme.**

**-¿Y cómo piensas que debería ser la chica ideal?**

**-Femenina, pero con carácter. Si no eres aburrida, mi amor. **

**-¿Qué crees que te guste más de Duelo Xiaolin?**

**-Su variedad, quizá.**

**-¿Con qué personaje te sientes más identificada?**

**-Kimiko, tal vez. ¡Ojo! No solo es porque seamos chicas. **

**-Okey, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Gracias por prestarnos su tiempo, señorita Alice.**

**-A la orden, Mia. Pues eso ha sido la entrevista de hoy, hasta entonces mis malvaviscos asados.**

**Mensaje para AmoreHearts: ¡Holis! No, este es un fic cien por ciento AU por lo que no vas a encontrar un Duelo Xiaolin aquí. Lo de "Elegida", está en todas partes, es súper cliché, pero solamente en ese episodio en toda la historia le dicen "La Elegida", y se lo dijo Omi así que... ... **


	9. Tides of Time

**9º**

_**Tides of Time**_

_Castillo de Gales_

En otra parte del mundo, en la Corte de Heylin, en la cúpula de la torre más alta del castillo. La luna vislumbraba desde diferentes ángulos a cada círculo mágico que conformaban un dibujo de una estrella de siete picos y en cada pico había un círculo, la estrella estaba dentro de dos circunferencias trazadas con exactitud y un diámetro de separación muy fino que era el espacio suficiente para escribir unos jeroglíficos referentes a la hechicería antigua. En el círculo mayor que era el cierre justo del dibujo de la estrella en su interior resaltaba en tiza amarilla escribiendo signos y pictogramas de algún conjuro a contraste de todo lo demás, escritos con tiza color púrpura. Alrededor revoloteando los círculos cuervos negros baten fuertemente sus alas. Wuya estaba en el centro de aquel diagrama, rotando la cabeza en el sentido de las agujas del reloj con los ojos cerrados.

Bueno, debe de ser alguna señal de concentración. En cada círculo se esbozaba el emblema de cada uno de los seis reinos (Neo Xiaolin, la Corte de Heylin, Dinastía Pyronia, el Palacio de los Eolos, la Torre de Geonova y la Fortaleza de Hidrogenia) y, en el más álgido de los picos un dibujo totalmente diferente a lo anterior. Pegadas a las paredes, en unos estándares con unas velas encendidas a medio consumir. Las velas bailaban en la oscuridad. A cada esquina había un espejo de pared. Ella extendió los brazos y recitó unas palabras, las burbujas de aire caliente se convirtieron en palabras incoherentes, posiblemente invocaba una especie de sortilegio. Cada círculo de los que representaban a un reino se iluminó y emergieron como si cobraran vida, pero a pleno rito el viento intervino, rompiendo las ventanas. Wuya abrió los ojos y giró sobre sí misma.

Los espejos se quebraron automáticamente. Las llamas de fuego se avivaron. Todo lo que había logrado pareció haberse esfumado. Wuya se encogió en forma fetal, se tiró al suelo a retorcerse y a chillar, su piel se plegaba en miles de arrugas. Posteriormente se segregaban en un líquido espeso y al caer en el suelo se convertían en polvo. Wuya profirió un grito ahogado, en el momento en que todo pasó, salió con paso apretado en busca de Chase o cualquiera que pasaba por ahí, debía comunicarse con él prontamente. Chase no se extrañó de una nueva llamada, puso los ojos en blanco y salió. Wuya se veía aterrada, descontrolada y desequilibrada.

-¡Maldito traidor! ¡será torturado hasta la locura, ejecutado en un pelotón de fusilamiento a vistas de todos y luego colgado! ¡Morirá dos veces! ¡Sus partes desmembradas y su sangre recorrerá por todos mis reinos como ejemplo del castigo de aquellos que osan a retarme!

-¡¿Yo, su majestad?!

-¡Sí usted, _él _me lo ha dicho todo! ¡usted fracasó en contratar a esos ladrones en asesinar a la princesa! ¡La princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia está viva! –chilló Wuya.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! Estoy completamente seguro que la princesa debía ser esa chica, los ladrones me juraron que habían herido de muerte a la chica... las probabilidades de que ella sobreviviera a una flecha envenenada son una entre millones, pocos conocen el antídoto y menos posibilidades tienen en ir a buscarlo –Chase mandó a llamar a su más fiel servidor y aprendiz: le capitán de los Caribdis y, le dijo con voz recia-: ve y consígueme esos ladrones lo más rápido posible, no pudieron haber ido muy lejos, aunque tengas que incendiar a todo el reino –ordenó el general.

Tras dos horas en un período de espera de enviar tanto a Caribdis como criaturas míticas, fueron las aves rapaces quienes localizaron y trajeron a los ladrones. Fueron sometidos inmediatamente a la cámara de torturas mientras eran interrogados.

-Contesten una sola pregunta, ¿mataron a la chica?

-¡Así es, mí señor, seguimos todas sus órdenes! Sorprendimos a la pareja que nos mandó a asesinar en una residencia privada de un profesor loco en la Torre de Geonova. Invadimos el territorio y disparamos de un flechazo al corazón de la chica, no erramos en el tiro, se derrumbó al suelo en instantes de que alcanzara su pecho. Nos fuimos acto seguido. Les juramos que no sabemos cómo sobrevivió, aquello escapa por nuestras manos.

-Ustedes no tienen palabra por la que jurar, son unos ladrones –gruñó Chase-. ¿Qué hay del joven príncipe, a él también lo dejaron vivo?

-No, a él hicimos lo que nos ordenó, lo vestimos de aldeano para que no lo reconocieran y lo sacamos del Palacio de los Eolos sucesivamente. A punto de que lo arrojáramos al río, intervino un anciano ciego y lo salvó.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Un anciano pudo combatir contra todos ustedes?!... –rugió Wuya, llevando las manos a la cintura. Hizo un ademán. Los Caribdis ajustaron a aumentar el nivel de presión del aparato de tortura.

-¡Sí, así es mí señora! –gimió- el viejo iba armado por eso nos pudo vencer, sabía manejar muy bien la espada.

-¿Un anciano armado? ¿pero quién po...? –Chase se interrumpió a sí mismo- el joven mozo espadachín con la pieza del Palacio de los Eolos, detecté demasiada arrogancia para ser un plebeyo y él y el príncipe deberían tener la misma edad. Su majestad, por más increíble que pareciera, el destino ha puesto al joven príncipe en nuestro camino –Wuya soltó un alarido-, debemos deshacernos de él, sin embargo, ustedes ya han demostrado lo incompetentes que son. ¡Capitán, lleven estos traidores al cadalso!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡USTED PROMETIÓ QUE NOS PERDONARÍA LA VIDA SI DECÍAMOS LA VERDAD!

-Pues mentí –contestó- este problema lo resolveremos mis hombres y yo, su alteza. No fallaré esta vez, caerán 2 pájaros de un tiro –aseguró él en una gentil caravana. Los Caribdis desataron a la líder de los ladrones y la llevaron con su gente que esperaba custodiada por dos guardias afuera. Chase se preparaba para pronunciarse ante sus soldados...

* * *

_Torre de Geonova_

_Kimiko P.O.V_

Había tomado una decisión. Le pedí al profesor que se uniera con nosotros al viaje, pero él prefirió quedarse en su biblioteca casera. No podía hacer nada para cambiar su decisión. Lo que continuamos el viaje fuimos los mismos: Rai, Clay, Jack y yo. Clay nos participó que conocía un campamento cercano con meta fijada en Neo Xiaolin, podíamos pedirles un aventón. A todos nos pareció bien la idea por la escasez de tiempo. Más solo nos entregó la espada de fuego. Que el filo no me engañe, la hoja y la empuñadura eran pesadas. Casi se me resbala de las manos. Ni sabía cómo iba a utilizarla a la hora de batallar. Antes de irnos el profesor me reveló algunos trucos que debía usar en el campo de batalla sobre la espada.

Al parecer debía dejarme llevar por mí espada, sabría guiarme en toda la batalla. Aunque en el asunto de disparar flemas y flemas de fuego, Tubbimura me hizo la acotación de que eso dependía de mí. Intenté producir fuego, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Intenté hacer una bola de fuego, pero solo podía frotarme las manos. Incluso me puse a atizar el fuego en una de nuestras fogatas. Entre el fuego y yo había 0 conexión. No sabíamos cuánto íbamos a tardar en nuestro recorrido, empero eso no era excusa para que Rai y yo no continuáramos entrenando arduamente. Rai sabía que mi entrenamiento duraría más de un mes. No me he puesto a contar los días en que estamos en esto desde que nos conocimos, pero lo que sí sé es que su exigencia aumentó. La calistenia era brutal, los entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo…

Rai olvidó por completo la delicadeza conmigo y los enfrentamientos con espadas fueron realmente fuertes. Ahora que Clay estaba a bordo él también me quiso enseñar lo que sabía del ejército. Ambos estilos eran muy diferentes. Aunque Rai y Clay se estaban peleando por mí atención. Los dos acabarían por hacerme puré. Los entrenamos eran por ejemplo: trepar un árbol, encaramarme a una rama y hacer abdominales mientras daba golpazos al aire; ayudarme a pararme de manos mientras hacía flexiones y extensiones de codos; probar mis reflejos lanzándome todas las frutas habidas y por haber; tratar de estirarme lo máximo que mis piernas podían para tocar la rama más alta (eso incluye a partirme completamente, Rai me ayudó con una patada entre los omoplatos el muy caballero, no pude abrir las piernas en dos días), me obligó a que pusiera entre mis hombros un palo y sujetando mis brazos de cada extremo mientras lanzaba patadas al aire, entre otros tipos de adiestramiento, con cuatro palos y unas lianas. A nuestros brazos los adhirió, cualquier movimiento que hiciera estaba obligada a repetirlo.

Y también practiqué con el arco y flecha, primero debía asestar mis primeras flechas en el centro de las dianas que Rai construyó en los troncos con su espada para luego asestar mientras estaba "en movimiento", mí puntería era buena y con el paso del tiempo confío perfeccionarla. Creo que fueron dos semanas en la que estuvimos en el bosque, cada vez que hacíamos una parada era por comer, por acampar en la noche bajo un árbol en donde la espesura nos preservaba el rocío y por mi entrenamiento. Rai me hizo una seña de que lo mirara frente a frente, dio dos volteretas al aire completas y a esa segunda se partió.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Sí puedes –Rai miró hacia arriba. En las copas de los árboles, en la rama más alta dejó mí desayuno. El estómago me rugía. Rai se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas a comer, los otros dos lo hacían tranquilamente. Me estaban tentando. Lo estaban logrando. El árbol era flaco por suerte. Me abracé al árbol y luego subí mis piernas hacia más arriba, me doblé hacia delante y me volví a aferrar el árbol, así sucesivamente iba trepando hasta que llegué a las ramas y comencé a treparlo. _No lo lograste hoy Rai, hoy sí voy a desayunar. _Más tarde el siguiente entrenamiento que me tenía preparado, me ordenó arrinconarme contra un claro del bosque y seguidamente comenzó a arrojarme nuevamente frutas a todas las direcciones.

Por supuesto que empezó a lucirse con sus maniobras. Traté de eludirlas, al principio me golpeaban la cara, los costados y los hombros, empero, me prometí a mí misma que sería diferente y rechacé de una bofetada a una. Seguidamente a otra. Solo me estaba dejando llevar. Y una a la que arrojó más arriba, me paré en una mano y la pateé de regreso. Me caí al suelo instantáneamente, me tapé cuando se acercó a mí. No me dijo nada. Otra prueba fue cuando me retó a cruzar por el río parándome sobre las piedras, más tarde caminando en línea recta por un tronco hueso que Clay derribó. Me parecía demasiado estúpido.

Hasta que Rai dio una pirueta completa en el aire y aterrizó parándose en 2 manos. Pude imitarlo bien cuando probaba caminar de dos pies, aunque necesité algo de ayuda si quería hacerlo en dos manos. Vinieron las espadas, logré neutralizar sus dos primeros ataques dirigidos a mis hombros (muy predecible), y cuando trató de llegarme cuando tocó fondo lo retuve, alcé la espada y salté dando dos patadas en el aire (Rai retrocedió, con su escudo pudo salir ileso), ataqué esta vez yo él se agachó anticipando mis movimientos, en eso aprovechó en atacarme desde abajo, brinqué rápidamente. Mantuvimos posiciones de ataque. Esta vez Clay se sumó a la pelea como elemento sorpresa.

Cargando su enorme hacha. Jack comía vigorosamente nueces mientras las compartía con una ardilla. Esta parte del bosque nos pudimos deleitar con nueces, tuve que comérmela aunque no me gustaran. Los dos se me lanzaban al ataque en diferentes direcciones. Las armas de Clay y Rai se cruzaron unísono, las detuve, giré sobre mí misma y pateé a Clay. Éste rebotó. Rai embistió, me caí al suelo. Me volví a levantar. Ambos me atacaron al mismo tiempo, me empalaron y derribaron.

-Bien por hoy –me levanté y sacudí la ropa. El suelo comenzó a hacerse más duro y agreste.

El sol nos pegaba en la cara, no había árboles que nos dieran sombra. En ese día hallamos una colonia en la que podíamos establecernos por un buen tiempo. Clay nos comunicó que estábamos cerca del campamento. Las colonias no se veían muy diferentes entre sí, la gente con los hombros caídos y nudillos hinchados, los dientes amarillos y las uñas estropeadas. El mismo ambiente gris y triste. Los Caribdis en cada esquina vigilando. Las calles de la colonia flanqueadas por numerosas casas y edificios. El pavimento un poco desconchado. Había mucha gente viviendo aquí. Noté muchas tiendas. No había muchos animales, para transportar mercancía acarreaban unas carretillas. Hoy parecía que había un acontecimiento especial por cómo estaban bien mantenidas y decoradas las calles. No había visto un calendario en días por lo tanto no sabía que estaban celebrando. Aunque los Caribdis celebraban cualquier cosa mientras estuvieran en el poder. Admito que odio el régimen, pero en una fiesta siempre trato de divertirme y relajarme. Nos anotamos en un motel con identificaciones falsas. Una cama confortable con sábanas de seda verde olivo y una colcha de terciopelo, el cuarto incluía un baño. Para Jack sería más difícil pues que es un exiliado, no podía quedarse por más de 3 días. Las habitaciones no eran mejores ni peores que mí casa o la de Rai, sugerí la idea de que podríamos salir a conocer el lugar y luego ir a la fiesta. Clay dudó al principio, no sabía si era correcto. Rai se negó totalmente.

-Vamos, nos divertiremos un poco, nadie sabe quiénes somos y tenemos derecho a tener un breve descanso, ahí habrá comida y bebida. Les prometo que no será por mucho, es más, al día siguiente nos marcharemos de esta colonia a proseguir con el resto del viaje, ¿cuánto nos falta para llegar a nuestro destino?

-Creo que tendremos que visitar un segundo pueblo y al noroeste del bosque, estará el campamento aunque es muy posible de que tal vez se hayan movilizado tomando en cuenta que han pasado varios días.

-¿Lo ves, Rai? No falta mucho, vamos, te vas a divertir. Se nota que no te has divertido por décadas, por favor –le supliqué. Rai cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, vamos a conocer la colonia.

-¡Fantástico! ¿vienes con nosotros, Jack?

-¿Eh? Oh no, yo soy más del tipo hogareño, ustedes vayan a divertirse yo me divertiré aquí armando –dijo Jack sentado en una mesa sacando afuera todas sus herramientas.

Rai dejó su escudo de madera y espadas en el suelo, se veía raro sin ellas. Clay también fue desarmado. Decidí guardar a Enraiha en un lugar dónde nadie podría verla, ni siquiera el mismo Jack. Salimos a explorar las calles. No había mucha diferencia, los mimos viejos y triste establecimientos, la gente que iba de allá y los Caribdis asechando. Clay me confesó que nunca antes había estado en una fiesta, él no creció en una colonia sino en un lugar especial para las familias de los ejércitos en guerra de Neo Xiaolin, apenas nació su familia se mudó de Torre de Geonova a Neo Xiaolin. Rai, por otro lado, dijo que había presenciado fiestas pero celebrarlas él mismo era muy distinto. Era una colonia más grande a diferencia de la que yo crecí. No solo ejercían trabajos de campesinos con la tierra sino también tenían otros trabajos como el comercio y el transporte. Exploramos la carnicería, la marisquería, echamos un vistazo a un puesto de fruta, el del herrero, las granjas estaban casi al final (eso ya lo sabía), me quedé prendada observando el negocio de lancería por un buen rato. Tuve que separarme de él, seguimos caminando por las calles, cualquier calle que tomamos nos conducía hacia la enorme plaza del centro. Rai se separó del grupo sin decirnos a donde.

Nos pareció un poco extraña su actitud, pero Clay y yo decidimos conocer un poco más de la colonia. Nos enteramos que la iglesia esperaba a unos monaguillos que venían desde el sur (curiosamente en el sur es donde queda la Dinastía Pyronia), parecía que había como una convocatoria a nivel religioso. Consultamos que cerca de por aquí había un pantano y más adelante una colonia vecina. Por suerte Clay contaba con algo de dinero en el bolsillo de aquel reino, pudimos comprar algo de vianda para el resto del camino. Aunque la sorpresa fue cuando Rai reapareció otra vez y, me sorprendió con un vestido de seda que a pesar de ser muy sencillo, me encantó.

-No lo robé si eso piensas. Me costó 75 Wus. Lo compré pensando que te gustaría llevar algo diferente en una fiesta, vete al hotel y póntelo, nosotros estaremos en el zócalo en la fiesta como una paria.

-Es muy bonito –le regalé una sonrisa sincera a Rai como muestra de mi aprecio, me fui de regreso al hotel. Para cuando entré en mi habitación oí unas voces:

-_Entiendo, pero como te dije voy a pensármelo –_era la voz de Jack, abrí la puerta extrañada.

-¿Hablando solo? ¿con quién conversabas? Veo que aún sigues en mí cuarto.

-¿Conversar, yo? No nada, debiste haberlo imaginado. Ya me iba, lo que pasa es que aquí entra el aire fresco y es muy bueno para la concentración.

-Las ventanas están cerradas, lo que es más extraño, ¿y qué hace ese cuervo negro aquí? –Jack miró de reojo al cuervo encima del armario, éste ladeó la cabeza.

-¡Ah sí, mientras trabajaba en mi nuevo invento, tenía la ventana abierta entró a molestarme y por más que intenté engañarlo, no pude deshacerme de él! Así que como dice el dicho: si no puedes contra el enemigo únetele, de todos modos nuestra conversación ya terminó y me iré de aquí… –Jack abrió la ventana, el cuervo salió volando inmediatamente. Jack recogió sus corotos y salió a zancadas. Cerró la puerta tras su partida. Aún no recogía la quijada del asombro, entré al cuarto de baño. Me desvestí, me di un largo baño, me puse el vestido. Me sorprendió la precisión de Rai en escoger un vestido hecho a mí talla. Me arreglé el peinado en un estilo totalmente diferente al acostumbrado. El peinado está ligeramente recargado de mechones rizados que caen por ambos lados de mí rostro y por detrás. Cuando salí, me di cuenta de que todavía seguía en su lugar el escudo de madera con las espadas de acero y el hacha de Clay, sé que me agradecerían enormemente si los llevara a sus cuartos cada uno.

Como yo fui la última que llevaron a su respectiva habitación ya sabía dónde quedaban las demás. Además de mirar el otro lado bueno de la moneda y es que ayudaría mucho en la parte de levantar pesas, el escudo con todas las espadas incluidas pesaban una tonelada. El hacha era el doble de peor. Me quise deshacer primero del escudo, lo puse a pie de la puerta de su cuarto. Me había llevado el escudo cuesta de mi hombro izquierdo mientras mi brazo derecho sostenía el hacha con el fin de equilibrar el peso inútilmente, me fui cojeando a la habitación de al lado y estaba tan casada que tiré al suelo el escudo de madera, se salió la espada favorita de Rai. _"Bien hecho, Kim", _me dije a mí misma_._ Me levanté a recogerlo. Había echado un vistazo en otra ocasión que fue cuando Rai no regresó a su casa alquilada. Me detuve a mirar un grabado hacia el final del mango de la espada. Tenía una escritura.

_Pueden haber milagros cuando crees_

_Aunque la esperanza sea frágil es difícil de matar, no lo olvides Raimundo._

-¿Raimundo? ¿Ese es su nombre verdadero? Rai podría ser un apodo tiene sentido, tendría sentido… –mí corazón saltó a la garganta dejando un gemido tras volver a la cavidad entre mis pulmones cuando la música empezó a sonar. Decidí volverla a su lugar y arrinconarla.

La fiesta pareció empezar alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Había buena música, comida y bebida. Llegó un punto en que los aldeanos formaron un círculo alrededor y se pusieron a bailar, tuve que rodearlos. Con la mirada escudriñé a mis compañeros de viaje. Raimundo (o Rai en todo caso) y Clay estaban a un lado rezagados como si fueran una paria. Clay se maravillaba por los colores y el ánimo que ponía la gente en la plaza, estaba bebiendo algo. Rai cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho como si no fueran la gran cosa.

-¡Aquí están ustedes!... –explayé mi vestido tomándolo de las puntas y girando sobre mí misma dos veces, atrayendo su atención-. Bien, ¿cómo me veo?

-¡Guau! ¡te ves magnífica! ¡lista para un baile! –loó Clay con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te ves hermosa –comentó Rai con voz ahogada.

Alguien tocó mi hombro, era un aldeano quien me invitó a bailar tímidamente. Miré a mis compañeros, ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Él tomó mi mano y me condujo al círculo de baile. Estuvimos bailando graciosamente. Hace tiempo que no bailaba en una fiesta. Mis miradas se desviaban de vez en cuando a mis compañeros. Clay cerró el puño derecho, alzó el pulgar. Rai bebía de un poche de frutas, me veía por encima del vaso. Me reía a veces de las muecas que ponía mi compañero de baile mientras bailábamos. En la próxima canción, el baile para mí no terminaba. Un señor de una edad más madura que el joven quiso ahora bailar conmigo. Fue una gracia para mí que la música hasta ahora era alegre y apenas nos tocábamos. En un punto de la canción teníamos que intercambiar parejas, mi nueva pareja era un niño de nueves años, su energía era tan intensa como la de Omi. Era un niño trigueño de ojos negros penetrantes, piel cobriza, cabello negro desordenado, alto para su edad y con una sonrisa simpática. Me divertí mucho con él para cuando terminó la canción, él me dio una caravana como signo de respeto. Se fue brincando. Había bailado con un veinteañero rechoncho, un señor de edad avanzada y un niño. Pero supongo que un baile más no va a matarme. Y quería bailar con una persona en especial. Me acerqué a ella, extendí mi mano:

-¿Bailas?

-¿Eh? No, muñequita, no sé bailar. No voy a echar a perder tu baile, ve y sigue disfrutando.

-Vamos, solo quiero que bailes una pieza conmigo, si te sirve de consuelo, yo no soy muy buena bailarina siempre acabo pisándole los pies a mi pareja... No tiene ningún propósito, solo lo haremos por diversión, por favor Rai –le sonreí-, no acepto un _no _como respuesta –dudó-. Anda vamos, si yo puedo cargar una espada y dar golpes a todas partes, sabes bailar –él me sonrió con timidez y con movió con pereza su mano, deslizándola hasta su rodilla.

Tomé su mano y lo arrastré a la pista de baile. Nos situamos en el centro del círculo. Guié sus manos hasta encontrar mi cintura. Colgué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Ahora qué? –se rió él.

-Bailemos y ya, no lo mires a ellos, solo... mírame a mí.

Comenzamos a dar vueltas alrededor de la pista de baile. Le sonreí para infundirle valor a él y a mí también. Él me devolvió una de sus sonrisas seductoras y picaronas. Estábamos disfrutándolo. Nos tratamos de dejar llevar por la música. Pero desentonábamos totalmente ya que la música era algo rápida al ritmo que llevábamos, miré por el rabillo del ojo que los músicos disminuyeron el ritmo a uno lento acorde con nuestros pasos. Parece que les gustó la _química _que llevaba la pareja del centro entre sí. Estaba un poco desorientada por tantas vuelvas que habíamos dado, no obstante, sus hermosos verdes me habían atrapado primero. Presionó su cuerpo con el mío, aunque estábamos muy apretados el uno del otro. A ninguno nos pareció que estábamos lo suficiente cerca. Yo lo sabía. Él lo sabía. Él empezó a tararear la canción, sin apartar su mirada de la mía, me sentí perdida en sus ojos. Me tomó del brazo y me hizo girar sobre mí misma, me solté. Regresé a sus brazos. Volvimos a la vieja rutina de las vueltas, pero él me hizo girar media vuelta y recosté mí espalda contra su pecho. Él me acunó contra su pecho. Visible a través de las nubes vaporosas, la luna lucía en lo alto e iluminaba sobre nosotros. Una fresca y suave luz mortecina descendió sobre el círculo de baile. Él me hizo girar tres veces consecutivas a medida que íbamos rotando alrededor de las demás parejas que nos concedían un espacio, a la cuarta vuelta Rai me levantó en vilo y yo apoyé mis brazos en sus hombros. Me bajó suavemente, sus manos no querían soltar mí cintura ni yo quería descolgar mis brazos de sus hombros. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Mentiroso –musité a su oreja-. Eres un gran bailarín.

-Eso es porque tengo una excelente profesora… –nos echamos a reír.

-Me siento un poco extraña.

-¿Cómo mareada? –asentí-, entonces tal vez deberíamos parar –dijo deteniéndose.

Nos separamos con delicadeza. Él me estudió con la mirada, sus dos dedos rozaron mi piel debajo de la mandíbula. Inclinó despacio su cabeza. Alcé la cabeza y traté de empinarme, parándome de puntas. Sus ojos tiernos y elocuentes reflejaban una decena de sentimientos. Sentía enormes deseos de abrazarlo. Que por fin iniciara con los trámites básicos de nuestro deseo. Su nariz comenzó a pastorear suavemente. Cerré los ojos despacito. Presioné levemente sus labios, esperé su respuesta, pero él se alejó:

-Lo siento, _princesa_, no soy el indicado para ti... –abrí los ojos, sentí como el corazón se me destrozaba en dos. Él me miró a los ojos me tomó de la mano y dio unas palmaditas-, bailas bien –fue lo único que pudo decirme. Me soltó y me dejó por segunda vez. No puede ser. Quise alargar mi brazo y tomar su mano antes que dejarlo ir, pero algo me impidió hacerlo. Rai se mezcló entre la multitud. Recordé sus facciones, él me instaban todo lo contrario a lo que sus labios me decían. Una parte pequeña de mí cerebro, que podría el sentido común que trabajaba con las pocas neuronas que me quedaban, me contrarió... Tal vez eso que yo veía en sus ojos no era indisputablemente eso que creía sino lo que esperaba ver, que me correspondiera. Mi cerebro me pedía una vez más que pensara con la cabeza y no con las hormonas, y mantuviera los pies sobre la tierra. A la vez que libraba una batalla contra el corazón que me alentaba a perseguirlo. Mi mente se desconectó del cuerpo que comenzó a correr por su propia voluntad. Empecé a llamar a Rai.

-¡Rai!

-¡Atrás! –gritó de nuevo sin hacer contacto visual. Me congelé sin saber qué debía hacer.

-¿Rai, qué pasa?

-Nada... no me siento bien eso es todo –exhaló débilmente.

-¡Mientes! Quiero que me digas que está pasándote –grité.

-Déjame en paz –gimió cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante- estoy enfermo.

-¡No lo haré! –protesté.

-¡VETE!... –rugió finalmente mirándome a los ojos. Me quedé sin alientos cuando percibí que sus ojos no eran verdes sino rojo carmesí. Me llené de terror y confusión, no era normal que las personas cambiaran el color de sus ojos de forma tan dramática. No había rastro de sus ojos. Simplemente rojo carmesí.

-Rai... –mi lengua estaba atada para pronunciar otra palabra. Estaba dentro de un tipo de trance del que no podía salir Estaba perdida, confundida y completamente asustada. Mí trance se rompió cuando Rai comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta al motel. "¡RAI!", corrí tan rápido como pude, pero él era mucho más veloz. Esquina tras esquina, me di la vuelta.

No tenía fuerzas. Me quedé sin aliento. Estaba aturdida. Por las luces de la fiesta fue que pude regresar. Debía hablar de esto a Clay. Sin embargo, el círculo de aldeanos me cerró el paso porque el _porqué de la fiesta estaba por llegar. _Uno de los Caribdis pidió a los músicos que dejaran de tocar mientras anunciaban a una persona que había venido a visitar al pueblo. Me volteé. _Maldita sea, no puede ser_. La figura en cuestión era: ¡Chase Young! Venía a galope montado en su caballo ardiendo de fuego, rodeado de su séquito (incluido el capitán de la guardia). Busqué a Clay con la mirada. Éste estaba a unos metros lejos de mí, apenas lo reconoció sus ojos rodaron por la cuenca de sus órbitas. Unos gorilas venían con el general. Éste hizo un ademán. La música continúo como si nada. La gente difícilmente podía ignorar a Chase observándolo como un águila que contempla su desayuno, aún así se esforzaban al máximo de poner el mismo empeño y alegría que tenían antes de que Chase los interrumpieran. Me acerqué a Clay, discretamente.

-¿A qué habrá venido aquí?

-No lo sé, pero no será para nada bueno ni es una buena idea que estemos aquí a su alcance. ¿Dónde está, Rai?

-Te juro que no lo sé, se fue al finalizar nuestro baile, lo estaba buscando hace un rato.

-Señorita lo ideal es que vuelva al motel con Jack, y yo busque a Rai, tomemos nuestras cosas, y salgamos de aquí de inmediato.

-Clay no, Chase te verá y recordará de que eras el prisionero de guerra que ganó en el Baño de Sangre de la Ciudad-Capital en la Dinastía Pyronia.

-Al menos importa que usted esté a salvo.

-No, mejor buscaré a Rai.

-Princesa no creo que sea...

-Está decidido –respondí cortante. Me adentré de nuevo en la multitud. Tuve que esquivar y abrir camino entre los ciudadanos que se agrupaban e impedían que me moviera libremente. Precisamente alguien jaló muy fuerte de mí. No era Rai porque no reconocí su piel cálida ni por la amabilidad que tenía conmigo. Me retuvo el codo contra el dorso. Inmovilizándome. Me susurró al oído.

-_Espero que no sea mucha molestia si la obligo a bailar conmigo esta pieza –_me susurró al oído con su voz gélida.

-Claro que no –gruñí. Chase me hizo girar una vuelta alrededor de mí misma. Extendimos nuestros brazos y de un jalón regresé a sus brazos. Estuvimos dando vueltas.

-Casi me engañas mi vida, debajo de esa prosaica y rudimentaria apariencia campestre se esconde la divina efigie de la heredera al trono de la Dinastía Pyronia me fue casi imposible distinguir la verdadera tú.

-Yo iba a decir lo mismo de usted.

-Sin embargo, soy un hombre paciente y por más que corriste en el tiempo que te he dado, te pude hallar. Tu educación sopesa los de un colono salvaje, sé que ninguno podría resistir ni cuatro días encerrado, mis hombres han rodeado por completo la colonia y un pie afuera de esta empalizada serás mí huésped en el presidio de la Corte de Heylin, del Castillo de Gales o si lo prefieres estos ciudadanos correrán con la suerte dependiendo de la decisión que tomes –fruncí el ceño, una media vuelta donde me acunó contra su pecho y me condujo a través de la pista a echarle un vistazo a todas las caras a una velocidad de vértigo. _Eres despreciable. _Chase recostó su cabeza de mí pelo y empezó a olerlo con disimulo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Nada, solo me imaginaba en tan hermoso cuello una soga –me zafé, pero Chase me agarró fuertemente del brazo hasta enterrar sus uñas en mi antebrazo, lastimándome. Seguimos dando vueltas.

-Yo sé lo que tú te imaginas.

-Princesa suspicaz, te escapaste de mí una vez porque tu amiguito el espadachín conocía y pudo llegar hasta el antídoto, pero esta vez ni él ni nadie podrá interponerse –sonrió. Esta vez reaccioné y le metí una patada en la espinilla cuando nos balanceábamos de derecha a izquierda al igual que las demás parejas en una misma canción. Chase dio un respingo.

-Disculpa, mí general, pero no soy buena bailarina y ahora con su permiso mis pies ya están muertos de tanto bailar –me disculpé dando una reverencia burlona y exagerada. Me maché a trompicones. Traté de buscar a Clay en el último lugar donde nos vimos. No lo encontré. Si no en su lugar a un hombre que anteriormente estaba ahí contemplando todo antes que llegáramos.

-Disculpe señor, ¿no vio, usted, a un hombre con un parche en el ojo, rubio y musculoso?

-¿Su amigo el catire? –asentí con la cabeza-. Él se fue hace unos minutos.

-¿Recuerda en qué dirección se fue?

-No lo siento, apenas volteé vi que se había ido, no lo culpo si fuera por mí me iría también.

-¿Los obligan a asistir en este tipo de eventos, no es así?

-Por desgracia es cierto, gran parte de los habitantes de esta colonia son migrantes del reino caído: El Palacio de los Eolos, después de que Heylin destruyera una gran civilización. Nos vimos obligados a inmigrar a otros territorios, en esos tiempos la Torre de Geonova era un lugar próspero para poder establecernos cómodamente mi familia y algunos amigos míos con sus familias también, sin embargo, no contábamos que Heylin viniera a apoderarse de todo. He presenciado desde que comenzó la guerra hasta la actualidad y mucho de los que antiguamente teníamos la ciudadanía de ese reino atribuimos de culpable al joven príncipe.

-¿El joven príncipe?

-Sí él, son 8 príncipes y princesas. Realmente cuando la reina dio a luz al primogénito quien sería el sucesor en el reino, nacieron gemelos varones...

-¿Gemelos? Creí que era un único hijo mayor –enmudecí rápidamente. Recordé a Jermaine, el ex sirviente de la familia real del Palacio de los Eolos en una parte de la conversación en el barco: _"No que recuerde he visto excepciones, la familia real siempre ha tenido varones como líderes de su reino. No obstante, esta generación ocurrió algo inesperado"._

-Era un verdadero problema para determinar quién asumiría el trono ya que solo uno podía ser la cabeza de la familia y estrictamente tendría que ser hombre, pero decidieron que se resolvería con dárselo al mayor de los gemelos. A quién vino primero al mundo. En las tradiciones de la familia está establecido que el sucesor debía llevar una marca grabada en su cuerpo, un tatuaje con la forma de un dragón, que era como un sello para continuar con el Contrato de la Vida que sostenía la familia con el Señor Espiritual del Viento, es como si fueran dos almas viviendo en un mismo cuerpo, lo que equivale al poder de un dios. Lo que no se esperaba es que el destino del otro hermano fuera condenado a muerte. Una decisión bastante dura ocultándoselo al príncipe y a nosotros, el pueblo, ese secreto únicamente lo sabían los reyes y los sirvientes que presenciaron el acto.

-¿Condenado a muerte? –a la mente recordé la última parte de la conversación de Jermaine:

"_Sí, no estuve presente cuando el joven príncipe recibió la marca a causa de que estaba muy pequeño entonces, me lo dijo mí padre que sí estuvo en la ceremonia_ _y en el sacrificio_"

-En cuanto a los otros hermanos no se hablaban mucho sobre ellos, dos príncipes varones y seguidamente dos princesas, la menor sufría de enfermedades del corazón y murió al poco tiempo de estar encerrada en la cárcel, dos príncipes y una bebé recién nacida. Todos ellos fueron llevados al cadalso donde obviamente murieron bajo el hacha del verdugo, en cuanto al príncipe no se supo mucho sobre él, lo mandaron a matar sigilosamente es el rumor más fuerte aunque Wuya salió al balcón y nos dijo, lo recuerdo bien porque estaba allí, que él no quería ver a su pueblo y eso nos decepcionó a todos. Pero algunos aseguran que el príncipe en realidad está vivo porque su cadáver nunca fue hallado. La conducta del joven príncipe siempre fue un tema de discusión por consejeros, el pueblo y opiniones de reinos vecinos puesto que afirmaban que era un muchacho revoltoso e irresponsable que no aceptaba sus deberes con la seriedad que debía tener y si estaba vivo como todos decían estaría aquí peleando como se dice que la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia está haciendo por su gente.

-Y con el peso encima del engaño de Wuya, era un muchacho debe de tener argumentos lógicos para apoyar los motivos de su conducta. Tal vez esto parezca un poco extraño, pero ¿usted sabe cuál era el nombre del joven príncipe?

-Muchos de los habitantes de esa tierra usaban la letra "R". Me acuerdo muy claramente el apellido de la familia: Pedrosa. Es inusual que todavía me acuerde de su apellido aún luego de tantos años, sus nombres estaban en español y las iniciales de todos eran "R "–hizo una pausa, puso los ojos en blanco-. Ricardo, Roberto, Raquel, Rosario, Rafael, Rubén y Rose. Son los hermanos del príncipe... Eso creo, y los hermanos gemelos. ¿Reinaldo, era uno? O era...

-¿Raimundo?

-¡Sí, ese era! Fue bastante rápido.

Me quedé completamente inmóvil, reorganizando mis ideas. Raimundo Pedrosa. 22 años. Vive bajo el nombre de Rai, el Espadachín borracho y errante. Un prófugo de la ley cuyos orígenes son desconocidos. _¿Por qué no lo vi antes?, _no podía creer lo ingenua que soy. Lo mucho que sabía (como por ejemplo cuando me enseñó lo que era el sistema democrático y el monárquico) para ser un simple sirviente. Todo este tiempo estuvo aquí y no sabíamos. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, entre ellas por qué bebía en exceso. Él es el joven príncipe del Palacio de los Eolos y mi marido... si Heylin no hubiera intercedido.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien? –me preguntó. Antes que pudiera contestar, el sonido de una alarma se disparó.

* * *

**A/N: Fic romántico que no tiene una escena de baile no es fic romántico, me esmeré un montón en esa escena porque ahí vienen los ojitos tiernos. Es cuchi cuando un hombre como Raimundo se sonroja, ¿no te parece Mia?... ¿Mia, qué estás haciendo?**

**-Ya que es cuchi cuando un hombre se sonroja se me ocurrió embarrar de pintura roja a Manny, a ver si le da algo de personalidad a este hombre...**

**-¡Déjame!**

**-Aunque, ¿sabes qué? Gushu también necesita un poco de pintura roja, ¡o mejor, él necesita la cocoterapia! **

**¿La cocoterapia? ¡Ay no, esa mamadera de gallo no! Sí eres malvada Mia. Como les iba diciendo. **

**Los invito a pasearse allá arriba, cerca del sumario, donde dice los géneros que son del fic. Pero bueno en este capítulo se reveló algo muy jugoso y es que por fin se descubrió que Rai era un príncipe, el sueño de toda fangirl de Raimundo (hay muchas como yo, no se crean que soy la única). Tal vez lo venían sospechando desde un principio alguno que otro lector que Rai, en realidad, se llamaba Raimundo Pedrosa y era el príncipe pues que se sobreentendía. Fui obvia. Pero bueno que era Raimundo, era Raimundo ¿cuál otro personaje se le conoce con el alias de Rai? Y con la descripción y aparece junto a Kimiko protagonizando el fic en el sumario. Sin embargo, queda otro secreto, mucho más sabroso. Y está vinculado con un supuesto hermano gemelo de Raimundo (ojalá fuera de verdad, demonios) y un secreto. Debo admitir que Higurashi me inspiró. Eso se me ocurrió así de la nada que estaba escribiendo. Es buena idea tener adelantado un montón de capítulos, no para tener una actualización a cada rato, sino que te da más chance de ponerte a pensar si tienes algo que agregarle. Con los estudios, no me dejan hacer nada, actualmente estoy escribiendo el capítulo 4 de Los Juegos del Destino. Y tengo que escribir el 14 para ¡De 20 parodias y no sé que más! El quince ya lo tengo reservado y quiero que se quede reservado, al igual que el trece. Bueno, me quedan tres semanas (la última es nula porque es entrega de notas). Para ser el lapso más corto ha sido el más fastidioso y pesado de todo el año. Al menos ya sé que pasé con honores al cuadro de honor. Y no me voy a quedar reparando, gracias a Dios. El capítulo que viene es "Living a Lie", mi canción favorita de Épica. Me gusta como empieza. Okey, sigamos con nuestra entrevista de la semana pasada... A ver, pregunta, prosigue Mia.**

**-¿Alguna anécdota graciosa en tu vida?**

**Uf, he tenido varias. Mi vida es una odisea. No sé cuál escoger. Podría ser cuando era una chamaca y vi a un niño orinarse en su mochila en frente de mí, cuando olvidé mis zapatos (sí así es, no me di cuenta) cuando iba a presentar una obra teatral, o la de este viernes cuando uno de mis compañeros se bajó los pantalones delante de mí y vi su trasero... Fue horrible... **

**-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?**

**Comida rápida.**

**-¿Tu color favorito?**

**Negro. **

**-¿Perros o gatos? ¿qué mascota tienes o te gustaría tener?**

**Ninguna, es mucha responsabilidad, apenas puedo sostenerme a mí misma. No quiero ni perros ni gatos, ninguno conmigo, bien lejos. **

**-¿Algún cantante favorito? ¿femenino? ¿masculino?**

**De femenino, si es en inglés es Britney Spears, en español Shakira, en japonés (Nana Mizuki o Eiko Shimamiya, no sé) y si me preguntas por el lado europeo... No sé... En hombres, no tengo mucho qué decir, ¿Juanes? ¿Usher? ¿Michael Jackson? ¡Ojo, te estoy diciendo los solistas, porque de mis bandas de música pesada ni idea! **

**-¿Qué opinas de la amistad?**

**Una fantasía que únicamente creen los supersticiosos. **

**-¿Algún anime favorito?**

**No sé, Death Note quizá. **

**-¿Tu peor defecto?**

**Creo que la palabra que busco a ese comportamiento es "déspota". **

**-¿Tu mejor cualidad?**

**Esa está difícil, tengo varias. Empate. **

**-¿Qué opinas de la paz mundial?**

**Un bello concepto que cada vez es más imposible.**

**-Si no hubieras sido escritora, autora, como quieras. ¿Qué hubieras escogido?**

**Antes me gustaba maestra, pero no tengo paciencia y... bueh... Tal vez actriz, cantante (canto hermosamente) o algo así. **

**-¿El escritor nace o se hace?**

**-Nace la pasión por escribir, pero se hace el escritor. Compara mis escritos de ahora con los que tenía menos de mi edad actual, y por Dios, he evolucionado mucho. Si vieras lo que me dijo Manny el otro día: Mis escritos le recuerdan un anime del que seguramente ganaría el Premio Nobel, algo así. **

**-¿Tú movie favorita?**

**No sé, he visto muchas. Como veras soy bastante indecisa.**

**-¿Y tú book? **

**Los míos... No mentira, Harry Potter. **

**-¿Cuál es tu serie favorita?**

**Esa es fácil, Duelo Xiaolin.**

**-¿Cómo conociste a Duelo Xiaolin?**

**Si viste Nunca Digas Nunca, deberías saber cómo. Paseaba los canales y encontré a Cartoon Network, estaban pasando justamente el primer episodio de Duelo Xiaolin y me puse a verlo, me gustó, empero no sabía cuál era el horario que lo daban. Cada vez que lo pasaban siempre me ponía verlo. Luego el canal desapareció. Y luego de seis años que me instalaron el internet, y me dije: ¿Qué voy a buscar? Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue esa serie, no sé por qué, si se me había olvidado por completo y bueno... Vi lo que me perdí, investigué, indagué, etc. Me vino una fiebre que nunca antes he sentido con ninguna otra serie. Una obsesión que ha durado años y años. Me considero una fan apasionada. **

**-¿Cómo conociste a FF?**

**Un día estaba navegando por internet y encontré una historia justamente de Duelo Xiaolin, a mi me gusta leer y me puse a leer qué tal, luego me puse a buscar más y más así que me puse a leer los fics en español que me interesaron. Después los de inglés... Antes era una vez al mes, y ahora... Uffff...**

**-¿Por qué decidiste meterte a FF?**

**Desde hace años he estado revoloteando este sitio, sobretodo la sección de XS, y le he tenido algunas ganas, pero luego un día de junio (que estaba en vacaciones) me vino un deseo muy intenso de hacerlo pues que quería hacer una parodia de los Piratas del Caribes con Duelo Xiaolin y ya me imaginaba la emoción de que alguien me lee lo que escribo. Tenía la esperanza de reanimar este fandom abandonado. Porque me di cuenta que no había historias en español. Y el cual hoy en día es mi primer fic. Da igual, soy como dicen "la nueva generación" que viene a "invocar al fandom de habla hispana en el internet" como me dijo una lectora una vez, porque mira chica, ya la "vieja generación" pasó... Lució su brillo, fue muy bonito, ajá... Pero... Siempre hay un pero, esa generación se fue, está dormida, a veces viene y va, no hay compromiso, porque sino aquí habría tantas actualizaciones como en inglés. La generación anterior como los nuevos autores trabajan en conjunto y atraen a nuevos lectores, hay movimiento...**

**-¿Entonces es una cuestión de "arrímate, arrímate que ahí te voy"?**

**No me malinterpretes, solo digo que la generación anterior no está tan activa, necesita sangre fresca que llame a nuevos lectores o despierte a los anteriores, animarse. Es un trabajo en equipo, pues. Necesitamos a gente que pueda. Uno de mis grandes problemas es que no sé cómo interpretar mis pensamientos y canalizarlos a otras personas. No me arrepiento de haberme metido en FF, he conocido a mucha gente con la que he podido compartir mis intereses y bueno... nuevas "amistades", en comillas por lo que dije más arriba (aparte de mi círculo social). **

**-Interesante, estoy tomando apuntes... Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, si hay un bloque de preguntas que se nos ocurra para entrevistar, bien pues seguiremos en otro segmento. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo en Arcade of Fire! **


	10. Cry for the moon

**10º**

_**Cry for the moon **_

No había camino ni siquiera un hueco entre los cuerpos fuertemente apretujados los unos contra los otros. Los empujé con furia y debatí en contra de las manos que me rechazaban. Me empujaban a todas partes, pero seguí luchando ferozmente contra la multitud. Me lancé hacia ellos. Y atravesé la muchedumbre. Para mí sorpresa me recibió Clay con un abrazo.

-¡Kimiko, me alegra que estés bien! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! –Clay trató sacarme de la turba para hablar conmigo sin problemas, pero no quería irme sin ninguna explicación.

-¡¿Clay, qué pasó?! ¡¿Encontraste a Rai?!

-Kimiko, ha ocurrido algo terrible... –mi corazón golpeó contra mi pecho fuertemente-. Se trata de Rai, los Caribdis lo arrestaron… -esta noticia me mató por completo, me llevé una mano a la boca-. Jack vino acompañado de cuatro Caribdis y señaló a Rai como el hombre al que buscaban, seguidamente lo tomaron como rehén bajo la acusación de ser el príncipe del Palacio de los Eolos y todos ellos se fueron a la capital de la Torre de Geonova, donde está el calabozo más cercano, Chase Young se dirigió para allá directa y velozmente. Ahora entiendo los motivos de Young en venir precisamente a esta colonia, os ha estado siguiendo la pista todo el tiempo y ha encontrado la forma de separarlos al acusarlo de ser el príncipe.

-No es tan loco como crees –exhalé con voz ahogada. Clay arqueó una ceja. Tomé su mano.

Nos dirigimos al motel. Ahí le expliqué con más calma, que Rai era el auténtico príncipe y primogénito del matrimonio de la familia Pedrosa. Le mostré todas las pruebas. Una por una. Como lo que me había dicho el local (incluida su historia de los gemelos) y Jermaine para hacer sólida su teoría. Pero Chase se nos adelantó primero. Clay estaba boquiabierto de la primera impresión:

-De modo que... de modo que Rai es Raimundo Pedrosa, el legítimo rey del Palacio de los Eolos y si hubierais consumado su matrimonio también lo sería de la Dinastía Pyronia, no puede ser, lo tenía tan cerca de mí y ahora... –Clay se interrumpió a sí mismo.

-Debemos rescatarlo o sino Wuya lo matará como intentó hacerlo conmigo, debemos ir a la Ciudad-Capital de la Torre de Geonova y sacarlo.

-Detén tu caballo compañera, no podemos ir allá sin un plan, necesitamos refuerzos. Vamos a salir de esta colonia y busquemos al campamento, iremos juntos a la Torre de Geonova.

-Hay un detalle que debes saber, Chase sabe sobre mí, nos encontramos y él me reconoció. Me dijo que si salía o intentara algo, el pueblo pagará las consecuencias y yo iría presa –le dije. Clay ladeó la cabeza. Tenemos un pequeño tropiezo.

-Lo que necesitamos es sacarte a escondidas, disfrazada con un pretexto, la pregunta sería cómo lograrlo –Clay se sentó encima de la cama, pensando en una solución. De repente, se me ocurrió una brillante idea cuando asomaba mi cabeza por la ventana y veía monaguillos encapuchados con una capa azul ciruelo, uno de ellos sostenía una lámpara de aceite, ellos desaparecieron tras cruzar la puerta de la pequeña iglesia que estaba a unas calles lejos del motel-. Me parece que tengo una idea, ¿crees que podemos conseguir una audiencia con los clérigos? Es que conozco a un querido amigo monje que podría ayudarnos...

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

Por órdenes del jefe de los Caribdis, Rai fue esposado ambas muñecas, dos de los guardias resguardaban por detrás en vista de detenerlo si trataba de hacer algún truco. Rai fue tirado como un criminal a una jaula de hierra donde lo encerraron, unos hombres empujaban la carreta. Más adelante el capitán de la guardia, montado y pavoneándose en su caballo iba al frente acompañado de dos hombres de cada lado. Rai se tiró sobre el pajar tras el violento arranque. Estuvo toda la noche encerrado mientras recorrían campo atraviesa. En la mañana del día siguiente despertó en Ciudad-Capital frente al castillo que Heylin se había agarrado. Lo despertaron lanzándole un balde de agua. Rai sacudió la cabeza rudamente, escupiendo agua por la nariz y la boca. Lo tomaron del brazo y lo jalaron hacia el interior del palacio. Lo arrastraron al Salón del Trono donde Chase Young había tomado un atajo para estar allí cuando Rai vino hasta él. Chase estaba al lado de un alcalde del que Heylin puso allí para supervisar que se acataran sus normas, Heylin buscaba gente que fuera menos inteligente que ellos porque quería evitar que arremetieran contra ellos y solamente obedeciera a sus órdenes. Jack venía atrás de Rai cabizbajo y tratando de tener contacto visual con quien sea. Los Caribdis obligaron a arrodillar al joven frente al general. Pero Rai se opuso a rendirle homenajes.

-¡Rehúso a que me intimiden! No me arrodillaré frente un miembro de la realeza, antes muerto –masculló entre dientes con odio, Chase vaciló con una sonrisa cínica-. Exijo saber por qué me han arrestado. Veo que tus gustos han variado en años, Young, ese atuendo que llevas es muy estúpido.

-Cuidaría mis palabras si yo fuera usted jovencito, tengo el derecho de cortarte el cuello en un segundo, tu vida está a mí disposición.

-Mí vida sí, pero no mí voluntad.

-Tienes carácter chico, me agrada –dio un paso acercándose, rodeándolo minuciosamente-. Usted está aquí porque tenemos pruebas de que es el príncipe del Palacio de los Eolos.

-No soy príncipe, soy de humilde cuna nunca lo he negado –refutó Rai-. Soy un espadachín errante, no conozco nada sobre ese príncipe, les informaron mal. Así de desesperados deben de estar para incriminar a un inocente excusándose al inventar fantasías, por favor, mientras usted no pruebe que soy él estaré libre de culpa.

-Bien, eso lo sabremos dentro de poco –musitó Chase. Las puertas del salón se abrieron, los guardias entraron con una mujer de pelo canoso y despeinado tapado por una pañoleta rosa, vestía harapos de colores fríos; azules y grises, con un delantal blanco manchado de grasa, iba descalza-. Mujer, tú fuiste la nodriza del príncipe, ¿sí o no?

-Lo fui, su majestad, durante los diez años de su vida.

-¿Reconocería al príncipe si aún siguiera con vida? –indagó Chase.

-Creo que sí, él tenía una marca de nacimiento en su costado derecho, era un dibujo de una figura en forma de un dragón –dijo la anciana. La sonrisa en el rostro de Rai se esfumó. El general le hizo un ademán a uno de sus soldados. Los guardias sujetaron fuertemente los brazos del joven. El capitán de la guardia desenfundó su espada y cortaron las cuerdas de su chaleco, obligándolo involuntariamente a despojarse de su chaleco y mostrarles su costado derecho. Ahí tenía tatuado la efigie de un dragón verde. La anciana exclamó:

-¡Es la misma marca! ¡es el príncipe! –la mujer se lanzó al joven, se postró ante él y tomó su mano comenzó a llenarla de besos-. Su alteza, su alteza, su alteza...

-Creo que eso anula cualquier tipo de duda. ¡Lleven este hombre al calabozo, mañana por la tarde será ejecutado en el cadalso frente a todos sus súbitos en la guillotina, se convertirá en un símbolo de lo que les espera a los que piensan que retarnos es fácil! –separaron a la anciana del joven y arrastrándolo se lo llevaron del Salón del Trono.

-Piedad, por favor piedad, le suplico que le perdone la vida mí señor –rogó la anciana.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Me podéis dar una razón para mostrar clemencia?

-Él no ha hecho nada malo...

-Se equivoca, mi buena señora, este joven está tras de una conspiración contra la corona y será sentenciado por tales actos. Ustedes dos lleven a la señora de regreso al calabozo en el Palacio de los Eolos, ya ha cumplido su trabajo –ordenó Chase, dirigiéndose a los soldados.

Rai bajó las escaleras del mármol, se sentó en uno de los lados de un bote. Un guardia tomó asiento a su lado. Los otros dos se sentaron del lado opuesto. Uno encapuchado se situó en el centro y cogiendo la pértiga comenzó a remar hacia la orilla donde estaban las celdas. Un guardia vigilaba recelosamente las mazmorras. Apenas llegaron. Levantaron a Rai, abrieron una de las celdas y lo empujaron. Rai se apoyó en una rodilla antes de caerse sobre el suelo frío. Alzaron sus manos y lo encadenaron a la pared, poniéndole unos grilletes de hierro. Rai no podía bajar los brazos aunque quisiera. Cerraron las rejas. Los guardias se dirigieron al centinela a cargo y le comunicaron las nuevas órdenes. Después se marcharon. Rai apoyó la cabeza de la pared y miró hacia el único haz de luz que salía y entraba en la celda, una mini ventanilla situada a la esquina izquierda. Rai o Raimundo suspiró profundamente. Ya antes había estado en una prisión cuando era un niño y volvía a entrar en otra, solo que esta vez no sería por mucho tiempo hasta mañana llegaría su vida...

* * *

_Kimiko P.O.V_

Muy en la madrugada, Clay y yo acudimos a la Iglesia donde esperábamos hablar con los clérigos. Como siempre las puertas estaban abiertas para dar la misa a todo el mundo (me sorprendió el número de personas que todavía tenían fe en estos tiempos), sin embargo, no hemos vinimos a escuchar las bonitas palabras del padre sino a hablar con los clérigos, ya sabíamos que había como una cámara secreta donde se reunían a hablar y tenía esperanza de que entre los clérigos estuviera Omi, necesitábamos hablar con él. Por como Clay me insistió como yo me lo esperaba no nos dieron el permiso para ver si estaba él. Justamente los clérigos salían. Los guardias trataron de llevarnos a las puertas. Yo me solté y comencé a llamar a Omi en un acto de desespero (lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me exaspero):

-¡Omi! ¡Omi, soy yo Kimiko, te necesitamos! ¡Tienen a Rai! ¡Mírame a los ojos! –clamé. Me agarraron rápidamente, ser pequeña tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, que me llevaran cargando como si fuera una muñeca de trapo por tipos como Clay esa es una todos parecían ignorarme-. ¡Omi! –me rendí y me dejé llevar por los guardias.

-¡Alto! –exclamó una vocecita chillona, los clérigos se hicieron a un lado había un pequeño clérigo escondido por sus mayores, éste se dirigió a nosotros.

-¿Omi?

-Hola Kimiko –sonrió Omi, revelando su rostro, no cambió para nada solamente sus atavíos que eran los de un clérigo-. Guardias, por favor, suéltenlos son amigos míos… –pidió. Los guardias nos soltaron. Me abalancé sobre Omi. Clay venía detrás de mí. Omi nos pidió que podíamos entrar a la cámara y pidió a unos guardias que trajera un poco de té para nosotros, amablemente rechazamos el té y la invitación a sentarnos. La cámara era una habitación rectangular con una mesa redonda de madera y varias sillas alrededor. Las pinturas relatan historias de la religión y algunos objetos del mismo como otros decorativos. Era un espacio muy cerrado y pequeño. Le explicamos a Omi rápidamente nuestra situación:

-Omi, necesitamos de tu ayuda una vez más, mientras nos desplazábamos a este pueblo. Rai fue arrestado –Omi frunció el ceño, sorprendido por la noticia-. Verás, Rai en realidad es el príncipe del Palacio de los Eolos, el legítimo rey –Omi puso los ojos desorbitados, resulta un poco chistoso como son sus reacciones para ser un muchacho-, sin embargo, Chase sabía de antemano y se nos pudo adelantar. Lo ejecutaran posiblemente hoy en Ciudad-Capital de la Torre de Geonova, sé que tienes muchas dudas eso ya lo sabemos, podemos aclarártelas en otro momento tenemos que salvar a Rai... Clay, el soldado del que te estaba hablando, conoce a unos amigos también soldados que están en un campamento. Pero Chase tiene un soldado situado en cada entrada y salida de la empalizada, él ya sabe quién soy, incluso los dos tuvimos una incómoda conversación.

-Entiendo, está bien lo ayudaremos si su alteza nos lo pide –asintió Omi.

Omi nos ayudó a vestirnos usando algunos atavíos de clérigo. Luego salimos de la iglesia. Mezclándonos con el tumulto de clérigos que se dirigían a la salida. Nos hicimos pasar por 2 clérigos. Omi habló con sus camaradas y los convenció en ayudarnos, parecía en cierto modo que era como su líder. Él iba al frente del grupo cuando salimos, los Caribdis querían inspeccionar que en verdad éramos clérigos a pesar de que Omi nos identificó como tales. Omi les formó un escándalo. Los Caribdis titubearon y nos dejaron. Nos montamos en una carroza que únicamente podían utilizar los clérigos y salimos de la colonia. Clay prefirió sentarse al lado del cochero para indicarle el camino.

Me monté con Omi y otros clérigos. Omi me contó que poco después de que nos vio zarpar en el barco a pie de la bahía, se le ocurrió reunir a los clérigos de los reinos para apoyar la causa, había estado junta tras junta convenciéndolos. Algunos decidieron acompañarlos, pero había una gran movilización que se dirigía a Neo Xiaolin. Con mirada maliciosa, Omi añadió que los clérigos no únicamente repartían hostias y repetían lo que decía el libro sagrado. También estaban entrenados para el combate y un informe detallaba que esos barcos con rumbo a Neo Xiaolin estaban full. Nos tendríamos que trasladar por otro medio. Omi igualmente me refirió que se hizo una convocatoria para escoger quien sería el próximo elegido para reemplazar al alto clérigo Fung, primero se escogería entre un grupo de jovencitos y luego se le entrenaría para llegar a ser uno. Con mucho orgullo (mucho, repito) Omi me contó que estaba entre los elegidos.

Lo felicité con una risita. En el camino tuve tiempo para contarle como supimos lo de Rai. Tanto Omi como sus acompañantes me escuchaban atentamente. Omi lo veía como una gran noticia por una parte con esto de la guerra, aunque también cabe destacar que muchos ex aldeanos del Palacio de los Eolos odiaban al príncipe. Sin embargo, si no ayudábamos a Rai ahora mismo, no habría príncipe que nos ayudara. Eso lo comprendíamos bien. Justo en ese entonces nos bajamos porque habíamos llegado al campamento de Xiaolin. Clay quiso conversar con ellos personalmente, mostrándose como teniente. Tras identificarse como tal. Los soldados nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Tan prontamente como Clay terminó de explicarles que solicitábamos su ayuda. Estos accedieron a ayudarnos. Ya que nuestro grupo era bastante reducido comparado con el de los soldados que custodiaban a Ciudad-Capital, debíamos infiltrarnos en un ataque furtivo.

Causar un golpe interno. De inmediato, el capitán (por decirle al jefe de la tropa del campamento de Neo Xiaolin) nos esbozó como era el sistema de seguridad que usaban en Ciudad-Capital así como el de todos los castillos de los reinos conquistados. Los ataques por tierra y por aire eran un desastre, había un gran número de guardias custodiando el perímetro que bordeaba el castillo, sin olvidar a la torre de tierra que a su vez servía como un farol donde podían localizar a un ratón a kilómetros de distancia y las aves de rapiña que tenían a su disposición. Heylin contaba con criaturas fantásticas. Pero ya que la ejecución sería pública podríamos infiltrarnos como parte del público y dispersarnos. Ya que había un enorme patio donde posiblemente se celebraría la ejecución. Rodearíamos todo y atacaríamos, el problema es que Chase Young nos estaría esperando y estaría armado hasta en los dientes. Era peligroso. Pero estábamos decididos a rescatar a Raimundo y darle una paliza a esos Heylin's. El siguiente paso sería planificar cómo efectuaríamos el golpe una vez que estuviéramos en posición... Chequemos el reloj, eran las nueve, _teníamos tiempo_ si la ejecución sería las tres de la tarde... _Teníamos tiempo_.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde. Los Caribdis acompañaban a un grupo de gente de Ciudad-Capital que se desplazaba masivamente hacia el interior del palacio. Me coleé entre ellos como una indigente. Me cubrí de lodo y tierra totalmente todo el cuerpo, me hice un moño y me cubrí la cabeza con una pañoleta, me vestí nuevamente con harapos (una falda rosa opaca y sucia y una blusa azul arremangada, se parecía mucho a otra vestimenta que tenía), portaba un cesto de mimbre. Y encorvada me moví junto a un grupo, nos establecían en que lugares nos debíamos de poner. Comencé a mendigar, metiéndome en la piel de quién me hacía pasar. Lógicamente me rechazaban, a mí no me importaba, no vine aquí por el dinero. Reconocí a varios de mis compañeros entre la muchedumbre.

Abrimos un círculo grande alrededor de una tarima donde había una gran guillotina, un hombre encapuchado y musculoso esperaba cargando una guadaña del mismo tamaño que el hacha de Clay. Hubo un intermedio que es donde pasaría el enjuiciado. Nos quedamos en espera de más gente y al cabo de media hora más, Raimundo vino esposado y con la mirada gacha. Dos Caribdis, entre ellos el capitán de la guardia, venían con él. Chase contemplaba desde un palco con una sonrisa maquiavélica surcando su rostro. Subió unas escaleras. Se puso delante del cepo. El capitán desenrolló un pergamino y leyó en voz alta:

-Raimundo Pedrosa o como todos lo conocen: Rai, se le ha encontrado culpable de crimines contra la Corona, numerosos en cantidad y de los cuales se nombrarán a continuación los más infames: Homicidio, hurto, robo, disturbio público, portar armas de uso ilegal, burlarse de las autoridades, ilegalidad en general y fundamentalmente optar una identidad falsa, este hombre es considerado altamente peligroso para el bien de nuestra comunidad y es por eso que su condena será la pena de muerte. Que Dios se apiade de su alma –cerró el pergamino.

Raimundo se hincó encima de la tarima y apoyó su cabeza sobre la media luna del cepo. El verdugo levantó el hacha y a punto de atravesar de un tajo su cuello. El jefe de la tropa tiró un cuchillo con una presión que cortó la guadañada en dos, la parte afilada dio una cabriola en el aire y aterrizó a un metro lejos de la cabeza de Raimundo. Arrojan una bomba sobre el suelo, sacó del cesto una máscara que me permitía evitar respirar el humo. Varios de los que están involucrados se mueven rápidamente hacia la plataforma, se apresuran a llevarse a Raimundo. A punto de irnos, aprovechando que la puerta está abierta. Se liberó un portón de hierro que cierra completamente la salida, vemos que el causante es una flecha corta la soga que forma parte del mecanismo que levaba las enormes rejas.

-¿Se van tan pronto?... –inquiere la voz de Chase en algún lugar de aquel humo levantado.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que buscar otra salida! –la única salida que teníamos frente era entrar en el palacio, seguramente debía haber una puerta donde cruzaban los sirvientes o si no hay de otra salida saltar poa una ventana. Ya nos habíamos preparados para este tipo de eventos.

Chase alistó sus arqueros en cada punto del último piso e inician a dispararnos. Varios de nuestros compañeros como gente inocente caen heridos mortalmente en un piso bañado de sangre cubierto por una cortina de humo. De la puerta salen soldados de Heylin a atacarnos. Se intercambiaron espadazos.

-¡Adelántense ustedes, nosotros los alcanzaremos después!

Esta vez vine preparada, no me arriesgué a traer a Enraiha conmigo porque no estaba muy segura si sabría cómo manejarla si no traje arco y flechas, me guindé del carcaj del hombro. arrastré a Raimundo conmigo.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡No debieron haber venido! –dice con voz ahogada.

-¡Vinimos a rescatarte!

Entramos al palacio y corrimos hacia el pasillo izquierdo. Es muy posible que en la cocina estuviera la salida que buscábamos. No había estado antes en este castillo así que debíamos probar todos los caminos. Llegamos a un enorme vestíbulo donde habían tres tramos. Dos pasillos de izquierda a derecha y unas escaleras al frente que llevaban a unas puertas selladas. El pasillo de la derecha también nos conduce a otra puerta cerrada, nos fuimos por el de la derecha. Entramos en un cuarto había un estanque en el medio, no parecía haber más camino hasta que Rai detectó un interruptor escondido en el agua que activó unas escaleras secretas. La subimos y llegamos a un cuarto. Parecerá ridículo, pero fuimos atacados por objetos encantados como un cañón (Raimundo la destruyó acercándose lo suficiente para tapar su boca y atorarla) y una almohada (no nos golpeaba hasta morir sino que tenía afilados dientes para morder), corrimos a una segunda habitación, dejándola encerrada del otro lado. Caminamos por un pasadizo resbaloso. Nos tomamos de la mano para evitar caernos. Con mucho esfuerzo llegamos a otra parte. Me mordí el labio de la frustración cuando vimos que habíamos llegado a dónde empezamos. Retomamos el mismo camino (sin contar los enemigos ya derrotados). Pero llegamos en las mismas. Raimundo concluyó que debíamos estar en una especie de laberinto por obra de Chase.

-Bueno, puesto que me duele el trasero de vivir otro deja vu, propongo salir de aquí de una manera sana sin que tenga que desbaratar todo el edificio.

Buscó algo que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el encantamiento de Chase. Se dio cuenta de un hacha que acarreaba adornaba una escultura de una armadura de un caballero posiblemente, la sacó y la descargó fuertemente contra la pared. La visión se rompió. Atravesamos la brecha angosta. Llegamos a una parte desconocida del castillo.

El peligro se nos avecina. Tenso la cuerda, lanzo una flecha hacia el corazón del capitán de la guardia. Él se devuelve lo justo para evitar el blanco mortal, la punta consigue herirlo en un antebrazo. Cargaba una enorme espada de aproximadamente cinco a seis pies de largo, con una ingente hoja de un filo como un pie de ancho con una base de acero atornillada, hay dos agujeros en la hoja cerca de la empuñadura. Raimundo y yo rodamos por el suelo, separándonos. Coloco otra flecha automáticamente y disparo de nuevo. Sin embargo, me consigue derribar, me tambaleo y retrocedo. El carcaj sale volando por el aire. Estaba lejos de tocar mis flechas para defenderme. Me reincorporo brincando e intento de invocar a la espada, musitando su nombre entre dientes y juntando las manos como si estuviera orando. El capitán no duda en atacarme por segunda vez. Para mí sorpresa, Raimundo detiene la pesada hoja con las manos desnudas y trata de utilizar su fuerza en su contra.

-Apresúrate en invocar a Enraiha, no aguantaré toda una vida –masculló entre dientes. Me concentré. Siguiendo las instrucciones del profesor, traté de aparecer la espada, solamente pude convocar una bola de fuego. Me sorprendí un poco porque nunca me imaginé que de mis manos saldrían chispas de fuego, me apresuré a seguir tratando con la fuerza que me queda y exclamé:

-¡Enraiha! -separé las manos, una línea de fuego se dibujó delante de mí, la cogí ágilmente y la agité disipando el fuego. Alcé la espada y concentrando todas mis energías en ella. Me lanzo al ataque. El fuego explotó convirtiéndose en una onda de energía al tener contacto directo con la espada del capitán. Él siguió resistiendo hasta que reculó de una voltereta hacia atrás. Me sorprende con la presteza que se ha movido este tipo. Ni su espada ni él son ordinarios, una persona normal al recibir un golpe de esa magnitud no hubiera aguantado tanto y aún más como llegó aquí. En una ráfaga de segundo estaba allá afuera y en otra aquí con nosotros. Eso quiere decir probablemente que hay una salida por aquí cerca. Concluyo seguir atacando, es hora de demostrar mis habilidades en combate. Agarro impulso y ataco.

Logró neutralizar mi golpe, ambos golpes tenían la misma cantidad de fuerza que al tocarse anulaban el efecto mutuamente. Una ráfaga, producto del desequilibrio de ambas potencias, se propagó en todo el cuarto devastando el edificio. Nos separamos. Él giró sobre sí mismo. Atacándome por un lado. Di un respingo. Blandió la espada por una segunda vez y dio una cabriola, pasando por encima de mí. A pesar de los gritos de advertencia de Raimundo, me distraje y pudo tocarme. Me alejé cojeando. Me detuve cuando choqué suavemente contra el pecho de Raimundo.

-¿Cuántos caballos de potencia tiene este tipo? ¿Has visto como mueve esa cosa? No puede ser normal.

-Dame tiempo para pensar en un nuevo hechizo, ve distrayéndolo.

-¿Nuevo hechizo? ¡¿es que no confías en mí?! Esta es mi batalla, sé que puedo contra ese chico –gruñí. Miré nuevamente a mí objetivo, ileso y esperando un nuevo movimiento.

Intercambiamos espadazos, en una primera instancia empezó a ceder, pero luego atacó con su mejor arremetimiento. No tenía mucho entrenamiento con la espada y estaba empezando a cansarme. Era evidente que iba a perder en esta batalla. Hasta Rai no estaba muy seguro que iba a ganarla. Voy a demostrarle que se equivoca. Está equivocado si cree que es fácil hacerme rendir, pues me subestima. Por cada espadazo inútil que daba, la espada fulguraba un resplandor dorado que liberaba una mayor potencia por cada golpe. Hasta asestar una llamarada de fuego. El capitán retrocedió, sin embargo, su espada absorbió el fuego. Debía suceder lo contrario. Pero no me importaba. Hice un descubrimiento más importante. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Era fuego de verdad! Si estuviera en un entrenamiento con Rai, me pondría a saltar y a restregárselo en su cara, pero debía morderme el interior de mi mejilla. Podía crear fuego. Lancé una segunda llamarada, esta se acumuló en una bola de fuego que salía disparada en una fina llamarada de fuego. Eran múltiples ataques que el capitán frenaba con una agilidad increíble.

Metió la hoja en el interior del piso. Liberando una onda de calor, me estaba devolviendo el ataque, en pocas palabras. No estaba preparada y me desplomé, caí rodando por el piso. La espada ya no estaba en mí poder. El capitán se me acercó para terminar con el trabajo. Tal vez no tenía el fuego para defenderme, pero estaba decidida a no perder. Lo dejé que se acercara lo suficiente para invocar la espada en el momento justo y recibirlo con un ataque de mayor potencia. Se quemaría más si estaba más cerca del fuego en teoría. Miré por encima de mi hombro y extendí la mano, invocando la espada. De mí mano despidió unas chispas de fuego. La espada reapareció en mí mano. El capitán reculó por el efecto enceguecedor. Con ambas manos tomé la espada y asesté un nuevo golpe, este era diferente a los anteriores de los que había tirado. La flama pareció cambiar a una más lúcida y roja en una estela de segundo previamente de ser el fuego normal. Parpadeé como acto reflejo.

-¡Hora de dormir, capitán! –exclamé triunfalmente.

Blandí la espada en círculo propiciando bolas de fuego como meteoros que se estrellaron contra el fuego y estremecieron la tierra, repitiendo su mismo truco, embutí la espada en el interior de la tierra. Abriendo una grieta que se dirigía hacia la ingle del sujeto. Disparando una llamarada que poco a poco iba creciendo cada vez más alto. El capitán salió volando. Me hinqué, me abracé a la empuñadura de la espada, extenuada. Dejé fluir mis energías al jadear fuertemente. Eso debió haberlo dejado fuera de combate. Pero estaba equivocada. Oí un crujido y cuando levanté la vista, el capitán se levantaba nuevamente. Puse una mueca. ¡Es imposible, ese hombre debía ser inhumano! Un ataque así lo devastaría por completo. No comprendo cómo pudo haber sobrevivido si... Un viento azotó ferozmente el recinto. Cerré los ojos. Mí rostro se llenó de cortes por las partículas que se materializan sin avisar.

-¿Sorprendida, princesa? Mi aprendiz está muy bien entrenado para los ataques de anti-magos, ahora acábalos con tu mejor carta –ordenó Chase descendiendo. Resurgiendo de la nada. El viento me empujó hacia atrás, pero caí sobre algo suave y cálido. Levanté la vista. Se trataba de Raimundo, quien se puso de mi lado. Repentinamente los vientos comienzan a envolvernos en círculos. Un pequeño tornado nos tenía atrapados.

-A partir de aquí me encargaré de neutralizar su ataque y cuidarte la retaguardia, tú irás a partirle la cara, ¿okey? –dijo con voz profunda.

-¿Rai, qué le pasó a tus ojos? –los ojos de Rai se tiñeron de un azul claro profundo, como si sus ojos fueran un reflejo de un cielo esclarecido. Este hombre me tiene sorprendida: Lo he visto con los ojos azules, rojos y verdes (su color natural, deduzco).

-Eso no tiene mucha importancia, ahora -musitó para que su voz no se quebrara. Me percaté que me tomó de la mano, la flama de mí espada se tornó de aquel rojo brillante que vi hace unos segundos. Asentí con la cabeza. Raimundo envió una serie de ataques en su contra. Y en el centro se formó un torbellino como si fuera un túnel para que lo atravesara. Corrí en dirección al túnel y di un salto, descargué todas mis fuerzas sobre él. Se escuchó un crujido.

Reboté. La máscara del capitán se despedazó, los pedazos de la máscara quedaron volando libres en el viento. Revelándose la identidad del susodicho. Perdí el aliento. La quijada se me cae al suelo cuando reconozco las facciones del individuo: ¡¿Otro Raimundo?! No, era imposible. Me volteé para leer la expresión de Raimundo, éste tensó la mandíbula, entre los dos intercambiaron miradas. La diferencia entre ambos Raimundo, es en los ojos, mientras mí espadachín tenía los ojos verdes (o azules en este caso), él los tenía negros y sin vida. El otro Raimundo no emitía expresión alguna. Vaciló, empezó a respirar con dificultad. Acabó por dirigirse finalmente a Chase:

-¡Bastardo!

-¿Qué? ¿esa es tu reacción cuando después de tantos años te has reencontrado con tu amado hermano, Reinaldo?

-¿Hermano? ¿Y por qué te dice Reinaldo, Raimundo? –pregunté ofuscada.

-No, es imposible que él esté vivo, yo estaba... Su cadáver... ¡esa cosa es una falsificación!

-¿Falsificación? No exactamente, ven aquí mi querido aprendiz –ordenó Chase.

-Sí maestro –asintió arrastrando la enorme espada hasta reunirse con su amo.

-Originalmente mi muy devoto aprendiz nació de los residuos de emociones y pensamiento energético del _Raimundo _que fuiste incapaz de proteger en penurias de su muerte, el hecho de que siga vivo a estas alturas se lo debemos a Hannibal Roy Bean.

-¿Hannibal Roy Bean?

-Justamente, desde que Raimundo está muerto su voluntad está al servicio de Hannibal y su orden es obedecerme en todo lo que se me antoje. Estos años han convertido a Raimundo en un joven espadachín prodigioso al mismo nivel que su hermanito, no solo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, entre otros. ¿Por qué no le muestras una dosis de lo que puedes hacer? –le preguntó Chase.

-Sí, maestro –empuñó el arma con ambas manos y la enarboló muy alto. Nos sorprendimos. Detrás del hermano se dibujó una silueta. Al ritmo de él comenzó a cortar el techo. Este se nos vino encima.

-Si el destino lo dispone, nos volveremos a encontrar, Reinaldo –dijo Chase con una risita.

Él envolvió a su alumno con su capa y se desvanecieron. El techo comenzó a desprenderse. Teníamos que salir por la ventana a la izquierda, pero no estaba decidida a irme sin Rai, el motivo de todo esto. Éste corría vanamente donde desaparecieron Chase y "su hermano". Y escupió adolorido el nombre de Chase, intentándolo de atraer, pero no pudo. Me costó un enorme trabajo arrastrarlo conmigo, al ver que era inútil seguir insistiendo. Corrimos hacia la ventana, tomé mi arco y mis flechas y brincamos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**A/N: Un capítulo bastante revelador. Me basé en gran parte en Kaze No Stigma para hacerlo. El soldado que iba tras de Chase Young como perrito faldero, era el hermano gemelo muerto. Debo admitir que estoy muy orgullosa de esta historia de hermanitos. Épica. Y Kimiko por fin, descubrimos que tiene poderes mágicos de fuego. Una maga de fuego. Y Jack, otra vez le tocó jugar a ser el traidor, no es por ofender pero a él le queda de estrellita el personaje de Judas. La escena en que Chase desenmascara a Rai frente a sus hombres me gustó bastante, los tres chiflados me ayudaron. ¿Saben qué odio? Cuando todo se me acumula, si fuera por mí todo el día estaría escribiendo y leyendo, esta semana estoy full y me quedan dos semanas para terminar esta pesadilla. Y comenzar las vacaciones, luego mi cumpleaños, o sea, un año más en mi vida... Pero me queda más cerca, mi primer aniversario, creo que fue en este mismo mes a finales. ¿Qué aniversario? Mi aniversario del día en que me inscribí en fanfiction, voy a cumplir un añito... Lo sé, soy una bebé :) **

**No los interrumpo más en su día, aparte que no estoy muy habladora, voy a seguir oyendo "el soundtrack" que me está inspirando para hacer Los Juegos del Destino, un tremendo fic... Inesperado... Espero que lo amen tanto como yo porque creo que es mí fic favorito, pronto, no sé cuando voy a subir una encuesta porque quiero saber las respuestas de cuáles de todos mis fics son los que más han disfrutado (favoritos). Hasta entonces...**

"**Mientras te miro fijamente... Yo lo sé, el futuro que tanto deseas... Yo siempre estaré a tu lado... Pero en un mundo perfecto no hace falta (¡nada más!)... Esta felicidad se debió haberme sido otorgada por un dios... El futuro ha sido revelado solo para nosotros dos... ¡Te amo! Fluyendo desde tu corazón... Te oí al pronunciar... Dentro de mi mundo lo único que hace eco es tu voz… Siempre he de creer que tú y yo, seremos capaces de encontrarnos ¡incluso en este cielo estrellado!" – partes de una canción de una chica enamorada... supongo. **

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo? **

**Never Enough: Lo sabía, el personaje de Jack quedaba muy bien de esa perspectiva. Pues obvio que sí, of course que era muy obvio, yo creía que no lo habías notado y fue demasiado engorroso para ti... Bueno deberías saber que los protagonistas son tontos, luego es que se le mete el chip de la inteligencia. Rai vomitando sangre... No te puedo decir la respuesta, tendrás que esperar el próximo episodio porque ahí se va a desenrollar todo este misterio de la enfermedad (¿a dónde se llevaron a Rai?, ¿de qué hablas?).**

**Our destiny: Sí, se me pasaba por la mente en aquel entonces Avatar, pero no puedes decir que plagié porque si lo miras desde otro ángulo... No se parecen en nada. Tubbimura, pues sí, pero "tenes" razón. **

**Chasing the dragon: ¡QUE NO, CHICO, QUE NO! ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABAS TÚ CUANDO DIJE QUE PARA INSPIRARME HACER EL FIC ME BASÉ EN LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE, PERO QUE NO SE PARECEN EN ABSOLUTA MEDIDA?! ¡Y TÚ NUNCA DIJISTE QUE SE PARECÍA! **

**-Ubícate cuando vayas a decir algo. Yo siempre dije que eras un...**

**Mia, eso está demás, en boca cerrada no entran moscas. Ay mira chico, te lo voy a poner bombita, el próximo fic que voy a publicar se llama Los Juegos del Destino, nada que ver con Los Juegos del Hambre NI SIQUIERA SE ME PASÓ POR LA CABEZA CUANDO IDEÉ EL TÍTULO (¿está todo claro hasta ahora?) y me basé en Mirai Nikki, UN ANIME (¿captas?), pero son ****muy, muy**** distintos y lo pongo así para llamar tu atención... ¿Entendiste? Entendiste. **

**Me vi la peli y el libro, tengo los otros, pero no los he leído porque soy esclava de mis estudios. Apuesto que no tenías que estudiar el lapso completo de una materia y nueve puntos para una exposición que tienes que defender por todo tu equipo en un mismo día (con solo tres días para estudiar), no tenías que estudiar para un examen con una profesora que se la pasa el santo día pensando en las pruebas de repetición porque todos los alumnos le raspan y un ejercicio ahí horrible... ¡¿NO?! Pues yo sí sé que es eso y es el infierno… Ah sí, bellos paisajes, un episodio para Rai solito... **

**Tides of Times: Sí, ya sé, me quedó de película esa gran revelación. El capítulo que viene se explica todo y solo quedaría la batalla final, quedan tres capítulos para poner el fin. Y cómo leíste a comienzos del capi, Jack fue quien entregó a Raimundo (nadie mejor que él le queda el papel de Judas), y ese cuervo era Chase (acuérdate que para llegar con Vlad, Chase se transformó en un pajarraco). Esperando que te haya gustado el capítulo, el capítulo que viene va a estar bueno (contiene una historia, me gustan las historias, pero que se va a poner más romanticón, especialmente el capi 12), gracias por leer... Hasta entonces. **


	11. Living a lie

**11º**

_**Living a lie**_

Raimundo y yo caímos sobre un tanques se levantó y me ayudó a incorporarme. Llegamos en un momento crítico ya que si antes parecía que estaba ganando contra el capitán de la guardia. Lamentablemente afuera del edificio las cosas no eran así, sufríamos una derrota. Jack, una vez más, nos muestra su habilidad para la ingeniería industrial al construir unos artefactos tecnológicos para la guerra a favor de Heylin desde globos de aire caliente hasta unos tanques monstruosos. Empuñando unas armas que disparaban contra los nuestros.

Jack envestía una indumentaria que únicamente usaban los mecánicos de Heylin (admito en que nunca he visto a un mecánico sino que he escuchado sobre ellos, pero ¿qué otra cosa él puede ser?) no pudo volver a mirarme a la cara cuando planeaba una nave a pesar de que tenía la cápsula del piloto abierta y unos lentes rojos. Ahora entiendo porque nos traicionó, es muy posible que Chase le prometiera lo que siempre quiso, aunque no me explico cómo ese odio por Heylin desapareció tan de repente. Creí que tendría una voluntad mucho más fuerte, pero veo que se vende al mejor postor. Heylin arrojaba desde las alturas bombas y los soldados encubiertos por unas mascarillas para protegerse del olor, arremetiendo contra nuestra gente. El castillo se derrumbaba lentamente. No podíamos volver ahí. Las puertas siguen cerradas. Heylin ataca desde arriba y saben, los que están en la tierra, que pueden salvarse porque la nave los viene a recoger. Escuchamos un crujido desde afuera, debían ser los refuerzos (o los vehículos que esperaron pacientemente en los bosques hasta que les notificáramos que debían venir a respaldarnos y a recogernos), debían estar en un tremendo conflicto contra los dirigibles de Jack. Rai tiene una idea en mente para salvarnos a todos.

Le dije que recaía en sus manos, mientras tanto iría a ayudar a los nuestros. Disparé flechas contra los soldados que venían en conjunto a atacarnos por la retaguardia. Pero no era suficiente. Invoqué a mi milagrosa espada y embestí contra los tanques de guerra como a los mismos soldados, obligándolos a regresar a sus puestos. Algo curioso que notaba es que por cada soldado que nuestros hombres herían mortalmente a los hombres de Heylin, estos estallaban en miles de pedazos como si fueran invocados por la magia de Wuya y sucedía igualmente contra los que Enraiha incineraba. Raimundo arrolló una cuadrilla de soldados con un tanque de Heylin, dejó el motor encendido y saltó justo a tiempo. El tanque atravesó las murallas de piedra que rodeaban al palacio, fue tan profunda para pasar por una grieta. Raimundo se encaramó a la parte superior del vehículo y llamó la atención de los soldados: La orden eran una retirada estratégica e inmediata, no tardaron mucho en responder porque el castillo había dejado de temblar violentamente para desmoronarse. Raimundo me ayudó a subirme en el tanque y a todos los que podrían, el resto tuvo que venirse tras de nosotros.

Aún quedaban municiones para descargar contra los dirigibles de Jack mientras pasábamos. Varios fueron heridos y los que podían al menos moverse debían detenerse a ayudar a los que no podían. Huimos hacia los bosques. Al menos nuestro propósito fue cumplido con éxito (rescatar a Raimundo), empero, no podíamos decir que ganamos por las cuantiosas pérdidas de compañeros sufridas. Dimos varios saltos por el camino irregular. Ya Heylin no nos seguía, pero no queríamos comprobarlo. Nos detuvimos en seco en una laguna con el fin de dedicarnos a sanar las heridas, el botiquín de medicina que teníamos no nos alcanzó para curar a todos nuestros heridos.

Me ofrecí como voluntaria para ayudar a nuestro médico a cargo. Por cada campamento había un médico, y éste nunca se exponía a la guerra ya que si era herido mortalmente no habría nadie que pudiera reemplazarlo. Me sentí mal puesto que la idea de rescatar a Raimundo era mía y, muchos habíamos pagado nuestras vidas aunque Clay y el jefe me reconfortaron. Ellos harían lo que fuera por un compañero y todos los que estaban en la guerra, saben de buena fuente exponen su vida por la libertad y estaban conscientes que podrían perecer en plena lucha. Pero había alguien además de mí, quien se lamentaba por las muertes y era Rai, no lo entiendo sino fue quién tuvo la mayor participación tanto intelectual como física. Raimundo volvió a tener otra de sus misteriosas desapariciones por lo mismo. Fue idea de nosotros simple y llanamente. Sin embargo, algo me comenzó a preocupar y era que no había visto a Omi luego de la batalla.

-Oye Clay, ¿sabes de casualidad dónde está Omi? –Clay no pudo mirarme a la cara-, no me digas qué... Oh no... Omi no está...

-Sé fuerte, princesa –sollocé sin poder creerlo. Llevé las manos a mi boca, conteniendo mis gimoteos.

-¿Cómo pasó?...

-El capitán de la guardia disparó un cuchillo que atravesó su corazón cuando quiso ayudar a gente inocente en medio de una confrontación, le dispararon por la espalda… –exigí ver su cuerpo de inmediato. Me rehusaba a creerlo. Clay no quiso llegar a ese extremo. Pero eso era una orden dispuesta por la princesa. Clay concedió mi deseo con mucho dolor. Me llevó a una tienda montada donde cuatro hombres acarreaban tablones de toneladas de soldados cubiertos de una tela empapada de sangre. Y debajo de ese paño blanco había un cuerpo muerto. En esa tienda había miles de camillas como esa. Raimundo estaba ya para entonces en el interior de la tienda. Algunos cuerpos los reconocí, otros no, pero el que me interesaba estaba a una esquina. Era el más pequeño. Cuando lo descubrí. Miré el cuerpo sin vida de Omi: Los ojos cerrados, las manos en los laterales de la camilla y un agujero en el pecho. Clay añadió que Omi murió por hemorragia interna ya que no fue atendido rápidamente. Mi estómago se derrumbó. Ni siquiera podía moverme. No podía hacerlo. Lloré acurrucada en el suelo. Clay se agachó y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Hundí mi cabeza en mi pecho. Aún con verlo no podía aceptarlo. Era un muchacho que tenía una larga vida por delante.

Raimundo cerró los ojos y salió de la tienda. Un día nunca antes había sido tan largo. La muerte de Omi fue un peaje que todos tomamos en conjunto y su muerte trajo consigo al más triste y duro de los inviernos. Una eternidad en la nieve y en el silencio. Quemamos a los cuerpos de nuestros muertos y sus cenizas quedaron esparcidas por los campos copados de nieve. Todo el tiempo estuve con Clay oyendo las palabras de nuestro capitán, no era capaz de tomar las cenizas de Omi y echarlas al viento. No reuní en mí el valor necesario. Raimundo nunca asistió al funeral. Lo vi aparecer un par de horas más tarde luego que todo terminara y muy pocos (entre ellos yo) nos quedamos viendo al vacío, se quedó escondido entre los árboles. Podía imaginármelo, Omi empuja a los soldados y brinca por encima de los impedimentos que estaban en el medio de su objetivo. Y antes de llegar. Un cuchillo atraviesa su corazón. Convulsiona y se estremece un poco. Tose sangre. Y cae muerto. Dos días estuvimos en aquel páramo, nos comenzamos a alejar cuando la nieve empezó a cubrir las cenizas para siempre perderse en la nieve. En el camino a Neo Xiaolin, encontramos a un campamento vecino, quien se mostró solidario en ayudarnos con las medicinas para los heridos. Hasta ahora los heridos aguantaron con las medicinas que ofrece la naturaleza. No sabía con exactitud dónde estábamos, pero Clay me dijo en la última vez que nos vimos que llegaríamos a Neo Xiaolin pronto. Aquella noche no me fui a dormir en el campamento como de costumbre. Me senté a la ribera de un río congelado. Me llevé las rodillas al pecho y apoyé la cabeza en la parte superior de ella. Poco a poco las personas que más amaba se iban: Mi madre, mi papá, Keiko (algo me decía que iba a ser prácticamente imposible verla otra vez) y ahora Omi. ¿Quién sería el siguiente? ¿Clay? ¿O Raimundo? Sentí un giro en el estómago cuando recordé esa expresión de dolor que sostiene sus facciones, tanto dolor y sufrimiento, cualquier enfermedad que sea que tuviera debía ser una tortura vivirla. Sacudí la cabeza de inmediato, tratando de reorientar mis pensamientos en otra cosa.

-Vas a contraer un resfriado aquí –dijo una voz detrás de mí. Miré a Raimundo parado con una chaqueta extra en la mano, sus ojos son verdes. No me di cuenta de eso hasta que se sentó conmigo y enfocó la mirada en mi misma dirección. Noté que se le veía cansado como si no hubiera dormido en días-, espero que no te importe si me siento un segundo - envolvió la chaqueta a mí alrededor. Olía como Rai. Olía dulce. Como el aire fresco.

-Esta es la primera vez que hablo contigo desde hace tiempo, príncipe Raimundo –puso los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Raimundo? Ese no es mi nombre –gruñó.

-¿En serio? Tu espada dice lo contrario.

-¡¿Qué carajo haces tú revisando mis cosas?!

-No fue intencional, fue un accidente –dije suavemente-. Aún si no lo hubiera leído, estoy segura que lo sabría de una u otra manera, eres él: el joven príncipe del Palacio de los Eolos que afirmaban que estaba muerto y que era un rebelde irremediable, ahora entiendo por qué bebes, al verte que fuiste incapaz de proteger a tu reino y no podías hacer nada te refugiabas en el licor noche tras noche para olvidar tus penas... El querer ayudarme podría compasar lo que no pudiste hacer, como una nueva oportunidad, ¿no es cierto? – Rai se estremeció ligeramente, me miró un momento más y luego cambió de dirección.

-Sí es cierto –suspiró-. Por favor, no le digas a nadie. Confieso que la idea sobre mi muerte no es mía, le debes el crédito a Wuya.

-Sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo: desapariciones misteriosas nocturnas y también actualmente diurnas, nunca te he visto dormir, ataques de ira repentinos, tus ojos cambian de color; tu fuerza, velocidad y agilidad -sacudí la cabeza-, un cuerpo humano no alcanza ese nivel sobrenatural, la sangre... ¿me podrías explicar lo qué está pasando?

-Es complicado –fue todo lo que me pudo decir.

-Creo que podría entenderlo si me ayudas un poco.

-Sabes que no te quería a mí lado en primer lugar –Raimundo se levantó, alejándose.

-Aún así, me mantuviste aquí contigo por una razón –él me miró a los ojos profundamente, podía notar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, ¿qué tan difícil sería para decirme su secreto? Él suspiró de nuevo:

-Mi hermano gemelo... El verdadero Raimundo Pedrosa –soltó de sopetón-, mi marca –él se tanteó el tatuaje que le vi cuando estábamos en la Pradera.

-¿Qué?

* * *

-_El sonido de la lluvia sobre el palacio me devolvió el conocimiento. Sin embargo, luché por volverme a dormir, envuelto en mi cálido capullo de mantas, a salvo. El otro lado de la cama lo ocupaba mi hermano gemelo. Anoche lo dejé dormirse conmigo. Se supone que debía de estar dormido en su cama, acurrucado junto a su funda de lona, pero no podía conciliar el sueño porque mañana era un día decisivo. Iba a recibir la marca. Sabía lo mucho que mi hermano gemelo debía de estar atemorizado. Todos estos días era el único tema de conversación entre los dos. Por la noche, nos escapábamos de nuestros aposentos e íbamos a la torre norte del castillo donde había una cúpula y observábamos aquel hermoso jardín construido con lechos de flores y macetas de árboles, de las ramas cuelgan cientos de campanitas que eran responsables del tintineo metálico, las murallas del palacio ahogaban las conversaciones del exterior e interior del palacio. Perfecto para 2 personas que no quieren ser escuchadas. Los pequeños príncipes recibían los nombres de Raimundo y Reinaldo respectivamente por cómo ellos vinieron al mundo, Raimundo era el mayor de los gemelos y sería quien recibiría la marca del Señor Espiritual para continuar con el legado que los Pedrosa han trascendido en generaciones sobre la porción de energía del elemento viento y a su vez sería proclamado como el legítimo sucesor de la familia. Pero paradójicamente, yo no era el gemelo mayor sino el menor y por tanto tenía otro nombre. El verdadero Raimundo me manifestó el descontento que sentía por ser el elegido y esa noche antes del día decisivo, me confesó:_

_-Raimundo, escúchame, todo va a salir bien. En el momento que te marquen puedes pedir que te den un trapo para que te lo pongas entre los dientes y mastique hasta ya no más poder, cierra los ojos y gira la cabeza hacia otro lado o te pondrás nervioso, piensa en cualquier cosa que te haga feliz y todo pasará muy rápido. Créeme. Luego nos reiremos de esto cuando todo termine. Además, es como mamá dice: cuando la herida está fea no vas a sentir nada porque los nervios quedan destrozados totalmente. _

_-Es que no solo es eso, Reinaldo, quisiera tener al menos una pizca de tu optimismo para sentirme bien, pero no es solo es eso..._

_-¿Entonces qué es? Recuerda que somos hermanos y nos juramos decirnos absolutamente todo, nada de secreto entre nosotros, ¿okey? –dije poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de mi hermano, inspirándole confianza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al final acabó accediendo y nos agarramos del meñique._

_-La verdad es que yo no estoy interesado en convertirme en líder de la familia, solamente quiero estar con mi familia, desearía que este lío del sucesor no existiera nunca. Cuando salimos a ver las calles y miro a esas familias aldeanas es fácil detectar un calor de hogar, en nuestra familia nunca he sentido calor, excepto contigo. No nací para ser hospedador de un demonio –mi hermano puso los ojos en blanco. Y mi boca se iluminó en una sonrisa de punta a punta: _

_-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡He aquí la solución: intercambiáremos lugares!_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Reinaldo, estás loco?! ¡Nos descubrirán y castigarán! _

_-¿Y quién va a hacerlo? Solamente tú y yo sabemos de esto y nadie ha venido aquí en años, somos gemelos nadie notará la diferencia, acuérdate que cuando éramos unos bebés nos ponían unos brazaletes en los tobillos para distinguirnos y se formaba un lío en el palacio por saber quién era quién cuando nos lo quitábamos por una simple travesura –ese recuerdo arrancó una sonrisa de mi hermano-. Yo me haré pasar por ti y tú te harás pasar por mí, me pondrán la marca a mí y me condecorarán sucesor de la familia Pedrosa y, tú no tendrás que cargar con el deber de ser el heredero al trono y listo._

_-Pero Reinaldo... –arrugué mí nariz y crucé los brazos-. ¿Por qué me arrugas la cara? ¿Fue por algo que dije? –comencé a pisotear el piso como un modo de decir que estaba furioso-. ¡Ah, perdón, quise decir Raimundo!... –relajé los músculos de la cara y descruzó los brazos-. Tú no quieres ser heredero, ¿o sí?_

_-No a decir verdad, pero toleraré el sacrificio de sentarme en un trono y dictar órdenes –dije agudizando la voz, su hermano se echó a reír-. Todo con tal de ayudar a mi hermano, tan solo estoy cumpliendo con un juramento infantil y tonto. Anímate, todo va a salir bien. Que me cambien el nombre no lo es todo, aunque tendré que acostumbrarme. _

_Esa noche, los gemelos intercambiaron los pijamas y, los brazaletes en los tobillos que nos distinguían. En la madrugada, me fui a la habitación de Raimundo y el verdadero Raimundo fue a mis aposentos. Tal como lo planeamos, éramos tan igualitos que nadie notó la diferencia. Me hicieron llamar para iniciar la ceremonia, se leyeron unas palabras y luego se procedió al rito para recibir la marca. Me acostaron sobre una plataforma. Incluso antes de haberla recibido caí en un profundo sueño, no sabía si era por la falta de sueño o pues que así eran las transacciones mágicas. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba sobre su cama, ya había pasado un día, tenía la pijama alrededor de mi cintura. Cuando me miré en el espejo. Ya tenía la marca. Estuvo un largo rato mirando el nuevo cambio. Al menos no le punzaba aunque me la tocara, era como una parte de mí. Sonreí y se dirigió al cuarto de mi hermano, pero cuando entró, era una habitación vacía. _

_Lo busqué por todo el palacio y luego llegué a preguntarle a mis padres, intentaron huir de la pregunta, pero fue inevitable decirme que no tenía ningún hermano y era muy claro lo que pasó mientras estaba dormido: Lo mataron. Entré en un estado de catatonia que afectó mi vida completamente. Aunque tuviera luego más hermanos, ninguno podía rellenar el vacío que dejó mí hermano gemelo. Era una parte de mí. Y ya decían muchos sabios que seguramente cuando todavía eran fetos, absorbí mucho de mi hermano ya que mientras era energético, bromista y toda una caja de sorpresas. Mi hermano, por el contrario, era más dulce, tranquilo y sentimental. El cambio tan abrupto que recordaba a "mi hermano" sorprendió a muchos, yo me excusaba alegando que era la única manera de recordar a mi hermano. No me simpatizaba que mis padres controlaran mi vida en todos los sentidos, para el colmo de los colmos fue cuando escogieron a la chica con quién yo me desposaría. Poco a poco me desencanté con la realeza hasta odiarla con una pasión incomparable._

* * *

-¿Rai estás bien? –pregunté con cierto tono de preocupación; casi al final de su relato, él se dio media vuelta, su forma de actuar me tenía preocupada. Él no me respondió, se volteó, sentí nuevamente su aliento cálido, algo que en líneas generales yo disfrutaba y alargué la mano acariciando su mejilla con un pulgar-. Rai... lo que está pasando por tu cabeza –él no me respondió de inmediato, cuando por fin nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos eran muy intensos.

-Me siento increíble, te lo juro, me siento capaz de vencer el mundo yo solo. No sé qué soy, esta marca me da el poder, me da las virtudes... De un señor Espiritual, específicamente del viento, empero, también heredo sus desperfectos: difícilmente tengo hambre, ya no necesito dormir, desde los dieciocho años he dejado de envejecer hasta respirar no me está haciendo tanta falta...

-¿Inmortalidad? –inquirí. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy olvidando los hábitos humanos lentamente para convertirme en esto, pero aunque tal vez parezca fabuloso no lo es, estoy sufriendo dentro de mi propio cuerpo. Ser espadachín me aleja de vez en cuando y me ayuda a explotar mis habilidades, me mantiene ocupado.

-Así que no estás enfermo sino es como una reacción o algo...

-Cada vez estoy peor, mis reacciones cada vez son más violentas, nunca me perdonaría a mí mismo si te hago daño –apretó los dientes-, aunque aclaro que el proceso no está completo todavía, en otras palabras, el verdugo si pudo haberme decapitado allí mismo si no hubieras intervenido.

-No puedes culparte por eso, tú no te hiciste eso, lo hiciste solo por salvar a tu hermano y no tienes que echarte la culpa de su muerte tú no lo sabías –sollocé. Ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de abrazarlo, hundir mis manos en sus hombros y mi cabeza contra su pecho, abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle: "_Todo estará bien_"-, estoy bien, sé que no me lastimarás.

-Pero...

-¡Basta Raimundo! –él me empujó suavemente contra un árbol. Él se cernió sobre mí.

-Comprende esto, por favor –dijo con voz suave y a la vez firme-. Yo soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas y me prometí a mi mismo que no dejaría que algo malo te pasara mientras podría vivir –destacó las palabras cuando captó por completo mi atención-. Quiero protegerte –dijo pronunciando las palabras con solidez-, sé que vas a decirme que quieres ser una mujer independiente y sé que lo eres, esto es arrogancia masculina por ventura estés pensando, empero, no puedo permitir que me excuses cuando sé que no hice lo correcto. Lamento si te digo esto, pero yo no puedo ser ese hombre que te pueda hacer feliz, debes buscarte otro... sé que lo vas a encontrar, eres la mujer más fascinante que he conocido y dudo que exista en el mundo un hombre que no pueda amarte… –estaba sin palabras en el momento en que había terminado su improvisado y apasionado discurso. Rai, sin lugar a dudas, es el hombre más apasionado que he conocido. Nadie había hablado así de ese modo conmigo anteriormente. Recuerdo que siempre he estado bajo protección, pero Rai, un hombre que había conocido cerca de un mes me hizo sentir más segura de lo que nunca había sentido en toda mi vida.

-Si no eres tú, no quiero a ningún hombre en mi vida –me incliné hacia adelante un poco, mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y luego los deslicé ligeramente hasta apoyarme en sus hombros, mis labios pastoreaban los suyos-. Te amo, Raimundo… -Y entonces mis labios se encontraron con los suyos en un beso en el que le decía lo que estaba pensando, cómo me hacía sentir segura y protegida de una manera que nunca llegué a pensar. Y unos momentos después. Su brazo cerró protectoramente mi cintura, aplastándome y arquearme contra su cuerpo, devolviéndome un apasionado beso, su mano izquierda la movió hacia mi nuca. Mi otra mano agarró un puñado de su cabello. Sus labios liberaron los míos un instante, siguió la línea de mi mandíbula con la boca, recorriendo un camino hasta hallar mi oreja.

-Eres demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde –jadeó.

-Lo sé, lo sé –gemí inevitablemente cuando empezó a morderme el lóbulo de la oreja despacio. Al mismo tiempo reanudamos el beso al mismo frenesí que habíamos dejado hace unos minutos. En ese beso Rai me hizo una promesa, me ofrecería una protección incondicional, estaría allí para mí y protegerme sin importar qué. Aunque él no se pareciera al príncipe azul que yo me imaginé si tuviera que perfilar como sería la persona quien me enamoraría, no me importa, Raimundo me amaba con todo su corazón de la manera que él sabía. Yo le creía. Rompimos el beso conjuntamente. Al igual que su piel cálida, sus labios eran cálidos y húmedos, ese calor me reconfortó hasta la punta de los dedos de esta noche tan fría. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, Raimundo no me soltó, me abrazó con seguridad.

-Ahora que ya lo sabes y dejamos que nuestros cuerpos se dejaran llevar al desconectarlos temporalmente de nuestros cerebros... Podemos dejarlo en paz –esas palabras rompieron mi trance. Raimundo me soltó.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Tienes problemas de audición de repente?

-No me digas que vuelves a encerrarte en ti mismo, ¿no? Lo que debemos hacer ahora es buscarte ayuda.

-¡No hay ayuda para mí, no puedes simplemente comprarme una aspirina y un analgésico y todo estará bien en un par de días! –me disparó mientras se alejaba, lo seguí por el bosque.

-¡Tenemos que hablar con un experto, debemos hallar la cura! Lo imposible es posible solo es más difícil –grité, tratando de razonar con él.

-No, nadie lo sabe ni lo sabrán.

-¡Raimundo no me dejes hablando sola! –lloré.

-No voy a ser Raimundo nunca más –exclamó-, te llevaré sana y salva a Neo Xiaolin donde culminaremos el entrenamiento, luego que cada quien siga con su camino, es lo mejor para los dos... En cuanto a mi hermano, como te dije, me quiero encargar de él voy a destrozarlo, pero por cuestiones personales y te agradecería que no interfieras… –Rai agitó los brazos y pateó el piso con el pie derecho echando a volar. El viento que acarreaba era distinto, era un vendaval oscuro y no limpio y puro como el anterior. Traté de alcanzarlo, pero él sobrepasó una altura bastante lejos antes que pudiera detenerlo. Dejándome con la mano extendida. Estuve por más de media hora llamándolo. Desistí cuando ya empezaba a quedarme ronca. Sin más opciones me vi obligada a regresar al campamento Xiaolin, Clay se percató que no estaba en mi cama y había enviado algunos hombres a buscarme. Se alegró de verme sana y a salva, se estaba temiendo lo peor que hasta me abrazó, suspirando de alivio. Le dije que fui a esclarecer mi mente.

-De todos modos pudiste haber avisado, ¡usted compañero, vaya y dígale a los hombres que regresen! La princesa está aquí conmigo –ordenó Clay-. Le recomiendo que se vaya a dormir mañana estaremos en Neo Xiaolin.

-Bien, pues voy a mi tienda a dormir, buenas noches –asentí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto el sol salió, nos pusimos en camino. Estuvimos un largo tiempo en una marcha, estaba dentro de una furgoneta, pero había veces en que me aburría y salía a caminar. Clay también estaba al frente de la tropa. Le pregunté si sabía algo de Rai por casualidad. Clay vaciló un momento y luego me respondió que no lo había visto, debía de estar más atrás. Yo le comenté que no lo había visto desde anoche y estaba preocupada. Conforme que íbamos avanzando íbamos divisando de una gran muralla, sentí que el fin de nuestro viaje estaba muy cerca. Debía de ser un paso más cerca o la misma Neo Xiaolin. Era mediodía cuando percibí de las murallas en el interior de la furgoneta, acalorada y con una botella de agua de fría mis dedos cerraban alrededor. Me vestí completamente distinto a lo acostumbrada, vestía una camiseta blanca sin mangas harapienta, pantalones vaqueros sucios y unas botas con tacón alto, mi estilo de pelo cambió a una trenza sencilla para más comodidad ante el calor. Me veía muy diferente.

La última vez que me vi frente un espejo fue en el pueblo de Kaupang cuando me hicieron una renovación total y ahora veía lo que Rai había hecho en mí como resultado de tantos entrenamientos, no estaba tan huesuda como antes (Rai me obligaba a comer las tres comidas diarias aun si no tenía hambre) había más de piel y me sentía fuerte a pesar de todo. Clay exclamó que estábamos atravesando las fronteras de Neo Xiaolin. Todos alzamos los brazos de felicidad. Atardecía cuando por fin llegamos ante las murallas, se alzaba una gran puerta y Clay decidió tocar una aldaba que había en el medio. Entonces la puerta giró lentamente, se presentó un guardia posiblemente inquiriendo quiénes éramos y qué queríamos. Clay contestó en nombre de todos que somos soldados de Neo Xiaolin desde los campamentos de la Torre de Geonova y junto a ellos, los acompañaba la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia. No me esperé eso último. Clay me vio. Me ayudaron a bajar (aunque no lo necesité) y me presenté formalmente para demostrarle que soy la princesa le mostré la marca en mi hombro. El hombre se sorprendió de tanto de eso, que tuvo que recostarse contra la puerta para tener que sopesarla. El guardia asintió con la cabeza, abrió otra puerta y le seguimos por el portal a las calles de Neo Xiaolin

Neo Xiaolin era un reino hermosísimo con calles flanqueadas de edificaciones de bloque y cemento que nunca antes había visto, el pavimento era recién pintado por ahí cruzaban todo tipo de vehículos, Clay tuvo que señalarme algunas que no conocía como las bicicletas que montaban los niños, la tecnología estaba por donde quiera que mirases, habían desde unas residencias privadas hasta unos edificios para servicio comunitario como por ejemplo los hospitales, las escuelas y los tribunales. Había mucha gente en variedad, algunos ataviaban más sencillos que otros (supongo que no existía un reino donde todos fuéramos iguales), lo que si era seguro es que todos parecían contentos y prósperos. El guardián nos acompañó hasta las fronteras del pueblo como algunos habitantes que nos miraban con curiosidad nos dijo que el ejército de Neo Xiaolin permanecía en un libre campo, su rey tal vez estaría allá. Agradecimos enormemente su compañía y seguimos el camino. Por cada paso que dábamos el invierno se hacía más presente, empero, era más suave y gentil que en los territorios de Heylin. Clay me dijo que estaba feliz de estar otra vez en casa así como era aquel pueblo, se parecía medianamente al lugar donde se crió (diferente al que nació). Él creció en la capital.

Horas más tarde (incluso mucho más antes de cruzar por el campo), Rai se apareció, pero no nos dirigimos ni media palabra. Posteriormente nos topamos con una camioneta que se dirigía a Neo Xiaolin parecía una de carga por el material que cargaba, juntos nos fuimos a Neo Xiaolin. Dejamos que la camioneta nos guiara. Llegamos al ejército de Neo Xiaolin en horas del crepúsculo. Era un poco parecido a los campamentos anteriores, salvo que éste tenía bases y campos que ocupaban un acre para entrenar desde los armamentos a los que ya estaba acostumbrada hasta la pistola. Una base militar en tiempos atrás. Los soldados se detuvieron y se acercaron a vernos, reconocieron inmediatamente a sus compañeros y los saludaron con alegría efusiva. Se veían disciplinados y bien entrenados. Varios se fueron para abrazar a sus compañeros y otros permanecieron con nosotros. Clay me ayudó a bajar. Rai se me puso al lado. El general Guan salió de una de las tiendas por tal escándalo. Había cambiado mucho, era un hombre corpulento y unos centímetros más bajo que Clay, la piel crema, los ojos negros, perdió completamente el cabello a cómo lo tenía la última vez que lo vi (una colita), unas patas de gallo y ojeras en torno a los ojos, vestía un uniforme igual al de Young solo variaba en color y el emblema que llevaba en el pecho.

-¡Ya basta! ¡¿qué es todo este alboroto?! –irrumpió. No me reconoció.

-Mí señor –Clay se inclinó con sumo respeto-. Soy Clay Bailey, hijo del coronel William Bailey, era el subjefe de una tropa a cargo de buscar la mítica espada de mágica Enraiha, venimos desde la Torre de Geonova y aquí estamos dos tropas de su ejército en compañía de la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia, la princesa Kimiko Tohomiko –presentó. El general Guan puso los ojos como platos, el nombre si le era familiar. Me puse al ladito de Clay.

-General Guan, soy Kimiko Tohomiko, hija de Toshiro Tohomiko, ¿me recuerda? –inquirí esperanzada. El general se enjuagó el sudor de la frente y se frotó los ojos, se me acercó.

-¿Kimiko?

-Sí, señor, soy yo –le mostré la marca de nacimiento que tenía en el hombro. Guan se quedó boquiabierto del asombro.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? Creí que te había dejado sana y salva en una colonia de la Dinastía Pyronia.

-Ya no más, general Guan, agradezco lo que hizo por mí, pero no voy a seguir ocultándome más; pienso unirme a su tropa y en nombre de mi reino voy a combatir contra Wuya y todo su ejército, para liberar de la opresión a mí pueblo –el general se quedó estupefacto de mis palabras.

-¿Estás segura? Puede ser peligroso y no has tenido un entrenamiento...

-Un espadachín ha estado enseñándome durante todo este tiempo –contesté, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Rai-, y confío que me ha instruido bien y es lo necesario para batallar. Ya hemos tenido suficiente de tanto esperar, señor Guan, este es el precioso tiempo que Dios nos ha dado para liderar el estandarte de mi padre y terminar con esta guerra...

* * *

**A/N: Si ustedes me lo preguntan, cuál de todo el capítulo fue la parte que más me gustó contestaría sin vacilar que la historia del pasado entre Raimundo y Reinaldo (ese nombre también me gusta mucho por su similar al de Raimundo), no solo del capi sino de toda la historia. Debo admitir que este fic es muy romántico. Tal vez es el más romántico que he escrito hasta ahora. Para mí, que a partir de Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái, comienzan mis fics con una imaginación más madura y menos loca, mi redacción es un poco más descriptiva, mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado. Sí señor, mejoré con el tiempo. Me hizo bien escribir en fanfiction. Mis anteriores cuentos era más diálogo que narración. Bueno, ¿ya tenéis pensando que me van a dar cuando sea el 29 de junio del 2013? Es mi aniversario desde mi primera vez aquí. Voy a cumplir un añito. **

**-Ah pues... estás muy exigente...**

**Y luego tienen qué pensar que me van a dar en mi cumpleaños, en este agosto.**

**-Tampoco exageres.**

**En estas vacaciones me tienen que consentir de tanto trabajo… ¿no? Por fin, se ha comprobado que Dios existe ya que esta es la última semana para que se termine este infierno y comience con dos meses de buena vida. Haciendo lo que más me gusta. Ah bueno, mi querida Graciela me recomendó una novela policíaca (otra más para mi colección de libros) en la que me está ayudando mucho para inspirarme para los Juegos del Destino, sobretodo (risas) por su peculiar protagonista, que es un poco parecida(o) a Jack. Aunque es un fic con temas sexuales subiditos de tono. No es 50 Sombras de Gray si lo piensan. Es algo mucho mejor. Ah, menuda escenita de amor entre Raimundo y Kimiko, esperen que todavía no han visto nada. Y lamento mucho la muerte de Omi, pero descuiden lo volveremos a ver en otro fic. Guan por fin aparece. Y el rey Dashi hará su aparición en el capi que viene. Solo nos faltan dos semanas para que este hermoso fic culmine, qué emoción. Y quiero tener lo más adelantado posible Los Juegos del Destino, ahora se me ocurrió una idea que no va a quitar nada sino agregar, pero debe ser a comienzos para que no quede un poco extraña la cuestión, posiblemente salga a mitad del mes de julio, pero nada es seguro. Así que mis malvaviscos asados esperen The Last Crusade la próxima semana. Se les quiere mucho. Nos vemos en otro miércoles. **


	12. The Last Crusade

**12º**

**The Last Crusade**

El General Guan tomó muy en serio mis palabras, me llevó ante el rey Dashi quien estaba en la base reunido con unos jefes del ejército tan importantes como Guan. Raimundo y Clay se quedaron en el campamento, explorando y reencontrándose con amigos respectivamente. El rey tenía un gran parecido físico con Omi, lo que me abatió un poco. Sin embargo, el rey no vestía sus galas reales sino como uno más del montón. Podría decirse que estaba en las mismas condiciones que en las mías. Era un hombre alto, delgado, era ancho en espalda y torso, la cabeza amarilla ovalada, la nariz recta, ojos negros y con calvicie. La junta terminó cuando el general Guan entró conmigo. Todos salieron por la misma ruta en que vinimos. Únicamente se quedó el rey que recibió a Guan con los brazos abiertos. Los dos dimos una reverencia, él hizo un ademán ordenándonos levantarnos.

-Guan, amigo, ¿qué noticias me traes? ¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a tu acompañante?

-Su alteza, acaban de llegar unas tropas amigas de la Torre de Geonova que acompañaban a la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia.

-¿La princesa Kimiko? Es un honor recibirla en nuestro campamento –dijo gentilmente y se inclinó hacia adelante como una mini reverencia-, su sola presencia es una inspiración a nuestros hombres, ¿a qué has venido aquí?

-Su majestad, quiero unirme a su ejército y combatir con ustedes contra la reina malvada –dije expresando mis deseos-. Tengo un plan en mente para entrar en el territorio de Heylin, es un plan de batalla que me gustaría comunicarles a todos y a su vez sería de mucha ayuda si su concejo y el general Guan me ayudaran, no sé mucho de tácticas de batalla por lo que su experiencia nos permitirá cubrir esos detalles, pero antes de hacerlo quiero consultar con una persona.

-Cuente con toda la ayuda que usted necesite princesa, si es su deseo estar aquí y pelear, no soy nadie para contradecir su palabra es lo que habría querido vuestro padre. Cualquier idea será bienvenida.

-No tenemos nada –añadió el general Guan en un tono sarcástico.

-Muchas gracias por su permiso, su majestad, esta noche quiero reunir no solo a todos los soldados de esta tropa sino los aldeanos. Para ganar esta batalla no solamente necesitamos de fuerza sino astucia, de la cooperación activa de todos nosotros. En nosotros está el poder ¡está la libertad! Ahora mismo voy a consultar con esa persona, posteriormente que tenga su consulta, quiero hablar con los líderes para convertir esta idea es un plan.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, pueden utilizar esta misma sala para organizarse. El patio servirá como lugar de esta convocatoria y levantaremos una tarima donde usted podrá pronunciarse a todo Neo Xiaolin, daré órdenes a mis soldados de confianza en busca de esas personas que solicite –asintió con la cabeza el rey. Éste miró de reojo al general, los dos volvimos a reverenciar a su majestad y nos fuimos por diferentes direcciones.

* * *

El general Guan fue tan amable para llevarme al campamento donde el siguiente paso de mi plan sería hablar con Raimundo, si la gente supiera que el príncipe del Palacio de los Eolos está con vida sería un elemento sorpresivamente contundente contra Heylin y, aún más con el apoyo de la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia quizá la gente tendría más ánimo para pelear. Bajé la cabeza cuando dos soldados acarreaban un tronco. Entrecerré los ojos por el potente sol. Pregunté por Rai, pero no me hizo falta cuando lo reconocí parado frente el campo de entretenimiento. Me deslicé a su lado y le pregunté qué miraba. Me contestó simplemente que miraba como el tiempo no se detenía. Le propuse entrenar. Rai accedió, mirándome a los ojos. Rai me ordenó hacer calistenia. Sí, eran los mismos horribles ejercicios que él me ordenaba en nuestros primeros días. Esta vez me cansé poco. Luego llegó el entrenamiento de verdad. Tomamos los escudos de madera y una espada (la mía era Enraiha). Me enseñó unos movimientos claves para embestir. Raimundo también tenía pensado ayudarme con respecto a mi poder del fuego ahora que tenía más control sobre él. Quiso mejorar algunos puntos débiles que me había visto en combate como los ataques múltiples. Al principio fue horrible porque los muñecos lanzaban flechas desde distintas direcciones, si esquivaba unas acababa por ser atacada por otras. Raimundo siempre tuvo la fe que iba a lograr vencer ese problema. Y remató diciendo que jamás olvidara que el poder que teníamos es para servir, no para arrebatar nada a nadie. Sino para evitar tal concepto.

-Muy cierto –asentí-, Rai... Estuve hace unos momentos hablando con Guan y del camino que llevamos hasta acá se me ocurrió una brillante idea para acabar con Heylin pero preciso de tu ayuda si quiero concretar mis propósitos.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda necesitas?

-Sé que nuestro acuerdo llegó hasta que termináramos el entrenamiento, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí como una petición final –Rai bajó la espada y el escudo para escucharme atentamente-. Sé que prometimos no volver a sacar el tema, no obstante, no puedo avanzar si tú no lo haces: Tenemos que decirle al mundo que tú eres el príncipe del Palacio de los Eolos –Raimundo puso los ojos en blanco-. Por favor entiende, solo por reconocer que eres él no va a significar que tengas que gobernar a juro sobre aquel reino, pero si quiero vencer a Corte de Heylin, necesito tu ayuda y antes de juzgarme quiero que me oigas... Después de esto tengo que hablar con el concejo de los generales o como se llame, y te pediría si fueras tan amable de ir, por favor –supliqué.

-De acuerdo, lo haré –musitó entre dientes.

-Muchas gracias por ser comprensivo, ahora encaminemos hasta allá te iré contando como es mi plan –le pedí con gentileza, extendiendo el brazo. Raimundo titubeó, pero aceptó en agarrar mi mano y caminar conmigo mientras lo llevaba hacia la base.

Cuando llegamos allá, los generales estaban reunidos. Me recibieron con ovaciones. Asentí con la cabeza y seguidamente les presenté a mi espadachín: Rai. Él solo inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante. Retomamos asientos y les comenté que mi plan era extender la chispa que el príncipe del Palacio de los Eolos estaba vivo, les dije que Rai podría ser nuestro príncipe, mas no que él era el autentico príncipe. Hubo varias controversias a causa de que eso sería engañar al pueblo, pero otros creían que era una buena idea como el general Guan quien fue el que me respaldó durante toda la reunión.

-¿Y cómo haremos para que nos crean?

-No será necesario... –intervino el rey Dashi-. La familia del Palacio de los Eolos, la familia Pedrosa, es caracterizada por su piel morena y sus ojos verdes pronunciados. Empleando otros términos, el espadachín conserva características físicas compatibles con los Pedrosa y tiene la edad presunta del príncipe si estuviera vivo. Él es perfecto para ser el príncipe.

El Castillo de Gales está situado encima de una montaña, cruzando por el mar abierto y penetrando en el bosque. Uno de los generales reunidos dijo que una fortaleza resguardaba el palacio, arremeterían con catapultas enviando bolas de fuego. Señalé que me esperaba eso y ahí intervendrían los aldeanos que construirían muñecos que iban a simular soldados con una máquina con ruedas que les permitiría desplazarse, ellos sufrirían las quemadas. Tendríamos entonces el problema de cómo evadir a los arqueros y cómo penetrar el palacio. Uno dijo que existía una ruta aparte de las rejas de los muros del castillo y era por el conducto de drenaje situado al norte del castillo, en el sur estaría la otra entrada. Perfecto, otro grupo entraría por ahí sin que nadie los viera y nos abriría las puerta. En cuanto a los arqueros debíamos arriesgarnos, nos protegeríamos con los escudos, nos llevaríamos los vehículos como a los caballos y después veríamos que pasaría. El grupo que entraría desde el interior iniciaría un golpe, sería apoyado seguidamente por el que viene. Y sin embargo, nos faltaba la parte más importante. Ahí rescaté que eso sería una distracción, yo, únicamente yo (resaltando), entraría al castillo y me encargaría de Wuya.

-Yo la mataré –dije-, todavía depende del contrato por lo tanto es mortal.

-¡¿Qué?! –apuntó Raimundo como si nunca se hubiera esperado eso. Me sorprende porque era lindamente obvio-. Ella es una hechicera muy poderosa, apenas puedes defenderte con tu elemento de sus encantamientos mágicos, solo tendrás una oportunidad contra ella y es a todo o nada, cualquier falla y morirás.

-Estoy consciente de eso, Rai, pero solo yo puedo enfrentarla –leí la expresión de su mirada y sabía que Rai no estaba de acuerdo con esta decisión, parecía que estaba luchando con los sentimientos encontrados.

-Pero olvidamos un detalle importante, ¿qué pasa con Chase Young?

-Yo lidiaré con Young, lo distraeré lo suficiente como para darle chance en atacar a la reina –se ofreció el general Guan.

-¿Y qué me dice de su aprendiz? Él también representa su verdadero peligro.

-Algo me dice que no será estorbo –dije mirando de reojo a Raimundo, recordando lo que él me prometió-. Nuevamente gracias a todos por asistir, es momento que comuniquemos este plan al pueblo. Pasaremos dos noches enteras aquí, calculando lo que podría tardar en fabricar esos implementos que necesitamos.

Fui la primera en retirarme. Cuando salí, los soldados transportaban a la gente que solicité por distintos vehículos terrestres y aéreos, mientras Heylin tenía enormes criaturas mutantes y feas, Xiaolin contaba con ayuda de dragones. Los soldados del campamento se movían en pequeños grupos hasta formar una masa que esperaba ansiosos por una _asamblea_ citada por la princesa de la Dinastía Pyronia. Otros terminaban de levantar la tarima en la que yo me montaría para dirigirme a mi pueblo. No había ensayado ni escrito un discurso, así que me correspondía improvisar y aprovechar estos preciosos instantes para saber qué iba a decirles cuando estuviera frente ellos. Más atrás mío divisaba a los generales, el rey (al que todos se inclinaron por costumbre) y Rai. Cada vez iba llegando más gente, las murmuraciones eran cada vez más fuertes. Esperamos un poquito más porque esperábamos que viniera toda la gente aunque sabía que a cada palabra se adjuntaba más y más gente. Rai se puso a mí lado. Me tocó la mano.

-Lo harás bien.

-Lo dudo mucho, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo inspirarlos. Solo porque soy la hija de mi padre, porque soy Kimiko Tohomiko, no van a pelear por mí. Un nombre no lo es todo.

-No necesitas intentarlo, tú ya me inspiraste sin siquiera hacerlo –me susurró. Lo miré a los ojos. Rai me sonrió tiernamente. Entreabrí mis labios, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Dashi decidió ser el primero en hablar, se encaramó sobre la tarima e hizo una seña.

-Hoy, nos hemos reunido en esta convocatoria, porque tenemos algo muy importante que decir a nuestro pueblo. Hoy, tenemos la fortuna de contar con la presencia de la princesa Kimiko Tohomiko. Ella es la princesa de uno de nuestros reinos hermanos más cerca y si se lo pregunta, ha caído bajo la opresión de Heylin, se trata de: La Dinastía Pyronia, y recorrió desde su reino hasta nuestro país porque ha decidido unirse a nuestras tropas y combatir con nosotros esta lucha por la libertad. Esta convocatoria fue solicitada por ella. Ella quiere decirnos unas palabras muy importantes. Les agradezco, reservar sus comentarios hasta el final. El que se rehúse a creer, es libre de abandonar el ejército. Con nosotros, la princesa Kimiko –las palabras del rey eran fuertes y sólidas. Se bajó de la tarima. Me acerqué desde la sombra, de la inmensa sorpresa de la gente reunida. Ahora estaba segura que hablaba con más de mil millones de personas.

-Hace más de diez años, Heylin atacó a mí reino: La Dinastía Pyronia. Perdí mi familia y a mi reino en un mismo día, antes que tuviera la oportunidad de saber lo que perdí. Condujo a una gran masa de gente inmigrar lejos de su tierra natal y se dispersaran hacia la Torre de Geonova, la Fortaleza de Hidrogenia, Neo Xiaolin y algunos permanecen reprimidos en lo que solía ser en la próspera tierra de la Dinastía Pyronia, reprimidos por Heylin. A mí me tocó la suerte, si es que se le puede llamar así, en vivir en esta última donde he visto lo que ella hace –hablé con confianza y con un propósito, captando la atención de todos allí. Los murmullos resonaron a través de la multitud, empero, fueron silenciados cuando retomé la palabra-. Todos estos diez años me mantuve escondida temblando de miedo en cada noche que me descubriera mientras me mantenía como una espectadora de los actos mundanos de Wuya, solamente conocía oscuridad hasta ahora. Incluso aunque no fuera una princesa en ningún segundo dejé de luchar por mí pueblo y fui encarcelada por lo mismo en Ciudad-Capital, allí conocí a uno mis más grandes y fieles acompañantes: Clay Bailey, él fue quién me ayudó a escapar. Más adelante conocí a este hombre… –extendí la brazo, Rai titubeó en un principio, aún así decidió acercarse tomando mi mano-. Él es además de ser mi mentor, es un buen hombre que me ayudó a llegar aquí sana y salva tras diferentes contratiempos, pero el destino nos tenía algo preparado para ambos y es que nuestros destinos estaban más entrelazados que nunca porque descubrí que era el príncipe del Palacio de los Eolos, él es el príncipe Raimundo Pedrosa. Sé que todos piensan que él los abandonó, entre otras cosas y le guardan un profundo odio. Pero les digo que debemos dejar atrás los errores del pasado. Esta es nuestra oportunidad. No podemos cambiar lo sucedido, pero podemos asegurar que no ocurra más. En nosotros, reside el poder de la libertad, tal vez jamás se haya visto que un monarca luche por su pueblo, ¡pero esta es la excepción!... Déjenos convertirnos en sus espadas forjadas por el fuego de sus corazones y los guiaremos por este eminente campo de batalla –si no habría inspirado al pueblo. A Raimundo sí, porque después que terminara, él empezó a hablar por sí mismo:

-En solo cuestión de días estaremos cara a cara con nuestro verdadero enemigo: la tiranía. ¡¿Y qué es lo que verán?! –aclamó-. ¡¿Ratas cobardes arrastrándose devuelta a su agujero?! ¡¿O verá a un valiente pueblo quienes romperán las cadenas de la opresión que no volverá a ser esclavo otra vez?!... ¡En ese día el latido de nuestros corazones retumbaran cual el eco de los tambores se verá igual! ¡En ese día el enemigo sentirá la fuerza de nuestras espadas! ¡En ese día se oirá el rugir de nuestra artillería y sabrán de lo que somos capaces de hacer! Escúchenme: Con nuestro empeño, unidad y valor podremos poner fin a la tiranía. Sé que algunos rostros de los que vemos aquí mañana no estarán, la sangre de esos mártires regará los prados de nuestros reinos y serán recordados por toda la historia como héroes, los gritos de los hombres enfurecidos serán el himno mientras blandiremos la bandera de la libertad y más allá de nuestra barricada, hay una vida que anhelamos ver y está a punto de comenzar cuando llegue el mañana. ¡Ahora demos la cara y luchemos por la libertad! ¡¿Quién será mí hermano en esta lucha?!

Hubo un momento de silencio en la asamblea convocada, entonces, la gente reunida estalló en aplausos. Clay en medio de esa multitud alzó su hacha acompañante, qué extraño que no lo había visto anteriormente, y exclamó:

-¡Por la libertad! –sonreí de oreja a oreja. Fui la siguiente, alcé mi Enraiha y grité:

-¡Por la libertad!

-¡Por la libertad! –me siguió Raimundo empuñando su espada en lo alto.

-¡Por la libertad! –exclamaron el concejo de generales y su rey, Dashi no portaba armas así que solo alzó su puño.

-¡POR LA LIBERTAD! –concluyó el pueblo consecutivamente. Intercambié miradas con Rai. Me tomó de la mano como un símbolo de alianza de nuestros reinos caídos y alzamos nuestras manos unidas. Si antes creía que la gente no podía emocionarse más allá de lo que estaba. Me equivoqué, con esto la multitud pareció animarse todavía más. Ahora estaba ya comprobado. Nada ni nadie podría evitar que recuperáramos lo nuestro.

* * *

Posteriormente que cada quien se retirara a trabajar en su respectiva área a causa de que los generales estarían encargados de decirles cuál era el plan. Me quedé supervisando. Todo el resto del día me mantuve moviéndome de aquí para allá. Creo que no dormí en toda la noche pensando en el plan y si se me ocurría una idea para ayudar a nuestra mano ayudante, iba rápidamente a planteársela. Sabía que este día no podía repetir la misma gracia que en el anterior porque necesitaba dormir y agarrar energías para el día de mañana. No vi a nadie más después de esa ceremonia. Cuando estaba en la sección de costura, se me acercó el rey Dashi con la excusa de decirme que recientemente acababa de visitar a los herreros. Se estaban ocupando de hacerme una armadura hecha a mí medida. Agradecí su preocupación.

-Para haber improvisado su discurso fue concreto e inspirador, nunca antes había visto mis hombres tan emocionados por liberar al pueblo como ahora –esbocé una sonrisa pequeña-. Y en cuanto al espadachín-príncipe, si él no es el príncipe, debería serlo. Hay algo en ese muchacho que me es muy reconocido.

-Ya lo creo.

-Es raro que un espadachín haya decidido acompañarle, generalmente son trotamundos, no les gusta escuchar a nadie sino les gusta seguir su propia brújula moral, si me entiende. Él debe ser muy especial.

-Lo es, hasta mañana seguirá acompañándome según nuestro previo acuerdo. No obstante, antes de irse le prometí darle doscientos mil Wus, no sé qué estaba pensando si pierdo en la batalla creo que me iré al más allá con una deuda en la consciencia.

-No me preocuparía por eso si fuera usted, no tiene la culpa que la riqueza heredada por su familia la estén gastando un tercero; el espadachín recibirá hasta el último Wu no solamente por usted sino puesto que estamos agradecidos enormemente que haya sido quien nos haya reunido y por ayudarnos en este plan. Por último, princesa, he venido porque hay alguien que se muere por verla.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

-Sígame.

El rey Dashi se encaminó saliendo de la tienda. Él me hizo un ademán, señalándome a una persona. No pude reconocer a quién señalaba en esta masa de gente hasta que distinguí a un punto azul y blanco buscarme. No podía ser. Salí corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Kimiko!

-¡Keiko!

Las dos nos abrazamos fuertemente y nos pusimos a saltar como dos niñitas. Ambas nos pusimos a llorar de la felicidad. De todas las personas en el mundo nunca iba a imaginar que la iba a ver aquí conmigo. Nos separamos. Keiko no había cambiado nada. Ella limpió sus lágrimas con su pulgar y luego las mías.

-Cómo has cambiado Kim-chan, casi no te reconozco. Estás hermosísima, te veo convertida en toda una guerrera y a duras penas alcancé a oír las palabras que dirigías a tu pueblo.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo pasó?

-Acabo de llegar hace un rato, ¿no recuerdas? Tú me llamaste, dijiste que querías reunir a tu pueblo para ayudarte en tu plan. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me has hecho pasar, luego que me enteré que te habías fugado me hiciste pasar el trago más amargo de todos, estaba muy preocupada por ti que decidí ir a Neo Xiaolin porque mi intuición me dijo que estarías allí y aún si no fuera, el general Guan era el único a quien podía acudir. Pero veo que te me adelantaste, estoy totalmente feliz que por fin estemos juntas.

-Ay Kei, te extrañé durante todo este tiempo, me hacías mucha falta –suspiré, abrazándola-. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar –nos volteamos para ver el rey, quien no se había movido de su sitio-. Keiko, te presento a su majestad, el rey Dashi.

-Su alteza –dijo Keiko reverenciándolo.

Nos retiramos con su permiso a donde presumiblemente pasaría esta noche y la que viene. Luego de eso, Dios sabría en dónde dormiría. Era una tienda como todas las demás. Una carpa que incluía una mesa de mármol, una cama y mis cosas. Había un perchero donde iba a colgar mi armadura, tal vez. Las dos nos sentamos en la cama. Keiko quería que contara toda mi historia detalle por detalle. Decidí empezar por el principio. Habían ciertos detalles que dejaba atrás por lo que abría un paréntesis para explicárselo. Creo que casi todas mis oraciones involucraban a mi espadachín en alguna parte.

-Tu espadachín debe de ser un príncipe azul por como lo describes, cada vez que hablas de él te brillan los ojos de una manera que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Eh?

-Digo que acabas de mostrarme las mil caras que puede tener una chica enamorada, ¡oh! –Keiko se levantó rápidamente, agarrándome de las manos me llevó al centro y me miró a los ojos fijamente-. Respóndeme una cosa: ¿estás enamorada de tu espadachín?

-Pues... –ladeé la cabeza si decidía contarle-. Sí, sí es cierto, mil veces sí, lo amo.

-¿Y él te ama como mujer?

-Yo... no sé –confesé francamente, en aquella noche última que estuvimos juntos, sus labios me correspondieron y sus palabras eran cálidas y dulces, en el fondo creía que sí; pero por sus múltiples problemas personales le instaban a alejarse, por lo que no estaba segura.

-Ay Kimita llorona, solo uno puede hacer "clic" en su vida, no importa si no te corresponde aún puedes tratar de conquistarlo, si no... Te recuerdo que hay miles de chicos en el mundo, eres joven.

-Ninguno como él, es que tú no entiendes, es complicado de explicar... Solo debes saber que me rehúso a renunciar a él, pero debo acostumbrarme a que tal vez deba quedarme sola. Lo que pasó entre nosotros ya pasó –susurré volviéndome a sentar. Keiko se sentó conmigo y sentó mí cabeza sobre su regazo.

-Anda vamos, a lo mejor entiendo si me explicas...

-Lo que pasa es... Es que Rai sufre de una tremenda enfermedad hereditaria y, él podría morirse en cualquier momento y no quiere que me encariñe mucho con él porque no quiere que llore, o tal vez contagiarme.

-¿Una enfermedad? Pero si para todas enfermedades existe una cura y si esta no tiene, pues estoy segura que encontrará una, a cada problema hay una solución. Una enfermedad no es excusa para que dejen morir un amor tan lindo; él te ama si hizo todas esas cosas por ti; yo conozco a los chicos y sé que todo eso que me has contado que ha dicho, que ha hecho, no lo haría si no sintiera algo por ti. Recuerda que en el camino del amor nadie dijo que todo era color rosa, juntos deben luchar contra esas adversidades si quieren vivir "el felices para siempre" y esa Kim achicopalada no es la Kim optimista que conozco. Siempre decíamos que la primera en encontrar al hombre de su vida sería yo porque tú siempre eras arisca en esos temas, sin embargo, veo que nos equivocamos... Como en los cuentos que nos leían de niña, al fin encontraste el amor verdadero, no te has enamorado otras veces para hacer un marco de diferente, pero a lo mejor él es el hombre de tu vida para que hayas sentido ese sentimiento tan lindo por él.

-Es lo que le dije, pero él no quiere que nadie lo ayude y no conozco a nadie que pueda… ¡Espera! ¡¿el rey Dashi es de sangre arcana?!

-Eso dicen, ¿por?

-¡Ya vuelvo, quizá él sea la solución a este lío!

Salí corriendo de la tienda en busca de su majestad, estaba en estos momentos rindiendo tributo a un héroe que venía de las tropas del sur. Oh por Dios, por el tono lúgubre, quizás se tratara de un muerto. Desgraciadamente tenía razón, los hombres seguían acarreando toneladas de hombres sobre camillas desangrándose, algunos tenían pinta de estar muertos. Dentro de la morgue, si es que podía decírsele así. Había una en el medio en el cual todos los soldados lloraban su pérdida. Clay estaba abrazado a su cuerpo. Qué horror, se trataba del coronel de Neo Xiaolin: William Bailey, el padre de Clay. Eso explicaba sus gritos de amargura desgarradores. Las ganas que yo tenía para hablar con el rey desaparecieron por la incomodidad. El rey parecía que acababa de recitar unas palabras como un homenaje. Me acerqué a Clay, no quería abandonar el cadáver de su padre, pedía que todos se marcharan que quería estar a solas con su padre y su dolor. Esto no podría ser otro responsable que Heylin. Fui la última en desalojar el cuarto porque quería hacerle saber a Clay mi sentido pésame. Luego abandoné la tienda. Rai estaba entre la gente que había asistido al funeral. Me deslicé a su lado.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió?

-Lo trajeron durante tu discurso, Clay se acercó por compromiso, es el motivo por el que no asistió puntualmente. Es el resultado de una batalla perdida.

-Cómo lo siento.

-No tiene de qué pedir disculpas.

-¿Viniste a dar consuelo al pobre de Clay?

-Supe la noticia y decidí acercarme, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Se podría decir que fue casi prácticamente lo mismo. Quería hablar con el rey –él me echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo- sobre tu caso...

-¿Vas a empezar otra vez con eso?

-No me voy a dar por vencida y no te voy a dejar solo, necesitas ayuda.

-Ya te dije que mi caso no tiene reparación, debo aceptarlo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si siquiera has intentado algo útil? No hemos dicho que eres el príncipe del Palacio de los Eolos, no necesariamente tienes que ser él para que tengas esa marca, puedo decir que eres un contratista y mi pregunta sería cómo te podríamos liberar de un contrato con un Señor Espiritual.

-Jesucristo.

-Eres bienvenido a escuchar si deseas, pero está decidido y no me vas a detener –advertí.

Traté de alcanzar a su alteza, entre la multitud. Le dije que quería hablar con él si no estaba muy ocupado por este nuevo asunto. Como siempre muy amable me permitió que fuera a su tienda. Una tienda roja con bordes dorados, que era el triple de veces más grande que la mía con todos los lujos y comodidades. Me invitó a sentarme sobre un cojín que tenía. Le dije que necesitaba de su concejo y le comenté que tenía un amigo que era un contratista y él padecía de las consecuencias del contrato y lentamente se estaba sometiendo a convertirse en un señor espiritual. Justamente Rai irrumpió la tienda y se sentó junto a mí. El rey Dashi comprendió rápidamente que era de quién estaba hablando.

-Es muy difícil revocar un contrato una vez que existe la colisión entre el ADN y la entidad sobrenatural en forma de células que se expanden como un tumor por los cuerpos de la persona. Estas células entran al cuerpo humano y el sistema inmunológico humano trata de repelerlas causando agotamiento y sufrimiento a quienes tienen el poder, si esas células se unifican podrían recrear un ente inmortal. Lo único que puede ayudarlo es la corriente vital.

-¿Corriente vital? –la corriente vital es un cúmulo de energía que eventualmente entra en renovación engendrando vida y manando de los muertos. Lo que da vida a este mundo. Es, por así decirlo, quien dio el poder a los señores Espirituales. Hay una teoría que dice que el planeta en realidad está vivo. Pero ya no hay gracias a Wuya, a Hannibal y a Chase. Todos ellos.

-Ya no existe corriente vital y la que hay es muy poca, ¿dónde podríamos conseguirla?

-Es por eso que dije que era "muy difícil", se podría decir que es prácticamente imposible. Antes la corriente vital se podía conseguir en todas partes, no obstante, ahora que la tierra está muerta entre comillas. Lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda.

-Lo siento, Rai.

Raimundo parecía un poco decepcionado ya que no creía que en serio existía una cura para su enfermedad. Tomé la mano de Raimundo como manera de confortarlo. Si ganábamos la guerra puede que eso trajera buenas nuevas a la tierra o como Omi decía, sanaría la tierra. Entonces el antídoto existiría. Rai decidió dejar el cuarto soltando mi mano de repente. Le agradecí a su alteza por su tiempo prestado y regresé con las tropas para seguir planificando los acontecimiento de mañana y que todo marchara bien el día siguiente. Tuve una sección final de entrenamiento un poco antes. Estuvimos hasta alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Fue ahí cuando recibí una bolsa de piel de cabra con todos los Wus necesarios para pagarle a Rai. Le pedí que quería verlo en mi tienda en un cuarto de hora, entré cuando confirmé que estaban exactamente los doscientos mil Wus. Rai estaba ahí, tan puntual como siempre. Me di cuenta que los herreros colgaron mi armadura en el perchero cuando había llegado. Llamé la atención de Raimundo poniendo la bolsa sobre la mesa. Él se volteó.

-Aquí tienes tal como te lo prometí, son doscientos mil Wus como lo acordamos en nuestra pequeña modificación, ya los conté. Puedes tomarlos e irte.

-Ya no quiero ningún dinero –dijo con voz firme.

-Dudo que aquí haya una botella de Hidromiel, acepta el dinero, te mereces eso y mucho más. Puedes ir al pueblo y pagarte una botella completa, ahora que nuestro acuerdo terminó eres libre de volver a tu vida –le dije.

-No quiero hidromiel. Ahora quiero otro precio –musitó acercándose, la yema de sus dedos acarició mi mejilla trazando mis pómulos con amor, me atrapó con su cuerpo-. Te quiero a ti...

-Aún son las nueve, tenemos tiempo de...

-No me refiero a_ eso_ –se rió entre dientes-. Te quiero con vida, ¿estás dispuesta a morir por una causa? Por Dios, muñequita... No voy a dejar que lo hagas.

-Mira, no hagas esto más difícil… –sacudí la cabeza, estaba decidida a romper su agarre si bien eso significaba que debía lastimarlo-, acepta el dinero y vete por favor.

-¡¿Es qué no quieres entender que estoy tratando de salvar tu vida?!

-¿Y desde cuándo te ha importado mi vida? –gruñí inclinándome más cerca, sentí su aliento caliente contra mi mejilla-. Si siempre me has repetido que lo único que quieres es cobrar tu dinero para luego nuestras vidas volverán a su curso normal como si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, ¿no es así? Lo mejor era olvidar...

-Pero yo no te quiero olvidar, Kimiko - casi perdí el aliento, era la primera vez que decía mi nombre-. He pensado en ti –susurró-. Pensé en tus manos enredadas en mi cabello, pensé en mis labios en perfecta armonía con los tuyos, pensé que te hacía mía, ¿eso no es lo que querías oír? ¿eso no es muy romántico para ti, verdad que no, eh? No importa, mañana iré a ese campo de batalla contigo te guste o no te guste. Si quieres estar enojada, está bien. Si quieres torturarme hasta entonces, está bien... –susurré su nombre. Ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar la compostura. Entendía su ira. Entendía su miedo. Entendía su necesidad. Sentía cada uno de sus sentimientos encontrados porque no me había soltado en ningún momento, su cuerpo aún seguía aplastando el mío. Podía ver el miedo que estaba tratando de ocultar y una soledad de la que no sabía si existía. Lo amaba.

-Te amo –mi voz se quebró en la última palabra. Rai pareció un poco sorprendido, tensó los músculos de la cara. Ulteriormente sus labios se curvaron suavemente en una tierna sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos volvimos a tomar esta palabra. Mañana quizá no habría mañana para uno de los dos o de los dos, quizá fuera muy distinto a lo que es ahora.

Podíamos hacer esta noche inolvidable. Un brazo se deslizó en torno mi cintura, tirando de mí en un cálido abrazo. Di la bienvenida a una nueva sensación de alegría, tirando de sus brazos con fuerza. Atrapó mi labio inferior con fuerza. Apreté mis labios con los suyos. Era uno de esos besos con hambre. Mis dedos se ahondaron en sus hombros deleitándose. Estaba de espaldas contra la cama. Raimundo me empujó suavemente. Mis piernas golpearon contra la misma. Y pronto estaba acostada en la cama. Raimundo tiró de mí ligeramente. Él siguió besándome apasionadamente. Enredé mis manos en su cabello. Deslizó los labios besando mis mejillas, su camino se extendió besándome por la línea de la mandíbula, el cuello, arrastrándose hacia abajo, hacia mi pecho. Me estremecí, suspiré por las emociones que bombardeaban mi cuerpo.

-¿Entonces no te importa, si aún no consiguiendo el antídoto, seguirías a mi lado a pesar de que podría ser peligroso?...

-Oh vamos, Rai. Escoges los peores momentos para hablar... Sabes que sí, cuando uno ama, uno no debe importarle los desperfectos de sus seres queridos. Debe aceptarlos y quererlos también. Con defectos y manías, a pesar de todo y siempre te amaré. Podría pasarme toda la noche diciéndotelo –los ojos de Rai brillaron en la oscuridad tras saber mi respuesta, me sonrió con dulzura, sacó un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja, trazó mis pómulos; lo hizo con amor, con ternura y besó mis párpados suavemente-. ¿No confías en mí?

-Con toda mi vida –me respondió con la misma sonrisa, antes de presionar mis labios una vez más.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Por la libertad! -qué discurso tan inspirador, Kimi-chan. Y esa última escena de romance, hermosa, he logrado una atmósfera romántica muy bella, estoy orgullosa de ella. La parte de la enfermedad de Rai, se me olvidó decirlo, me inspiré en Final Fantasy VII (tremendo videojuego). **

**Mis queridos malvaviscos asados ya estamos llegando al final de este fic, quiero "felicitarme" particularmente porque este ha sido uno de mis mejores fics durante todo el año y hablando de año, este sábado se cumple año desde que llegué a fanfiction**

**-Ay qué emoción. **

**Precisamente la semana que viene les traigo el capítulo final de este fic. Y ya solo me quedaría por actualizar nada más ¡De 20 parodias y no sé qué más! La parodia que viene es la número 16 y particularmente es una de mis preferidas, es decir, para que ese otro fic se termine tienen que pasar cinco semanas más. Yo tenía pensado terminar este para comenzar con Los Juegos del Destino con el fin de tener adelantado todo lo posible para evitar algún cambio y tener asegurado una actualización constante, una vez terminada me pondría manos a la obra con mi próximo plan: Xiaolin Showdown: The Ultimate Challenge, para cuando estén leyendo este mensaje, estaría escribiendo el capítulo diez u once de mi primer proyecto. Creo que van a ser treinta capítulos en total con seis arcos, voy a tomarme mi tiempo, no voy hacer como hice en un capítulo del Escritor Fantasma porque admito que me quedó loco y me excuso que ya el fic se estaba terminando y no tenía más ideas porque ya venía el final. No sé, por alguna razón extraña cuando yo comienzo un fic estoy ansiosa por escribir el final para ver qué tal me quedó y cuando estoy en el final esas ganas se desaparecen, y lo hago de "mala gana" porque quiero comenzar con otra obra (tal vez porque lo divertido del fic es planear el qué voy hacer, cómo lo voy a hacer y por qué lo voy a hacer, con todas mis ideas hasta armar un puente que me lleve al final, ya el otro está terminando no tengo más nada que pensar sino transcribir mis ideas y listo). **

**Este fic creo que no me pasó lo mismo. Hasta ahora no he previsto nada similar en este proyecto. Ya tengo las ideas de concreto en Los Juegos del Destino, la base sólida para armar el puente, pero me falta unirlas con pegamento y me falta rellenar espacios vacíos, me falta todavía pensar más, quizá por eso no me he aburrido con los Juegos del Destino por ahora y no quiera pensar en otra cosa hasta que lo termine, estoy como loca. No sé, pero este es el año del que he derrochado ideas a montones. En un año desde mi estadía se me han ocurrido doce fics, ¿no es grandioso? ¿No se han dado cuenta que una vez que ya tengo finalizada una obra tengo miles de proyectos por atrás? Y no veo el tiempo para irme... Bueno, ahí lo tienen, una entrevista en exclusiva para saber más de mí solo que sin intervenciones. **

**Yo no creo en musos, lo único que necesito para escribir son tres cosas: La historia, las ganas y a mí público, más nada. Mi método para inspirarme siempre es a través de películas, anime, dibujos animados, etc. (un método clásico) en el tiempo que no existía la televisión los grandes escritores se basaban en noticias, en sus viajes, en biografía... En lo que veía... Yo me baso en lo que veo y dudo que exista otro método, la inspiración está en todas partes y cuando ya la tienen surgen ideas y más ideas. Tal vez dirán "plagio", pero yo les digo: Él ya inventó todo lo que tenía que inventar, no queda más nada que inventar, el mundo está inventado como decía una profesora mía, por favor digan algo que no exista. Si me dicen "una gorrita con alas que puede volar", ya eso existe: Existen las gorras, existen las alas, el hombre ya vuela. ¿Qué falta? Hacerlo. Una máquina que te puede transformar en... Ya existen las máquinas y como hoy estamos es posible transformarnos de hombre a mujer y viceversa, no falta mucho para que sea de hombre a planta. **

**Lejos de eso, siguiendo con mis entrevistas. ¿Por qué te gusta ser escritora? Porque es lo único en que trabajo sin quejarme, sin poner "pero" y no me canso nunca, me estoy divirtiendo. No de cualquier cosa. Sino de mis historias. Hace poco leí un artículo del periódico de varios tipos que decían como ellos trabajaban a la hora de escribir. Bueno, yo me siento, escribo, a veces me salgo, me meto en internet, luego vuelvo, me paro y camino y/o salto de allá para acá, me siento y escribo, oigo mi música adaptada a cada escena y cuando tengo una escena metida en la cabeza escribo como metralleta, eso sí, odio cuando me interrumpen... Sobre todo la gorda fetiche esa... Si no mi madre o mis estudios, algo siempre me interrumpe... Tal vez cuando la muerte toque mi puerta esté en una situación similar a la que me describió Suriee en su calaverita. **

**Creo que me salí mucho del tema. Esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo. Hasta una próxima semana. Nos vemos en el gran final.**


	13. Design Your Universe

**13º**

**Design Your Universe**

Me desperté al día siguiente, desorientada y ofuscada por qué me sentía excepcionalmente cómoda. Tenía mi cabeza hundida contra el pecho de Rai mientras sus brazos se cerraban protectoramente alrededor de mi cintura. Me llenaba la frente de besos suaves y cálidos. Él ya estaba despierto. Los dulces recuerdos de anoche abordaron mi mente. Le pedí que se quedara esa noche conmigo. Podía irse si quería al día siguiente, empero, en esa noche tan difícil _necesitaba_ su compañía. Cuando me acarició en busca de calor, me despertó de mi sueño ligero. No oí ni un ronquido en toda la noche. Rai me sonrió con dulzura. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, me encontré cautivada por sus ojos.

-Buenos días –susurró-. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Buenos días, nunca había dormido tan bien en toda mi vida –sonreí con franqueza-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Ah como las diez, quizá.

-¡¿Las diez?! ¡¿por qué no me avisaste?! –tiré las mantas encima de inmediato, poniéndome de pie lista para envestir mis armaduras. Le pedí a Raimundo que saliera de ahí e hiciera algo productivo como ayudarme. Él, sin dejar de sonreírme, se levantó a ayudarme. No sin antes de susurrar entre dientes: Sus deseos son órdenes, princesa. Nunca antes (como es lógico) había vestido una armadura. Esta, sin embargo, hecha para mí. No necesité en gran medida un cambio de ropa, la que tenía puesta era liviana y la suficiente para ponerme por encima mis trajes de combate. Era una armadura brillante plateada y roja con una capa del último color, era pesada, incluía un escudo y una funda especialmente para mi espada, creí que eso último no iba a hacerme necesario ya que la espada podía aparecer por invocación propia. Justo después de sentarme sobre la cama y ponerme mi calzado, para luego amarrar mi pelo en una cola de caballo. Las últimas palabras de Rai antes de irme era evitar que me maten. Reí con ironía. Justamente uno de los soldados entró para avisarme que las tropas ya estaban listas y me esperaban. Le dije que en un minuto iría con ellos. Cargué el mango de mi espada y lo enfundé. Preferí montar el carcaj por encima de mi hombro más tarde, y en su lugar enganché el escudo a mi antebrazo izquierdo. Luego salí al campo abierto. Allí estaba una infantería completa de los reinos entremezclados, otros montaban sobre los caballos. En mi caso me asignaron un caballo muy parecido a Blanca Nieves, ajusté la silla de montar y luego me monté sobre ella. Más atrás de mí estaban el general Guan y Clay.

Me di cuenta que no solo teníamos a nuestra disposición a soldados sino a trabajadores tanto del lado Neo Xiaolin como colonos y unos que trabajaban directamente para la Corte de Heylin (reconocí a Jermaine, el eslavo, a una milla de distancia). El tiempo es oro, tan solo desenfundé mi espada y la alcé como manera de captar la atención de las tropas y que era el momento tan esperado. Los que se quedaron salieron a desearnos buena suerte como mi querida amiga Keiko. Me di la media vuelta y como jefa de cabeza salimos en dirección contraria Neo Xiaolin, para ubicarnos en la Corte de Heylin debíamos seguir el este. Como nadie quiere encontrar un lugar tan feo no había un camino trazado. Debíamos guiarnos por el sol, pero cuando este se encontrara en su punto álgido no sabía cómo haríamos. Por lo menos el general Guan parecía saber lo que hacía. El camino a través de la Corte de Heylin nos condujo a un bosque tupido y tenebroso. Seguramente cruzándolo encontraríamos lo que buscábamos. A partir de aquí se encargó el general de dirigir las tropas. Luego de haber cruzado el bosque, la tropa se dividió en dos. Una pequeña, encabezada por Clay Bailey, que se dirigiría al sistema de alcantarillas de la Corte de Heylin. En la tropa de Neo Xiaolin ya empezábamos a usar la tecnología, las maneras de comunicarnos sería a través de un dispositivo. Pronto divisamos a lo lejos un enorme castillo situado encima de una montaña.

-¡Alto! –exclamé.

Aquí escondidos en el bosque sería la oportunidad perfecta para utilizar los muñecos para despistar a Heylin. Era muy sospechoso que no nos habían atacado, seguramente nos están esperando desde el interior de sus murallas para atacarnos cobardemente mientras ellos eran respaldados por los muros de acero si seguíamos avanzando. El general Guan coincidió conmigo.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos, princesa? –inquirió una voz entre las tropas. Raimundo estaba en el medio de los soldados, vestido como tal y enfundando su espada especial.

-Es hora de utilizar los espantapájaros y engañar a Heylin –le respondí como si nada.

Los soldados sacaron los muñecos de los vehículos y los pusieron en el suelo. Los muñecos estaban perfectamente elaborados, su indumentaria era la misma que los soldados y las armas parecían aún más reales. Los aldeanos habían hecho bien su trabajo. Los operaban por medio de un control remoto y los echaron a andar. Nos quedamos escondidos mientras esperábamos una reacción de parte de Heylin. Todo marchó con su aire más natural. Ya los muñecos estaban a medio camino de llegar a los muros. Y nada que pasaba. Este silencio era muy peligroso (¿será que Heylin nos habrá descubierto?). Clay nos comunicó que estaban saliendo de las tuberías. Todo estaba muy hediondo allá abajo. Uno de sus hombres se asomó a la boca de alcantarilla. Clay hizo un reconteo aproximado de cuantos hombres armados nos esperan.

Y como era de esperarse, Chase estaba armado hasta en los dientes. Un millón de hombres tras los muros con caballería incluida nos esperan, armados, con enormes máquinas cargadas al tope. Chase estaba al final de la muchedumbre, protegiendo las puertas del castillo. Divisaba de una atalaya cerca de la puerta, donde estaría la palanca para abrir la puerta. Y también veía unas catapultas. Bolas de algodón que ardían cegadoramente si les echaba un combustible llamado gasolina. En cualquier momento atacarían a los espantapájaros. El último reporte que irían a acercarse sigilosamente. D sopetón las bolas de fuego empezaron a salir volando sobre los aires. Era una liga de bolas que saltaban contra los muñecos. Cada vez eran más grandes. Siguieron y siguieron, esperamos que se detuvieran para nosotros salir. Heylin dejó de lanzar. Seguramente se le habían acabado. Debíamos aprovechar este chance para dar un paso al frente. Hicimos una seña a los hombres de atrás. Era el momento preciso.

Salimos corriendo en dirección al palacio bordeando los ángulos. Clay volvió a contactarse con nosotros, nos ordenó regresar ya que Heylin pernoctó de nuestro plan. Sin embargo, él nos avisó demasiado tarde ya que las bolas de fuego arremetieron contra nosotros. Pero no me detuve, las tropas se quedaron alerta porque esperaban las siguientes instrucciones, esas eran seguir con lo planeado. Algunos salieron despedidos en el aire con sus caballos. Varios fueron afectados en la lucha. Seguimos adelante y al frente. Ya las bolas de fuego cesaron. Los arqueros se asomaron en cada una de las torres en el castillo y una lluvia de flechas se nos vino encima. Nos protegimos cubriéndonos con nuestro escudo. Llegamos finalmente a la puerta. Estábamos más vulnerables frente los arqueros que nos siguieron atacando con una mayor facilidad.

-¡Princesa, tal vez deberíamos regresar!

-¡NI HABLAR GENERAL GUAN, LES DI MI PALABRA! –rugí. Estaba segura que Clay nos abriría las puertas. Seguimos resistiendo un poco más contra las flechas, contrarresté al disiparles de las mías, sabía que eso no era suficiente. Justamente las puertas se abrieron.

* * *

Penetramos en el interior del castillo y nos dispersamos alrededor del territorio. Me bajé del caballo e invocando mi espada repelé los ataques de los soldados que se me abalanzaban encima. No llegué a los extremos de asesinar a nadie tan solo los ponía fuera de combate con una herida poco profunda y exacta. Me di cuenta que Wuya estaba en el palco (más arriba de Chase), observándonos. Directamente del palacio salieron de los boquetes un chorro de pedazos de carbón que al unirse unos con otros generaban nuevos soldados que se sumaban a las tropas. Maldita sea, seguidamente los soldados en el interior de tanques de guerra nos atacaron liberando bandas de energías que causaban fuego. Me vi forzada a usar Enraiha para purificar las llamaradas y luego absorberlas. Esto debía de ser obra de Jack, supongo. Seguí avanzando a través del fuego con el peligro que me rostizara. Seguí corriendo hacia el palacio. Debía sacar del camino a Chase si quería entrar en los muros del castillo. Ahí estaba con su sonrisa cínica y las manos tras la espalda. A punto de alcanzarlo. Un soldado me aporreó contra una columna, las flechas rodaron por mi hombro y se desplomaron al piso, sacándome del camino. Reprimí un alarido. Golpeé su cabeza con el mango, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Me han dicho que eres un terrible bailarín, voy a ver si eso es cierto.

Empecé a luchar contra los soldados que se me venían encima. Alcancé el costado de uno de los que venía al frente. Recibí con un codazo a otro en el pecho, alcé la mano en donde empuñaba su espada y di otro codazo derribándolo. Esquivé el golpe de un tercero y giré sobre mí misma hiriéndole en la nuca. Repentinamente el hermano de Raimundo me saltó encima y me metió una energética patada, mi escudo no pudo resistirlo, él como yo salimos rebotando. Retrocedí hacia atrás donde unos hombres me sujetaron de los brazos.

-Me temo que hasta aquí llegó tu lucha por la libertad… –me dijo él acercándose-. Todavía tienes tiempo de arrodillarte e implorar misericordia antes de sufrir una dolorosa muerte, tal vez me conmueva y decida compensarte.

-¡Jamás!

-Entonces no tengo otra salida –Chase alzó su brazo. Cuando de repente un reactor escupió energía nuclear y devastó los escalones directo al palacio. Todos salimos rebotando contra el piso. Rápidamente alcé la vista y reconocí la aeronave de Jack, se abrió la puerta, y éste asomó su cabeza se quitó sus gafas y dijo en voz alta con desdén:

-Lo siento, Chasie, no te había visto... Yo mientras tanto iré a tener otros "accidentes" por allá… –dijo con voz cínica. Él me hizo una seña como dándome a entender que estaba de nuestro lado.

-Maldito traidor –masculló entre dientes Chase, aferrándose de un escalón roto para subir-. No vayan a pensar si creen que no tengo un próximo movimiento porque se equivocan –nos informó Chase con una sonrisa funesta. Se formó un poderoso tornado que crecía cada vez más alto al absorber las energías de unos pequeños torbellinos distribuidos por el campo.

Esto a su vez se conectan con el cielo, originando un enorme agujero que arrasa con todo en la tierra. Se abre una abertura en el suelo que libera paredes de fuego, surgen cadavéricos soldados que siguen las instrucciones de masacrar a nuestros hombres en una interminable y sangrienta batalla. Raimundo es forzado a luchar contra su hermano una vez más. Logra barrer el piso de una patada a dos esqueléticos soldados. Raimundo empuña su espada con más fuerza que antes y arremete contra él, Reinaldo logra impugnar cada espadazo con su pesada y enorme espada. No parecía tener intenciones de luchar. Solamente esquivaba cada golpe y cuando Raimundo se detenía, daba el primer golpe para propiciar una lucha entre ambos hermanos gemelos. El primer ataque Reinaldo obtuvo ventajas cuando pateó a su hermano lejos al entrecruzarse ambas espadas y se convirtió automáticamente en una lucha de resistencia. Raimundo rodó por el suelo, no se dejó someter. No había rodado muchos centímetros de donde tuvieron su último encuentro. Repeló el primer espadazo, obligándolo a agachase y luego clavó la espada en su pecho. Reinaldo pareció inmutarse, pero reaccionó al cabo de dos segundos metiéndole un cabezazo. Reinaldo se desenterró la espada, se vino sobre él lentamente girando ambas espadas. Raimundo se apresuró en desvainar otra espada que colgaba en su escudo. Descargó sus espadas sobre Raimundo, en una posición recta se protegió, traté de acercarme a Raimundo, empero, los soldados cadavéricos me cerraban el paso evitando que diera un paso al frente. Era fácil derribarlos con el Enraiha, pero como eran inmortales y cada vez venían en masa se complicaba la cuestión:

-Nego Orphyx Armis.

-¿En qué extraño lenguaje demoníaco balbuceas?

-Nego Orphyx Armis.

Raimundo lo empujó. Al mismo tiempo asestaron un golpe, la magnitud de sus fuerzas era tan parecida que el golpe se anuló al instante. Siguieron con el intercambio de espadazos. Hasta que finalmente Raimundo quedó tendido en el suelo, desarmado. Su hermano lo aplastó contra el piso, poniendo un pie sobre su cuello.

-Nego Orphyx Armis –susurró entre dientes Rai, su hermano alzó las espadas a punto de degollar a su hermano fulminantemente-. ¡Nego Orphyx Armis! -clamó. Clavó las espadas a los laterales de la cara de Rai, pocos centímetros faltaban para que tocaran su rostro. Los soldados encantados parecieron haberse detenido. Solo quedaban los vivos que ya eran su ejército propio y los que habían conquistados como los soldados artificiales y las criaturas mágicas. Los no muertos recobraron el sentido común.

-Un antiguo encantamiento para liberar a una persona sumida en un control sobrenatural en contra de su voluntad –aclaró su hermano mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse-. Pero no podía administrarlo a mí mismo –concluyó dándole su fiel espada.

-Siempre viviste encerrado en tu propio universo, ¿no es así?

Ambos hermanos se prepararon para enfrentarse frente a frente a su verdadero adversario al que resguardaba como buitre las puertas del palacio pero del mismo modo que tenía control sobre el ciclón lo tenía sobre los soldados y los desvaneció en un segundo. Raimundo vivió con mucho dolor una segunda pérdida de su hermano frente sus ojos. Chase sostenía una pelea contra el general Guan al que tenía todas las de perder mientras atesorara su destreza sobrenatural. Lo derribó causándole una contusión en su pierna. Esta pelea entre ambos ya se tornó personal entre Raimundo y Chase con el hermano gemelo del príncipe en medio de ambos. Chase lo sabía y sin adoptar una postura, decidió esperarlo. No quise interferir. Ya que el propio Raimundo no me lo permitiría. Así que me fui hacia donde estaba el general Guan y lo ayudé a reincorporarse. El general podía ponerse de pie con dificultad. Lo llevé a una segura más o menos segura, debía estar por lo menos en un vehículo. No podría seguir peleando estando malherido. Rai desenvainó su espada y se lanzó sobre él. Descargando su espada. Chase contaba con su propia espada (una espada con una hoja delgada y afilada) contrarrestó a la de Raimundo, éste siguió atacando. Chase esquivó a cada golpe y para cuando interfirió, envió en un viaje sin retorno. Raimundo se deslizó por el piso y trató de buscar a la mirada a su enemigo, Chase veía a toda velocidad hacia la retaguardia:

-¡Detrás de ti!

Fue demasiado tarde, Chase lo arremetió. Raimundo se estrelló contra un contrafuerte del castillo. Chase se reintegró de una corveta completa en el aire. Se lanzó al ataque. Recuperó su espada y retuvo el ataque antes que atravesara su cuello. Raimundo deslizó el filo, y lo empujó seguidamente. Chase dio un respingo hacia atrás. Intercambiaron espadazos que refulgieron en ondas y se explayaron por todo el territorio. Era impresionante como Rai era capaz de resistir contra todos esos golpazos que Chase le daba. Era una exhibición de las habilidades de ambos. Creo que ambos están en iguales condiciones. Eran contratistas.

-¿De dónde habrás sacado toda esa fuerza? Estarías enteramente muerto al tercer impacto.

-No pienso decírtelo.

Raimundo se zafó y saltó hacia atrás. Chase lo alcanzó consecutivamente. Esta vez no pudo sorprenderlo y se atacaron al mismo tiempo. Intercambiaron espadazos con las intenciones de derribar a su enemigo en partes que seguramente lo dejarían sin poder combatir como en el brazo con el cual manejaban su espada, pero los movimientos de ambos eran casi iguales. Uno podía predecir el movimiento del otro y ejecutar un ataque posteriormente. Chase dio un salto por encima de él cuando Raimundo descargó su espada abriendo una fisura con un viento cortante. Chase atacó enviando un chorro de energía a través de su anillo. Raimundo salió rápidamente hacia tierra segura, casi resbalaba. Chase sobrevolaba por los aires con la ayuda del anillo que concentraba todos sus poderes y envió un ataque por detrás. Raimundo se resguardó creando un poderoso torbellino a su entorno que actuó en su defensa. Chase siguió volando hacia el cielo de una patada en el aire. Raimundo decidió seguirlo. Los perdí de vista en un segundo. Vi dos luces chocar una contra la otra debatiéndose en permanecer en el aire. Una de las luces venía hacia la tierra fulminantemente.

Crucé los dedos con la esperanza que se tratara de Chase. Pero me equivoqué, Raimundo, sin embargo, metió una espada dentro de una de las torres para evitar caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Rai tomó una segunda espada de su escudo, desenterró la espada de la torre cuando el caballero negro cortó a la mitad la torre y esta empezó a desmoronarse en miles de pedazos que iban no solo en contra de Rai sino de las tropas de cualquier bando. Rai rebanaba a la mitad las piezas de la torre matriz. A cada rebanada iba subiendo cada vez más alto para encontrarse cara a cara con Chase, sus espadas se cruzaron. Ambos descendieron mientras seguían en su lucha y cortaban todo a su paso con sus espadas, y rotaban por cada una de las piezas que precipitaban estrepitosamente contra el suelo, no me atreví a carbonizar los trozos por temor que eso afectara a inocentes. Raimundo terminó en el suelo, cayó de rodillas, se llevó una mano a su pecho tratando de respirar. Seguramente sus células se debilitaban a razón de la metamorfosis. Chase no le dio ni chance de respirar y lo sorprendió con un golpe. Trató de resistir y contraatacó débilmente. Chase lo derribó con un leve golpe. Rai se reintegra de un salto, Chase lo ataca inmediatamente. Rai se dobló hacia adelante. Le metió un codazo en la espalda y un rodillazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento. No pude soportarlo y salí corriendo en su ayuda cuando Chase lo lanzó contra el suelo.

-¡No intervengas! Tú batalla es contra Wuya, debes reservar tus fuerzas –jadeó-. No voy a dejar que este payaso me gane… –Raimundo hizo uso de todo el poder de su contrato para invocar a todos los espíritus del elemento viento y controlarlos a su voluntad. Nuevamente sus ojos brillaron en un color azul celeste. Cogió ambas espadas y embistió contra Chase.

Cada golpe descargaba un golpe cada vez mayor, Chase no tuvo oportunidad de tocarlo en un principio. Estaba cediendo. Raimundo tomó un poco de impulso y se abalanzó desde arriba. Chase alzó la espada atravesando en el costado de Raimundo. Éste se quedó inerte y adolorido, trató de desenterrarla. Pero Chase tenía planificado su mejor truco, lo aventó al aire y seguidamente se propulsó a sí mismo. En el aire Chase lo empaló por los menos unas diez veces en que causó unos cortes profusos de sangre. Raimundo se desplomó duramente. Con su último esfuerzo Raimundo se incorporó. Estaba herido en varias zonas del cuerpo: en su pecho, en sus extremidades, en el rostro. Su cabello se empapó de sangre. Nadaba en su propio charco de sangre. Levantó la vista, aún quería seguir dando la pelea.

-Eres muy persistente, me pregunto que será aquello que atesoras más. ¿Será la princesa?

-Eres tan ignorante y tan arrogante como para creer que exista algo que no sea importante –gruñó mi espadachín antes de ascender a las alturas y atacarlo. Raimundo invocó todas sus en un ataque final en el que usaba todas sus espadas enfundada en su escudo alrededor de Chase. Luego vuela a una velocidad más allá de la luz tomando cada una para dar golpes poderosos consecutivamente. Pasaba tan rápidamente que no pude distinguirlo a simple vista, solo veía a Chase sacudiéndose violentamente en el aire como si estuviera bailando.

Raimundo cayó apoyando su peso en una rodilla. Sus espadas se clavaron en su entorno. Él las atrajo hacia él. Se repuso y miró hacia arriba. Chase pareció no recibir los impactos pero estaba muy malherido.

-Ahora serás parte de la historia.

-Créeme yo no seré ningún recuerdo de la historia –sonrió maquiavélicamente aún luego de muerto. Su cuerpo explotó en el aire en miles de partículas de luz que se disolvieron. Rai cerró los ojos, luego los entreabrió y me miró de reojo. Tenía el camino despejado. Llegó la hora. La puerta estaba sola. Me apresuré y las crucé empujándolas. Había unas escaleras que se extendían al fondo conduciendo a una puerta. No tenía tiempo para interrupciones y abrí la puerta con el uso de mi Enraiha. Corrí por un pasillo, a lo largo divisé de una luz en aquel túnel sinfín. Solo para encontrarme con las escaleras en espiral. Subí rápidamente. Y llegué a un cuarto abovedado, se explayaba sobre mí una cúpula de cristal. Me dieron una cálida bienvenida unas velas que se encendieron por sí solas, los espejos dieron el efecto en que alumbraba hasta el más ángulo oscuro. Más adelante, había una figura esperándome.

* * *

Di tres pasos al frente. Wuya estaba en el centro de un círculo mágico trazado en púrpura. Su mirada se extravió en el punto más elevado de la cúpula. Parecía no haber notado mi presencia. Pero me equivocaba. Wuya se dio media vuelta y me dirigió una mirada. Apreté con fuerza el mango de la espada. Intercambiamos miradas sin decir ni una sola palabra. Y en ese preciso instante los soldados invadieron el santuario secreto de Wuya. Ella les echó un vistazo sin mucha importancia. Flexionó los músculos. Empezaron a llover pedazos de carbón, el grupo se resguardó escudándose de los ataques, unos de esos pedazos se clavaron en partes del cuerpo que los dejaron malheridos y otros muertos. Rebotaban contra el suelo y estos automáticamente regenerados en soldados que atacaron a los de mi tropa. La ventaja que tenían sobre ellos es que eran seres fantásticos inmortales, apenas la espada los atravesaba. La desenterraban y utilizaban en su contra. Lo que ocasionaban que se unieran al ejército de la malvada reina. Miré a Wuya, le lancé una mirada fulminante.

-Ven y venga a tu reino, princesa –siseó.

Me lancé contra Wuya desesperadamente. Ella me tomó de la espada aun ardiendo en fuego y me lanzó contra el piso. Rodé por el piso. Extendí la mano en busca de la espada. La tomé del mango y rápidamente se prendió en fuego. Me levanté torpemente. Lancé unas llamas. Ella las hizo desvanecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, absorbiéndolas al extender las dos manos. Estas se convirtieron en bolas de fuego, me las devolvió una por una. Ágilmente las esquivé. Y me abalancé atacándola. Wuya se quitó a tiempo y me aventó como si fuera un juguete. Me estrellé contra la pared. Me caí bocabajo. Tosí sangre. El flujo sanguíneo goteó mi boca. De repente, Wuya me jaló del cabello con fuerza y me obligó ver a mis soldados morir. Las criaturas arremetían contra los soldados, aventándolos desde las grandes alturas. A veces abandonaban su forma para atacar con mayor facilidad. Dejando a mis hombres sin poder defenderse. Entre los hombres que estaban en aquel grupo reconocí a Clay y a Rai. Sabía que Rai tendría más oportunidades que Clay, empero, no todos los hombres tenían la durabilidad, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumana de Raimundo.

-Míralos... míralos morir, ¿qué se siente ser responsable de un millón de muertos?, veo que no somos tan diferentes después de todo.

-¡Yo no me parezco nada a ti! –gruñí entre dientes, sin siquiera nombrarla Enraiha apareció en mis manos y la ataqué. Wuya rebotó. Seguí atacando. Wuya logró alcanzar mi muñeca, la dobló hacia mi espalda y me expuso al fuego ardiente. Intentó que mi espada atravesara mi propio cuerpo, se dibujó una línea roja que goteó de inmediato. Algunos de mis cabellos empezaron a achicharrarse. Me resistí a que me lanzara al fuego. La escupí en el ojo para zafármela de encima. Wuya me soltó, sobándose el ojo con fuerza. Golpeé de un codazo su torso. Wuya reculó. Lancé una fina llamarada en su contra. Wuya me contrarrestó con un chorro de luz oscura. Ambas energías colisionaron formando una esfera de energía blanca. No opuse resistencia. Me deslicé hacia atrás por efecto deletéreo del ataque de Wuya. Me agoté y salí volando por los aires. Me golpeé bocabajo contra el suelo.

-¡Tú no puedes vencerme, he vivido miles de vida donde he devastado a reinos completos y esto no va a terminar jamás, le daré la reina que se merece a este mundo asqueroso y vil! –se oyó un crujido. Wuya se me acercó. Oí sus pasos. Me pateó en las costillas.

Volteándome. Nunca antes la había visto armada, en esta ocasión llevaba un puñal que iba a atravesar mi corazón de un tajo. Apoyó un pie en mi pecho, deteniéndome. Y se inclinó sobre mí mortalmente. Antepuse el brazo para protegerme de su letal ataque. Ella trató de clavar la hija afilada.

-¡Enraiha!... –exclamé. Se escuchó un crujido. Wuya dio un respingo. Jadeé. El filo de mi espada atravesaba el costado de Wuya mortalmente. La miré a los ojos. No solté el arma hasta estar completamente segura que no podría hacerme ningún daño. La sangre se deslizó por la hoja de Enraiha y mis dedos, empapando mi traje y el suelo en tres gotas perfectas de sangre. Desenterré la espada de su costado. Wuya rodó por el suelo, gateó en un intento forzoso de ponerse de pie. Solamente logró arrinconarse y acurrucarse mientras exhalaba su último aliento. Su última mirada me la dirigió a mí. Me acerqué a ella. La respiración de la monarca comenzaba a entrecortarse, a ir más lenta, a detenerse. Wuya inclinó la cabeza. Convulsionó un poco. La vida desaparecía de sus ojos.

-Siento... frío –artículo los labios. La sangre corrió en un hilo por su mentón. Y murió. Su cabello perdió todo el color, su piel se adornó con millones de arrugas plegadas que dejaron su tez toda flácida. Las criaturas hechas con carbón se pulverizaron en miles de pedacitos. Supongo que allá afuera debía estar pasando lo mismo. Me arrodillé junto a Wuya. Ahora que estaba muerta se veía vulnerable. Más me abrumaba la sensación de que este era mi primer asesinato. No me sentía orgullosa. Aún cuando era una mala persona. Era una vida. Me abracé a mí misma. Rai se me acercó, apoyó su peso en una rodilla y él me estrechó los hombros. Sabía lo duro que debía estar pasando por lo que único que podía hacer era estar conmigo y consolarme. "Ya todo terminó", murmuró entre dientes. Me ayudó a levantarme. Nos acercamos al palco. Los soldados de Heylin bajaron sus armas y se resignaron ahora que sabía que su reina no estaba aquí, los que fueron creados con su magia se desintegraron instantáneamente y enseguida de admitir la derrota una lluvia pura cayó sobre nosotros. Lo que la magia de Wuya mancilló el castillo con la sangre de ambos bandos (Heylin y Xiaolin por así decirlo) fueron purificados por los efectos de esta lluvia, la sangre pareció haber sido absorbida por aquella agua sanadora que se llevó consigo este aire de magia negra y la sangre de los héroes caídos. Raimundo extendió la mano, capturando un poco de esta agua. Esta agua era diferente a las anteriores. Se veía como las demás, cristalina y pura, pero sus efectos sobre las personas difiere a lo anteriormente visto. Aun cuando sonara ridículo, esta agua me traía recuerdos sobre las personas que habían desaparecido físicamente, más sus presencias espirituales se manifestaban a través de esta lluvia pura: Omi, mis padres, el alto clérigo Fung, el padre de Clay... Me dejaba una sensación de bienestar, de alivio, como si me sacara las impurezas del cuerpo como el odio hacia Heylin y me curaba. Y ya sabía por qué. Ahora que Wuya se había ido. La tierra se sentía sanada. La corriente vital volvía poco a poco. Eso es, ¡la corriente vital! Raimundo se sentía en iguales condiciones, suspiró con profundidad. En ese preciso instante sus ojos brillaron en un resplandor verde esmeraldino por un segundo, refulgiendo. La marca que tenía del demonio brilló en azul y se disolvió en miles de partículas que se desvanecieron mientras viajaban en el aire. Raimundo se quedó mirando el firmamento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-De maravilla, no estoy acostumbrado a la sensación... de ser humano... otra vez –dijo él mirándome a los ojos. Lo abracé seguidamente. El agua también parecía purificar el poder de Wuya que ejercía sobre sus soldados. Algunas familias que permanecían escondidas en sus casas esperando que pasara el episodio de guerra, los niños fueron los primeritos en caminar bajo la lluvia e igualmente los primeros en celebrar el fin de esta guerra (corriendo bajo la lluvia) y el comienzo de los nuevos tiempos.

* * *

_Tres meses después_

Se siente un ambiente diferente. La tierra ha sido sanada. La vegetación volvió a crecer formando una espesa capa verde que cubre los campos. Los _cinco_ reinos se han recuperado. En la Dinastía Pyronia, estamos en víspera de la coronación de la princesa Kimiko como la legítima reina del reino. Durante estos tres meses hemos trabajado duro para alzar de nuevo a mi pueblo y resurgir de las cenizas que Heylin pisoteó. En tan solo tres meses con trabajo, esfuerzo, predimetación y la participación de todos volvimos a ser una gran nación como la que solía recordar cuando apenas era una niña. Estaba en mis aposentos, mis doncellas me ayudaban a vestirme y a peinarme. Vestía un bonito vestido de seda dorada muy clara en tejido bizarro de color marfil y blanco se ceñía hasta la cintura dejando caer el ancho brial, adornado con finos detalles blancos estampados en el traje. El vestido era de manga larga al final en los puños estaba decorado con un pelaje blanco, incluía un cuello alto por atrás. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño. Estaba maquillada para la ocasión. Contaba con unos largos zarcillos hechos de diamantes. Me miré en el espejo de pared. Me veía muy diferente en comparación con otros vestidos que anteriormente me había puesto, era la primera vez que me veía vestida como una princesa y dentro de muy poco: Como una reina.

-Estás hermosísima, Kimiko… –me dijo Keiko, su vestido no variaba mucho porque seguía siendo mi dama de compañía-. Serás una magnífica reina a la que tus súbitos recordarán con mucho cariño y... ¿Qué te pasa, querida? ¿No estás feliz con ser reina?

-No es eso, Keiko, es un asunto personal. Antes creía que sería feliz si Heylin se fuera, si recuperaba mi identidad y mis derechos sobre el trono, pero descubrí que "quería" eso más no lo necesitaba y lo que necesito está a punto de partir.

-¿Hablas de tu espadachín, verdad? ¿Se va hoy?

-Realmente él se había quedado conmigo porque yo se lo pedí, pero no puedo retenerlo más conmigo. Se va por barco hoy mismo. No sé qué hacer Keiko, aún lo amo no quiero dejarlo ir –sollocé. Keiko me pidió que me sentara y me tranquilizara o las lágrimas escurrirían mi maquillaje-. Por él sería yo capaz de renunciar a mi corona, volverme a poner mis fachas de campesina, aprender a cocinar decentemente y todas esas cosas si eso significa que podré estar con él.

-Kimiko, cálmate, o las horas que pasé maquillándote fueron en vano. Escúchame, si tú lo amas tanto como para renunciar tus derechos al trono y reinventar la vida que tanto has odiado para ser feliz, pues hazlo, sea cual sea tu decisión yo siempre seré tu amiga y te voy a apoyar en cualquier decisión que tomes.

-¿Lo decís de verdad?

-De verdad...

-Entonces –me sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. Fue bonito verte una vez más, si Dios lo quiere nos volveremos a reencontrar, a partir de ahora te dejo en libertad, ya no quiero que sigas siendo mi dama de compañía. Sé feliz con la vida que has escogido, yo ya sé qué hacer con la mía... -Keiko me sonrió con ternura. La abracé con fuerza una vez más.

Salí acompañada de algunas sirvientas y bajamos las escaleras. Ya era la hora de ir a la sala del trono. Cuando bajábamos las escaleras. Me reencontré frente a frente con Raimundo. Él vestía igual que siempre, no había cambiado. Me miró a los ojos profundamente, me sonrió. Miró a la nueva mujer a la que había visto crecer a lo largo del tiempo y le gustó el cambio. Él me hizo una caravana.

-No tienes que...

-Permíteme hacerlo, su alteza. Dentro de poco será la reina, debo ser respetuoso –me quedé callada.

-Por favor, vayan adelantándose, quiero que nos dejen a solas. _Es una orden _–las mujeres asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon. Apenas desaparecieron en la esquina. Y quedamos completamente solos. Corrí a sus brazos y lo abracé. Raimundo se mantuvo inerte, pero él luego me reconfortó en sus brazos. No entiendo como pude haber vivido estos tres meses sin una caricia, un abrazo o un beso. Nos separamos al mismo tiempo.

-Se ve hermosa, su majestad.

-Gracias.

-Ya no seguiré interrumpiendo su ceremonia, su alteza, no seré un estorbo en su vida. Mi barco está saliendo ahora mismo. La dejo en buenas manos sé que usted será una magnífica reina... –asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar lejos de mí.

-¿Por qué no reclamas tu reino? Así serías el príncipe del Palacio de los Eolos, te podría ir a visitar y quizá luego... –me acerqué a él, Raimundo me puso un dedo sobre mis labios con sutileza adivinando mis intenciones.

-Es que no lo entiendes, princesa, no se trata de mí o de ti. Es que yo no me siento que nací para esto, no quiero regresar, me gusta mi vida, ser despreocupado como una brisa y libre a dónde quiera y cuando quiera. Mis reglas.

-Iré contigo.

-No puedes hacerlo, tienes un reino que te necesita. Ellos no podrán arreglárselas cómo, tienes que estar tú como su reina liderándolos. Yo solo te estorbaría. Es mejor, por el bien de todos, dejar de pensar en nosotros y ver que no somos los únicos seres en el mundo –me dijo, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y con un pulgar trazó círculos en mi mejilla, llevé una mano a la suya y acaricié el dorso de su mano.

-No quiero estar en un reino en el que no estás tú, no quiero la corona si no estás conmigo. Te amo, Raimundo.

-Y yo a ti –Raimundo apoyó una mano en mi hombro y besó mi frente dulcemente-. Hasta para siempre, Kimiko -luego se marchó. Extendí la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Uno de los sirvientes se me acercó. Era el momento de la coronación.

* * *

Me llevaron a la cámara real. Una habitación con ornamentos que se extendían desde las columnas colgando como banderas de mi nación. La sala estaba llena por conocidos (como el general Guan con su pata coja todavía, _el capitán_ Clay y a su lado lo acompañaba una mujer menudo parecida a él de la que deduje que podría ser su hermana menor de la que él me había contado, Jermaine quien ahora después de abolir su esclavitud era un ciudadano como cualquier otro y Jack quien ahora luego de alcanzar su sueño ya podría ser ingeniero industrial y podría ser bienvenido en cualquier parte) y desconocidos. Todos me sonreían cuando cruzaba la sala. Al fondo me esperaba el clérigo que me coronaría como la legítima reina. Había un trono en el medio. Me sentaron en él. Creo que estaba más concentrada en las caras, escudriñando entre todas ellas en vez de lo que me decía el sacerdote. Cuando ya sacudí la cabeza el sacerdote se había saltado la introducción y todo ese protocolo:

-En el nombre de todo lo justo y lo bueno en estas tierras, te corono a ti, Kimiko Tohomiko. Reina de la Dinastía Pyronia... –puso sobre mi cabeza una corona que anteriormente había pertenecido a mí madre. Me levanté seguidamente que me acostumbré a llevar el peso de la corona encima de mi cabeza. Era una hermosa corona de oro adornada con gemas preciosas que refulgían contra la luz del fuego o una lámpara. Apenas barrí con la mirada a todos mis súbitos y todos empezaron a aclamarme como su reina. Quise decir algunas palabras:

-Muchas gracias a todos por darme su apoyo en este día que es tan importante para mí y del que si no me hubiera ayudado ninguno de ustedes esta corona nunca la tendría puesta. Este triunfo se los doy a ustedes, mi querido pueblo... –me embargo, esto es un privilegio que no puedo aceptar –los aplausos cesaron y vinieron las murmuraciones-, así es como oyen, no puedo ser su reina y rechazo esta corona –me quité la corona de la cabeza, todos estaban estupefactos de este evento nunca antes visto en la historia de la realeza en todo el mundo-. ¿Algunos de ustedes saben lo que es una _democracia_? Alguien muy sabio me dijo un día que el régimen democrático: donde el poder está determinado por el pueblo, todas las personas tienen oportunidades de gobernar, no sólo en uno. Todos éramos tratados por igual. Cada quien era dueño de su propio destino. Entonces no entendía eso... Ahora sí.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Guan al fondo.

-Quiero decirles que a partir la hora la línea de generaciones que ha trascendido por años en la familia Tohomiko está rota empezando por mí, quiero que ahora seamos reconocidos como una gran nación libre y feliz –baje los pequeños escalones y me acerqué al general Guan, todavía estupefacto como el resto de mis amigos-. Es mi decisión señor Guan, pero antes de hacer alguna cosa más necesito contar con usted...

* * *

En el puerto las gaviotas habían regresado a canturrear junto a las olas tranquilas. El barco se disponía para partir. Ya solo restaban cinco segundos para abandonar el muelle. Ya todos los pasajeros subieron por la rampa. Solo faltaba uno que no dejaba de mirar el hermoso palacio de la Dinastía de Pyronia. Sonrió:

-Hasta para siempre, hermosa –dijo con dulzura, luego se echó al hombro su escudo y subió al barco. Los marineros subieron el ancla una vez que patearon lejos la rampa. Comenzaron a alejarse lentamente. Raimundo apoyó los codos del barco y se entretuvo mirar las olas en las que se estremecían unas contra otras. Había olvidado la sensación de cómo era sentirse solo.

-¿Le importa si le hago compañía?

-No claro que... ¡¿Kimiko, qué haces aquí?!

-¿No ves? Elijo mi propio destino –me reí, Raimundo arqueó una ceja-. Decidí renunciar a la corona –digo con voz mucho más seria-, a todos mis derechos sobre el trono para ser una simple plebeya que no atesora más nada que los valores que le han inculcado.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu reino, la Dinastía Pyronia?

-Dirás ex reino, ahora ya son libres de elegir a quien quiere como nuevo gobernante todo ahora depende que el general Guan y el capitán Clay de que así sea porque fue mi último deseo antes de desearme un feliz viaje, pero no puedo ser yo porque lo he decidido.

-¿Lo has decidido? ¿renunciaste a ser la reina de la Dinastía Pyronia por mí?

-Así es, como te he dicho anteriormente no quiero ser reina de ningún reino si tú no estás en él. Mi destino será en el que tú quieras y a donde vayas, estaré ahí para ti... –sonreí, Rai no había cambiado para nada su expresión-. Parece que no estás muy feliz de verme.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no! No pienses eso, todo lo contrario, estoy encantado de que una ex reina sea mi compañera en este viaje... –me dijo cambiando su expresión a una sonriente.

-Me alegra que pienses así, ¿y dime, espadachín, a dónde piensas ir esta vez?

-He pensado que quizá quisiera volver a visitar las tundras de la Fortaleza de Hidrogenia, he oído de un lugarcito en el que hay un tesoro inimaginable al otro lado cruzando por una aureola boreal. No obstante, primero debemos pasar por la Torre de Geonova, adentrarnos en la humedad de la selva luego hacer frente la aldea de los pigmeos, cruzar el laberinto del minotauro, encontrar la cascada de hielo, atravesar mar abierto y recorrer todo el polo norte en busca de esa fantasía que probablemente no exista y los sabios nos han estado mintiendo por años. Va a ser un viaje largo, este es buen momento para regresar si aún lo deseas.

-Descuida –me eché a reír-. Yo te protejo de cualquier peligro.

-Te amo –articuló los labios sin decir una palabra. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja. Era la primera vez que lo decía. De sus labios sonaba especial. Nos separamos e hicimos una reverencia. Luego nos tomamos de las manos. Él me cerró uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y otra mano la llevó tras mi nuca. Colgué mis brazos en torno sus hombros. Me atrajo hacia la cubierta. Me dio la vuelta en broma. Raimundo me siguió en mis movimientos y dio un paso adelante y con habilidad me hizo girar inmersamente. Casi instantáneamente me hizo girar en posición vertical. Me eché a reír a cada movimiento, disfrutando de cada sensación. Nos quedamos así, aislados de la civilización. Me encontraba en un mundo perfecto con el hombre perfecto frente de mí, perdiéndome en su intensa mirada. Sus ojos brillaban más en la noche. Él era perfecto. Una imagen divina. Su cuerpo, su pelo castaño azotado por el viento y sus maravillosos ojos. Tal vez no era el típico final de los cuentos de hadas porque técnicamente no terminamos en casados (ambos coincidíamos que no estábamos preparados para contraer nupcias, aunque tengo la fe de que algún día lo estaríamos), pero estaba feliz. En la primera pausa de nuestra danza, me aparté y besé sus labios. Oh sí. Ambos sentíamos que era el final perfecto.

**Y vivieron felices para siempre…**

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Qué hermoso final, de pana. Estoy orgullosa. Antes de escribir esto, lo volví a leer mientras escuchaba Far Away de Nickelback. Originalmente había pensado cómo final que Kimiko aceptara ser la reina de la Dinastía Pyronia, Raimundo al principio se aleja porque ella es una reina, la misma razón que ustedes vieron. Sin embargo, va a buscarlo en la ceremonia y le pide que se quede con ella. Lo convence. Él toma su lugar como legítimo rey. Y se casa con ella. Fin de la historia. Pero antes de escribirlo, me dije que esto era contradecir todo lo que yo decía. Quería algo nuevo, inesperado, un final distante a los que lectores pensarían. Y salió este. No sabía cuál poner porque los dos me gustaban y no quería preguntarle a nadie, quería decidirlo (casi siempre que estoy entre dos me bloqueo y pido a otro que seleccione por mí). Este me pareció lejos de la realidad que Disney nos hizo creer por años: La felicidad es estar con la persona que quieres, no necesariamente involucra el vínculo conyugal. Además, están muy jovencitos, déjenlos que vivan contentos su noviazgo. El final me recuerda un poco al de Anastasia y Simbad mezclados, pero me gustó. Para hacer la batalla creo que me vi como tres películas: Blancanienes y la leyenda del Cazador, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children y Wonder Woman. Fue muy inspirador. La batalla entre Chase y Raimundo fue épica. Raimundo vs. Chase (protagonista masculino vs. Antagonista masculino) y Kimiko vs. Wuya (protagonista femenina vs. Antagonista femenina). Los primeros obviamente resultaron victoriosos. La de Raimundito me gustó más. La hice larga (típico de mis batallas) ya que ésta era la última. Y la curación de Raimundo fue mágica y para algo sirvió la muerte de Omi. **

**-Invocador de lluvias. **

**La canción de Épica allá arriba mi favorita junto a Living a Lie. A ver Mia, continúa con la entrevista:**

**-¿Algún día pretendes escribir un fic sin ser Xiaolin Showdown?**

**-Jamás. Ni aunque me lo haga jurar mi madre o cualquier mentecato. Nunca, todos mis fics serán de esa serie, seguiré con mi ovación hacia Xiaolin Showdown hasta que me muera. Lo juro. **

**-¿Desde hace cuánto llevas alabando esta serie?**

**Desde hace cuatro años. Día y noche pienso en esa serie, no entiendo como salgo bien en mis vainas si únicamente pienso en eso, pregúntale a mi cerebro. **

**-Menuda droga, ¿qué ha sido lo más estúpido que te han dicho?**

**Uf, hay tantas cosas estúpidas que me han dicho. La que nunca se me va a olvidar es una en la que fui a una fiesta (qué porquería de fiesta, cómo odio las fiestas) y toda la comida empaquetada, yo de muy inteligente, me senté y no hice nada. No hablé con nadie (la gente que va a fiestas nunca tiene mis gustos y no soy buena socializando). Miraba a mí alrededor aburrida. Bostezaba (ni siquiera había musiquita, el Dj llegó tarde y seguramente podría un reggaetón que me sacaría la bestia que llevo dentro). En el fondo me insulté a mí misma por no traer algo entretenido. En eso se me acercó una mujer que me preguntó por qué no comía nada. Yo no dije nada y negué. Entonces me preguntó si yo era anoréxica... La quería matar, la quería golpear con un palo en la cabeza, la quería asfixiar, me dio de todo. Al final me salí de esa porquería y me alegro porque me llegó el rumor de que por ahí estaban fumando dr...**

**-¿Qué querías ser antes de decir escritora?**

**Maestra, pero siempre se me quedaban viendo y me decían: No, te vendría mejor de modelo. Me chocaba cuando me decían eso. Yo sé que puedo serlo y que algún día Osmel Sousa me iba a llamar...**

**-Pa' el Miss Venezuela.**

**Correcto, pero me choca porque las vidas de modelo son una porquería. Todo termina en tragedia. Una carrera maldita para mí gusto. Yo sé que nunca en la vida voy a tener problemas con dieta y esas cosas. **

**-Hemos notado que tienes un mal carácter y que explotas a cualquier minuto que se te diga algo que no te gusta, ¿una cosa que no toleras?**

**Quizá sí, a veces no soporto a las personas que tienen una ortografía horrorosa: Ola, keridos hamigos. Se lo puedo perdonar a un niñito (no un niño grande). Pero nunca a alguien contemporáneo a mí o mayor. Una vaina así y cuando reviso su edad: 20, 21, 22... Me traumo, pues que no sé si lo hacen para llamar la atención o porque nunca estudiaron. Señores, ya es oficial que con esto de las redes sociales y celulares estamos dañando el lenguaje y hablando es peor, pero al menos intenten hacerlo lo mejor posible, ¿no? Yo detesto muchas cosas. Pero a pesar de que soy así, me gusta mi carácter arisco, aunque no debería, me resisto a cambiar. **

**-¿Cuándo piensas publicar tus fics originales?**

**Quiero terminar con mis dos proyectos para irme de aquí y ponerme a trabajar, tengo que vivir de algo, pero estaré deambulando por FF a leer cualquier buena historia de XS. **

**-¿Te haces la fácil o la difícil?**

**La difícil. **

**-¿Algún piropo qué te han hecho y te recuerdas? **

"**Tú eres una reina de las nieves, preciosa, te llevaré al Polo Norte y te construiré un castillo". Bueno hay que admitir que se esforzó el muy desgraciado, me gusta que me adulen (sé que lo hacen para joderme, pero como no me insultan, le sigo el juego) y luego los pongo en su lugar. "Estúpido, no quiero que me lleves para ningún lado, ¿qué quieres? ¿qué me de una neumonía? Yo odio el frío, madura chico, vete para allá", ese fue mi pensamiento. Tan solo me le quedé mirando con los brazos cruzados, y apliqué la ley del hielo.**

**-¿Algo qué no se te de bien?**

**Hablar cosas de chicas. Ropa, maquillaje, chicos... Esas vainas no son lo mío (de broma me gusta el rosa). No soy muy femenina. Odio cuando me hablan de esos temas. En primer puesto pues que me aburren y segundo la pregunta misma. **

**-¿Para cuándo Los Juegos del Destino? **

**Interesante pregunta, en el momento que lean esto estaré escribiendo por el capítulo catorce o trece (me tardo porque quiero asegurarme que quede bien, sé la idea, sin embargo, hay cabos sueltos y no sé cómo desarrollarla para que quede bien, y aparte que he estado distraída jugando a que yo era un agente secreto), pero no subiré el fic hasta que esté escribiendo el capítulo veinte y pico, quiero asegurarme de no editar nada y no quiero quedarme estancada a mitad de fic. **

**-¿Y qué pasa con Xiaolin Showdown: The Ultimate Challenge?**

**Tres palabras: Agosto o Septiembre. Espérenlo en Agosto. Julio puro Los Juegos del Destino y acabar con estos dos proyectos que tengo actualmente. **

**-Y eso fue todo, deseando de corazón que les haya gustado el gran final de este fic. Esto no hubiera sido posible sin su apoyo ya que gracias a ustedes me motivo a seguir. ¡Hasta otro fic! Se les quiere mucho y recuerden, estad atento al gran estreno de:**

_**Los Juegos del Destino **_


End file.
